A Fake Marriage, but a Real Adventure
by Flighty Sea Bird
Summary: A new Stand user joins the Stardust Crusaders, but to continue the journey, must pretend to be married to one of them. Last Chapter up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So, I've been bitten by the Stardust Crusaders bug. I don't know why, but the characters kind of remind me, in a way, of my hockey teammates (I play on a male team since there's no female team to join). Anyway, this is slightly AU, with the addition of an OC, but will try to keep as canon as possible. Hope you like it.**

Oh, a lion hunter in the Jungle Dark,

And a sleeping Drunkard in Central Park,

And a Chinese dentist,

And a British Queen,

All fit together in the same machine,

Nice, nice,

Such very different people

In the same Device!

-Bokonon

Enyaba grumbled again as she looked into her fog. "My son can be so careless," she shrilled into the darkness. "I find him the perfect companion for his Stand, and he had to go and break her. Wands could bend light and make him invincible… I searched long and hard for her Stand, going into the depths of Russia to find her. That boy was always so rough with his toys… oh, but my boy is such a good soul. I'm sure it was that bitch's fault anyway. He's still impossible to defeat even without her dispelling his weakness. Oh, my boy, such a sweet and good boy. He'll be the death of the Joestar group for certain, and then Lord Dio will shower me in praise."

The trained pulled into the station in Kuala Lumpur and the Joestar group gathered their things and disembarked the train. The ride went as smoothly as could be expected and the group was weary but eager to keep forward progress.

"Why couldn't we have just stay on this train?" Polarneff complained as he stretched his legs. The group looked around the bustling Malaysian city.

"This train is going back to Singapore," Joseph Joestar, the leader of their awkward group, explained. "Our train, through Burma, leaves in the morning. Don't worry; I made us a reservation at a nice hotel for the night."

"It would be nice to have a decent night's rest," Kakyoin added coolly.

"Well," Joseph continued, "let's go check into the hotel, and then we can see what looks good for dinner?" The grouped nodded in agreement and followed him down the sidewalk. They decided since the weather was nice, to take a long way around through a vibrant city park. The park looked like any busy city park, complete with the usual sites, school children running around playing games, mother's walking their pram, and joggers out to try and get their evening exercise in.

Jotaro looked around and took a deep breath. Kuala Lumpur was a beautiful city, and the walk was nice, but the group had one goal, and sightseeing was not part of it. However, the momentary sense of normalcy was welcomed, even if it was fleeting. His companions seem to be feeling at ease as well. Kakyoin, Polnareff and his father were discussing dinner ideas, and Avdol was looking around, taking in the scenery.

"Look," Polnareff exclaimed, "that store actually has a Christmas tree up." The silvery haired man smiled wistfully. "It's a small reminder of back home. I once spent Christmas in Paris. The lights, oh, they were tre bien." It was an American based store, and it was a reminder to Joseph Joestar and his group, that they had entered into the Holiday Season, even if it wasn't heavily celebrated in the countries they were visiting. It did, however, mean that their days would be shorter for traveling.

"Maybe we could take a moment to stop and window shop," the oldest man suggested. The display lights were cheerful, but out of the corner of his eye, Joseph noticed a girl sleeping under a tree. It should have been an ordinary sight; plenty of people took a short nap in the park, but something around her moved. It looked almost like a malformed starfish, bipedal, with a long head like projection, lobed arms, and all white in color. A Stand! It seemed to pulsate slightly, as if to sense being noticed, but didn't outright attack, instead to seemed to slink closer to the sleeping form. Avdol sensed his old friend's apprehension.

"What is it?" Avdol asked quietly. He didn't want to alarm the others; they'd look a fool if it was nothing.

"That, over there, is that a Stand?"

"It appears so, but then why is it not attacking."

"I'm not sure, but it's best to confront it now, before it attacks us from behind." Avdol nodded in agreement as the two men made their way to the tree.

"Hey," Polnareff nudged his two younger comrades. "Where are they going?"

"Must have seen something," Kakyoin noted. "Should we follow?"

"Good grief," Jotaro mumbled under his breath. He'd already started following his grandfather and stopped to wait for the other two to catch up. They caught up with the two older members of their group, but as the approached the girl, a large wall of ice appeared out of nowhere.

"Holy Shit," Joseph called out. The group stood shocked for a moment staring at a wall of ice in the middle of a tropical climate. There was only one way this was possible, it had been created by a Stand user. They stood at a ready waiting for the Stand to pop out and start mocking them as they were used to. But it never came; everything was motionless for a couple moments. Still, everyone held their respective Stands at the ready.

With a couple easy blows from Star Platinum, the wall of ice was easily turned into snow, but once that one fall, another rose up in its place, and then again.

"Enough of this," Avdol called out, "Magician's Red." He called his Stand forward. The mere presence of his Stand, so close to the ice, melted the wall away. The globules, white form slinked back again, but then created another solid wall of ice, thicker than the one before.

"Why is it not attacking us?" Kakyoin questioned. "It's only goal seems to be keeping us away from it. But it's not trying to actively hurt, nor engage us in battle."

"That is suspicious. Maybe it's trying to not give its powers away so quickly?" Kakyoin nodded seemed to accept Avdol's answer for a moment, before considering other possibilities.

"Maybe, because she's unconscious, it doesn't have the ability to fight? I'll hold off the stand. one of you, try to wake her up." The other nodded as Kakyoin called out Hierophant Green. The green Stand's tendrils surrounded the white blob. It tried to freeze back his tentacles, but Hierophant Green was tenacious and swift, it managed to catch the thing up in a web of his own Stand. The wall of ice disappeared as the others went to wake the girl.

Kakyoin had a solid grip on the weird white Stand, but as he watched his companions shake the girl, a strong, overwhelming feeling of terror and confusion washed over him. The emotions, they weren't his. His body treated them like a poison. Never could his own fear make him vomit, it almost had, once, but Kakyoin had been able to overcome that. His body fought off the foreign emotions, there wasn't much in his stomach in that moment, but what was left was now being hurled forcefully to the ground. In his sickness, he released the bulbous Stand and Hierophant Green recoiled back to him.

"Kakyoin," Joseph called out with a mixture of surprise and concern.

"I'm… fine…" He called back in between heaves. "Just restrain…. That!" He pointed to the Stand trying to get back to its user. Avdol called out his Stand again, as they braced for an attack from the icy Stand. His fire could easily deflect its power. But nothing happened. Everyone stood around looked at each other in confusion. The strong fear Kakyoin had been feeling moments before had subsided, leaving nothing but the acrid taste of bile in his mouth as a reminder. He somehow felt violated; his emotions had been manipulated so violently.

"Are... are you a demon?" A small voice asked quietly in a rough, strong accent. She was looking right at Avdol's Stand. Her face delineated the strong feelings of fear and confusion that had just struck Kakyoin earlier.

"No, young miss," Avdol said gently as he recalled Magician's Red. The fact that she could see his Stand confirmed she was the Stand user, so he stayed on edge. "My name is Muhammad Avdol. What is your name?" He looked her over, she wasn't quite as young as her small frame seemed to suggest. She had matted greasy hair that hadn't been washed in a long time. It was mint green in color and only went down just below her chin. Her eyes, however, showed a strong, stormy gray, like the summer sky after a rainstorm.

"Avdol," she rolled the name around in her mouth as is sounded funny to her ear. "Avdol… why do I know this name? How is it possible? If you're Avdol, then you must be Joseph Joestar." She pointed to the old man in the group, and then she scanned the other. "And you must be Polnareff, Kakyoin, and you…" she pointed right at Jotaro, "Jotaro Kujo, you're supposed to be the strongest one in the group aren't you?" He just glared down at her. "But, I don't know why I know this… Have I met you before? Wait a minute…" She put a hand to her head and seemed to struggle with her self a moment, before looking down defeated. "I can't seem to call out my…" She swiped back her hair exasperated, and that's when the group saw the small flesh bud. Her body shook in exhaustion.

"Stay still miss," Joseph called out to her and he held her down for a moment. He flinched when he realized he could feel her rib bones through her thin shirt. No wonder she was so weak, she'd not had a decent meal in many days. "Jotaro, use Star Platinum to remove her flesh bud, don't worry she can't fight you right now."

Jotaro nodded and with a practiced hand, removed the flesh bud quickly and destroyed it immediately.

"Feel any better?" Joseph asked kindly. She looked around unsure at the five faces staring down at her. With its user suddenly exposed and unsure, the white stand appeared flicker around her body, this time the overwhelming feeling of embarrassment spread across the group. Where was that coming from?

"I do feel better Mr. Joestar," She answered back. "Thank you." She tried to get to her feet, but lack of food and dehydration caused her to fall back her down.

"When is the last time you ate, child?"

"I'm 18; I'm not a child anymore. When was the new moon?" Everyone looked at each other questioningly.

"About three, maybe four days ago," Kakyoin answered kneeling down with Mr. Joestar by her. "Are you trying to say you've not had food or drink for nearly four days?" She looked down in humiliation and nodded, trying to ignore the pitying glances they were all giving her. "Hey, its okay, we'll find you some food. But first, what's your name?"

"Gavriila Lebedev, though everyone calls me, Gabby."

"So, Ms. Lebedev, what do you know about Dio?" Joseph tried to cut to the point.

"I know nothing about him; he kidnapped my mother and cornered me a dark alley, the next thing I know I'm here. I can't even remember getting to… wait where is this?"

"Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia."

"How on earth did I get here? So far away, where's my mother?" She was confused again. It was in the moment that her stomach rumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. The promise of food had woken her stomach up from its despair, and it gurgled with anticipation.

"Ahh, well change of plans, we'll get some food and then head to the hotel." Joseph helped the girl up, allowed her to lean on him as they made their way to the first decent restaurant they could find.

"This restaurant is Italian," Polnareff read off the menu, "and this one is traditional Malay food, oh, and the one over here says Japanese food. I think we found a good variety. Mademoiselle Lebedev, what do you want to eat?" She looked up at him and shook her head and blushed slightly, the Frenchman's accent was really lovely. Jotaro rolled his eyes at his friend, he really only knew how to work one brain at a time. "Look, the Italian restaurant has plenty of open tables, let's just try that. Any objections?"

"I've never had Italian food," Gabby told them. They gasped in surprise.

"Really? It generally very good. Pasta and sauces… meat and fish, can't go wrong with Italian food."

"I'm from Russia, we don't have many of these things, we get meat sometimes, but only once in a while, and it's usually only good for soup or stews. My Papa once told her he ate a steak at a work dinner, said the meat was the most delicious thing he'd ever eaten." They walked into the restaurant and the smell of fresh bread and garlic hung in the air, Gabby's mouth watered. Food back in her country was simple and more often than not, it was simply potatoes and bread for dinner.

They got seated right away, and Mr. Joestar ordered for the table. When the water came, Gabby eyed the glass for a moment before eagerly gulping down its coolness. Her parched throat finally irrigated. She then eyeballed Jotaro's glass, which was right next to hers. He glanced at her, "here,' he grunted and pushed it in her direction. She didn't know, like he did, that it would be refilled momentarily. But, she also needed the water far more than he did. She eagerly gulped that one down also. The dehydration had taken a toll on her body, her eyes had sunken, and her skin had dried, but the cells in her body could feel life finally restoring to them. She proceeded to drink everyone's glass of water at the table. Within moments the waiting staff had come by to bring everyone a new glass. Finally, the food came out, piping hot.

"Eat up everyone," Mr. Joestar said, helping himself to the spaghetti with bolognese sauce, and linguini with clams. Everyone else started filling their plates as well, but Gabby didn't make a move. "Ms. Lebedev, why aren't you eating, you're clearly hungry, dig in." She put her head down and started softly crying.

"I can't eat this," she cried softly.

"Why not?"

"Because… I…I can't pay you for it, I have no money and there's nothing I can give you in return for this meal." She could feel all eyes on her and tried to slink down even more into herself.

"I…I don't expect to be paid back, I want to help you, and you need your strength back."

"Ms. Lebedev, how about this, why don't you pay us back by telling us about your Stand, it's unusual, but not unheard of, for a Strand to protect its user, even after being rendered unconscious. Once you eat and get your strength back, can you show us?" Avdol tried to reason. She looked at him with red, tear-stained eyes, and a confused look.

"I don't understand what you're asking me, are you talking about the ghost of my Papa, he's been following me around ever since my mother was taken."

"Your stand is your father?"

"I don't know, but it showed up about two months ago, it protects me when I'm scared, my Papa used to do that, so I always assumed it was him looking out for me. Are you telling me it's something else?" She was about to continue on when a pile of fettuccine alfredo plopped down on her to plate. The piercing gaze of Jataro met hers as he pushed the plate of food towards her.

"Good grief," he sighed, annoyed at the crying. He hated when women cried. "Eat!" She looked at him timidly and nodded. He was handsome and strong, she wasn't going to argue with him. She took a tentative bite, but once the creamy goodness hit her taste buds she squealed with delight. It was delicious, never had anything so decadent past her tongue. Gabby scraped her plate clean and even took a second helping of everything. Days had passed since her last meal, and it was a half-eaten bowl of rice left on a café table. The past couple month had her begging and scraping by just to get a few precious calories. Now, she finally had a real meal.

"Mr. Joestar, I… er… Thank you. If I can contribute in any way…" Color had returned to her cheeks, and her once dulled eyes seemed to shine. "Please, let me know."

"Well, tell us more about how you got your Stand err spirit."

"Some of it I remember clearly, some I think I may have only dreamed. My mother and I had to move to a shit hole town in Russia after my Papa died, to move in with her parents, my Grandmamma and Grandpapa. When we got there, we found out, they'd been sent away."

"Why were they sent away? How did your Papa die?"

"Why is it important?"

"Curiosity."

"Oy, okay…Papa died from a long fever, he comes home from work pale and died about a month later from unknown fever. My Grandmamma and Grandpapa were sent away after being turned in to police for reading ban books."

"Ban books? I know your country is communist, but what kind of books would be so bad they'd have to be ban?" Kakyoin question.

"Let the girl continue," Joseph chided.

"That is none of your business," she snapped at the redhead. "Anyway, we get to shit hole, nowhere Russia, with no money, and now, no family. So, I take a job as a seamstress, to help earn money, and my Mother takes… other professions at night."

"A prostitute," Polnareff exclaimed in disgust. "How could anyone stoop so low?" She shot him a dirty look, and the Frenchman had enough sense to not continue on.

"If you've ever come close to starving, then maybe you too, would stoop so low, huh," She hissed at him.

"Anyway," she continued one, "about 3 months ago, a little old lady, called herself Yenta, matchmaker, found us in our little village in the middle of nowhere. She said she'd been searching far and wide for a beauty like my mother, for her son. She was to take us to him in Egypt, they were to be married at once, and lead a life of luxury, yadda yadda yadda... I knew she was full of shit and told her to go away, but my mother saw it as our ticket out of Russia. Our country may be strong, but for those of us left behind, we had nothing and no prospect of getting better. So, my mother took her up on her offer, and the old woman smuggled us out of Russia with loads of bribery and some weird mind control."

"We get to the Black Sea, and my mother and I try to plot our escape, but Yenta somehow gets hold of Mama and mind controls her also. I couldn't leave her, so I went along until we end up in Cairo. It was such a big city, hot and colorful, and she brings us to this house in the middle of the night, and this very beautiful man comes out. He praises the old woman and takes my mother away, but she starts screaming. I get very scared, and the next thing I know there's this thick wall of ice between me and beautiful man. I run away, but I don't know where to go, I have no money and don't speak the language. I pickpocket people and pick up coin off the street, trying to find the house where my mother was taken. But, I couldn't seem the find my way back. One night, I find a box in a quiet ally to lay down, and he finds me. The beautiful man found me, and despite my Papa helping me by putting up another wall of ice, he sweet talked me. He told me, 'be a good girl and serve him. The only way to see my Mother again was to offer myself to him in service.' I don't remember much after that. I think I may have been on an airplane, stowed away in the luggage compartment, and vague glances of scenery. The only memory I have after that is being told to kill Joseph Joestar and his companions by any means necessary, but I was too weak to carry out those orders. And, I don't want to kill anyone, I think my subconscious mind was somehow able to recognize that, even if I didn't. But you helped me, and for that, I will always be indebted to you… all of you…" She finally took a breath. It was a long story, she did warn them, but it felt good to get it off her chest. Everyone looked around in at one another, not sure how to break the silence that had washed over them.

"Would anyone like dessert?" The waiter asked breaking the tension. Gabby glanced at her new companions tensely, they had a strange air to them She could feel the apprehension radiating off them, also a strong sense of strength and determination. There was something about this group, as incompatible as appeared, they made her feel… somewhat at ease. An old, but still robust American man, an ostentatious Frenchmen, a composed Egyptian, a brooding Japanese student, and a shorter, stoical Japanese student, both of whom looked about her age. They were the unlikeliest group to the unseeing eye.

"Why yes," Joseph answered, "I think the lady would like the tiramisu and… cappuccino anyone? Six cappuccino."

The grouped sipped at their beverages. "What is this Stand you all mentioned?" Gabby asked as she stuffed another spoonful of her dessert into her mouth.

"A Stand, in short terms is a manifestation of one's life energy, or in some way, fighting spirit. It's part one's self that aids its user with almost superhuman abilities, if it's user is strong enough to weld it," Avdol explained.

"And… you all think I have one of these?" She asked, spoon still in her mouth as she licked off every tasty crumb. "Even if I'm not strong?"

"From what we've seen, what you think is your Papa's ghost, is your Stand."

"So,… I can control it?"

"Yes, I think you can."

"I'm not really sure what it does."

"Well, once we've finished our coffee, I'd like to see it. I've had my Stand since birth, as did Polnareff and Kakyoin, but it's not uncommon for people to possess one later in life. I know Mr. Joestar and Jotaro didn't learn about theirs until recently as well."

"It was shocking the first time purple vines started coming out of my arm," Joesph added with a chuckle. "Jotaro tried to lock himself in jail thinking he was possessed by an evil spirit." Her eyes shifted to the left, as she side eyed the brooding man next to her disbelief. Someone so strong couldn't possibly be afraid, could he?

"Hmph," Jotaro grunted and then nodded briefly in acknowledgment. "Old man is right. It was… startling to say the least." She looked at him wide-eyed for a moment before glancing back down at her now empty plate. Everyone finished up their coffee and they walked back to the park. Gabby was so full for the first time in months and feeling lively.

"If I can control this, how do I make it come?" She asked as the found a place to stop.

"Look into your self," Avdol coached. "You should feel its presence." Gabby concentrated for a moment and nothing happened.

"Mine first came out when I was in trouble," Jotaro said quietly. "I had little idea how to control it until Avdol attacked me. Once I realized what it was, using my Stand became no different than using my arms."

"Magician's Red," Avdol called his Stand out. Gabby gapped at the half bird, half man apparition in front of her. She'd seen it when she had first woken up, terrifying. She recoiled back in fear, but as she did a white shape appeared around her, like a broken egg white.

"Her Stand doesn't look like much," Polnareff called out, "almost like a spot of bird shit." The Stand had a bipedal shape to it, but it wasn't fully formed like the other Stands. The form wobbled back and then took a more solid shape as Gabby concentrated harder.

"Is… is that me?" She asked. Avdol nodded. "Now what?"

"I'm going to try and attack you… I won't go hard, but try to block me." He sent a crossfire hurricane at her stand, but at the weakest he could contain it. Instantly, a wall of ice shot up in front of the Stand and blocked the attack. The ice melted quickly but left Gabby and her Stand unharmed. "Very nice Ms. Lebedev, can you attack me?" Her Stand, now looking like a starfish with two shortened "arms," moved forward, nothing happened. Then she made another wall of ice and it shattered forward but turned more into snow than actual ice shards.

"Hey look, I can make a snowball." She giggled picking up some of the flakes. "I don't think I can make it attack. It doesn't really want to hurt anyone, and I certainly don't want to hurt you."

"Hmm, I see." He called back Magician's Red and thought for a moment. Even in the midst of being attacked, her stand made no move other than defensive.

"Wait," Kakyoin called, remembering what happened when he touched her Stand earlier. "I think she does have one offensive power. Touch it, touch her Stand."

The group exchanged glances, and no one made a move. Jotaro brought out Star Platinum and made his way to her stand. The white Stand hesitated, but Gabby willed it to stay still as the more powerful Stand put a tentative hand on its appendage.

Nothing happened at first, but then, a rush of uncertainty and self-doubt flooded Jotaro's system with tsunami force. These were not his emotions. His body started to reject and fight the sensations off as if they were a virulent virus. He gritted his teeth for a moment holding the sick feeling back, he neutralized his face as a small bead of sweat made its way down from his brow. All he could take was two steps backward before his previously eaten dinner rushed out of him with projectile force.

"Oh My God!" Mr. Joestar called out rushing to his now puking grandson's side. Jotaro was better within moments, but the group was speechless. "What, what was that."

"I'm not sure," Jotaro admitted. "I think I just felt her emotions infect my body like a disease." Gabby recalled her Stand back and ran next to him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know I could do that and I did mean to get you sick…"

"Stop rambling, I'm fine."

"Oh, okay…" She thought for a moment and called it back out again. The form slinked around her and chirped like a chipmunk.

"How did you know that would happen?" Avdol asked. Kakyoin gave a half smile.

"Remember earlier?" He asked, "I tried to restrain her Stand before we knew what it would do. I felt the same sickness for a little while. Her stand is able to amplify and project her emotions. Can't you feel it? Each time Ms. Lebedev's Stand appears, we've all been getting… a little hesitant. Avdol, I noticed you were shifting your weight before you attacked her. You've never done that before, but suddenly, you felt unsure of your self."

"You're right; I thought it was because I didn't want to hurt her."

"It wasn't because _you_ were feeling nervous, it was _her_. It's probably out of control right now, but it's possible in time, she may be able to control it. I wonder if used in the right context…" He trailed off in thought.

"You, you think I could manipulate people don't you?" Gabby admonished.

"Maybe," he admitted, "With practice."

"I would never!"

"Why not? This could be a powerful tool. By targeting people's emotions, you can change how they think about things, like a well-placed advertisement. For instance, if someone wanted to kill you, but you made them feel so guilty about it, that projected guilt could change their mind. Make them back away and rethink their choices." She thought about it for a moment. He was right.

"So, my ice is only a defense to protect me, but I can attack people but changing their feelings? This is all kinds of weird."

"When I touched your Stand earlier, your emotions assaulted me like an alien virus." Jotaro nodded in agreement. 'And its presence right now is radiating your insecurity, so if you can control that, your Stand could be pretty powerful."

"A Stand that can't be touched without consequence," Joseph thought out loud. "Not bad." He patted her on the back. A rush of calmness fell over the group as Gabby felt the old man's reassurance. "Anyway, I'm getting tired." The group agreed that that was time to head to the hotel.

"Wait, her Stand needs a name." Avdol took out a deck of tarot cards and held them out to her. An unseen force guided her fingers to one particular card. "Two of Cups, how very fitting. Cups is the suit that denotes emotion, and the Two of Cups represents that a new bond is forming, both friendship and... well look at that… possibly… romantic. We will call your Stand, White Cups."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N For those who are reading, thank you. Any suggestions, comments concerns, let me know.**

Sometimes the world seems against you  
The journey may leave a scar  
But scars can heal and reveal just  
Where you are  
The people you love will change you  
The things you have learned will guide you  
And nothing on earth can silence  
The quiet voice still inside you

-Moana-

Gabby made her way back to the train cabin. Mr. Joestar has been kind and got them a privet cabin, but she wanted an, even more, privet ladies room. Sharing a toilet with five men… no… so, she stuck to the back of the train. The food from last night had been rich and heavy on her stomach, and the effects were making themselves know. Still, she wasn't going to let a stomach ache stop her from eating, and helped herself to a banana. She nibbled on the banana as she peered thru the cabin door. Just as she was about to walk in, she heard them talking about her.

"…I'm still not sure we should be bringing her along," she heard someone say. It must have been the redhead, his back was turned to her, but it sounded like his voice.

"I disagree." It was the Frenchman, she could tell by his flowery accent. "She's been just as affected by Dio as the rest of us and has every right to come along."

"She may not have a strong Stand," Joseph said carefully, "but, we shouldn't turn down any allies right now.'

"Yes," she heard Kakyoin sighed in agreement. "But this has already been a dangerous journey, you said yourself, we don't want to put any innocent bystanders in harm's way. We're walking her right into it."

"She's a Stand user, so, I'd hardly call her an innocent bystander," Polnareff defended.

"We know she has a strong life force,' the calm voice of Avdol broke in. "Even if her Stand seems to be derived from her fight for basic survival, she has fight in her. I think she could be useful, and I think she should join us. Besides, we didn't bring her into this fight; Dio did when he kidnapped her and her mother."

"If she doesn't join us, she's going back to Cairo to look for her mother anyway. At least with us, we can watch her back."

"Yes, maybe you're right. I just hope she knows the risks she's taking," Kakyoin added.

"I think she knows… we all know..." They were about to continue on as Gabby slid the cabin door wide open and took the last bite of her banana.

"What are you all talking about?" Gabby asked, trying to sound nonchalant. She was a little hurt at their lack confidence in her, but happy they agreed to let her tag along. Polnareff was right, she'd have followed them anyway, whether they wanted her or not. She had to know what happened to Mama.

"Ms. Lebedev," Joseph smiled at her. "Come; look at the view out the window. We were talking… about… how sometimes you can see elephants from the train." She knew it was a white lie, but accepted it all the same.

"Oh! I'd love to see an elephant. I've only read about them in a book once as a girl. Are they really so big?" She took the seat by the window. Jotaro took out a magazine, Kakyoin hooked his headphones to his cassette tape player, and the other settled into idle conversation.

The group had to change trains again in Burma, and a contact at the Speedwagon Foundation had somehow procured a passport for Gabby, but it wasn't Soviet. They gave her Singapore passport; it was one of the most widely accepted passports in the world, and papers to back up her "identity." Dinner came and went, and Gabby found herself slowly nodding off. Two days with a full belly was something she could get very used to. She curled up on the train bench and fell asleep.

When she woke up briefly it was still dark outside, the lights of the towns passed quickly. Jotaro was still up reading, a newspaper this time, but many of the other had fallen asleep as well. She watched him out of the corner of his eye before he looked up and noticed her. His brow furrowed.

"Can't sleep?" She asked him.

"I don't sleep well sitting up," he replied calmly.

"Anything interesting?" She nodded to his new paper. It was in English and while she could understand her companions, she still couldn't read in English.

"The USSR is on the verge of collapse, but you probably already know that."

"Yes and no, we're often kept in the dark government information, but there's been some talk. A freely printed newspaper, like your USA Today, not controlled by the government is… unheard of. Tell me what I've missed?"

"Estonia just rejected Russian as its country's national language and replaced it with Estonian. They're calling it the Singing revolution. And… an earthquake hit Soviet Armenia. Reports say it was a 7.0, no word on what the damage is though."

"I don't think I ever want to go back." He looked at her questioning. "Russia, I don't want to return back home. The Soviet Union may be my homeland, but there's nothing left there." He didn't respond but Gabby continued on anyway, she could tell he was listening. "I could go to Israel; they'd take me in no question, and that's where Mama wanted us to go. Or maybe, I could keep my Singapore identity when this is all over." Jotaro grunted again at her and went back to his reading. "You say 'good grief' a lot." This got his attention. "It kind of reminds me of my Grandmamma would exclaim; she used to say 'Oy Vey.' I think they mean the same thing."

"So your grandmother was Jewish?" She looked at him stunned for a moment; it was a secret her family had been keeping for years.

"How…"

"Oy Vey, it's Yiddish. The old man lives in New York, I've heard it before."

"It is, but… please don't tell anyone. I don't know why I said that. It's not acceptable to be Jewish in the Soviet Union. My father was Christian, but my mother…"

"Good Grief! Stop rambling again. I don't care, none of them care."

She nodded off again and woke up to a thin blanket around her. It was morning, and the others had left the cabin to get breakfast.

The train crossed into Bangladesh without many issues. Avdol tried to use some of their free time to coach Gabby on how to utilize her Stand. He also taught her some good meditation techniques. The only way she could control her Stand was to control her emotions. It was hard, as she felt everything very deeply, but she was committed to keeping them under control.

"We made it Calcutta, we're about to Disembark." Mr. Joestar called out to the group. "Gather your things." Gabby took down her modest bag of clothing that the group had picked out for her." Their little team was swarming with apprehension. India, what a strange land... Polnareff and Joseph were worried about the disease and filth, but Avdol was excited. He'd been to India before and was thrilled to return. Gabby, had no ideas and no expectations. The air hung thick with humidity and pollution. She could hear the hustle and bustle of car engines and people.

The cabin doors opened up, "Isn't it wonderful," Avdol called with a sparkle in his eye. Suddenly, they were all surrounded by the locals trying to panhandle off of them. Polnareff and Kakyoin looked frustrated and lost trying to make their way through. Jotaro took to ignoring the people and walked straight through the crowd. One kid pulled on Gabby's shirt tearing the seams on her sleeve.

"Hey," she called. "Watch it!" This was this nicest shirt she'd ever owned and now she wanted to keep it nice. Gabby felt a strong hand on her back guiding her forward, and she looked up to see Polnareff pushing her to the others. She had no idea she had fallen so far behind. "Oh, thank you."

"Not a problem Mademoiselle Lebedev. We should need to keep up with the group."

They checked in to a decent hotel, and Gabby was finally able to take a shower. She lingered in the hot water washing the dirt and sand from her hair. The hotel conditioner had a nice jasmine fragrance to it, so she poured the whole bottle on her hair hoping to get some bounce back. Smoothing her hair hypnotically, she noticed the green was starting to fade out, leaving her natural blond showing through. Maybe it was for the best.

A few more minutes went by before she heard a sharp knock on the door. Gabby sighed and turned off the water. Steam had fogged up the mirrors. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself before opening the door to their shared suite. Kakyoin had been standing outside the door hoping to get in. When Gabby exited, in nothing but a towel, he blushed slightly. "S…sorry," he stammered out. 'I wasn't trying to rush you, but I need to get in, and the others are going to get lunch." A crooked smile made it's away across Gabby's face as she blushed back at him, realizing she was less covered than she was used to in front of a man.

"It's all yours, but, very hot, still. I think I used all the hot water."

"That's fine; I don't need hot water." Gabby threw on a shirt and her pants and ran down to the other.

The restaurant looked nice, with velvet seats, and fine china plates. The waiting staff brought them all a hot tea with spices. "Chai tea," Avdol told them. It was delicious.

"If you'll excuse me, "Polnareff said getting up from the group. "Since someone kept the bathroom occupied for so long, 'cough cough Lebedev,' I'll be right back." They shrugged and went back to their meal. Polnareff shot out of the backroom like a cannon, babbling about the man with two right hands. "Stand, it's a Stand." Then he grabbed his bag.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Joestar asked.

"The Stand Jotaro heard about is here. The one who uses mirrors, but where is he? Where is the user? I have to go find him. I'm on my own." Gabby was having trouble following the conversation through the shouting. She knew her new friend was seeking vengeance on the man who killed his sister but was the man with two right hands here now? Why would he just leave them? Wasn't their strength in numbers?

Everyone got up to follow, and Avdol tried to stop him. "You can't go out on your own."

"I was only with you to find the man with two right hands. Mr. Joestar and Jotaro already know this." Gabby tried to move forward but Jotaro's arm shot across her keeping her behind them.

"Can't I do something to help," she whispered to him as the two other men were shouting venomous words at each other.

"No," Jotaro told her. "Just let it go, for right now." She felt her Stand come out and tried to project a calming presence over them. "Not now," Jotaro growled at her in a low tone.

The fight was getting heated, and it looked like Avdol was about to attack Polnareff, but Mr. Joestar stepped in."

"Enough," he thundered, "Let him go!" Everyone stopped but tears filled Gabby's eyes.

"No, Polnareff, please don't go," she called out to the retreating form. He stopped for a moment, didn't turn around, and then kept walking. "We have to follow him."

"We don't know what he's up against," Joseph sighed deeply, he put his hand on her shoulder and ushered her back inside. "We need to regroup and figure this out."

They sat down and finished their tea. A troubled air fell over them. They went back to the hotel and Gabby tried to mend her shirt sleeve. She had taken out the stitch three times and it still wasn't coming out right. Worry, she was so worried about her new friend.

Mr. Joestar and Advol were sitting in the lobby having another cup of tea. Unable to concentrate on her sewing, Gabby went down the join them. The table was silent. No one said a word. Finally, Avdol sighed, took another sip, then got up abruptly. "I can't let him go alone."

"I'll go with you," Gabby said getting up briskly.

"No, stay with Mr. Joestar, this feels… very dangerous."

"I have a Stand, I can help." White Cups peered out from behind its user and projected her determination on the fortune teller. He glared at her for a moment and then shook his head.

"Ms. Lebedev, I fear I may have already lost one friend today. I don't wish to lose another, though your fortitude is admirable." Gabby took her seat in defeat. They were right; she had never been in a fight before.

"Old Man," Jotaro called out. "Kakyoin just went after Avdol and Polnareff."

"Son of a bitch, we were supposed to regroup!" Joseph cursed out. "Fine, come on, we should go help them." The tension hung in the air like a think curtain. Gabby felt her stomach drop as if someone was pouring lead down her esophagus. Commotions up ahead, the locals were stirring around and talking about a weird standoff. They watched Kakyoin grab Polnareff and drive off in retreat. Where was the Stand and user? The crowd started to disperse and revealed a body on the ground. Avdol! Blood was pooling from a stab wound in his back and looked like he'd also been shot in the head. Congealed blood was soaking into the dried ground.

"Oh, No!" Mr. Joestar cried out. "Avdol..." The old man sighed as his fingers clenched into a fist. Gabby hugged him from behind and used his shirt to wipe her tears. Jotaro bent down.

"He still has a pulse." Mr. Joestar looked up in disbelief and ran to a shop to quickly make a phone call. "We need to follow Kakyoin and Polnareff."

"But," Gabby protested, "We can't leave him. Should I stay?"

"The Speedwagon foundation will be here in a couple minutes to help," Joseph explained. "They will give him the best medical care. He'll be okay. We need to catch up to." She stared at him for a moment then nodded. Right, the other needed them.

"There was a car accident over that way, about two kilometers," a civilian called out.

"That's where they are!" The Joseph shouted as he shoved some money at a man and the three of them took his car over to where they knew their comrades were fighting. "Ms. Lebedev, remember to Polnareff and Kakyoin… not a word… about…. You know…Right now if Dio thinks he's dead, it may help us in the long run to surprise him, and Polnareff, I don't know if he could keep this a secret." She agreed with him, she didn't like it, but he was correct. They approached the car wreck.

"Are we too late?" Gabby asked, fear shaking in her voice. "I don't see much movement."

"No, look! Over there." They saw the now dead body of the man with two right hands, and another man running off. Polnareff was about to send Silver Chariot after the retreating blond man, but a younger Indian girl grabbed his feet.

"No," she pleaded, "Please don't kill him."

"Stupid Bitch," Polnareff spat out, dragging her along the ground. Mr. Joestar went to help the girl up and wrapped his handkerchief around her scrapes.

Gabby looked at Kakyoin and Polnareff with relief. They were alive, though, both looked in rough shape, and battle wore. Blood was dripping out of the corner of the redhead's mouth and she looked up him with concern. He looked down at her; she was about ten maybe twelve centimeters shorter, with a confused look. Then she made a small ball of ice and put it on his lip.

"You're… bleeding," she said quietly. He looked down shyly and didn't say a word. "Looks like you won…" She dabbed his fat lip with the piece of ice gently. He carefully took the ice out of her hand. It was getting too cold on his bruises. She was being so kind to him, even after he had his doubts about her.

"You're… learning how to control your Stand better," he managed to get out. "That's good."

"Polnareff," Gabby exclaimed a little more harshly than she intended. She went up and hit him on the shoulder, before looking at his cuts. Blood was pouring down his back, and she used her own handkerchief try and stanch the bleeding. "Don't you ever, ever scare me like that again… we've already…" She could feel his shoulders slump knowing that he felt Avdol's death deeply. "Does this hurt? … I can stitch this up for you if you'd like?"

"How did you defeat him?" Joseph asked looking at his comrades.

"Once we found out how his stand worked, it was easy," Polnareff tired to explain with a cavalier tone.

"What he's trying to say," Kakyoin interjected, "is that we had to stop and study our enemy first. Centerfold's Stand used mirrors and could move between then like a particle of light. Once we were able to figure that fact out, we were able to follow the trajectory his Stand would take and catch it in the right sport. Silver Chariot, was fast enough to make short work of him once we figure it out. We do still have one problem. Hol Horse, the Emperor Stand, has run off. We weren't able to get him." Everyone missed the small smile that came from the younger women that had joined them.

"I don't think he's really going to be an issue," Joseph said. "He ran off, he knows he can't fight us. Anyway, we took care of…" He didn't need to finish the sentence. "Let's…. let's go back to the hotel. We catch the bus tonight to Varanasi. I don't think staying in Calcutta is in our best interest."

The others agreed. They took the car back to the hotel, where they gathered their things. Gabby used her seamstress skills to stitch up the knife wound on Polnareff's back. It wasn't as deep as she originally thought, and with some antiseptic from their first aid kit, would be better soon.

Each of them took a seat, and it turned out the girl who had stopped Polnareff from going after Hol Horse was also on the bus... and the Frenchman was smitten. Gabby had to admit, the Indian woman was cute. Maybe two, three younger than herself but had a nice face. "Don't mind the boys," Gabby told her as they boarded the bus. "They seem rough, but they're actually pretty nice." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Your boys… are horrible, and you are an even worse person for defending them." she insulted in a biting tone. "They weren't nice when they tried to kill my boyfriend." Gabby side eyed her with a dirty look. She had tried to extend an olive branch to the younger woman, but it wasn't working. Rude and aggressive to Gabby yet, the younger girl was played sweet victim to the faces of the guys. What was her end game?

"Well, maybe you should find a better boyfriend," Gabby huffed and threw her bag on a seat. Mr. Joestar was next to Jotaro. Polnareff seemed content on showing the younger girl the "error of her ways with men", and frankly Gabby was content letting him. Ugly bitch. There was a free spot next to Kakyoin. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Not at all Ms. Lebedev," he said with a small smile. "Do you like Sting?"

"I don't think I know Sting." He unrolled his headphone from the cassette player and offered her one of his earbuds. He put the other in his ear. A soulful tune filled her ears. "Oh, I like this! It also helps drown out Polnareff's incessant talking." He chuckled in agreement.

The weather in Varanasi was some of the most pleasant they group has encountered. In the mid-twenties the, the temperate weather was much-needed relief from the humid tropical climates they'd encountered. The city was beautiful. Silks danced in the air as they passed the small shops, and there were ornate temples all over. "Did you know Buddha founded Buddhism here?" Joseph asked, trying to spark conversation. Jotaro and Kakyoin nodded, but Gabby listened eagerly to learn more. "This is the holiest city, Hindu legends states if you die in Varanasi it'll bring salvation, that's why so many people make a pilgrimage here." Gabby could not stop looking away at the beautiful scenery.

Mr. Joestar was scratching the bug bite on his arm. It has gotten much larger in the past several hours and he was looking feverish. He tried to continue on, but when they got off the bus it seemed to bother him even more.

"Old man," Jotaro said. "You're not looking well."

"I think the bug bit is probably infected."

"It's definitely swollen," Kakyoin agreed. "You should probably have a doctor look at it before it gets any worse." They all peered down at the old man's arm. Polnareff looked bemused by it.

"Hey, it kind of looks likes a person's face," he told them with a small smile.

"Stop kidding around," Joseph growled. But the more Gabby looked at it, the more she had to agree with the Frenchman, it did look like a weird face. Then again, it is human nature to see faces in random patterns. Just look at the man in the moon.

"Want me to go with you?"

"No, stop treating me like an old man."

Everyone looked around at one another and shrugged. "We'll continue to the hotel." Jotaro said, "He'll meet us back there when he's done."

"Okay," she replied. "Wait, is it okay if I go shopping for a little bit? At least until Mr. Joestar comes back?"

"Yeah, that's alright." He handed her a handful of bills which she tried to turn down as he shoved them into her hand.

"I didn't mean actual shopping, I meant window shopping."

"Get what you want. Just remember you're responsible for carrying it."

"You guys go ahead," Polnareff told them. "Nena was going to show me around the city."

"I'll head back with you, Jojo," Kakyoin added. "But, the map says here, there's a laundry mat around the corner from the hotel. So, I'm going to run a load of wash, does anyone want to add anything to it?" The all shoved their bags at him to wash.

The commotion of the market was energizing. There were objects in the shops she's never even seen. All the colorful silks, perfumes, and exotic foods seemed to blur as she walked past. It was so different than her home country. It once took her papa three days just to get toilet paper, and her mother had a tube of mascara that took her over a week to get. This was of life was fast paced. Gabby bought a small bottle of perfume, lavender, and sandalwood, and a bolt of blue silk she hoped to make a dress out of. She was looking at a pair of woven sandals when she heard gunshots… definitely not a good sign. She follows the shouting to a small alleyway where she saw Mr. Joestar holding on to a fire escape with his Stand, Hermit Purple.

"Mr. Joestar," she called. He put a finger to his lips to keep quiet and eyed the boil on his arm. It had now spouted arms. Polnareff was right, it was a face earlier.

"Ms. Lebedev, can you try to freeze it off?" The boil Stand noticed her and threw a sharp object in her direction. She stopped it with a small wall of ice from White Cups and threw a small ball of ice at the old man.

"That's the best I can do right now, the air is too dry to make more ice, and I'm not precise enough yet to just cover… that…" she called to him.

"This is okay, don't get too close, this is the Empress Stand, and has already killed one man." The ice seemed to slow the Stand down until it crushed the ball into tiny pieces. "Oh, No!"

Mr. Joestar ran out of the alley leaving Gabby by herself. She had to get to the others. She looked at her map and realized she was lost; she followed the street she was on and found the shop she had been in earlier. One left, down two blocks than two rights, she ran as fast as she could and came across the laundry mat first. Kakyoin was sitting quietly reading a beat-up paperback waiting for the wash to finish.

"Kakyoin," she called out, double over and panting from her run. He shot up in alarm. He grabbed his uniform coat out of the dryer.

"What's wrong?" He looked in trepidation at her.

"Mr. Joestar is in trouble. The Empress Stand, his boil was the Empress stand."

"Where is he now?" She looked at her map.

"I last saw him here," she pointed. "But he started running in the opposite direction, this way. Should we get Jotaro?"

"He was asleep in the room, if we need him I'll send you back to get him."

The two of them ran to where they thought Mr. Joestar was going to end up. They stopped in the middle of the market where someone had drawn a city map in the dust and incense ash. "That's the work of Hermit Purple," Kakyoin exclaimed. He noticed the spot circled and they went in that direction.

They heard women screaming and thought the worst. But when they rounded the corner they found Mr. Joestar crushing the now frozen Empress Stand with Hermit Purple. He pulled it from his arm, and they all stood silently looking at the shriveled humanoid. It looked like a little troll frozen in terror. It had been defeated, torn apart, and finally silent.

"Took you long enough," Joseph said breathing heavily, and then let out a hearty laugh. "Not bad for an Old Man… huh." He laughed a little while longer. His tone changed quickly back to serious as his shoulders slumped down. "The Stand framed me for murder; I'm now a wanted man by police. We're going to have to leave the city soon. I'll stay hidden in the alleyways, gather the others and we'll figure out a way to leave. I'll call the Speedwagon Foundation, they'll help us out."

"I thought I may have seen Polnareff back in the market while we were on our way here. I'll go see if it was him," Gabby said briskly.

"I'll go take care of our things and check us out of the hotel," Kakyoin had sighed deeply. None of them had had a decent nights rest in a while.

Gabby found the silver-haired Frenchman with a look mixed between stunned and disgusted. "She, she just disintegrated," he cried to her.

"So, that dumb bitch was the Stand user?"

"Huh?" He looked confused.

"Nena, she was controlling the Empress Stand that just attacked Mr. Joestar."

"I missed a Stand fight? Is Mr. Joestar alright?"

"Yes, he's a little bruised up but just fine. Not so beautiful now, huh? She stole the body of a young woman, but in truth, she was just as gross as her Stand."

"How could I not see that before?'

"None of us did, although, I did think it was weird she kept hanging around us. I never thought she was the Stand user. I thought she just kind of… well, liked you … looks like you were right all along, the boil was a face."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I was looking ahead at the 3rd season, and Jotaro becomes a marine biologist. My degree is in marine zoology so I thought that was kinda funny. Looks like he likes dolphins, not my favorite, but I have done beached dolphin recovery, necropsy, and tissue sampling. Anyway, hope I did okay with this. Any comments please let me know.**

One of these days, the ground will drop out from beneath your feet  
One of these days, your heart will stop and play it's final beat

One of these days, the clocks will stop and time won't mean a thing  
One of these days, their bombs will drop and silence everything

But it's alright, yeah it's alright, said it's alright  
Easy for you to say  
Your heart has never been broken  
Your pride has never been stolen  
Not yet, not yet, one of these days  
I bet your heart 'll be broken  
I bet your pride 'll be stolen

Foo Fighters

The road winded around the mountains like a string on a spool. Gabby tried to look straight ahead, and not as the scenery blurring past them. They'd all fallen quite for a little, enjoying a little silence for a few moments. The other seemed calm though, but in the backseat, Gabby was starting to turn a little green. She has spent most of the ride scrunched up in the back between Mr. Joestar and Jotaro. Something about having the shortest legs or whatever, although, she couldn't complain about being squished next to the latter.

She admired Jotaro's coolness and was studying him daily, trying to learn how to keep as composed as he did. Nothing seemed to rile him up. If she could figure it out, maybe she could master her Stand power. So far she was able to somewhat control her ice defense, well, at least control the size and shape of the ice she could make. It was still a defensive ability and she couldn't attack with it. Any time she tried to put force behind the ice, like trying to turn it into a projectile, resulted in breaking down into snow. She also found she could only produce it from the water around her. No water, no ice. But Kakyoin was right, if she could control the emotions of her Stand, she was starting to feel how she could influence other. Still, it was easier said than done.

Gabby was beginning to care greatly for her travel companions. She'd never had siblings and wondered if this was what it was like to have brothers. Someone she could fight with, and still, love at the same time. Also, why did Kakyoin get shotgun just because he called it first?

Oh, her stomach was singing, maybe it wasn't just the carsickness. Maybe she shouldn't have had that questionable drink at their last stop. It tasted great at the time, but then again, the yogurt was a little sourer than she was used to.

"Polnareff, can you pull over?" She asked taking a deep breath.

"Why, we're making great time?"

"Just please…" At this point they were servings around a curve and Polnareff was getting a little too "fancy" with his driving as they came up fast on a beat up junker car.

"Okay, after the next curve." Then he proceeded to take a dangerous pass, and cut off the slower moving car, knocking into its fender.

"Polnareff watch it," Mr. Joestar called, "You could have damaged that car. We need to get to Pakistan without daring attention to ourselves."

Just then he skidded to a stop.

"Polnareff," Joseph called out angrily, "watch out."

"But… Look!" He pointed to what looked like a young boy on the side of the road hitchhiking. But then the boy took off his hat and revealed it was a young girl, maybe ten or eleven.

"Anne," they all said in uniform surprise. Gabby looked confused, but her stomach would not let her sit and ponder how, or why, they knew this girl. They were stopped and she needed out! She pushed herself over Mr. Joestar and ran to vomit on the side of the road.

"What wrong with her?" Anne asked.

"Polnareff," Gabby replied wiping her mouth before throwing up again. "He's… a terrible driver."

"I am not," he tried to defend himself.

"Ms. Lebedev are you okay?" Mr. Joestar asked.

"Yes, I will be, just give me one more…"

"And Anne, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see the world, and surprise you're all here too," the young girl replied cheerfully.

Gabby finally felt better, and Mr. Joestar offered her a canteen of water to wash the taste out of her mouth. "I'm not sitting in the back anymore," Gabby said tensely. "I will get carsick again."

"We're not putting three men in the back with Anne. You two are the only ones small enough to both fit in the middle, but not with Kakyoin in the back as well."

"You're right… do you at least have anything for the motion sickness? I don't think I can make it much longer back there." They checked their first aid kit, bandages, and painkillers, but no medication for nausea or motion sickness. She didn't want to make a mess in the car or delay them again if she felt car sick. Maybe, if she closed her eyes…

"Wait," Kakyoin said, "The front seat is big enough for Ms. Lebedev and myself. She's small and the seatbelt can cover us both. It'll be a tight fit, but the car wasn't technically made for six people. I don't mind making room though, if, you're okay with it?"

"It's not the safest most comfortable position, but if you think it'll work… Thank you Kakyoin." She went in first, it was tight, but it wasn't any less uncomfortable than squeezing in the back. Plus, it had the added benefit of looking straight ahead. Anne was babbling on about why it was so great to travel while young, and about how soon she'd have to worry about actually being a girl and attracting boys.

"Anne right… I'm Gabby, or as the boys like to call me, Ms. Lebedev. How do you all know each other?"

She heard Polnareff whisper; "don't encourage her, she won't stop talking," under his breath, but Gabby ignored him brazenly.

"Oh, Gabby, nice to meet you, it's kind of a long story actually, but I'll keep it short." Anne made a face and stuck out her tongue to Polnareff. "I was a stole away on a ship they were on, but the ship was sabotaged and they saved my life."

"They are really good at saving people."

"Real world superheroes just like the X-men. They try to hide, but secretly they're the good guys. Gabby, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I think they also have real superpowers, but they won't tell me." Gabby laughed, while Anne couldn't see the Stands, she was a perceptive little thing. Gabby winked at Anne, and then looked around bemused at her travel companions, who rolled their eyes.

"I can't say…" Then she cupped her hand and lowered her voice to a whisper, "because, maybe I have superpowers too."

"Are you Rouge? She's the best X-man."

"Shhh…"

Then the young girl looked down kind of embarrassed. "I've been kind of asking around about you all, trying to find you. I like the adventure you're on and was hoping to join you. When I saw that they took you on, you know, also a girl, I thought this could be my chance."

"Anne… I'm not with them for fun; we have… work to do…." Gabby couldn't finish as she heard the piercing noise of a car horn. It was the car they're cut off earlier, now gaining quickly behind them.

"What's with this guy?" Polnareff asked as he let the car pass him.

"Maybe you damaged his car back there." The car was now in front of them again and had slowed down to nearly twenty kilometers per hour. Gabby saw Jotaro get apprehensive,

"Did anyone see his face?" He asked.

"No, there's dust covering all the windows.'. Everyone else tensed up as well.

"Be careful," Mr. Joestar warned.

"Now, he wants me to go around. Looks like he remembered how shitty his car is."

"Hey, don't cuss in front of Anne." Gabby chided. "She's a young lady."

"No more of a lady than you are…'

Polnareff made a move to go around the smaller car. Gabby looked back at the group, they could all feel something was not quite right with this particular car. Anne was squeezing Mr. Joestar's hand as hard as she could. The girl was generally fearless, but even she wasn't immune. Just as soon as their car was about to move back into its lane a large truck filled her sight. Gabby felt herself grabbing the person next to her and gripped on to him as tightly as she could. It all happened so fast, the car flipped in the air but landed back on all four tires. No one was hurt… Jotaro called out Star Platinum and managed to save them all.

Gabby finally opened her eyes to find herself crushing Kakyoin, and let go immediately. They had all had their lives flash before their eyes. "If it wasn't for Star Platinum, we'd have all been crushed," Polnareff said wearily. The all looked around stunned for a moment. Where was the other car?

"Do you think that car's driver could be a Stand user?" Jotaro asked. "He could just be some asshole after us for damaging his car."

"Of course, he's after us." Polnareff attempted to start the car again and was relieved when it started up without a problem.

"If someone is after us," Joseph explained with an edge of anger in his voice. "We will take them down no matter who they are."

Oh, no, the crash had rattled Gabby's stomach again. As they were discussing what to do about the accident, she pushed Kakyoin aside, leaned out the door, and let out her lunch again. He looked at her appalled.

"Are you okay..." He asked with mild disgust at being vomited over.

"I didn't get any on you I promise. It all went outside." He sighed and shook his head.

"That's not what I asked… er…why don't you… take the window side. I'll scoot over." He unbuckled the seatbelt and shifted himself to the right, so Gabby could have full access to the window.

"I'm good." They drove on for a little while longer up the mountain.

They came across a small roadside shop. Sweet mercy, Gabby hoped they had some ginger tea. The tea stand had some odd looking guys sitting outside at they walked up the shop. Everyone was on edge and hoped the break would calm their nerves.

"Ginger tea," Gabby blurted out incoherently to the shop owner, he looked at her confused. "Uh, sorry, ginger tea please," she replied slower.

"I'll put some fresh water on," he said to them. "Anything for you fine gentlemen, and the young lady."

"The young lady would like a cola," Mr. Joestar said, "what's that."

"Fresh cane juice, care for some?' Joseph shrugged and took the offered drink. It smelled sweet and delicious, but as he was going for a sip he noticed the red car in the reflection.

"When did he pull get here?" The shop owner looked confused.

"I don't know Sir, I don't remember it parking there." Mr. Joestar asked the patrons who had been driving the car, but everyone looked around confused. Even Jotaro was starting to lose his cool. Gabby called out White Cups and projected calmness over their group, but everyone seemed to brush it off as they went to beat up the innocent bystanders. She wasn't strong enough yet.

"This… is going too far," she heard Kakyoin call out. At least one of them was still reasonable. Gabby grabbed Anne and took her back inside the shop to finish her cola. This way, the young girl didn't have to watch the boys fight.

She gulped down her ginger tea in hopes that it would calm her stomach and watched as the little red car started speeding off down the road. They had to go… and the junker car was driving like a bat out of hell. Who knew it could go so fast. The road was winding even more; at least the ginger tea had settled Gabby's stomach, for now.

"I'll pass him over the next curve," Polnareff said watching the car and road ahead. Then he slammed on the breaks… where was the road? It was a dead end. The car had managed to, somehow, stop right at the edge. Everyone's heart was racing. The cliff was probably about a fifty-meter drop straight down. The other car was trying to lead them to their death off a cliff. It was simple, and yet very effective.

"It's him," she heard Jotaro call out. The car was now right behind them trying to push them off. Polnareff shifted the clutch and put the car in reverse to try and counteract the smaller car pushing them. It wasn't working. The smaller car had much more horsepower on them. They were going to go over.

"We have to get out," Polnareff called and let off the clutch and break. He took off his seatbelt, and Kakyoin stared at him disgust.

"What kind of driver gets out before his passengers? You have to hold down the break," the redhead told him. Polnareff looked at him embarrassed, but it was too late they were already going over. Mr. Joestar grabbed Anne to shield her from the impact. Gabby put her head between her knees and placed her hands on her head to brace for the fall. She heard Kakyoin call out his Stand, Hierophant Green. It was just like him to keep a level head… maybe she should be studying him also. He always seemed to know the best tactics. Gabby looked up at him from her coved position and blushed, so self-assured. Impact never came; Kakyoin had managed to secure them.

"Not bad," Jotaro said, very impressed. "Do you like sumo?' Star Platinum started pulling in the cinch, that Hierophant Green at attached to the other car still on the cliff. He was able to use the force of the other car to swing their car back onto the cliff and knocked the deceptive car off its place. In the process, Star Platinum delivered a nasty punch to the red car.

They were back on the cliff safely, and Gabby wondered how their car's shocks were still intact, and her stomach. Everyone rubbed their head. She looked around, and breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone was alright, well except her stomach, but she managed to swallow down her rising nausea.

"I do enjoy Sumo,' Kakyoin said with a smile. "But in Sumo, it's against the rules to punch your opponent."

"Humph," Gabby replied. "In hockey, you are allowed to punch your opponent. Now that's a real sport!" They both glared at her, but for the first time ever, she saw a smile on both Jotaro and Kakyoin's face. They laughed it off.

"There's nothing that makes me sure that was a Stand," Joseph said looking down the wreckage.

"There's no way anyone could have survived that," Polnareff replied.

"I still don't understand how he was able to get behind us," Anne question. She had said what everyone was thinking.

"It's not impossible, little girl," the radio called out, bursting to life. What the hell? "It's because I'm a Stand user Mr. Joestar." Well, that confirmed it… as they suspected.

"There's a possibility the whole car is a Stand," Jotaro said darkly. "Like the Stand for Strength was a boat." Gabby hadn't seen the Stand for Strength. This was her first encounter with a non-biological Stand.

"Wheel of Fortune," the Stand user said was the card that represented him. The ground shook from under them and the small car sprung up from the dirt like a meerkat. It was crushed and broken first, but somehow, transformed into a new car before their eyes. Now, it was coming right for them. Gabby put up a wall of ice to try and shield them, but with the dry air, it came out thin and weak. They started to back up, but Jotaro stood his ground in a dangerous game of chicken. He was confident Star Platinum could defeat this Stand. Something shot through the air and hit Jotaro. He was bleeding, but not too badly. The whole car seemed to laugh in delight.

Polnareff and Kakyoin went to retrieve Jotaro but started mysteriously bleeding as well. How was the Stand doing that? The wounds weren't deep but stung like hell. No one knew what the car had thrown at them. They didn't know what the Stand's powers were. Retreating between the boulders seemed like their best option.

"Oh, No!" Joseph called out. The stand was somehow forcing its way through the crevasse they were hiding in.

"Go farther back," Jotaro called out.

They turned tail and ran even more. Gabby heard a loud scream. Anne! Wait, where was she? The older woman around and saw the smaller girl had fallen while trying to keep up. Gabby took a deep breath to calm her nerves and was about to run back for her when Jotaro got to her first. He was much faster than she was. Poor Anne was crying and admitted to being a runway, but she was secured.

Mr. Joestar gave Gabby a hand as they climbed up the cliff face. The Stand was taunting them. She found a little water in a crack and froze it up to drop on the Stand. It dented the car but didn't slow it down. She sighed at looked at the other.

"He's mine anyway," Jotaro told her. He waited at the edge for the underside of the car. He was ready for Star Platinum to finish this! "Good Grief." The car crested the face, and Gabby grabbed Anne to keep her from the edge. Jotaro looked confident and got Star Platinum at the ready.

"Not smart," the Stand user taunted. "You're bodies' reek of something." Star Platinum returned back to Jataro.

"Come to think of it, I do smell gasoline," Kakyoin exclaimed with fear. The car had been shooting gas at them with high speeds like liquid bullets.

"The attack wasn't to wound us," Polnareff called out. "It was to soak us in gasoline." More gas shot of the Stand coating Jotaro even more. The Stand produced a spark and set him on fire. Everyone watched completely horrified as his body burned. Anne started sobbing and Gabby bend down to comfort the young girl. It was the worst way Gabby could imagine going, she was terrified of uncontrolled fire. The cries of pain were unbearable and Gabby muffled Anne's ears. There was nothing they could do; they were all coated in gasoline as well.

Gabby thought for a minute. The heat was causing some condensation to form in the air. She gathered up all the strength she could muster and sent White Cups out to coat his body in snow. It wasn't enough, but the flames did die down a little. Still, it was too late. Mr. Joestar looked heartbroken. The Stand user continued to taunt them with his win, but the words fell on deaf ears.

"And who would replace me, Jotaro Kujo," they heard his deep voice ask. A fist came up through the dried ground. Star Platinum had dug him into the ground to protect him from the fire. "You didn't think it would be you, did you?"

"Jotaro," Anne called out with glee. Star Platinum began punching the car with great speed and agility. He was giving the Wheel of Fortune all he could handle.

"Good Grief." The user skidded out of the car and looked up with fear at the group. The man was a weird looking guy, big arms with a little body. Kakyoin called it "a bluff". The Stand user pleaded with them to spare him, and a twinge of guilt hit Gabby in her stomach. Yes, the man had tried to kill them, but he did need the money. Being without for so long, she could understand his desperation.

"Are you sure we should leave him tired up? He could die out here." She asked as they used the beat-up car to return to the road. It was a much tighter fit than the SUV; she now had Anne on her lap, in the middle, again.

"He deserves it," Kakyoin said with a bit of an edge. "He almost killed us all."

"I suppose, I still can't help feeling a little bad. I know what it's like to just need the money."

"But you would never kill for it."

"No, probably not, but, I did steal for a while. I did what I had to, to survive."

"Now is not the time to be soft, save your compassion for someone who deserves it. You can pity someone, and still hold them accountable for their actions." Gabby met his eyes and he turned back to her. He was right. He held her gaze for a minute and she blushed, he looked away shyly.

They crossed the border into Pakistan without much trouble. The group had to restart the car several times, but they still made it to a town with a local airstrip. Though Gabby would miss her younger friend, she knew it wasn't safe for Anne to continue on with them. The girl was defenseless, outside of a quick wit and a sharp tongue. Though the moxie she had was quite admirable, and Gabby knew the girl would be okay.

"Gabby," Anne asked before she walked up the jetway. "When you're all done saving Jotaro's mother, finding your mama, and saving would, would you ever come visit me back in Hong Kong?"

"Yes," Gabby replied pulling the girl into a hug. "I think maybe I could try."

"And please don't tell anyone I have a crush on Jotaro… I'm kind of embarrassed."

"Don't worry, I won't. As long as you don't tell anyone we're superheroes."

"I just wish I could see him before I left." She waved.

"Right, where did he go? Anyway, safe travels." Anne boarded the plan. "She a good kid.'

"She's a brat," Polnareff huffed as the left the airport. They needed to find a new mode of transportation. The clunker car they came into town with was running on its last leg. There was a small used car lot, and they picked up a roomier Jeep. The car sickness had subsided earlier making Gabby almost sure it was probably something she'd eaten, even if Ponareff was still a terrible driver. As they passed through a town to get food and supplies, some of the town's folk were giving her odd looks and stares, but she didn't think much of it.

The road was narrow and the fog was getting thicker. It didn't feel like regular fog, which was normally condensing water, it felt dry. Gabby tried a couple time to freeze it with her Stand, but nothing really formed.

"This is not normal," she told the group. They all seemed to agree.

"It could be residual from a dust storm," Kakyoin suggested. He was probably right, he usually was. Dust or water, it was blocking their sight on the road making continuing on way too treacherous. They pulled down a small, nice looking town in one of the valleys. The fog made it all seem surreal.

"Everything is very… quiet," Gabby observed feeling uneasy. The only emotion she was picking up on in the air was apathy.

"It's probably the fog," Mr. Joestar said.

"Let's ask about a hotel at that restaurant," Kakyoin pointed.

"When you meet people for the first time," Mr. Joestart explained going up to the restaurateur and stuck out his hand. "You say, As-salaam 'Alaykum." The man made no movement, the suddenly turned his sign to close. They all looked at each other confused.

"I'm not feeling any malice," Gabby explained, "just indifference. No one here seems to care about anything…" Mr. Joestar jumped back for a moment. She shot him a questioning look, but he didn't say anything.

"Probably bad pronunciation," Polnareff laughed. "Let's ask this guy sitting here." He went over and asked the figure, in a jovial tone, if he knew of any hotels. No response again. Polnareff shook the body, and two lizards ran off.

"Oh, lizard," Gabby said, and follow the little reptiles distracted. She heard the boys' shrike and turned back quickly.

"Why the hell is he dead in the road. What was the cause of death? Heart failure?"

"Possible," Jotaro said looking down, "but doesn't seem to be ordinary heart failure."

"He had a gun!" They looked down at the still smoking gun. They looked around to see who fired it. It had to have been recent. Still, no one in the town seemed to stop or notice anything. There were no outward marks on the body. Kakyoin tried to get someone to call for help, but the strange woman did seem interested. No one wanted to bother. The fog was getting thicker.

"This fog isn't making any ice, still… and it's not dust. It feels more like… smoke, only it doesn't smell," Gabby looked around wrapping her arms around her. She wasn't cold, but she couldn't shake the cold feeling creeping up her spine.

"It's creepy," Kakyoin agreed as if reading her thoughts.

"Does that look like a skull?" Polnareff pointed out in the denseness. It did look like a laughing skull. Gabby shuttered, she couldn't shake the feeling of death all around her and, from the look on her companion's faces, the felt the same way.

"Do you think this is the work of a Stand user," Jotaro asked as he continued to look at the body.

"Seems impossible," Joseph answered. "There's no motive." They crouched down. Gabby saw a child walking with a ball and tried to talk to him.

"Hey, do you live here," she asked. No answer. "Did something happen here?" Still, no answer. She looked around confused, watched the boys out of the corner of her eye. "Are your parents around?" The kid turned to stare, eyes completely dead and void. A fly landed on his face and he didn't even seem to notice, and she swore she saw a maggot come out of the kid's nose.

Gabby gasped and ran up to Polnareff and Kakyoin. The latter gave her a funny look. "Everything seems dead here," She whispered almost to herself, but they could still hear her. "Not just him," she gestured to the body, "but… everyone… he was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time."

"A wound," Mr. Joseph explained. It was a big, pure hole in the man's body.

"There's no blood," Jotaro pointed out. "A wound like that should have blood pouring from it. This is no ordinary murder." Everyone seemed to agree. Jotaro peeled back the shirt from the body and it revealed empty holes all over the man's body.

"It looks like cartoon cheese," Polnareff observed. Gabby thought it looked like some disease eating away at his body. Like a rash where all the skin had sloughed off and dried, but there was no decomposition. Now she was sure it was Stand user, it had to be. Jotaro seemed to agree with her, and they put their guard up.

"Let's get into the car," Joseph said running towards a fence. He looked like he was about to jump on to the wrought iron.

"Are you feeling okay Mr. Joestar," Gabby asked. He looked at her wearily as Jotaro eyed him like an idiot.

"Old man, what are you doing?"

"The… car was right here."

"No," Polareff pointed. "The car's over there." Gabby noticed a short figure that approached them and her eyes went wide. Yenta! She moved behind Jotaro and Kakyoin, frozen.

"What is it?" Jotaro asked looking at her shocked expression.

"Yenta," Gabby managed out in a shaky whisper. "That's the women that kidnapped my mother." She swallowed hard.

"Is she a Stand user?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"I don't know…I never saw one around her. I don't think so, but someone with her… maybe." Gabby was surprised by how small her voice sounded.

"Don't say anything, don't do anything yet." Jotaro clarified to her quietly. "We don't want to make a move until we know for sure."

"But what if she knows where my mother is… what if my mother is the Stand user?"

"What is your mother's Stand?"

"I… only saw her use it once. It was… something with light. She could bend light… could this fog be a trick of the light?"

"This doesn't look like a trick of the light." Kakyoin whispered back, "But Jotaro's right, we'll see how this plays out. Ms. Lebedev, stay composed, don't act rashly." She nodded and hung her head low, hiding her face from the old woman.

"Hello travelers," the hag said in a friendly tone. "You can't continue on in this fog, much too dangerous. I have a little bed and breakfast, and I can get you a room for cheap." Fight or flight was kicking in, and every fiber of Gabby's body told her to run away. To grab them all and run to the car. She had to stop her hands from shaking, she felt the old woman's eyes move to her. The woman's gaze lingered on her a little longer. Gabby kept her gaze on the ground. Feeling her apprehension, she felt a hand on her arm.

"Try to stay calm," Kakyoin whispered. She moved her hand to his and squeezed it. He let her.

"We finally meet a normal person," Polnareff said suddenly cheerful. The prospect of relaxing had perked him up. He seemed oblivious to his friend's dread.

"There's a Stand user around, and the fog could be concealing them."

"Stand user or not, this town is creepy."

"Come now, Mr. Joestar, this is my hotel," the old women cajoled. Jotaro looked at her suspiciously. How did she know the old man's name? The hag kept talking up her little hotel, mentioning all the celebrities she'd hosted over the years. Gabby kept up with the group, forcing each step forward. The hotel looked well kept and clean compared to the rest of the town.

"You're my only guests, so would you prefer meat or fish for dinner?" The old woman asked. "Maybe we should let the pretty girl pick?" Gabby looked up in shock… the old women had to recognize her… but maybe not…? If she did she wasn't showing it.

"Uh, if the fish is fresh… I guess." Gabby replied quietly, putting her head down again.

"Such a bashful, delicate little flower, I used to be a sweet young girl once."

"You're still a flower," Polnareff flattered the hotel keeper.

"Oh, stop, you'll make an old woman blush…"

"Wait," Jotaro called out. "You said Joestar. How do you know the name?" The old woman hesitated as Jotaro's piercing gaze drove into her.

"Don't be silly, that man over there said Mr. Joestar." She pointed to Polnareff.

"No, he didn't," Gabby hissed. "I did, but that while back. She'd never have heard me."

"I know," Jotaro replied back. "Remember, don't react"

Gabby rolled her eyes as Polnareff continued to compliment the old women, thinking she was a friend. Normally, she thought his antics amusing and cheerful, but right now she was annoyed he wasn't picking up on the direness of their situation. At least it seemed to be throwing the old woman's guard off.

Once inside the hotel, the old woman had them sign her guest book. Mr. Joestar's name was first, Polnareff's barely legible writing was underneath his, and then the elegant calligraphy of Kakyoin. Now, it was Gabby's turn. If the old crone didn't recognize her, should she really give her real name… she quickly scribbled her mother maiden name. Then Jotaro made his mark.

The hotel actually looked nice as the old woman showed them to their rooms. At least she did have her own room. Both Mr. Josetar and Jotaro mumbled in their sleep, and frankly, it was getting annoying. Gabby couldn't rest though. The old woman had to know what happened to her mother. Surely, her mother was looking for her as well. The others had gathered in Mr. Joestar's room to try and use Hermit Purple to get information. Maybe, it could help her, also. She walked in, but the only thing on the television was static.

"Will it work with static?" She asked.

"No, the television's broken. I won't be able to use Hermit Purple."

"Oh, okay." She plopped on the bed defeated, but not without missing the look of concern from Kakyoin and Mr. Joestar. When she made eye contact with the redhead he looked away quickly. Then Polnareff came in asking where the toilets were. The Frenchman was way too cavalier. At least Jotaro was on guard. She sent him a sideways glance, his trepidation was almost reassuring. He would help her.

"Ms. Lebedev, you've been awfully quiet this whole time," Mr. Joestar noted with concern. "Is your stomach upset again?"

'Oh, no, it's fine. I'm just exhausted… I think I'm going to lie down in my room. Would one of you come to get me when dinner is ready? I'm starving." They agreed.

Gabby paced around her room for a little while. She heard some noise downstairs. She watched as Jotaro and the others pass by her room.

"I'm going to go check it out," Polnareff said. "Call if you need me." Kakyoin and Mr. Joesstar went back into the room to try the television again. Jotaro stood out peering down the staircase. She closed her door, but when she opened it again to see where the others were, he was still there, staring, thinking.

"Polnareff's been gone for a while…" He said curtly, noticing Gabby's presence.

"I'm coming with you…"

"No, stay here. I have a plan."

"I'm sick of staying put, I want answers." He gave her a dark warning look. "I know, I know it's dangerous, and I know I don't have a powerful Stand like yours. But if you want me to stay put, you'll have to make me."

"Good Grief. Don't do anything stupid." She followed him down that stairs. Where was the old woman? Jotaro knocked open the door to a backroom, and the woman came out looking tense.

"You just walked in without knocking?" The old women asked, trying to sound friendly. "What do you need?"

"I'm looking for Polnareff," He said gruffly. "And I did knock."

"And I'm looking for…" Jotaro stopped her for a moment.

"He's back here in the bathroom." Gabby was getting annoyed.

"You, old hag, Yenta of whatever you call your self, where is my mother?" she cried out angrily. Jotaro shook his head, he had this in hand, but he knew he couldn't hold her back. He wished she'd just trusted him.

"Stupid girl, I knew that was you." The old woman took her scissors and threw them point first. Gabby put up a wall and stopped them. "You're as stupid as your mother was." Gabby flinched back… was…. "That's right, your mother is dead. She was supposed to make my son invincible, but she was insolent. Maybe my son was a little too rough with her, but it wasn't anything she didn't deserve. He broke her like the cheap toy that she was…. Her body was so weak; it didn't even take much force. But your friends had to go and kill my sweet boy. Now you're going to join her in hell."

Gabby let out a primal scream as White Cups came out looking larger than Jotaro had ever seen. A think blanket of fury and anguish fell over them. While no one was touching Cups, it was projected out emotions like sonar, strong enough to make the old woman stumble backward. Her Stand shrieked like a wounded animal, and a line of quills appeared down its back. They were icicles and they shot out with a force that Gabby didn't even know she had. Strong enough even Jotaro had to duck out of their way, but she couldn't aim them, so they all missed their mark.

Gabby couldn't focus, her mind raced with the news. All thought and reason went out the window. All she wanted to do was kill the old witch. "Show me your Stand, you Bitch."

"Oh, you stupid girl, you've already seen it." Gabby looked around confused. Then from the back room, glowing eyes appeared as the corpse army busted through the door. Jotaro called out Star Platinum and started punched them, as Gabby shielded herself and then threw out another round of razor sharp icicles knocking some of the bodies back.

A perplexed look passed Jotaro's face and he recalled his Stand. One of the corpses had stabbed him through the leg. The Old women laughed in triumph. "Two for the price of one… I will kill you both. I'll get Jotaro to beat you to a bloody pulp. All I need it one spot… and my Stand Justice will prevail." The Fog came out and evaporated the blood from his wound started evaporating. Gabby ran to him. "You've fallen under my trap."

"Enyaba's Stand is a fog stand," Hol Horse called out. Where had he come from? Gabby didn't care. She caught her breath and grabbed the scissors that had fallen to the floor. If Gabby couldn't defeat that bitch's Stand, she could at least stab her while she was distracted. But Star Platinum came back out.

"You can't punch fog," Gabby said defiantly.

"Futile," the hag laughed, "Absolutely futile. You can't punch fog, you can't shoot fog, you can't cut fog. I cannot be defeated."

"It's the ultimate Stand," Hol Horse called out. The old women continued to laugh with glee. Gabby went to stab the old woman again but was thrown back by a corpse. She bit her lip and the old woman laughed even more as the tiny spot of blood started evaporating.

"I didn't even have to wound you brainless child. You did that all by your self. Now, you'll both be my puppets."

"Good Grief. I'll defeat this Stand before she can boast even more," Jataro called out annoyed.

"How?" Gabby said looking for a strategy. "Nothing we've done so far is working. But I want her to pay for what she's done."

Star Platinum took a deep breath and the old woman began to choke on her words. She started turning blue and gasping as if her something was pressing on her throat. Jotaro's Stand was devouring the fog in a single breath. "Please, stop," the hag pleaded.

"Did my mother beg mercy?" Gabby asked boldly standing over the woman, as she gasped for air. "Did she beg for her life as your depraved son ripped her apart? No, I'm sure she didn't, because she was a stronger woman than you'll ever be. Her name was Inna Lebedev, try to say that." The old woman continued to choke, but again tried to plead for pity. "I'm glad your son is dead and I don't wish death upon anyone... and you will pay for your actions as well." Star Platinum was able to hold the fog Stand in, the old woman couldn't breathe. Her eyes rolled up into her head and she passed out.

Jotaro bent down to make sure she was fully unconscious. "Looks like her head is full of fog," he quipped.

Gabby fell to her knees and curled her body up into a tiny ball. He looked over. She just lost her mother, and that was his greatest fear. This whole journey started to save his mother's life. He couldn't imagine and didn't want to try to imagine, the pain he knew she was going through. But she wasn't even crying. "Polnareff, go get the old man and Kakyoin."

"Is Lebedev okay…?" He asked. He'd heard everything and knew what it was like to lose family to Centerfold. Jotaro shot him a look that said, probably not. "I can talk to her…"

"Get the others first." The Frenchman nodded but not before giving his female companion a sympathetic look. Jataro sat down next to Gabby. She wasn't moving and hadn't made a sound. He sighed and scooted a little closer to her. She turned and latched to his arm and broke down sobbing. He didn't try to shove her back, he didn't offer any hallow words of condolence, he just let her sob. She didn't ask any questions, she didn't get angry; it was just the pure heartbreaking cry of acceptance, somehow, she'd known.

Jataro heard the laughter of the others from the lobby. Polnareff hadn't told them yet, and they were making a joke at the Frenchman's expense. They walked in and saw Jotaro on the ground with Gabby. It was an unexpected side, he didn't often show.

"What on earth," Mr. Joestar exclaimed.

"This was what I came to tell you before you made fun of me for licking the toilet," Polnareff sigh in a surprisingly, melancholy tone. "Lebedev just found out from the old hag, that her son, Centerfold, murdered her mother."

"Oh, mercy…" Kakyoin gasped and put his head down in remorse. He went over to her and tried to comfort her as well.

"No," she squeaked out. He back away embarrassed. "Please don't." She was still attached to Jotaro who gently pried her away and stood up.

"We need to leave," he told Gabby with a matter of fact.

"No," was all she managed out.

"Come on Ms. Lebedev," Mr. Joestar tried. "We'll let you sit in the front seat."

"No." She wouldn't budge.

"One of us will have to pick you up and carry you."

"No." She heaved a deep breath and curled up again. Mr. Joestar went to pick her up but she dead weighted herself. Although she wasn't heavy, maybe forty-five, fifty kilos at most, he didn't want to hurt her dragging her across the floor.

"I can talk to her," Polnareff offered. He sat down next to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"No." She flinched away, but he was persistent.

"Look I know it's hard… I lost my mother too." He explained gently. She looked up at with red, puffy eyes, tears, all but gone. "And my sister, as you know… it's hard to lose someone you love. Some days are harder than others. But an old friend once told me, even at my worst; I had to keep moving forward, even if it was just one step forward. Some days, after I lost my sister, I could only take one step forward. But, other days I kept taking one step, then another, and I found on those days, I felt slightly better. So, right now I need you to stand up and take one step, can you do that?"

"No."

"Come on, I'll help you. Only one step, then you can fall back to the floor." She looked at him with her stormy eyes and then nodded. He helped her up. She took one step then fell back to the floor. "See was that so hard?"

"No"

"But you did it." She looked at him again. He was right. 'If you can't walk, one of us will carry you."

"No, I… I will walk…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I've been trying to profile the characters, so far I have Mr. Joestar as an ESTP, Jotaro as an ISTP, Polnareff as an ENFP, and Kakyoin as an INTJ, I could totally be off, but this is how I read them. Gabby is an ESFJ**

 **I'm not a perfect person**

 **There's many things I wish I didn't do**

 **But I continue learning**

 **I never meant to do those things to you**

 **And so I have to say before I go**

 **That I just want you to know**

 **I've found a reason for me**

 **To change who I used to be**

 **A reason to start over new**

 **and the reason is you**

 **Hoobastank, The reason**

They had been walking many kilometers. Hol Horse had stolen their car and left them in the middle of a graveyard. So, all they could do was walk. The sky was dark, it'd been hours. Gabby's feet dropped out from under her. It took every fiber of her being to keep moving forward. She wanted nothing more than the breakdown, and collapse into nothingness. A hand reached out to her, but she pulled her knees to her chest and put her head on her knees. Why was she still going?

"Come on Lebedev," a gentle voice coaxed. Polnareff crouched down next to her. "You've been doing well. You can keep going, one step at a time."

"My feet hurt.' She pulled off a shoe and her foot was covered in bleeding blisters.

"We can't stay out here tonight, the temperature has dropped significantly, and it's only about three, maybe four degrees out," Kakyoin observed. "If we keep moving, we'll stay warmer." He didn't put his hand down.

"Why?" She mumbled out.

"Because it's cold."

"No… why am I still with you?"

"I don't know? I can't answer that."

"All of you. I was only going to stay with you all until I found my mother. But now I know that she's dead, why am I staying? The boys all glanced at each other questioning. "You should just leave, keep going. I'll do nothing… I've done nothing, but hold you back…"

'Hey, that's not true and you know it." Polnareff scolded.

"I've not defeated any Stands. I can hardly control my own."

"Ms. Lebedev," Kakyoin stated in an even tone. "You are welcome to leave anytime you'd like… but I have a feeling you're here because you believe you can help. We need all the help we can get to fight Dio and his Stand users. This journey isn't easy, it hasn't been easy, but you… still, keep up. You're with us now to avenge your mother, and because if we don't defeat Dio, Jotaro's mother could die, also. I know you don't want him to go through that…."

"I don't want anyone to ever feel like this…ever…"

"I know… Also, Dio is a real evil that will invade this world if we don't stop him. You know, in your heart, you can't let that happen."

As he was talking to her, Jotaro saw headlights approaching the group and stuck his thumb out. An empty farm truck, with an open back, skidded to a stop. Mr. Joestar bartered a ride from the driver to the next town over.

Gabby blinked at him a couple time, and took a deep breath in… then out… in… then out… "I don't… want… Jotaro's mother to die… and I don't want evil to take over, but I want my mother…"

"I know…" Kakyoin wanted to offer her words of comfort but did know what to say.

"Lebedev," Polarneff tried again. "You… help keep us… composed… don't think we can't feel you projecting your Stand over us when things have gotten heated. It helps calm us down. Whether you know it or not, you've had our backs… and that icicle thing… that was kind of impressive."

"I don't know how I did that."

"You'll figure it out. Up you go, looks like we have a ride, I'll piggyback you over to the truck since your feet hurt." He lifted her up and Gabby clung to his back. It was almost a comfort, her father used to give her piggyback rides when she was a little girl.

Jotaro climbed into the truck cab first, Kakyoin went behind him and helped pull Gabby up from Polnareff. Mr. Joestar was about to get in when the truck driver stopped him.

"Is she a single woman traveling with you?" The man asked, he was wearing traditional garb and seemed genuinely surprised.

"What's it to you who she's traveling with?" Joseph answered with a question.

"An unmarried woman traveling with non-related male companions, is she a prostitute? She looks pretty, how much?" Mr. Joestar's gaze darkened considerably.

"The woman traveling with us," he warned in biting tone "is none of your concern. If you ask about her again, you will not like the consequences." The old truck driver slinked back. "I paid you to drive us to the nearest town with a bed for the night, and you will do that and nothing more."

"I'm sorry Sir; I didn't realize your wife was so young." He recoiled.

"Wait she's not my…" Joseph tired, but the old driver slammed his cabin door and could no longer hear him, "Wife…" Mr. Joestar shook his head and climbed in back with the others. Wife… Wife…. The driver was right, outside of the major cities; many of the countries they were going through would not look favorably upon a single female traveling with a bunch of men. While Pakistan was making strides with their new female Prime Minister, many other countries were still suck in their conservative ways. Especially since part of their journey took them near Iran. People would talk. She would be seen as lewd and lascivious at best, and, in a couple of the countries they were traveling through, Gabby could even be arrested.

Mr. Joestar turned the idea over in his head a couple times. It was possible for one of the others could act as her husband, just to get them through without too much controversy. Maybe Jotaro, Gabby was clearly attracted to him. He turned and looked at his grandson. Jotaro had pulled his hat down over his eyes and was taking a puff on his cigarette. No, on second thought, his grandson wouldn't play the role. He was nice enough to her, and they got on well, but he wouldn't display the proper affection.

Polnareff was the obvious choice. Both he and Gabby were outgoing and they got along as friends. Mr. Joestar knew his silver-haired friend could be charming enough to convince everyone they were a couple. Mr. Joestar looked at the Frenchman allowing the young women to rest her head on his lap. However, both were a little too impulsive, and Gabby was still very naive. Polnareff started getting antsy and shook his leg.

"Lebedev, could you move for just a moment? My leg fell asleep," he asked. The girl had fallen asleep. "Err…"

"I got her," Kakyoin offered. He gently lifted Gabby off his friend's lap and on to himself as Polnareff shook out his leg. Mr. Joestar noticed the small, guarded smile on the youngest man's face. But if the old man had blinked, he would have missed it. Maybe… Kakyoin… he was the most rational, and both were about the same age.

"What…" Gabby yawned as she rubbed her eyes. The redhead gave her a tender look as she glanced around confused. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, you were exhausted."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you…" Her face flushed under his violet gaze. He didn't respond and looked away again as he carefully laid her back on Polarneff's lap. Maybe Kakyoin wouldn't play the part.

They got to the town and the driver let them off at a boarding house. Not the most ideal sleeping situation, but it was clean, and a warm bed. They had separate rooms for male and female travelers so the boys had to bid Gabby a good night as they tucked in. She fell into a dreamless sleep, fed from sheer physical exhaustion. Using her Stand took more energy than she cared to admit. She had brought out White Cups to try and comfort herself. It was almost like having a constant friend by her side, and she was getting used to feeling its presence. Cups squeaked quietly as Gabby slept in it its embrace.

She woke up and used the communal showers to wash the grime off from the previous day. Her feet ached as she rubbed some salve on the bloody blisters. At least some fresh socks would help. Gabby stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her face had filled out since she'd started her journey. Regular meals with proper nutrition had given her a glow. But there were creases around her still puffy eyes she'd never noticed before. The green in her hair was fading even more since she'd been in the sun so much. It had almost fully returned to her natural blond. She sighed, a reminder of the one time she disobeyed mama. How fitting it was gone.

Gabby lingered longer in the bathroom. The boys were ready to go, she knew it, but she wanted more time to herself. If she just stayed here, would they go on without her? She should just run off. For once in her life, Gabby had a viable passport. If she went back to India, she could find work, and maybe make it Israel or Singapore. Was continuing on really worth it? But, she needed to confront them. It wasn't in her nature to leave them behind not knowing why she left. Gabby headed into the common room and heard Mr. Joestar and Kakyoin talking quietly.

"I have noticed how you look at her," Mr. Joestar muttered.

"It's nothing," Kakyoin whispered, eyes downcast. Feeling an attraction to someone was a new emotion to him. He couldn't rationalize it. "She's my travel companion; anything else would be a distraction from our main goal."

"We need to keep a low profile though, would you consider it? If not, I'll ask Polnareff."

"Alright, you are right; she just has a gentleness that I admire. She's sensitive … I think I could like… that, very much. Just please, don't tell them."

"No, I'll let you tell her." The old man chuckled. "Just a word of advice, women are never convenient."

"I just want to understand."

"Sometimes it's okay to stop thinking, some of the best things happen spontaneously. Don't go looking for the right time and place, it doesn't exist."

Gabby hesitated, she knew she wasn't supposed to hear them but, was that true? She felt her face grow hot and her heart race. He was… confident… and intelligent. The way his brain functioned was mesmerizing. Suddenly, her heartbreak began to lessen, ever so slightly. Perhaps, she did have reason to stay with them after all.

"Are we leaving?" She heard Jotaro ask, walking up with Polnareff.

"As soon as Ms. Lebedev joins us, we'll have to grab food on the way. I found a truck, we can drive down to Karachi. We need to move south anyway soon, there's been talk of some conflict moving in from India. With the war going on in Afghanistan against the Soviets, there's been a huge weapons supply going through the area. It's not helping Pakistan's relations with India."

"Good Morning," Gabby greeted.

"Lebedev," Polnareff noted, "you look much better this morning."

"I think I just needed a good night's sleep." She glanced up at her companions; they all seemed sincerely pleased to see her. Yes, she had to stay with them. She needed to help Jotaro and Mr. Joestar, to avenge her mother and confront Dio. "We should get going. You all know I'm starving. Let's get food. Oh, and I'm sitting shotgun."

"She eats like a horse," Polnareff jibbed to Jotaro, who agreed.

"More like an animal who doesn't chew, maybe like a dolphin, they swallow their food whole," Jotaro stated as the edge of his mouth curled up ever so slightly. "The fish just slides down their throat." Everyone had to laugh. Gabby went to climb into the front of the truck, but everyone stared at her and didn't move.

"Hey," She argued. "I called shotgun."

"Not how that works, in the back, Short Stack."

"Humph."

"You're the shortest one; you don't get cramped in the middle," Kakyoin tried to explain. Gabby was being stubborn, but she knew she couldn't win.

"Fine, I'm going." She rolled her eyes but smiled as she realized Kakyoin climbed in next to her, and finally smiled back for once.

Jotaro climbed in front, Polnareff was driving, and she found herself, once again, in the middle.

The truck broke down after driving for a day and they were still a few hours outside of Karachi. The engine started to overheat and steam was going everywhere. Mr. Joestar and Polnareff were looking under the hood to see if they could fix anything. Jotaro and Kakyoin were sitting on the ground. And Gabby was away from the group knees curled to her chest. The high from early that morning had worn off and she was still grieving. White Cups had come out and was now wrapped around her user, providing comfort.

"Think she'll be alright?" Kakyoin asked his friend.

"Eventually," Jotaro replied, lighting up a cigarette.

"I thought you hated when women cried?"

"Screaming, I hate when they scream. I also hate when they cry for no reason, Short Stack has a good reason." Jotaro took a long drag off his cigarette, he knew the danger his own mother was in. "The loss is still fresh." He flicked the butt away. "You could always talk to her."

"Why?'

"Why not? She likes you."

"What makes you think that?" Jotaro shrugged.

"Can't pinpoint anything in particular, she just gives you that look girls give sometimes. " Jataro had seen it in the girls back in school, that wistful look when he walked passed. Sure, Gabby was more subtle about it, but it was there.

"Your Grandfather wants me at act as her husband when we get close to Iran, we're skimming the border, also in Saudi Arabia, something about single women seen with unrelated men can draw unwanted attention."

"Yeah, he told me about it, thinks it'll help keep a lower profile."

"Do you think it's a good idea? The counties are very traditional, but I think he may be overreacting."  
"Good grief, does it matter? The old man can be senile, but not all of his ideas are bad."

Kakyoin was about to head over to talk to her when a man with a horse and cart road up beside the group. The gentlemen offered to help. The mechanical problem could be fixed easily, but it would take a chunk of time they weren't willing to spend. So, the group traded the truck for the man's horse and cart. Gabby touched the horse on its nose as it nuzzled her softly.

Jotaro loaded the old lady; he's been carrying her around like a backpack when other people were around. Gabby had almost forgotten about the hag. They'd kept her hidden from curious onlookers. The old woman was completely non-responsive and unconscious. Kakyoin explained to her that when a Stand is destroyed it can sometimes kill the user or leave them severely handicapped.

They made it to Karachi mid-morning after traveling through the night. Tired and hungry Mr. Joestar turned his attention to the food stand. Gabby could smell the roasting meat and it made her mouth water. Her stomach rumbled with anticipation. The others seemed just as eager to get some food, as well.

"I'll go get kebobs," Mr. Joesart said eagerly. He walked up and got several for the group, but as he walked back he noticed the old woman has her eyes open. Not possible, the hag was a vegetable. Her eyes were wide and terrified.

"No," she called, "Do you think I, Enyaba would give away Dio's secrets." The gentleman from the food stand was now laughing. "Why have you come to kill me?"

Tentacles sprang forth from Enyaba, destroying their carriage and throwing everyone out of it. She writhed in pain.

"Lord Dio trust's no one, and as for the five of you, I'll be killing you as well. My name is Dan of Steel, my Stand represents The Lovers, and you'll be meeting the same fate as Enyaba"

"The old lady was one of your own, wasn't she?' Polnareff questioned

"No, Lord Dio would never do this to me," the old woman spurted out.

"Those tentacles are not his Stand," Kakyoin noticed.

"Lord Dio would never let this happen. He would never plant a flesh bud in me."

Both Gabby and Kakyoin flinched back. The bud was going to kill her from within. Gabby buried her head in Kakyoin uniform.

"It's okay," he told her softly, "just don't look."

"I hate her for what she did, but even she doesn't deserve this," she stammered.

"I would never betray Dio, Never," Enyaba cried. Blood spurted from her mouth and eyes. Polnareff called out Silver Chariot to try and slice the tentacles away.

"They melted in the sun," Mr. Joestar gasped. "It from Dio's own Cells!"

"Yes, that what a flesh bud looks like when it's full grown," Dan of Steel told him smugly. "I just grew it inside of Enyaba. I heard you were the one who told Lord Dio about the Stand, but it seems strange he'd ever trust a little old woman like yourself.

"Old lady," Mr. Joestar yelled out trying to get information from the old woman before she died. If she felt betrayed by Dio, maybe she'd help them. "Tell me Dio's Stand power. You trusted him and he's not the man you thought he was. Tell me now!"

"Lord Dio… believes in me. I won't tell." They all turned to the strange man.

"Oh God."

They heard laughing behind them. "The fact the old woman trusted him shows how powerful Lord Dio really is," the strange Stand user laughed.

"She was loyal, how could you possibly do that? It was so… heartless." Gabby asked him. Everyone was upset, what he did to the old woman was cruel.

"Four against one," Kakyoin said.

"Five, I won't hesitate on him," Gabby said as Cups came out and tried to force a feeling of guilt over the strange Stand user. If he felt it though, he didn't flinch.

"Stand up," Jotaro said menacingly. The man put his drink down but didn't move. He gave them a cocky little smile that drove Jotaro crazy.

"Try to fight me, but none of you will even lay a finger on me."

Star Platinum came out and punched Dan of Steel in the gut, his body flung back as Mr. Joestar cried out in pain.

"What?" Jotaro said stunned. Everyone else looked shocked as well. Gabby ran to his side to help him up and made an ice pack for his mouth.

"What… Mr. Joestar flew back just like that guy," Polnareff observed.

"I was in the middle of explaining," Dan of Steel said. "You came very close to killing your grandfather. Did you really think I just appeared just to kill Enyaba."

"You bastard," Mr. Joestar managed out. "Your Stand is the Lovers, what is it?"

"The battle has already begun. You won't be able to find my Stand easily." He called a local child sweeping up to come over. He waved a bill in front of the kid and asked him to hit him with the broom. Mr. Joestar went flying again, as pain shot through his leg.

"Mr. Joestar what happened?" Kakyoin asked.

"It hurts, I can't explain it, but there's pain in my leg."

"You haven't figured it out?" The man taunted. "My Stand goes inside people and it entered your brain through your ear. My Stand and I are one in the same if I get hurt, so does my Stand, and vice versa. Anything you do to me will cause my Stand in your brain, pain, and suffering. Also, my Lovers has taken Lord Dio's flesh bud into your body, it's growing in your brain."

The kid hit Dan again, and Mr. Joestar recoiled back in pain. He hit a child, and that made Gabby furious. White Cup flew out in a rage with icicles down its back again. She was ready to throw anything she could at him. She felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her back, careful not to touch Cups.

"My Stand is the world weakest Stand, but you don't need power to kill humans. Anything that happens to me, even by accident, will cause greater damage and suffering to Mr. Joestar." He cracked his knuckles to emphasize his point. "And, in ten minutes, that flesh bud will eat through your brain and you will die like Enyaba." Star Platinum came out again and was about to hit Dan, but Hierophant grabbed his arm. They couldn't risk hurting Dan of Steel and subsequently Mr. Joestar.

"Jotaro," Kakyoin called. "Calm down." Gabby tried to use Cups to spread a calming feeling over the group, but she was too anxious herself. She could feel Jotaro's anger and seemed to be making him worse.

"No, I'll kill him quickly," Jotaro reasoned. "So, he won't feel any pain." No, she was definitely making it worse and called Cups back.

"No, Jotaro. You've already seen his power."

"Jotaro please, don't," Gabby pleaded. "We'll think of something."

"He might actually do it," Polnareff said. Calm, Gabby tried to focus. Calm him down. She focused on her mediation techniques took a deep breath. Cups had to get him to stand down. It finally seemed to work as Jataro stopped fighting them. But then Dan laughed and punched Jataro in the stomach.

"No!" Gabby yelled and grabbed her friend's arm trying to help him up, but Dan swatted her away as well. "Asshole!" Her nose was bleeding, but she was otherwise unharmed.

"Once I kill Mr. Joestar, I'll kill you next Jotaro," Dan said punching him again. "I'll send The Lovers into your brain." Jotaro seemed more angry than hurt, but Mr. Joestar was livid. What was the end game? She watched Kakyoin give Mr. Joestar a silent signal and they both ran off.

"Wait for me," She called running to catch up with Polnareff and the others. It was easier said than done with her nose still stuffed with blood.

"Jotaro, keep him away from Mr. Joestar,' Kakyoin called.

They ran for several blocks before finding what Kakyoin needed, and electronics store selling televisions.

"Are we using Hermit Purple?" Gabby asked wondering what the plan was. But she trusted their quick wit and thinking. Kakyoin nodded at her as Polnareff questioned the plan.

"Well be fighting the Stand in my head," Joseph explained. There on the screen was a clear picture of The Lovers Stand. It seemed to be playing with a nerve ending. "Oh, no!"

"How do we plan on defeating it?" Polnareff asked.

"Our Stands will enter into Mr. Joestar's body and defeat it in there."

"I don't think I can," Gabby said quietly.

"Stands are just energy; we should be able to shrink them." His logic was sound, but they had their Stand's from birth, she was still struggling with hers.

"No, I can't… you guys go." She was suddenly self-conscious about her lack of Stand ability.

"Kakyoin?" Polnareff questioned.

"We don't have time, we're going in Polnareff. Ms. Lebedev… try to keep him calm."

She watched as they successfully shrunk their Stand's down. There was an intense look of concentration on their faces. Cups came out again, but now Gabby was distracted. Her nose hurt, and she felt useless.

"Oh no," Mr. Joestar started crying and big tears fell down his cheeks. "I just miss my Mother so much…" All three turned to glare at her. Her lack of concentration had caused Mr. Joestar and emotional breakdown.

"Ms. Lebedev," Kakyoin scolded sharply, "if you can't keep him calm, then just stay put and don't do anything." It felt like a punch in the gut, and she visibly flinched back. She wanted to help, she really did, but now she had screwed up and cost them precious minutes.

A crowd had started to gather around their strange group. Someone murmured about what a burden the elderly are, and someone else threw coins at them. Polnareff and Kakyoin looked around alarmed. They proceeded to purchase the television and ran off to a more privet location. Gabby didn't join them. He told her to stay put, she was damn well staying put.

The crowd dispersed once the others left, and Gabby sat on the curb hoping they could fight the Stand. Hoping Jotaro was okay. Should she go find him? She took a deep breath and sighed. For the first time since joining their mission, she felt alone. No, she had to calm down. Concentrate! It was her lack of focus in the first place, that lead her to this. But the boys made it look so easy, their control under pressure, she had to learn

Gabby ran back to the coffee shop where they'd left Jotaro with the Stand user, but they weren't there. She tried to look around and walked the streets, but couldn't find him. Yes, she was officially lost. There was a group of children with a ball near an alleyway.

"Hello," Gabby called to them waving. They gave her a funny look but stopped. "Good morning, have you seen a couple strange looking boys around here?" They looked at each other but didn't answer. "One of them is very tall, wearing a long black coat, he's Japanese."

"We're not supposed to talk to strangers." The girl said quietly. "But I haven't seen anyone like that. Sorry."

"That's okay, thank you.'

The kids went back to their play and ran to the other side of the ally, to the next street over. She heard them laughing and then heard a deep voice, Jotaro! He looked a little roughed up and she wanted to run over, but Dan of Steel looked unharmed. Damn, that must mean they hadn't defeated his stand after all.

"Jotaro!" She called out.

"Short Stack," he acknowledged. "This guy thinks he's got us. But he hasn't done his research on any of us." She didn't respond and stood still in the ally. She didn't want to make this worse, and Jotaro seemed confident.

"I do have you," Dan of Steel smiled. "Only a couple more minutes and then I move on to you."

"Then you don't know us at all." Blood burst forth from Dan of Steel's head. "Looks like Kakyoin is on the attack." They did it, Kakyoin and Polnareff did it, and Mr. Joestar was safe. Dan was shaken and looked to run away. Jotaro pulled him back by his hair. Now, who was the smug one? The Stand user fell to his knees and started begging Jotaro to spare him.

Star Platinum came out and seem to catch something midair. Gabby gasped, the Stand was so small. She could hardly see it. Like the tip of a ballpoint pen. All of Dan's bones started breaking as Star Platinum crushed The Lovers. The man begged even more. He had truly underestimated his opponents. Gabby looked around and knew Kakyoin was coming back. She didn't want to face him after her failure and slipped back into the alleyway. Mr. Joestar and Jotaro would both be alright, which was a relief, but she was humiliated.

The other returned back to Jotaro and what was left of Dan of Steel, but Gabby was nowhere to be found.

"Where did Ms. Lebedev go?" Mr. Joestar asked. Kakyoin felt terrible. In the heat of trying to save Mr. Joestar, he had patronized her. That wasn't his intention, but he had his priorities at the moment, and her feelings weren't at the top of his list.

"Short Stack was just right here," Jotaro said looking around. "Good grief, she couldn't have gone far."

"We could split up and look for her?" Polnareff suggested.

"This is my fault," Kakyoin sighed. "I'll send Hierophant to look for her." He released his Stand over the tops of a couple buildings. It took couple minutes before returning back. "She's about two blocks over at a café. I'll go get her." He ran the two blocks, despite being physically drained from his battle with The Lovers, and saw her shoving a large spoonful of rice pudding into her mouth.

"Ms. Lebedev?" She didn't respond and shoveled another, even larger, spoonful of the sweet dessert into her mouth. He stared at her for a minute. He could think of strategy on a moments notice but had no idea what to say to her. "Err…"

"Will they be okay?" She finally muttered without looking up.

"Yes, Mr. Joestar and Jotaro will be alright."

"Good… let me guess we have to go?"

"No, we'll stay here tonight, we all need some rest."

"Okay…" She shoved another spoonful in, and then dropped the spoon. She hung her head trying to hide her face in her hair. "I'm sorry I failed back there. I'd been working so hard to control Cups. I guess I got a little distracted."

"Is that why you ran away, you thought you failed us?"

"Yes. Mr. Joestar could have died, and I couldn't help you. I was going to come back though. I just wanted to think it all through."

"Ms. Lebedev…. We could all die at any time, any of us. I…. I'm sorry I was short with you."

"It's fine, I understand. You were only doing what you had to." It still hurt though. It felt like rejection.

"Yes, you're right, but I could have been nicer about it."

"I'm not intelligent like you, I'm not a warrior like Polnareff, I'm not strong like Jotaro, and I'm not wise like Mr. Joestar, I don't know where I fit in…"

"You fit in by being you, the one who ices our injuries and worries about us hurting the enemy too much. You're the gentle one, Gavriila…" He called her by her first name. She blushed.

"Gabby, Gavriila is the Russian of Gabrielle; if you're going to use my first name please call me Gabby. And I want to be strong too." She finally met his eyes and he held her gaze.

"Gabby… you are strong, despite everything you endure. I think you sometimes get caught between your head and heart"

"I also… want you to like me." His face flushed under her stormy gaze. He hesitated for a moment, but Mr. Joestar's advice rang clear in his head. Woman are never convenient, don't look for the perfect time. He cupped her cheek and pulled her into a deep kiss. She tasted sweet and salty, like pistachios.

She stood stunned for a moment as his lips pressed against hers. He was warm and there was a hunger behind it as she finally gave in and kissed him back. When he pulled back he looked at her again. "Gabby, may I ask you something?"

"Kakyoin?"

"If we're going to do this we should be on a first name bases I should think."

"Noriaki," she tried. It sounded pleasant coming from her lips. "What is it?"

"Mr. Joestar is concerned that people will see you as…. improper… we could possibly be traveling thru Iran, and it's not prudent for a single woman to travel with a group of men. But, if we act as…. Husband and Wife… we'll avoid suspicion."

"Wait, are you asking me to fake marry you. So that kiss was just to get my guard down?" She began to get defensive, but his shoulders slumped and he looked down.

"No, the kiss was because I also like you." There was sincerity in his voice. For once in his life, he'd thrown caution to the wind.

"Then yes, I'll fake marry you." She took a step towards him, stood on her tip toes, and found his lips once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So, please correct me if I'm wrong, but I researched the date for the battle with Dio, and it says it's January 16th, 1989, so I'm trying to count backward to get approximate dates. If this is wrong please let me know.**

 **"Her face ... was a one-of-a-kind, a surprising variation on a familiar theme - a variation that made observers think, Yes - that would be another very nice way for people to look. What Beatrice had done with her face, actually, was what any plain girl could do. She overlaid it with dignity, suffering, intelligence, and a piquant dash of bitchiness."**  
 **― Kurt Vonnegut Jr., The Sirens of Titan**

Mr. Joestar procured a couple rings from a jewelry shop in their hotel. Gabby kept staring at the small diamond on her hand. She'd never owned any jewelry before, let alone a diamond ring. But it did look official. So much in fact that as Mr. Joestar placed it on her hand he laughed and said. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." Everyone knew of their ruse, she still kissed Kakyoin afterward. They crossed briefly and covertly into Iran but caught a boat on the coast as soon as possible to cross over to the United Arab Emirates.

"The sea breeze smells fresh," Gabby said as she stood on the side of the ferry. Kakyoin came up and slipped his hand into hers. It wasn't as hard as he expected to keep up their charade, mainly, because they really did harbor feelings for each other. "It's been a couple days since we've had a Stand attack. Seems almost like a break."

He nodded in agreement. "I bought you a coffee," he said. She took it gratefully. Mr. Joestar was reading a book, and Polnareff was napping, Jotaro was walking around the boat looking over the railings. They'd arrive at port in a few hours.

"You're allowed to touch me you know." She could feel the hesitation radiating off of him. He had no problem holding her hand, but since their first kiss, he'd been restrained. He stiffened.

'I just want respect everyone around us."

'I appreciate that, but you can put your arm around me if you want."

"Maybe in privet." She turned to him a looked him deep in the eyes. She grabbed the forelock of his hair and pulled him down.

"No one is watching."

"If a Stand attacks?"

"Let the others handle it." She went for a kiss and but he turned away at the last minute.

"We can't let this distract us."

"You give me something to fight for, Noriaki. You're not a distraction, you're a motivation." He looked like he wanted to say something but turned back to the water.

"Ahh the happy couple," Mr. Joestar said jovially as if he'd just made a funny joke.

"Mr. Joestar is everything okay?"

"Yes, I was going to head on to the bow of the ship. The Dubai skyline is coming into view and it is amazing." She gripped Kakyoin's hand and led him up to the front of the boat. Jotaro was up there looking into the water.

"I've heard there's dugong in the area," he told them. She looked down at him but didn't see anything. She looked back up and soaked in the glamorous sight coming over the horizon. The Dubai skyline was amazing, the tall, glass buildings glistened in the clear blue sky. This was one of the perks of this journey; she got to see some amazing sights. If she'd never left the Soviet Union, she'd probably be looking for her Grandmamma in Siberia.

"Did you see it?" He shook his head. Gabby yawned despite the coffee she'd just consumed. Their nights were short and travel was constant. Sleep was getting harder and harder to come by. They still had a couple hours until they docked. Polnareff had the right idea, a nap sounded inviting.

A hand on her face woke her up with a fright. In her semi-awake state, she called out Cups to shield herself from harm. A string of expletives came out and she opened to eyes to find Kakyoin covered in snow. He had a glimmer of hurt on his face.

"I'm sorry, you startled me."

"You looked peaceful," he said. "I wanted to wake you up gently. We're here."

"Yeah, okay." She gathered her bag and they disembarked. The sun was blistering. She bought a hat on the pier to shield her eyes and face from the direct light. They took a bus and passed a large shopping complex. Gabby stared in awe. "Oh, I wish I could look, even for a moment." she sighed. All the beautiful shoes, handbags… everything was so lavish.

"We need to buy a car to get through the desert," Mr. Joestat said. They stopped across from a luxury car dealer. Polnareff saw a female car model and went over to strike up a conversation.

"Wait, why do we need such a fancy, expensive car in the desert?" Polnareff asked. He had a good point. The car was beautiful, but it didn't seem practical. Mr. Joestar insisted that they needed it, and he had a plan for crossing the desert. Gabby looked at him and shrugged.

She scooted into her usual spot and put her arm around Kakyoin. He didn't shrug it off, but he also didn't reciprocate her affections. Why was he being so cold? When she looked at him he seemed almost distracted, eyes looking out the window and brows knitted together in concentration. Polnareff kept on chattering about how large the houses were. Mr. Joestar agreed, saying something about oil subsidies. Gabby remembered learning something about it in school.

She couldn't disagree with Polnareff, the houses were very impressive. She briefly imagined what it would be like to live such a posh lifestyle. To have a big house filled with designer things. It seemed like a dream. She'd spent so much of the past year fighting for basic food and necessities; it was hard to imagine having any excess. Kakyoin flinched out her for grasp and threw Gabby out of her daydream.

"What's wrong, Kakyoin?" Jotaro asked. He knew his friend's instincts were usually correct.

"I know this place is open, but I can't shake the feeling someone's watching us," he replied. She felt him tense up and squeezed his hand. He settled down, but everyone was a little more on guard. It had been several days since they'd been attacked, so it was possible they'd run out of luck.

"I've given some thought to the route we'll take," Mr. Joestar said. "About one hundred kilometers away is a village called Yarpline, the desert and mountains make it impossible to take a direct route and takes two days to reach by car. So, to expedite the trip, locals use a Cessna, I say we buy a Cessna and fly across the Saudi Arabian desert. I've been apprehensive about flying, since we don't want to put any innocent lives at risk, but I can fly a Cessna."

"Hmph," Jotaro scoffed. "Flying in a Cessna, with a man who's been in three plane crashes, yeah, sounds like a good idea to me."

"What!" Gabby gasped, "Three plan crashes, and you survived them all… what are the odds? That's, actually, kind of amazing." Kakyoin smiled at her.

"The odds of an asteroid hitting us right now are better than surviving three plane crashes," he told her. "The odds of being in one plane crash are about one in twenty-nine million, let alone three." Mr. Joestar didn't look amused and gave them all a dirty look.

"Comments notwithstanding," Mr. Joestar continued, "we can cross on camels and it will only take us a day."

"I've never ridden a camel before," Polnareff exclaimed. Everyone was looking around at each other, was he serious? But, Mr. Joestar looked pretty confident in his decision.

"But we have such a nice car, why aren't we driving there?" Gabby asked. She liked the climate control and comfort of the leather seats.

"Two days versus one; we have to save as much time as possible. Just leave everything to me, I know these creatures well. I'll teach you how to ride them."

"Well, I do like camels. As long as you're willing to teach me, I guess this could work."

They pulled into a tiny village far off the main coastal road. The musty camel smell hit her hard along with the pungent urine, ammonia smell. It was stronger then the horses her neighbor had as a little girl.

"Contrary to popular belief," Kakyoin told her, "camels don't actually store water in their hump. It's really fat deposits. The myth comes from the fact that camels can drink up to two hundred liters of water, even salt water, in three minutes, and someone thought it had to go somewhere."

"That explains why they smell so strong," she said. "Their urine must be super concentrated."

"Yes." They walked over to where the rest of the group.

"You want camels, you say," the man asked them. "You can have them, but they're going to cost you, and they require a gentle touch. The camel dealer looked at the group and stopped on Gabby, she reached for Kakyoins hand, and the man smiled back at them. "My wife won't let me sell them for cheap you know, as I'm sure you understand."

Mr. Joestar started to haggle for the five camels for their trip. "I'll trade you for the car. I think your wife would like that."

"I couldn't Sir, that's too much." Wait, what? Was he going to trade their car?

"But you just bought the car," Polnareff said.

"This is why I had to buy such a nice car," Mr. Joestar explained as if the whole plan was coming together perfectly. "No one around here will accept checks or cash, so the best thing I can trade is the car. You can't buy safety for cheap." He shook the camel dealer's hand. "I think this seals the deal, and to make it fairer, we'll take the water over there as well." The man took a while to outfit the camels for travel, but they were ready to go.

Polnareff approached the camel first and it huffed in his face. "Man that stinks!" He said and tried to spray it with air freshener. "How are we supposed to get on this thing? It's almost three meters tall."

"Allow me to demonstrate," Mr. Joestar said smugly. He tried to get the camel to sit by pulling on the leads, but it wasn't working.

"You do know how to ride a camel?"

"I've seen Lawrence of Arabia three times."

"You learned to ride a camel from a movie?"

"Oy Vey," Gabby sighed watching Mr. Joestar fail to get on his camel. "Oy, now I sound like my Grandmamma." The camel spit on Mr. Joestar and he made a comment that it's a great sunscreen. He wasn't having much luck. Gabby walked up to the beast and took the reins gently. She stroked the neck of her camel. "You kind of remind me of my old next door neighbor, he was good with horses but not very good to look at. He was a gigantic man. I'm going to call you Nikita."

A thought crossed her mind. The camel was indifferent to her at the moment, so she had Cups project a feeling of calm over him. It worked. Nikita sat down for her. The others were focused on watching Mr. Joestar making somewhat of a fool of himself as Gabby road up beside the boys.

"It's not that hard, just takes a little balance." she laughed haughtily. Finally, she'd found something she was better at than the rest of them. They stared at her, not amused before Mr. Joestar's camel bolted off. Gabby chased him down. She got a hold of his camel as he tumbled off its side. "Mr. Joestar, are you okay?" She quickly slid down and went to his side as he brushed the sand off.

"Yes, Ms. Lebedev," he said. "Just a few scrapes and bruises. Er, how did you get on so easily?"

"I just got to know Nikita. Building a relationship with these animals is important. I touched him, talked to him soothingly… and used Cups to calm him down." She patched up a couple of his deeper cuts as the boys tied to get on to their camels.

The sun was smoldering as it beat down on Gabby's with relentless force. Her hat had flown off a few kilometers back, so, Mr. Joestar offered her a scarf to tie around her head and neck to help keep her from burning. It was a little late. She could already fell the prickling, tightness of sunburn, but it was still a welcome reprieve.

"How long have we been going?" she asked. "I'm getting kind of hungry."

"When are you not hungry?" Jotaro asked.

"Right after I've eaten."

He shook his head at her. "Good grief."

"I told you she's a bottomless pit," Polnareff muttered. "I swear she eats more than the rest of us combined."

"Hey, I do not," she defended. "I seem to remember you finished off the kafta last night."

"No, that was you."

"Oh, right, maybe it was."

"Here, drink some water," Mr. Joestar said, handing her a canteen. "Sometimes thirst can mask itself as hunger. Don't get dehydrated." Gabby downed half the container. It probably was dehydration setting in. Kakyoin was quiet, almost too quiet. His brow was furrowed with a pensive look on his face.

"You okay?" She questioned as she slowed up to get next to him. He'd fallen slightly behind.

"Something's wrong," Kakyoin told them. "I still can't shake the feeling someone's watching us."

"Don't you think you're worrying a bit too much?" Polnareff said. "The palm leaves are erasing our tracks, and besides we can see for kilometers."

"Actually, I think he's on to something," Jotaro agreed. "I can feel a presence too."

"Hey, Jotaro," Mr. Joestar asked. "Why don't you take a look?" Star Platinum came out and looked around in all directions through the binoculars with his precise sight. "See anything?"

"No, but something's still wrong."

Gabby looked around but couldn't see anything either. She could feel the apprehension radiating off the group. There was also a touch of…arrogance… maybe?

"Huh.," she chirped.

"What? Do you see something?"

"No, I just felt for a moment… nothing… it's nothing..." She'd spent enough time with the group to know what their general aura felt like. Something felt different, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

It was hard to see, the sun glare was shining back into her eyes, making it almost impossible to distinguish one desert shape from another. Then there was the occasional mirage. Gabby's sight was not to be trusted right now. She shook her head and drank some more water. The sun glare was making her eyes sore. Was it possible to sunburn your eyeballs?

"Let's keep moving forward. We'll press on until nightfall and then pitch out tents" Mr. Joestar continued. "It's too dangerous to travel past nightfall."

"I just want to get out of this heat," Polnareff said.

"Yes, I've never felt heat like this before. This is like an oven door opening in my face." Gabby added. "Back home, it would be snowing by now."

"My thermometer is reading fifty Celsius right now."

"Yeah," Mr. Joestar said. "It is hot, but it's always hottest right around now… eight o'clock. Huh. Jotaro?"

"My watch says it's ten… passed eight." Jotaro exclaimed.

"How is this possible? The sun should be setting."

"The air's getting dryer if that's even possible," Gabby said. "I've been trying to use Cups to keep me cool, but she's been all but useless with no humidity."

My thermometer is jumping to sixty degrees Celsius." Polnareff cried.

"No, the sun isn't setting at all," Kakyoin said.

"It's actually rising higher in the West."

"No, it's a Stand," Jotaro said. They all slid off their camels and ran behind a rock to take cover. To think, a Stand had been following them this whole time. Even Jotaro couldn't see it. No forgiving nightfall, the Stand was going to try and cook them alive. Even the camels started to show signs of overheating. They were foaming at the mouth and their bodies heated up.

"How do we fight this," Polnareff asked. He cussed in French. "It's now seventy C. We can't even judge the distance of the Stand."

"Our best bet is to take out the Stand user," Jotaro said.

'What if it's like The Lovers and can be controlled from a distance."

"A weak Stand can be controlled from a distance," Mr. Joestar explained. "But a strong Stand, like this one, must have the Stand user nearby."

The grass around them started to shrivel and die from The Sun Stand blazing down upon them. A desert native scorpion started to waste away, and the camels were now swaying back and forth. One collapsed.

"No, Nikita," Gabby cried. 'He was such a good boy."

"Did you name your camel?" Kakyoin asked.

"Yes, what's it's to you?"

"It provides the same utility with or without a name."

"This is a living breathing animal, not a vehicle," she snapped. "A name is a good way to form a bond with him. If he trusts me, it helps to ride him better. There's nothing wrong with a little emotional attachment."

"Are you two really having a fight, right now?" Polnareff cut in.

"Never mind…" Kakyoin sighed. "We need to know how far away the Stand is. I'm going to use Hierophant to do some reconnaissance. I'm going to try and find out how far away the Stand is." The bright green Stand came out and Gabby held her breath. This was wrong. Jotaro recoiled back, he felt it also.

"Call Hierophant back," he told him. Something was coming from the Stand. Kakyoin seemed sure he could fight it and gathered his energy for an emerald splash. But the Stand hit him first, and he was thrown back, injured and bleeding. Gabby grabbed him tightly and pulled him down. It looked like it was raining lava. Another camel went down. Polnareff brought out Chariot to fight off the attack. Jotaro brought out Star Platinum and punched a cave in the sand to protect them. They were safe for now. At least until they figured out their next plan.

Gabby finally let go of Kakyoin and brushed his hair to the side. He was bleeding from his hairline, but it didn't look severe. "I'm sorry I yell at you," she said looking down. She didn't want to meet his gaze. They were in trouble, and she yelled at him. "Please, tell me you're alright." He took her chin to meet his gaze.

"Yes, I was initiating emerald splash, so that protected me." She smiled at him, took her scarf off, and tied it around his head wound.

"Please, be more careful."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Are you sure you're alright, Kakyoin." Mr. Joestar asked.

"Yes, but I feel this heat will drive me insane."

"Their attack was perfectly timed," Polnareff said. "Whoever it was knew exactly where to aim it." The Stand user had to be watching them but from where? Where was he hiding?

Mr. Joestar went to take a drink, but his canteen had been shot through during the attack. He got angry and threw it out of their hiding spot. Everyone panted in the merciless heat. Mr. Joestar was focused on trying to find a plan. Gabby watched him out of the corner of her eye as she hunkered down in the back of their cave. All her fight seemed to ebb out of her with each passing minute. The extreme temperature was making everyone tired and clouded. Every muscle in Gabby's body was beginning to cramp up.

"Ms. Lebedev, is there any possibility of cooling us off, even a little? She brought out Cups in their cave and tried to make some ice from the little water left in her canteen. It wasn't very much.

"No," she sighed. "The air is so dry nothing is coming out. I had one tiny ball of ice, but it's already evaporated. If I was near a stream or body of water, I could possibly freeze that. However, I don't want to waste what little drinking water we have left." Her mouth was going dry from thirst as is.

"Understood."

She tried again for good measure, they were counting on her to help them, but dark spots specked her visions and everything went blurry. She slumped backward as her vision blackout. In the distance, there was someone laughing. She felt a strong pair of hands prop her up against something cold.

"Ms. Lebedev… Gabby. I think she's waking up."

Everything was still out of focus but it was now dark outside. Kakyoin was crouched next to her and placed a cool cloth over her head. Her head felt fuzzy from the heat. She felt like cotton had been stuffed into her mouth. It was hard to form words. "What happened?" She rasped out.

"Heat stroke. Here drink this slowly." He pressed a canteen to her lips and she took a couple sips. The clouds in her brain started to break up. Now, he was back to being kind to her. He was apathetic only a few hours ago.

"So, you got him?"

"Yes, the Stand user was using a mirror to hide from us. Once we figured it out, Jotaro was able to take him out quickly."

"Oh, that's good; I don't know how much longer I could stand that Sun. Are… are you taking care of me?" He rewetted the cloth and then rested his other hand on her back. He smelled of sweat and dried blood. It was strange coppery, sickly sweet scent, but she welcomed it at the moment.

"It's only fair," he nodded to the scarf around his head. "You took care of me. The temperature is dropping now that it's back to night, feeling better?"

"Yes, much better, thank you. Where's everyone else?"

"They're pitching tents for the night. We have some jerky and fruit for dinner."

She started to get up, the promise of food perked her up. "Gabby wait, you said emotional attachment wasn't hard… but it is."

"When?" All of the moments from the last hour seemed to blur together in her mind.

"It was before Jotaro made the cave to get away from the Stand. I questioned your judgment about naming your camel." He paused for a moment and turned his gaze down. "I've never had that kind of attachment. I want you to know, I wasn't trying to be cruel… I… I do like you, and I don't mind playing Mr. Joestar's game to keep us safe. Just know, I've never been attached to anyone except Hierophant, not even a pet. People without Stands… never seemed to understand. But, I could learn. When you passed out… it scared me. I knew you would be okay, but seeing you limp like that…"

"When you were injured, that scared me also. But I also understand that it's part of the territory of fighting for good. We're going to get hurt, I know that, but we will be alright. I know it, but try not to purposefully put yourself in harms way again."

"Okay."

"Hey," Mr. Joestar called out. "Do you want dinner or not? For once Kakyoin took Gabby's hand.

They had pitched three tents and made sure the remaining camels had food and water. Mr. Joestar and Jotaro shared one, Kakyoin and Polnareff got the other, and Gabby was lucky enough to get her own. A perk of being a girl. No need to listen to Jotaro's murmuring, or Polnareff's teeth grinding, just sweet personal space. Even though Gabby's body was exhausted, sleep didn't want to come quickly. She tossed and turned a couple times and tried counting sheep, but her body couldn't relax enough to settle down.

She saw a torch still on outside. Kakyoin was using the torchlight to scribble in a book. He seemed focused. So focused in fact, he didn't notice her walk up beside him. Gabby looked over his shoulder and saw him drawing. It was a portrait of her on her camel and at the bottom, he signed it Gabby and Nikita, UAE 22/12/1988. He got the lines of her prominent jawline almost perfect. She had no idea he was such a talented artist. She put her arms around his neck and he slammed the book closed.

"No please don't," she said softly. "It was lovely."

"It's not finished yet," he told her. A deep crimson colored his cheeks, visible even in the faint light.

"I had no idea you could draw like that."

"It's just hobby."

"May I look at the others?" He hesitated; no one had seen them but him. "Please, I won't judge them." He looked down at the book in his hand in consideration but held it closed.

"This is one thing; I think I'd rather keep to my self." He turned around to look at her, expecting her to be upset, but Gabby offered him an understanding smile. In the low light, shadows played off the angles of her face. The shadows made her look like feline mixed with an alien. A primal urge took over, and he felt himself reach out for her hip.

Just a couple weeks ago, Kakyoin wouldn't have given Gabby a second look. She'd looked like a half-starved, mangy cat, with sunken eyes. Now she had filled out. Soft curves were replacing hard bones, and once sunken eyes were bright with vivaciousness. Their steel color made her looked hardened at first, but as she looked down at him through her eyelashes her gaze softened. He ran a hand through her hair and the scent of lavender and sandalwood wafted out. He inhaled its welcoming aroma. She was almost like a Monet, pretty from a distance, but complex and intricate the closer he got. Not perfect, but it left an impression.

It wasn't just her looks that he was attracted to. Looks meant nothing. Kakyoin knew many pretty girls who used to giggle behind his back. Maybe not the gaggle that followed Jotaro, but a few none the less. Part of the reason he liked her, was that she not only believed in Hierophant, she could see him. He'd never have to try to hide that part of himself from her. She accepted him, Hierophant and all. But, it was more. Here was a woman who'd lost everything in her world, and still believed it to be a wonderful place. She looked for the good in people, always, and she believed, with all her heart that good would triumph over evil. There was no doubt in her mind they would defeat Dio. Kakyoin would do anything to protect her innocence.

He also loved her watching her in each new city. Every time Gabby saw something new, it was like watching a child open a birthday present. Her eyes would flash brightly, and her smiles, teeth and all, seemed endless. He'd only been invited to a birthday once, his mother forced him to go, but Kakyoin remembered how excited his classmate was opening his gifts. Gabby saw everything that way, and it made his heart happy. He also couldn't deny that her voraciousness while devouring kebabs was quite amusing. Where did it all go? Was it possible that her stomach was a portal to another dimension?

Kakyoin put both hands on her hips and Gabby didn't flinch back or shy away. She lowered herself down on his knee. "Quite the juxtaposition you are," she whispered. "So cold and aloof to the world, but warm and passionate underneath." She stared at him with half-lidded, sultry eyes and giggled. The sounds made his heart flutter. She leaned down towards him, as her hair fell across her face she kissed him.

"Gabby," he hummed as she kissed his neck. "You are a strange one as well, innocent but so feisty."

"One thing I've learned from this past week is that life is short. I want to experience everything. Kiss me, Noriaki!" He obliged, pressing his lips hard to hers. Her tongue slipped past his lips and darted playfully around in his mouth. It was a sensation he'd never felt before. He couldn't stop his hands from moving up her hips and tracing the line of her collarbone. He would have explored her more, but it was now midnight.

"It's getting late. The actual sun will be up soon, we should at least get a little sleep."

"Stay with me? If you wake up Polnareff now he'll be very upset, but if you share my tent, you won't have a chance to wake him." Her logic was sound. He grabbed his sleeping bag and clicked off his torch.

"Hey," Polnareff called kicking the tent. "I didn't think you'd take your assignment so seriously. Come on, we have to pack up." Gabby whacked Kakyoin in the face as she stretched.

"Five more minutes," she called back. A hard kick came through the side.

"Don't make me use Chariot to spear you out."

"Fine, we're coming out." Gabby looked at Kakyoin and chuckled. His hair was messed up and a thin line of drool was still visible on the side of his mouth. He wiped it quickly and fixed his hair.

"Morning," he said as he stretched out.

"Kakyoin, Ms. Lebedev, let's go," She'd heard Mr. Joestar call out. Gabby quickly rolled her sleeping bag up and they loaded up the camels. There were three left, Gabby being the smallest shared with Jotaro, and Kakyoin being the second smallest, shared with Polnareff. They still had a half a day's ride ahead of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N if anyone is watching on Toonani, this chapter is now going past what's been on TV.**

 **"You want my advice kid, find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothin'."**

 **Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate (Young Justice)**

Kakyoin started acting cold to her, again, as they reached Yarpline. He said it was a headache, but Gabby was sure he was just uncertain of how to act with her around the others. Outward emotions, even affection, were difficult to express. The small inn only had two rooms, so Gabby volunteered to take the couch in Mr. Joestar's room. Maybe, a night alone would help him?

They woke up early to get to the small airstrip.

"Where are Polnareff and Kakyoin?' Gabby asked as she shifted her bag from one shoulder to another. The plane was small, and they were going to have to dump some excess weight to get everyone on. Jotaro was sorting through their supplies.

"They'll be here in a minute, Short Stack," Jotaro said. "They're picking up something to eat."

Mr. Joestar, yelling at the local pilot, drew their attention. "What do you mean you can't sell us the plane?" He shouted. They all stood around looking stunned. They'd bought the plane last night fair and square, but the man was going back on their deal. The man said something about a sick baby. Something didn't feel right. However, the pilot was right; they couldn't leave a sick baby. A woman in traditional Arabic garb walked up with a basket. Inside was the ugliest baby Gabby had ever seen. But, it was a baby none the less, and they couldn't leave it. There was no doctor in town.

"What about the other plane," Mr. Joestar asked. "Over there?"

"That one's broken." Mr. Joestar looked frustrated.

Kakyoin and Polnareff walked up to airstrip with a brown bag of hardboiled eggs and meat wrapped in pita bread. Polnareff handed Gabby a sandwich wrapped in foil, as he asked Jotaro what was going on. She licked her lips and tore into her breakfast. She looked up over her sandwich and realized Kakyoin wasn't touching his.

"A baby?" He paled. Gabby watched his face contort into a look confusion.

"Kakyoin?" Jotaro asked, noting his friend's apprehension,

"I'm fine, just had a terrifying dream last night."

"It was a loud dream," Polnareff said. "He woke up screaming like a horror movie extra. And, he got weird over some kid's dog."

"If only I could remember it… I think it means something." Gabby walked up to him and placed a hand on his forehead. He was hot to the touch.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" She asked. "You may have a touch of fever." Was there a fever going around and Kakyoin caught it, also? He held her hand to his face for a moment, as she used Cups to calm him down. She could feel fear radiating off of him, something she'd never felt from him before. "Take it easy, your wounds from the other day could be getting infected." He nodded.

"The plane will be back tomorrow night." The man told Mr. Joestar. "I can sell it to you then."

"Tomorrow night," Mr. Joestar argued. "Someone's life is on the line for us, too. We can't afford to spend two days lounging around."

"So, you're going to let a baby die?" Mr. Joestar looked taken back.

"Well…"

"Wait," the woman in traditional dress spoke up. "We can leave the baby with the Wife and her Husband. I'm sure she will take good care of the little one. And they can drop it off at the doctor's on their way." Gabby exchanged a look with Kakyoin, who looked shocked at the idea.

"I'm not exactly ready to care for a baby," Gabby protested.

"Oh, nonsense, I was younger than you when I had my first, and he won't be with you very long. You just have to leave it at the hospital. Surely there's enough room for a baby." The baby gurgled and Kakyoin recoiled, pushing Gabby behind him instinctually. She shot him a questioning look, but he was lost in thought.

"Are you sure you want to leave the baby with them?" The pilot asked looking at the odd group in front of him.

"That's also a problem," Mr. Joestar told them. "It's too dangerous for a baby to come with us."

"My dear," the lady addressed Gabby. "If you want to set out today, the only way would be to take this little one with you." All eyes fell on Gabby and she looked at Mr. Joestar. He shook his head in defeat and shrugged as she cradled the baby.

They were underway within the hour, baby in tow. As soon as she was buckled in she placed the baby in the space between the seats.

"Just because I'm a girl, they think I automatically know how to care for a baby?" Gabby sighed as she looked at it. "Okay sure, I babysat a couple times to help out my neighbors, but it was for a toddler, not an infant. I don't know anything about caring for a baby. Do we even have formula, does he need formula?"

"I told them this was dangerous," Mr. Joestar agreed.

"Don't worry," Polnareff said with is usual cavalier tone. "No one will send their Stand to attack us in the air. And we checked to make sure the plane wasn't a Stand."

"I'm more worried about the Old Man's flying than enemy Stands," Jotaro added.

Gabby was squished, and Polareff kept kneeing her on the narrow seat... She curled her legs up into the seat and draped herself across Kakyoin. He seemed to welcome her touch, as it calmed him down. He put his head against the plane side, rested his other arm around her, and fell asleep. The baby gurgled again and it seemed to give Gabby a headache. She hoped she wasn't catching the fever also.

Polnareff yawned and elbowed Gabby as he stretched out. She punched him, hard, in the shoulder. "Watch it," she said.

"You're crowding on to my side."

"The whole seat is not your side." Then they looked at each other and laughed.

"Plane's make me tired." He put his head on the side of the plane and closed his eyes also. "Mr. Joestar, I'm going to nap for a little while."

"Sure," the old man dismissed.

Gabby wasn't really tired, but she placed her head against Kakyoin's chest and rested her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. His heart rate started speeding up. That was weird. Normally it slows down when people fall asleep, and he started getting warm again. She bushed his hair aside, hoping the illness wasn't serious. When they dropped the baby off, she'd make Kakyoin got examined as well. He couldn't be at his best if he was sick. She used some of her water, made him a small ice pack, and placed it on his forehead as he winced. Must be a fever dream.

She laid her head back down on his chest and rested. A strong smell of poop filled the cabin, indicating the baby needed a change. Gabby feigned sleep, so she didn't have to change the nappy. Mr. Joestart woke up Polnareff instead. The Frenchman looked shaken up as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Polnareff wake up!" Mr. Joestar called. "The nappy, change the nappy."

"I feel like I just had a terrifying dream." Gabby opened her eyes. Wasn't that the same thing Kakyoin had said? Polnareff rubbed his face, he looked a few shades whiter, and he had a serious look on his face. "I can't remember any of it though."

"Once you've changed the baby, you can go back to that dream."

"Why can't Lebedev or Kakyoin do it?" Polnareff looked over at them and she shut her eyes quickly.

"You woke up first."

"Wait, he crapped himself." Polnareff started at the baby with disgust. He seemed to have little to no idea how to change a baby.

"That's what baby's do, that's why they wear nappy's" Polnareff's lips curled back. It did smell something fierce.

He held the baby up to Jotaro who held one corner so they could pin it back together. Gabby almost laughed out loud, giving away the fact she wasn't sleeping. The two men changing a baby was a heartwarming sight.

Kakyoin started shaking and thrashed around. He forcibly threw Gabby off of him, lucky for her; Polnareff was in the way to cushion her. "Stop it," the younger man screamed.

"What's wrong?" Polnareff asked. But the redhead was still fast asleep.

"Stop it, Stop it, Stop it." He flayed around even more and somehow planted a firm kick, right in Mr. Joestar's face, causing the older man to push the control wheel down.

"Oh Shit," The old man called out. "I can't control it." They went into a nose dive spinning around. Jotaro was right; Mr. Joestar was bad luck flying. Gabby felt like her heart was going to come out through her mouth and couldn't seem to breathe. This was how she was going to die, in a stupid plane crash. "Kakyoin, what's wrong?"

"He was like that this morning also," Polnareff added.

"Whatever, just calm him down."

"Wake up," she cried. He wasn't waking. She smacked him a couple times but it didn't seem to work. She bought out Cups, but in his sleep state, was not affected.

Jotaro remained calm and grabbed Kakyoin's leg to keep him from kicking Mr. Joestar again. "Old Man, hurry up and regain control," Jotaro said. He didn't want three to turn into four crashes.

Kakyoin was trembling uncontrollably and burning up. Gabby tried again to calm him to no avail. Something in his fever dream had complete control over him. The baby's fever seemed to spike also. She grabbed the child and held him close. If nothing else, maybe Gabby could save the baby when they crashed. Cups cooled a cloth and she laid it on the baby's head to keep him from overheating. It was the least she could do as they spun towards the ground.

"Level us out," Jotaro called. "What's wrong Old Man?"

"We're crashing!" He yelled back.

"Now I lay me down to sleep I pray the Lord my soul to keep," Gabby prayed, eyes scrunched tight together, arms clutching the infant. She didn't want to see her death.

"I can control it with Hermit Purple." Mr. Joestar's Stand came out and took over the controls. It was far more precise. The Stand was able to level out the plane. They were finally horizontal again. "I did it!"

Gabby opened her eyes and saw they were flying normally again, the baby safe, and pressed against her. She passed the little one to Polnareff and took a deep breath. Kakyoin was sweating heavily and she mopped up his brow. A palm tree filled the windshield. It was coming in fast.

"Good grief," Jotaro muttered. "This is actually happening."

Gabby screamed as they hit the tree. She was convinced that the palm leaves would be the last thing she ever saw. Everything stopped for a moment, and the world went silent. A smack on the shoulder shook her out of her reverie.

"Hey, Lebedev," Polnareff nudged. "You alive over there?" She blinked a couple time at him.

"I'm alive?" She asked. He picked up her wrist and felt for a pulse.

"Last time I checked."

"I'm alive!" She bounced up and hugged the now confused Frenchman. "I survived a plane crash and lived to tell about it. Is everyone else okay?"

"Yes, we're all fine." She heard Mr. Joestar call out. He was annoyed but relieved. "At least we landed on an oasis."

"Where's Noriaki?" He had opened up the plane door and slid out. And he was now staring off into nowhere; sitting on the ground, shoulders slumped, back turned towards to the plane. He was out of breath, panting like he'd run a marathon.

Gabby undid her seatbelt and climbed out of the wreckage. Once her feet hit solid ground, she scampered over to him. He felt like fire. Nor did he react to her touch. She knelt down next to him, then put both her hands on either side of his face and forced his gaze on her. Fear, regret, and panic clouded his eyes. She gasped. It was so unlike him to be in such a state. He never panicked. There was no obstacle he couldn't outthink. But right now he looked like a lost child.

"I'm here," was all she told him. Gabby didn't have any words of comfort for him. She had no idea what to say. "I'm here for you." He looked her over and placed a hand on her cheek, almost like making sure she was real.

"I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You have a fever. Did it cause hallucinations?"

"It must have." She brushed his forelock aside and kissed him on his forehead. He reached around her waist. "Whatever it was, was… terrorizing. I felt like I'd never wake up form it." She brushed his sweat-soaked hair down.

"I…I'm going to get you some water. Sit, please rest, we'll make camp." He searched her eyes for a moment and then offered her a small, grateful smile.

"Is he alright?" Jotaro asked as she grabbed the water canisters.

"I'm not sure; he's burning up like he has a fever. I think he's trying to be strong, but he may be pretty sick. When we get the baby to the doctor… if… we get the baby to the doctor, he should be looked at as well."

"We have Tylenol in the medical kit. Look after him, alright?" She noted the slight edge of the older boy's voice.

"I will." He didn't respond and went back to unloading what could be salvaged from the plane.

Polnareff came back with a stack of wood as Gabby started a pot of water to boil on their fire to cook dinner. Everyone looked weary and a little worse for wear. Mr. Joestar stared forlornly into the fire, and Jotaro was off doing his own thing. This was a fine predicament. Kakyoin looked like death. His face was so ashen… and he wouldn't listen to her just lay down.

"What's going on, Kakyoin?" Polnareff called out. Gabby shot him a pointed look.

"Stop it; you know he's not feeling well."

"This is all your fault." Polnareff ignored her and continued his taunt.

"I don't know," Kakyoin tried to reason. "Gabby thinks its hallucinations, but I can't shake the feeling I've had a terrible dream. When I woke up, I was dead tired. I think it may be more than just a fever, something is wrong with me."

"Cheer up; I'm sure you're just too tired."

"Yeah," Mr. Joestar added. "It's been a month since we left Japan, and the enemy has been attacking us nonstop since." Everyone nodded in agreement. The exhaustion was relentless. The baby cooed behind Gabby and her head started hurting again for a brief moment.

"Hey," Jotaro called, bring the bedrolls to camp. "Looks like the baby's fever has gone down."

"Thank goodness, I don't know what we'd do if we lost him." Mr. Joestar walked up to the baby and started playing peek-a-boo with the little guy. He had a daughter, so Gabby assumed he knew what he was doing. Polnareff didn't seem to understand and shook his head at the spectacle.

Gabby brought a couple pills and cold water over to Kakyoin. She wiped his brow again and held him close from behind. He was still quivering. He took a deep breath and she could feel his chest heave. "We'll get through this," she whispered to him as she nuzzled his neck. She felt the eyes burn into the back of her head, watching her. Jotaro and Mr. Joestar were trying the radio, so it wasn't them. Then she saw movement in the basket, she swore she saw the baby was staring her down. "Is… is the baby watching us?" Kakyoin shrugged, not looking up. "I'm going to help get dinner together while they're calling for help." He sighed again and scratched his arm. "You're bleeding…" She stopped for a moment.

"Must have cut it when we crashed, you've taken care of me enough… go get yourself dinner." She nodded and walked back to the fire as he mumbled to himself. The baby really was watching them. Out of the corner of her eye, Gabby saw Kakyoin walk over to the infant. What was he doing? He jerked the small child upwards in a harsh grasp. She shot up as the baby started crying. Mr. Joestar and Jotaro looked up from the radio as well. "Kakyoin, what are you doing?" Mr. Joestar called. Kakyoin face was blank and unreadable. "That's too rough."

"I've got him," Gabby said scooping up the baby. "You guys go back to calling for help; I'll take him just this once."

She cradled the little one and started singing. "Here comes the sun…Here comes the sun and I say, It's all right… Little darling, it's been a long and lonely winter…" She sang, and everyone stopped. A blanket of peace and calm fell over the camp as Gabby's rich, soulful voice rang out over them. Everyone stared at her, mouth agape in shock, as the baby calmed in her arms. Even he couldn't fight her in that moment. "Here comes the sun and I say it's all right, it's all right…" She put the baby back in his basket and looked around. "What?"

"Who knew… where…. You can sing?" Mr. Joestar exclaimed.

"Oh, Mama used to sing that to me when I was little."

"Why haven't you sung before…?" She blushed.

"It's just a hobby… you never asked." Then she looked at Kakyoin who was calm for the moment. "Some things I like to keep to myself. I... don't like to sing in public, or for anyone to hear me… anyway, dinner is ready." It took a hot second for everyone to shake out of the trance.

"I'll make some tea. I think we could all use some to settle down."

Polnareff whispered to Jotaro, questioning Kakyoin's worsening mental health. Jotaro didn't respond and shot a look of concern at his friend.

After dinner, Jotaro walked off, on his own, for a while, to look up at the stars. Gabby started setting up the sleeping gear, so they could finally settle in. Jotaro walked back to camp and stared at Kakyoin. He hadn't touched any of his food, appetite all but gone. Polnareff sat down next to Jotaro. Gabby could hear him questioning if Kakyoin was losing his sanity once again. He was trying to get Jotaro to agree with him. She rolled her eyes at him and scoffed.

"What, "he asked her.

"God forbid you ever get a little sick, huh," she sneered.

"It's more than a little fever and you know it. Something is wrong with him, he's losing it. I think he's at his wit's end." Gabby heard enough. She walked over and nudged the bowl Kakyoin had ignored in his hand.

"You should eat something."

"I'm not like you, Gabby; food doesn't solve all my problems."

"I'll forgive you for that insult because you're not well."

"Just go, I'm losing my mind, everyone thinks so, why should you be any different." She put a hand on his shoulder and he pushed it off. "Just go."

"I'll give you a moment, but you're not getting off so easily."

"Go, Away!"

Mr. Joestar had made baby food since they didn't have any formula. It smelled delightful, and Polnareff seemed to like it. Gabby sat down next to Jotaro as the other two went off to try and feed the baby.

"Do you think he's lost it?" Gabby questioned. "Maybe we should listen to him."

"I'm not sure what to think," Jotaro replied.

"Mr. Joestar, Polnareff," Kakyoin cried. Gabby and Jotaro shot up as well, neither one of them had even seen Kakyoin move. "Did you see that? That baby isn't normal after all. He just killed a scorpion. With a safety pin"

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about?" Mr. Joestar questioned.

"He's not a normal baby, he's less than a year old and he knew what a scorpion was. And he killed it with a safety pin.

"A scorpion, where?

"In here." Kakyoin tore apart the blankets and Mr. Joestar checked over the baby. There was no scorpion to be found. Kakyoin's face fell, despondent. "It was here, where did you hide it," Kakyoin accused, as he grabbed the baby and tried to pull him away from Mr. Joestar's grasp. Gabby ran to him and tried to hold him back; he pulled away from her and tried again. But Mr. Joestar stopped him and told him to get some sleep.

"He's right you know," Gabby told him trying to lead him to his bedroll. "Sleep is the best thing for you."

"You don't believe me either, do you? But the baby, he's a Stand user."

"I want to believe you. But I think you have a fever, and your mind is playing tricks on you."

"It's not the fever, I don't feel physically sick." Gabby studied his face for a moment. He was desperate. "The baby is not normal, you said yourself, it was staring at us."

"I'm not saying a baby Stand user is impossible, you told me about the Orangutan, so yes, it's possible. But I also agree with Mr. Joestar, things will be clearer in the morning."

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling by morning, it may be too late, you have to believe me." He'd never been wrong before, and the look in his eyes was convincing. She looked up to Mr. Joestar.

"What if he is right? What if the baby is a Stand user?"

"This baby can't possibly be a Stand user, we've not seen Stand… nothing has attacked us." She shot a look to Jotaro for help, but he was unreadable per usual. "Sleep is the best thing for him right now, Ms. Lebedev. Can you help put him to bed? I need to feed the baby." She sighed and nodded. But Kakyoin wouldn't come with her.

"Mr. Joestar,' he screamed, knocking the spoon out of the older man's hand. "I'm sure of it, now. I'm not sure where he hid the scorpion, but he is a Stand user. And I can prove it." Kakyoin pulled his sleeve back and showed a large series of cuts that read, "Baby Stand.," in his own writing. "It's a warning; I must have gotten it in my sleep." Gabby recoiled back stunned, with a sick feeling in her stomach. That's why he didn't want her to look at it.

"Oh, my God!"

"Kakyoin," Jotaro asked, "Did you do this to yourself?"

"You've finally lost it," Polnareff said.

"Oh, Noriaki, how could you?" Gabby cried. She felt the warmth well up behind her eyes. She had started to believe him; she wanted to believe him, but how… He looked horrified, at himself, at the situation, and then his face contorted into determination. She knew that look, he was about to bring out Hierophant. The green Stand went right for the baby in Mr. Joestar's arms. Gabby brought out Cups to try and calm him down, but Polnareff beat her to it with Chariot. He knocked out Kakyoin quickly with a sharp blow to the back of his head. He crumpled down like a dropped sack of flour. Polnareff looked appalled at what he had to do. He took no pride in it.

Still, Gabby was upset. She stormed over to Polnareff and slapped him hard across his face. It must have hurt, but he didn't show it. He wouldn't even make eye contact with her.

"What if he was right…" she said, eyes glistening with unshed tears. She dabbed her eyes and shot a glance at the others before settling on the baby. He looked like a normal baby… but Kakyoin was not prone to being impulsive… but it was just a baby. She was torn and felt helpless.

"I can't believe it," Mr. Joestar told the group as he put the baby down in its basket. "Kakyoin can't fight or travel with us anymore. We'll figure out what to do with him in the morning. Let's go to bed." Gabby had crouched next to the fallen from. Polnareff and Mr. Joestar came up to move him into his sleeping bag. Gabby couldn't look at any of them. She set her sleeping mat away from the group. Kakyoin had been an ally to them, one of their best strategists, how could they just disregard him now? It didn't seem right.

The air felt warm when she woke up, but the colors all seem distorted. Gabby rubbed her eyes, everything looked surreal. Where was she?

"Why am I in an amusement park in a sleeping bag," Mr. Joestar asked.

"That's right," Polnareff exclaimed. "This is… Jotaro, Mr. Joestar, Lebedev, be careful, I remember now, we're inside a dream. It's terrifying. It's a world of nightmares." Gabby looked around at the castle and ferries wheel. How could such a colorful, happy place be terrifying? Everything kind of looked like fun. But Polnareff seemed serious for a change. Mr. Joestar didn't look impressed.

"If it's just a dream, then I'm going to relax," he said.

"Don't have the same reaction I did! What Kakyoin said was true. Baby. Stand."

"So, he was right! Why didn't you believe him?" Gabby spat.

"Because I forgot as soon as I woke up. But we're in enemy territory. I know we didn't believe him, but the Stand user is that baby."

"Noriaki figure it out and tried to save us before we even got into this mess. You knew and still let him believe he was wrong? You even attacked him!" She was nearly foaming at the mouth with anger and looked ready to attack the Frenchman. "This is your fault."

"I told you, I couldn't remember any of it once I woke up. Now, keep your guard up. Lebedev… I didn't want to hurt him."

"Stop fighting! Ms. Lebedev, calm down,' Mr. Joestar called. They got out of their bedrolls and stuck together as the investigated the dream world. Suddenly, Polnareff looked alarmed.

"I made Kakyoin pass out, he must already be here. Where are you…Kakyoin?"

"So help me," Gabby growled, "If anything happened to him…" Polnareff looked truly remorseful. Now she felt guilty… he only did what he thought was best. He tried to save the baby. It was true, he couldn't remember once he woke up... Kakyoin couldn't remember the dream either. Gabby put a hand on Polnareff's arm and softened her look. "We'll find him."

"I need to apologize."

"Polnareff," Mr. Joestar said. "What's wrong with your hair?" The flat top had grown twice its size, and the kept going. It would have been a comical sight, had their situation not been so dire. Then his hair sprang forth in all directions, wrapped an archway, and yanked him across the ground before restraining him. Jotaro's chain on his uniform started to jerk forward. Then it wrapped around his neck in an attempt to choke him.

"Holy shit." Mr. Joestar called out as his artificial hand blew up like a balloon and became so heavy he couldn't lift it. Gabby's denim trousers started to melt into the ground, like an ice cream cone, gluing her in her to place. All of them had been immobilized and not even five minutes had passed. The flowers lining the cobblestone pathway started to laugh in a sing-song tone. Gabby felt like she was watching a bad cartoon, or, had accidentally gotten into Papa's vodka again.

"How are we supposed to fight this?" Polnareff asked. "Anything can happen here. There are no rules or logic. We're at his mercy." A shadowy figure started approaching them, and Gabby saw the sun glint off a long scythe. The Stand looked like the Grim Reaper himself, terrifying, with a long robe and almost manic smile. "That's his Stand, and his Stand alone"

"Lali-ho," the Stand cried in a childish tone. None of them could move.

Jotaro looked furious. "Star…"

"You can't bring your Stand into the dream world." Polnareff interrupted.

"Platinum." But the Stand did come out.

"His…Stand appeared?" Star Platinum didn't attack Death he turned, back towards Jotaro, who looked confused. It turned back and started punching Jotaro who went flying backward. Then the Stand started laughed and hit himself with a frying pan. Gabby was now sure she was no longer in the middle of the desert and had gotten into the vodka. This was all too bizarre, horrifying, but bizarre.

"Lali-ho," Star Platinum said as its head transformed into the head of Death 13. "This is overwhelming power, this is absolute fear. It's so much fun. A Stand is a spiritual energy, and dreams are the spirit unguarded. Death 13 had surrounded your spirits, that's why you can't summon your stands." Everyone looked petrified. No one could defeat this Stand. An effigy of Chariot now appeared and Death removed its head, slowly, deliberately, showing off his power. "Although, if you had summoned your Stand before you fell asleep, you could have brought them with you, like the clothes you're wearing. Death 13 will never have to face another Stand. The only thing that can defeat a Stand is another Stand. So, I win." Death brought the scythe towards Gabby first. "You thought you could calm me with your singing, and you started to believe Kakyoin, almost foiling my plan… but nothing will calm me but victory." She swallowed hard as it got closer to her throat. But a glint of green caught her eye. Kakyoin….

"Lali-ho…?" Hierophant grabbed the shoulder of Death.

"Lali-ho!" The green Stand said, staring Death in the face.

"Oh, just a fake I made." Death flicked Hierophant and he closed his hands around the other Stands neck, choking it. "What…? This one's not a fake."

Hierophant squeezed even harder. Gabby's trousers unglued from the ground, Polanreff's hair and Mr. Joestar's hand both returned back to normal. Kakyoin saved them! Polnareff pointed up, and Kakyoin was sitting in one of the teacups, looking a little too casual for Gabby's taste. But he looked like himself. Wait, how long had he been there, and why didn't he try to stop Death before? Never mind, he was here now.

"When I passed out, did you forget I had Hierophant out?" Kakyoin asked. "I had Hierophant hide underground before I fell asleep. Now, time for your punishment." The Death Stand was gasping for air and started trying to slash Hierophant out of desperation. "Stop, he's in your blind spot, even if you are a baby, it'll break your neck."

"Kakyoin," Mr. Joestar yelled, as they ran over to him. "We owe you an apology." He looked grateful.

"I thought you had become weak-minded," Polnareff added. "I couldn't believe you. You were fighting this alone… I'm sorry." Jotaro nodded in agreement.

"I wasn't fully alone," Kakyoin said and placed his hand on Gabby's arm. She took his hand and squeezed it hard. "Polnareff, it couldn't be helped. And I figured out a way to bring my Stand only after you hit me. So, in a way, you helped me."

"Really, I'm kind of ashamed, and Lebedev is scary when she's mad. She probably would have killed me if something happened to you."

"Why haven't you finished off the Stand?" Gabby asked noticing that Hierophant was still grappling with Death. "Are you hesitating because it's a baby?" The clouds started to shift in a strange pattern. They gathered densely across the sky and sank close to the ground.

"Kakyoin, get Hierophant away from his back," Jotaro said.

A fist from the clouds came down and took the scythe from Death, in one quick slice; it cut Hierophant and himself in half. "Impossible," Kakyoin called. "He chopped himself… in half." Hierophant fell away from Death and Kakyoin fell down. The other yelled out his name, as Gabby froze solid. She couldn't move…not again.

"Lali-ho," the Stand called out. It opened up its robes to reveal it was only a head coved by a long robe. No body! It took its scythe back and laughed at them. Gabby didn't care now. Kakyoin was dead, sliced in half, now… they were all going to die.

"Just kidding…" Kakyoin popped up.

"You're alive…" Gabby exclaimed. "You asshole… how could you do that to me… I thought…" He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I told you, I know what I'm doing…. My Hierophant isn't careless." His Stand started to unravel its tendrils into the head of Death. Kakyoin had him now, Death couldn't fight back. Hierophant had full control of the enemy Stand. "He was in your blind spot. Now, if you don't wish to be destroyed from within. Heal the wound on my arm. Anything can happen in dreams; surely you can heal a little cut." He had won.

A hand shook her awake. She fought it at first, her body still felt exhausted. Then there so much to deal with this morning and she wasn't ready to face it just yet.

"Hey, wake up," Kakyoin's voice seemed disembodied. Gabby yawned and rolled over. "Gabby, wake up."

"Ugh, fine," she yawned again and unzipped her bag. "It was warm in there, but I had the most…" She looked up and met his eyes. "Most terrifying dream… I can't seem to remember it. You're looking better, how are you feeling." He kissed her forehead and gave her a hand up. The smell of sausage cooking raised her interests. The others were still asleep, but Kakyoin had a full American breakfast cooking.

"I feel great; help me make some coffee?" She looked at him confused and felt his head. No fever.

"You're not hot anymore. Are you sure you're feeling alright, head okay?" He rubbed her shoulders for a moment.

"Gabby, I'll be just fine." She turned around in his arms and he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"You don't have to hide from me, you know. You were not yourself last night."

"I know, but really, I'm fine." Gabby saw he had rolled up his sleeve, and there was nothing on his forearm. No self-mutilating cuts, no Baby Stand written. He looked much better. His skin had returned to its normal color, not pale, and his eyes were clear. If only she could remember her dream, she'd know exactly what had happened.

"What happened?"

"Some things are best left alone." Gabby was getting annoyed. Why was he acting so arrogant? He nearly attacked a baby last night. A weird and creepy, possible Stand user baby, but no one could prove it.

"Noriaki Kakyoin, you will tell me everything that happened." He sighed and looked at her long and hard before motioning for Gabby to sit. She was a never going to let him get away with staying silent, proving to be more than a little feisty.

"Alright, but you must not tell them. I don't want to worry them. Yes, the baby was a Stand user, but I was able to get him under control. His Stand was Death 13, and he attacks in the dream realm, making him very difficult to fight... and easy to forget. But, he won't attack us ever again. That, I promise. Yes, last night I nearly lost it, and went after the baby. But I knew he was going to try and kill all of you once you went to bed. I had to do something. You started to believe me, and I'll always be grateful for that. But there was no way to convince the others so I had to think of a plan. I defeated Death 13 in the dream, you don't remember it, but it's okay. It's my dream to remember." He was vague, but she appreciated his candor. Kakyoin was finally starting to open up to her. True, there were things he'd probably never tell her or express, but this was a big step.

"I… am… glad you told me. I'm sorry, that must have been hard." She was sincere, and he liked that. "You're not alone anymore, you know. They care about you, and so do I." He gave her a half smile. He was almost too strong for his own good.

"I'm alright now, truly. We're just going to pretend nothing happened. Again, the others have enough to worry about."

It was okay to mess up, and it was okay to break down every now and then, but he needed to keep his pride.

"I understand." Gabby took the boiling water off the fire and brewed in the coffee grounds. The sun was now right above the horizon. She turned for a moment to admire the reds and oranges painted across the sky. It was going to be another hot day, and they still had to wait for help to come get them. Gabby took a deep breath and poured the brew into the mugs as Kakyoin went to wake up the others. They went to wash up as he finished cooking the baby food over the fire.

Polnareff, Jotaro, and Mr. Joestar looked a little worse for wear. Not one of them felt like they'd had a good night's sleep. They mumbled about having a terrible dream. They'd never know.

"Kakyoin!" Polnareff called out. "Are you all right?"

"What do you mean?" Polnareff started to make a fuss but stopped when he noticed that Kakyoin's arm was bare. Gabby watched with a guarded smile, as she rolled up the bed mats. "I'm going to go change the baby's nappy."

"He seems to be getting along with the baby. Maybe I was just dreaming." Yes, this was for the best. Polnareff turned to Gabby and watched her for a moment. "Lebedev, do you remember anything?" She wasn't scarfing down her food, and her plate was still intact. This was unusual.

"Nothing," she responded. "Mr. Joestar? Jotaro?" They both shook their heads and ate their breakfast. Gabby got up and joined them after tying up her sleeping bag. "I think we all just had a bad dream." She shifted her gaze to Kakyoin who had just finished changing the baby and had a solemn look on his face. Mr. Joestar finished his food first.

"I should go feed the baby." He told them standing up.

"I can wash the dishes," Jotaro said.

The baby was refusing to eat so Polnareff went to help by tickling the baby. Kakyoin was now tying up his bedroll and Gabby walked over to help him.

"It's done," he told her quietly. "We'll take the baby to the nearest town and it'll find his mother." He looked upset for a moment. "He's just a baby, so I couldn't hurt him. It would have been so easy though."

"You did the right thing. When he grows up he won't forget the mercy you showed him." She didn't know about the punishment.

"Yeah, I hope so." He paused for a moment and reached out to her, pulling her in close for a moment. Gabby stiffened at his uncharacteristic public display of affection but pulled him close. "Gabby?"

"Yes?"

"Would you… sing for me?"

"For you…yes, okay. Here comes to Sun…"

"No, not that song, please."

"When you're weary…Feeling small… When tears are in your eyes…I will dry them all…" She sang in her rich alto. "I'm on your side… When times get rough… And friends just can't be found… Like a bridge over troubled waters… I will lay me down…" She didn't finish and he pressed a finger to her lips before nipping the bottom of her lip playfully.


	7. Chapter 7

**I dunno why this chapter was hard to write. Anyway, I looked up some backstory for Kakyoin, and really couldn't find much... so hope this works. Hope you all like it, as always any feedback, pro or con is appreciated.**

 **And in the flames**  
 **Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire**  
 **This desert rose**  
 **Each of her veils, a secret promise**  
 **This desert flower**  
 **No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this**  
 **And as she turns**  
 **This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams**  
 **This fire burns**  
 **I realise that nothing's as it seems**  
 **I dream of rain**  
 **I dream of gardens in the desert sand**  
 **I wake in pain**  
 **I dream of love as time runs through my hand**

 **Sting, Desert Rose.**

They got out of the desert thanks to some help from the Speedwagon Foundation, a couple desert hummers arrived to allow them to continue. The baby's mother was not hard to find once they reached Afif. No one had known how the baby had gone for far, but the mother was happy to have her little boy back. No matter how strange he was. A mother's love… Gabby missed her mother. She wanted to call her and gush about all the new sights she'd seen. She could talk for hours about the colorful people of India, the history of Pakistan, the brilliant, modern wealth of United Arab Emirate, and vast, but the vibrant desert of Saudi Arabia. Oh, the sights, they made all the stress worth it. Gabby wanted nothing more than to introduce Kakyoin to her. The fact that her mother would never know him made a small piece of her heart die. Ianna Lebedev would have been proud; her little Gavriilunya had found a good boy. He helped her mature, and she helped him to open up.

The coast was a welcome site. The powdery beach sands felt much softer than the coarse desert sand. The azure of the Red Sea sparkled brilliantly in the early morning sun, the waters cool and refreshing. They were waiting for Mr. Joestar to return with a boat to take them across the Red Sea. It was 20 C out and not a cloud in the sky. Gabby thought a swim sounded like the perfect idea. Without a thought, she stripped down to her brazier and knickers and wadded through the clear water. The waves lapping on her thighs felt like heaven as she leaned back and ducked her head under.

"Hey, look," she heard an amused voice call. "A mermaid."

"Hardly," she laughed back, seeing Kakyoin lounging in the sand. "Mermaids are voluptuous, I'm… not."

"Mermaids aren't real, and you look…lovely." He wasn't to say more but the words didn't come.

"Why are you still in your uniform, come in."

"No, I'd just rather watch here." He had a shy smile on his face.

"Maybe you like the view a little too much." She teased slowly getting out of the water. Then she jumped back underwater. He waited for her to pop back up.

"I don't want to get wet." She walked out of the water and embraced him tightly. The water from her hair soaked into his jacket as he rested his chin on the top of her head. He was a little annoyed at getting wet, but it wasn't worth getting worked up over. Plus, she was contented in that moment and he didn't want to ruin it.

His hands always stayed around her waist or neck, even when they spooned in the tent a few nights ago. This had to change. Gabby reached out and found an opening in his jacket, between two buttons. She stuck her hands through and felt his hard stomach underneath. Kakyoin flinched back and chuckled.

"Are you ticklish?"

"No…I've never had anyone touch me like that." She ran her hands over his stomach again, this time through the shirt, and he laughed again.

"Liar." He was ticklish. She went for him again and he caught her hand. He started to pull her in, but as a distraction she took his hand and led it to her chest, allowing him to touch the open skin between her breasts. He took a deep breath and reddened. 'It's okay." He his brow rose in curiosity. He put his hands on the small of her back and pulled her against him. She took his hands again and guided them down her back to her butt. His touch was tentative and gentle at first, but as he got comfortable, he wanted to learn all the lines of her body. This new found territory was now his, and he wanted to take advantage of every opportunity to explore it. Gabby took his monetary fascination in her butt, to reach up the back of his school uniform. She ran her hands up and down his muscular back. Goose prickles formed all over Kakyoin, as his body responded to the alien sensation. It felt like bubbles effervescing all down his body. He stiffened for a moment as he sighed deeply. He brushed her wet, salty hair off her face and leaned in…

"…Hey, Kakyoin, Lebedev," Polnareff called, interrupting their intimate moment. He then mumbled something under his breath. "Jotaro, I found where they ran off to." Then he turned his attention to them "We need to meet Mr. Joestar at the docks… and uh…. Lebedev… you may… uh… want to cover up… the laws… we can't waist time bailing you out of jail." He looked away out of respect for his friend. Even if she wasn't showing anything more than a bikini would, he was right; she'd taken a risk stripping down. But there was no one else around and she just wanted to swim. Polnareff stole a glance at her scantily clad form. He shook his head and then shot an envious look to Kakyoin.

Part of the Frenchman wondered what would have happened if he'd volunteered to act as her husband. Would she have cared for him the same way she cared for Kakyoin? Gabby had fallen for his redheaded friend. It wasn't hard to see, even for him. The way Kakyoin looked at Gabby, especially when she wasn't looking, was like watching a kid with his first puppy… completely… besotted. Would that have happened if they didn't have to act like a couple? Mr. Joestar was right, the act helped them keep a lower profile. Polnareff couldn't imagine the harassment she would have received as a single female. The people in the small villages had been lovely, but some of the bigger towns they had to travel through were more traditional. Even with long trousers and long, oversized top, she still got some stares. Gabby never noticed, but he did.

"Polnareff?" Gabby said pulling him out of thought. She was now fully clothed and had her bag gathered together. She was crinkling her brows at him.

"Huh?"

"I ask you where we need to go."

"Are you alright," Kakyoin asked noticing the funny look on his friend's face.

"What a silly thing to ask, of course, I'm fine. The docks are about two blocks north."

"Took you guys long enough," Mr. Joestar said as they investigated the boat. It wasn't large, maybe eleven meters, but enough to comfortably seat them, complete with a small head and even a shower in the lower cabin. "One of you, unlatch the shore power cord before you get on. We're getting underway." Gabby grabbed the cord and threw it on to the back of the boat as she hopped on. The breeze felt even better once they hit open water.

The boys insisted on staying on the bridge. She knew Jotaro didn't trust the Old Man's captaining skills, but they all stayed up there. Gabby took advantage of an open back, and no restrictions in international waters, to sunbath.

The sun had just crossed its zenith when Gabby joined the boys back up on deck. "Got a little sun there," Mr. Joestar noted. Her cheeks had taken on a reddish hue. She'd spend the past several days protecting her skin from the harsh sun; she didn't think a couple hours would make that big of a difference, but they did.

"Yeah, I guess, it's not too bad though." She grabbed a container of water and dug into a snack. Though the boys were still standing, Gabby took it upon her self to take up the whole bench. Kakyoin sat down next to her, scooting her over. He put a hand on her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb.

"Watashi no chisaii sakura," he uttered in Japanese. She looked at him bemused. "Oh, sorry, you look like a little cherry blossom right now, with the pink to your cheeks.."

"Do people in Japan use terms like baby or darling, you know like nicknames?"

"Not really, usually in a relationship we just refer to each other by our given name and sometimes add Kun or Chan afterward to express affection. My Mother calls my Father, Anata, which is a term of endearment, I suppose. But every once in a while, I've heard classmates give nicknames to their boyfriends and girlfriends. But no baby, or honey, or darling like in the movies."

"Sakura." She rolled the foreign word off her tongue but hit the r sound hard. It sounded so lovely when he said it.

"It's a girls name and the Japanese word for cherry blossom."

"I like it."

"My little cherry blossom."

"Noriakikun…" He winced every so slightly. "What?"

"That's what my Mother calls me." He gave her an embarrassed smile, but there was a longing there. His eyes stared faraway before focusing back on her. Even if he didn't always get along with them, Kakyoin missed his parents. "I'm sure she's been worried about me. It's been months since I… left them…"

"I understand. I miss mine, too." Gabby placed her hands on his. "What do your parents do?"

"My Father is a businessman for a car company, which is why we travel so much. My Mother does the artwork for an advertising company."

"Is that where you get your talent from?"

"I guess so. She's quite talented. What did your parents do?"

"My Father was not a smart man, kind and always took care of us, but he could hardly write his name. Once he got out of the army, he cleaned the floors and took out the trash, at night, for the university in town, mainly in the science buildings." Gabby smiled wistfully. "He used to bring me the books the professors were done with. The physics, geology, and astronomy books were my favorite. I wanted to be a cosmonaut. Most of them were much too difficult for him, but he tried to read them to me none the less. My Mother didn't work after I was born, but before that, she was a dancer in our local theater. She tired once, in her youth, for the National Ballet, but she never quite made the cut. But dancing made her happy, so she did it whenever possible. What makes you happy?" He stopped stunned, no one had really asked that before and Kakyoin wasn't sure how to answer, then it hit him.

"Actually, this journey has made me happy. As crazy and stressful as it's been at times, I've been genuinely happy this past month. I can prove myself capable, I feel respected, and I now have found friends. No one thinks I'm the weirdo, loner kid who just sat by himself at lunch, and act like a 'know it all' in class. I feel useful."

"You're not just useful…you're wanted." He flushed and rubbed absentmindedly at his arm. "I'm happiest when I can be helpful to the group."

"You are helpful," he reassured. "What I don't understand, if your mother was a dancer, why you clap around like a mule." She giggled at the good-natured jab, causing him to smile. He loved when she laughed. She wasn't graceful and she knew it. The heels of her shoes, the wear, and tear, were evidence of her hard step.

"Hey," she laughed, "I took dance when I was five and was kicked out about a week later. I also took some gymnastics, but again, was not asked back. Most children in the Soviet Union are tested to see if they have some sort of athletic talent."

"And?"

"I was a good runner, pretty fast and could go long distances, but not fast enough to wow anyone. But I can still do a back bend." Gabby got up to show off but was thrown off balance with the motion of the boat. She fell back on to the bench as Kakyoin tried to catch her. The others, who hadn't been paying attention, look over questioningly. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Not on the boat." He rolled his eyes.

"Had to try, how about you?"

"I played baseball when I was little, tennis, and swimming. I was always a good swimmer. Also, my parents used to take me skiing every winter. I'm probably going to miss their trip this year. I… look forward to introducing you to my Mother, someday, once this is all over."

"Maybe teach me to ski?"

"I would love to teach you… to ski, and if you still have that dream, there's still time to be a cosmonaut." Gabby's smile fell as she shook her head.

"I don't know if that's still possible…"

"Hey, Old Man," they heard Jotaro say. "We're going in the wrong direction, we should be going west, but we're going north and heading right towards that small island."

"We're picking up someone important," Mr. Joestar answered. What? Who could they possibly be picking up? The island came closer into view and looked maybe a few hundred meters across and even less wide, diminutive indeed. Mr. Joestar parked the boat close to shore and they stepped out onto the sands. The sun was still up but beginning it decent towards the horizon.

Gabby had doubts someone could even live there, and Polnareff expressed his doubts openly.

"Mr. Joestar," Kakyoin asked, "does he really live here?

"He lives here alone," Mr. Joestar explained. "That's what he told me back in India." Gabby blinked a couple times, he, did that mean…? Kakyoin mirrored her disbelief, eye wide. Polnareff looked confused and Kakyoin shot him an annoyed glance. Something moved in the bushes. Jotaro caught the movement immediately and noticed two brown eyes watching them.

"Hey, someone's watching us from the grass," he told the group. A familiar form jumped out and ran from them, inward to the center of the island. It seemed almost futile, there was nowhere to hide in such a tiny island. Gabby found herself squeezing Kakyoin's hand.

"From the back, he looks like…" the redhead exclaimed.

"Yeah, familiar," Polnareff finished and took off running. They all followed as the Frenchman shouted at the runner to stop. The path led them to a small house with chickens. The man in the bushes was now feeding the chickens, acting if he'd not even noticed the group's approach. They stared speechless for a moment. This wasn't possible, he was...

"That man… he can't be…" Kakyoin asked.

"Can't be…" Polnareff agreed. Gabby was just as excited to see him. The all tried to run forward, but Mr. Joestar stopped them. Polnareff looked shaken up. His face had turned from his usual relaxed smile to brows furrowed in apprehension. Gabby rested her hand on her friend's back in reassurance. She knew he blamed himself.

"I'll go talk to him," Mr. Joestar said in a guarded tone. "All of you wait here." Jotaro stared forward. Gabby glanced up at him and he narrowed his eyes at her briefly and cocked an eyebrow up. He was just as confused as she was. "My name is Joseph Joestar, I'm traveling to Egypt with these four…"

"Go away," the man exclaimed. "I won't hear it!" Everyone recoiled back. "Don't talk to me! No one comes to see me with good news. It's only when something bad happens and I won't hear it! Go, away! The man turned around and looked just like Avdol, only older. Polnareff tensed under Gabby's hand. His eyes wide with shock.

"Mr. Avdol!" Kakyoin shouted. He also looked stunned.

"Avdol," even Jotaro was taken back.

"You're alive," was all Gabby managed to get out before the door slammed shut. Polnareff pulled away from her and the tried to rush forward, looking like they'd seem a ghost.

"That's Avdol's," Mr. Joestar stared before a long, heavy pause. "Father. He left the world behind and lives alone on this island. I didn't tell any of you about this because if Dio finds out that we stopped here, the peace Avdol's father enjoys here, could be compromised. I don't want to let that happen. But telling him about his son Avdol's death won't be easy to do…" His shoulders slumped forward as he finished.

Polnareff gasped in realization of the situation. His mind flashed back to the fateful day in Calcutta. With all that had happened since it almost seemed like a lifetime ago, but it still ran through his mind as if it were moments ago. Polnareff placed his friend's death on his own shoulders. If he hadn't run off…

"Avdol's death was not your fault," Mr. Joestar said placing a hand on the younger man's back. Polnareff shrugged it off as tears welled in his eyes.

"It's my responsibility," he replied walking away. "I have to carry that." Gabby's heart sank as she tried to grab his arm to reassure him; he shrugged that off as well. "I don't deserve your comfort, Lebedev."

"Is his father a Stand user as well?" Kakyoin asked, pragmatic as always. Of course, he was trying to get all the facts.

"Yes, but I don't know what sort of Stand it is." Mr. Joestar replied.

"Given how he treated us, I don't think he'll be willing to help us."

"Leave that to me."

Polnareff started walking away. "Don't go please," Gabby begged him. "Going off on your own has proven to be a horrible idea."

"It's a small island, what trouble could I get into here?" He sounded so dejected she wanted to run after him. But, she knew he needed some alone time. Jotaro's look told her to let him go.

Mr. Joestar had been in the little hut for a while. Who knew what they were discussing, but when he came out his expression was unreadable. He was totally silent for once. The sunset had painted the sky in magnificent bands of cinnabar and tangerine.

"Where's Polnareff?" He asked.

"He ran off," Gabby told him. "It's not a big island, should we split up and look for him?"

"No, let's head back to the boat, he'll find us."

"Isn't Mr. Avdol joining us?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Oh, okay." A strange feeling filled Gabby's stomach like there was something she was missing. A look around at Jotaro and Kakyoin reviled they knew what was going on. They were hiding something from her. A couple weeks ago they'd found Avdol alive in the street, Jotaro and Mr. Joestar tended to his wounds and the Speedwagon foundation pick him up. But they told her he didn't make it. Gabby felt a hand on her back and looked up to see Kakyoin with a strange expression. He gripped her waist.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm worried about Polnareff… What is going on?" Kakyoin didn't respond right away.

"I think… we should trust Mr. Joestar, he's has a plan in place, and Jotaro and I, we've figured it out."

"There's something you're not telling me and it's about Avdol. Polnareff is heartbroken… didn't you see his face? He's my friend, Noriaki, and your friend too. I trust you! I've always trusted you, why don't you trust me."

"Gabby…" He tried to sooth. He put his head on top of hers. It was such a comforting feeling. He inhaled the still salty smell of her hair. "I do trust you. But in strategy, some things need to be reviled in time." She pulled out of his grasp and followed the other back to the boat.

Stars were appearing in the sky as Gabby absentmindedly traced the constellations. Some of them were old friends, but others were new and unfamiliar. Where was Polarneff? It's been almost an hour since they'd seen him. It's not like he could go far.

"I'm going to look for him," Gabby declared. The other sighed and agreed maybe that was a good idea. He'd been gone for a while and they were also starting to worry. They should get getting underway anyway, still had several hours of sailing to get to Egypt. So close.

Gabby walked with purpose along the edge of the beach looking for signs of the silver-haired man. The grass started moving and they all turned towards it, on guard. Polnareff popped out covered in blood. They really couldn't leave him alone for a second. However, he had an excited expression and didn't seem to notice the blood loss or pain. Gabby looked at the wounds. Most of them could be treated with their first aid kit, but a couple may need stitches.

"You'll never believe this, guys!" He exclaimed not paying her any attention. "Guess who I met."

"Polnareff, we've been worried about you." Mr. Joestar said.

"Where did you get those wounds?" Kakyoin asked.

"Did you get attacked?" Jotaro questioned.

"Would you hold still so I can look at them?" Gabby complained. "Damn, they looked like bite marks. Did you get into a fight with an animal? How are you not in shock?"

"Who cares about my wounds?" Polnareff dismissed. "Listen, don't be shocked, Jotaro! Don't faint in shock, Kakyoin. Can you believe who I met, Mr. Joestar? Behold… Look! Avdol was alive." He was so elated, even in his current state, he was dancing. Avdol came out from behind the tall grass, smiling at everyone. Gabby was almost as shocked as Polnareff. They told her he was dead. No one else looked surprised. They just grabbed their bags like it was any other day. Polnareff looked hurt. She didn't blame him, their act was pretty convincing.

"I'll help carry your luggage," Avdol said, as he grabbed Gabby's bag. He put a reassuring hand on her arm and offered her a smile. "Good to see you, Ms. Lebedev, I heard your Stand is developing well."

"It's great to see you too, friend." She replied casting a nasty look at the others. "I'm sorry for the shock, I was told your wounds were fatal.  
"Thankfully, they were not."

"It's been a while," Kakyoin noted casually. "How are you?"

"Avdol, Is the wound on your back all right?" Mr. Joestar asked.

"It's fine," he replied. "A little stiff."

Jotaro, Avdol, Kakyoin, and Mr. Joestar all started walking towards the water, making small talk about the past two weeks. Gabby hung back with Polnareff looking confused. She took her friend's arm. "I knew he was alive back in Calcutta, but they told me he didn't make it," she whispered to him.

"Wait a minute," Polnareff called to the others. His face darkened with a mix of disbelief and anger. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I said wait, you assholes. What's the deal, a guy who was dead, just came back to life. What the hell, you're all just having a normal conversation."

"I'm sorry Polnareff," Mr. Joestar turned around. "When I said I buried Avdol in India… that was a lie." Polnareff hit the floor, and Gabby tried to hold him back.

"Jotaro, Mr. Joestar, and Ms. Lebedev treated my wounds back in India."

"You assholes knew, and didn't tell me… You too, Kakyoin…?"

"I found out the day after," he replied stoically, trying to hide the regret. "But we couldn't let the enemy know since you have such a big mouth. Sorry, since you cannot lie, I was the one who suggested we keep it a secret form you. And Gabby, I didn't want you to worry after you found out about your Mother, so we didn't share any of the details with you."

"If you'd let the secret slip," Jotaro added, "Avdol couldn't have recovered in peace."

"We were planning on telling you as soon as we knew he was safe. We had no idea you'd run into him first."

"And you couldn't tell me?" Gabby argued. "I thought he didn't make it… and that act back there with, Avdol's father that was all one big ruse?"

"Ms. Lebedev," Mr. Joestar said calmly. "His condition was grave for a while, touch and go in the beginning. You remember how bad he was when we found him. Kakyoin was right, you were in a fragile state after you found out about your Mother, and we didn't want to worry you until we knew Avdol was safe."

"You told me he was dead… and you could have told me when we got here that he wasn't," she muttered under her breath.

"Avdol," Polnareff called out. "You're Dad is on this island, we need to tell him you're here."

"Oh," Avdol said. "That was me in disguise." Polnareff stumbled across the beach.

"What…that was all…Did you have to go so far? Why did you leave me out like that?" Gabby went to help him up and brushed some of the sand off of him as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Now now," Mr. Joestar called. "There's no need to cry."

"I'm sorry," Kakyoin said remorsefully. "I didn't think you'd be this hurt."

"For once," Gabby growled at him and shot an angry look at the others. She hated being left out. Even worse, she hated when someone purposefully hurt a friend. Polnareff was right, this really went too far. They could have told them as soon as they got to the island. "You didn't think, did you? He's your friend..."

"I'm sorry," Avdol apologized also. "There's a reason I came to this island in disguise."

"A reason?" Polnareff asked hopefully.

"It was partially so the enemy wouldn't find out." Mr. Joestar said. "But I also had Avdol do a little shopping for me."

"It was a conspicuous purchase," Avdol told them, "I disguised myself as a rich Arab when I bought it."

"Now, everyone we're going to ride that and leave. Polnareff, cheer up, Ms. Lebedev, stop scowling at me, it's almost here."

"What's almost here," Polnareff questioned. "There's nothing…" The water started to ripple away and a periscope broke the surface. It was much larger than their little boat. In all comparison it was about the size of the house Gabby grew up in. What a magnificent machine. "A submarine?"

"We'll ride to Egypt in this!" Gabby looked at it mouth agape. Could an individual really buy a submarine? A personal submarine? She's never seen anything quite like it. She was still angry but now flabbergasted. Kakyoin tired to grab her hand to lead her to it, but she shook him off her.

"Nyet," she spat at him. He looked truly wounded, but for once she was too upset to care.

It had looked so big from the outside, but as Gabby entered a paralyzing fear took over. She wanted to go in, the idea was so intriguing, but could not bring herself to get over the threshold. It felt like a tomb, tight and claustrophobic. The sub looked vast from the outside, but cramped inside. Everyone looked at her sudden stop.

"Lebedev?" Polnareff questioned as he ran into her back. He pushed her forward but she still didn't budge.

"It's like being buried alive…" she squeaked.

"It's quite nice inside," Avdol tried to reassure and offered her a hand to help her in. She stared straight ahead, lips pinched together.

"Ms. Lebedev, you didn't have a problem in the airplane," Mr. Joestar said getting slightly annoyed. "This is much more spacious."

"It's not the tight space. The plane felt open, in the air… here… I could be crushed, or suffocate…the pressure."

"Lebedev, I'm sorry for this." Without hesitation, Polnareff heaved forward and shoved her through as Avdol and Mr. Joestar caught her as she sailed through to the other side. Tears poured down Gabby's cheeks as they helped her to a chair.

Once she settled down the submarine was actually comfortable. But she couldn't stop the irrational part of her brain from racing. It had every modern convenience, and even a window to look out. The fish were in the lights were beautiful. But the surrounding darkness felt so overwhelming. Her stomach was starting to get nauseous again. It had been a little over a week since she'd felt so sick. But the adrenaline was unrelenting. She caught Jotaro looking at her out of the corner of her eye. His face was unreadable. He must have thought she was being foolish. Mr. Joestar thought so.

"Gabby," Kakyoin said. "Try to calm down. I can feel you from here and it's making me sick, also." She didn't make eye contact with him.

"Hey, this sub has a fridge," Polnareff commented. "Here, have a cola." He shoved the cold drink into her hand. She took a tentative sip, and then another before she knew it she'd drained the whole bottle. The cold drink helped to settle her nerves.

"Is that why you can't be a cosmonaut?" She didn't want to answer Kakyoin, content on giving him the silent treatment, but he was right. Gabby nodded. She looked like a child in her curled up on the chair, lost and small. He encompassed her in his arms. She wanted to shrug out but didn't have the energy. "Watashi no Sakura…" he whispered into her ear, "my cherry blossom, I am sorry. I wanted to tell you, both of you, but we had more to consider than your feelings. It wasn't fair, you're right, we shouldn't have led you on, but we had a strategy in place."

"Trust needs to be mutual if you don' trust me…"

"I didn't lie about that, I do trust you. This wasn't about you, I promise."

"I'm still angry with you, but I… forgive you." She sighed and buried her head in his chest. She took a deep settling breath. It was all she could do to combat the claustrophobia. Polnareff had been enthralled by the submarine, forgetting his frustration for earlier. Avdol was a great captain. The smooth ride did help settle her rising nausea. She tried to ignore it as she sat quietly.

"What's that?" Polnareff asked looking at the pinging coming from the gages.

"Its sonar," Mr. Joestar told him. "It uses sound waves to see if there's anything around us. I can see from all sides if anything is coming."

"I think Short Stack has a point." Jotaro finally said. "If we're attacked in here, there's nowhere to run. We're sixty meters down." The words out of Jotaro's mouth made her nausea come back. She would have thought it would be reassuring for him to agree with her, but it just seemed to amplify her fear of suffocating. She felt arms squeeze around her again.

"Look around you," Kakyoin told her. "This is a pleasure cruise for the wealthy. It even has a satellite phone. It's well made and we'll be just fine."

"Hey, Kakyoin," Polnareff called. "Grab me a drink, will you?"

"Yeah," Mr. Joestar said, looking thoughtful at the phone. "Me too." Kakyoin complied grabbing them a couple colas and one for himself. Mr. Joestar was stating at the phone with a strange look on his face.

"What's the matter, Old Man," Jotaro asked. "You're just standing there."

"Everyone be quiet for a moment. I'm going to make a phone call."

"What?" Polnareff sounded surprised. "A phone call, to where?"

"It must be very important if you're calling from here," Kakyoin observed.

"Yes," Mr. Joestar confirmed. "It's an important and delicate matter. So, please be quiet." Gabby looked at the others who seemed to have no idea what was going on. They all listened on, being as quiet as possible. It sounded like he was talking to his wife. Someone Gabby never thought much about, Mr. Joestar's wife, but could only imagine he took good care of her. If they kindness he'd shown Gabby these past few weeks were any indication, the old man cared greatly for the people in his life. Even if he seemed rough around the edges at times, he was charming for an old man. He then mentioned his daughter, and everyone listened more intently. She saw Jotaro flinch, ever so slightly, under his hat. So, the reason for the call was to keep his wife from worrying about his daughter. It made sense.

"This is the important conversation?" Polnareff shook his head. Gabby smacked his shoulder.

"This is important," she hissed.

"Yes," Avdol agreed. "Mrs. Joestar is full of vitality. So, she needs a check in every now and then. To make sure she doesn't try to visit Miss Holly in Japan and discover the truth." Jotaro narrowed his eyes. Even if he didn't show it, he was worried for his mother. Gabby could recognize the familiar feeling. "She, of course, hasn't been told anything. There's no need to worry her." Gabby hadn't been told much either. Only that Miss Holly's Stand was threatening her life. The more she thought about it, the more Gabby realized it possible this was the same thing that killed her father. Not long after her father's death, her mother showed signs of her Stand. Of course, she didn't know what it was at the time. Gabby also had the beginning of her Stand as well.

Mr. Joestar's shoulders seemed to relax in relief. "Let me talk to Roses," they heard him say on the phone. "So, how is Holly doing?" Everyone fell silent again. "Have you gotten a hold of the Speedwagon Foundation?" He looked down distressed. The lines on his face deepened as he pressed his lips tight together, and squeezed his eyes shut. "No. There's no need for that." Even if the conservation was one-sided, they all knew what was going on. Jotaro's mother was not doing well. "Do not let Suzie know under any circumstances." The old man's hand lingered on the phone as he tried to regroup his thoughts.

"We must defeat Dio as soon as possible," Avdol told him. The others had offered condolences as well. "We will save Miss Holly. That's why I have returned."

Gabby walked up and handed him his cola. "I will be brave for you."

"Right, thank you, everyone." He took the cola from Gabby and patted her on the back.

The sub started feeling a little more open. Maybe it wasn't as cramped as she initially thought. The ride was quite pleasant, though they had fallen pretty quite since Mr. Joestar's phone call. Well, at least until Avdol agreed to let Polnareff try and steer. How many rock ledges could he hit? He hit one hard and it rocked the sub, leaving Gabby to grip the edge of the table. "Someone else please drive!" Gabby pleaded. But Avdol needed a break. Gabby put her head on the table.

Polnareff yawned emphasizing how exhausted everyone was. They'd been on the sub for about six hours; they were almost there, but not quite. No one wanted to sleep, not after the call to Mrs. Joestar. They needed to stay alert and move as soon as they reached dry land.

"Kakyoin, make some coffee," Polnareff called. The redhead went over and started the machine. There were only five cups; he'd have to share with Gabby.

Avdol sent up the periscope, there it was Africa. They'd made it. Mr. Joestar brought out a map and plotted out their best course. There was a reef pass that would take them two hundred meters in. The coffee aroma filled the air. Gabby's favorite, hazelnut.

"Gabby there's only five cups, are you willing to share with me?" Kakyoin asked. She nodded. He brought the drinks out and set six cups down.

"Hey Kakyoin," Jotaro noted, "I thought there were only five cups, how are there six here?"

"That's odd, maybe I miscounted. But there were only five cups just a minute ago." It wasn't like Kakyoin to not pay attention. "Well, I guess you'll get your own after all," He told Gabby. She shrugged as everyone picked up their cup. Mr. Joestar was about to take a sip when his cup transformed into a blob with a face. It sliced off his fake hand in one swoop. A Stand! The shrapnel drove it's away into Mr. Joestar's throat drawing blood and knocking him unconscious. Everyone jumped back in shock.

All the coffee cups smashed to the floor as the Stand landed on the table. It looked like a weird blob with a painted female face, white and pink. It hissed at them.

"It's a Stand! At some point, a Stand got into the submarine!" Avdol gasped.

Star Platinum came out and went straight for the enemy Stand. It somehow morphed into the ceiling out of his grasp. Mr. Joestar was still down; Gabby grabbed a towel and put pressure on his bleeding. His real hand was still intact, only his artificial hand was damaged.

"It disappeared," Polnareff cried.

"No," Jotaro spat. "That's not it!"

"It transformed," Avdol told them. "It's now one of the gages, just as it turned into one of the coffee cups."

"We've entered the reef," Polnareff said looking at the gages. "We're only a few hundred meters from surfacing in Egypt." Kakyoin came over to help Gabby with Mr. Joestar. She couldn't pick him up, but he could. During the commotion, the phone started ringing.

"Just ignore it," Kakyoin yelled. "Don't get distracted, Polnareff."

"The High Priestess," Avdol said. He now had everyone's full attention. "The enemy's Stand suggests the High Priestess."

"You know it?" Jotaro asked.

"I've heard of it. The name of the Stand user is Rose. It's a Stand that can be controlled from far away, so the user is probably on the surface."

"What's its power?" Kakyoin questioned, trying to balance Mr. Joestar's weight.

"It can turn in to anything metal or glass, so long as it's a mineral. That includes plastics or vinyl, as well. Even if we touch it, unless it attacks, we have no way of recognizing it."

"Where did it get here from?" Polnareff asked. A valve behind him opened up and water started pouring in. Gabby went stiff; her fear of being suffocated was now as real as ever. She couldn't move. "So that's how." He answered his own question. "Cut a hole and came right in."

"It broke the surfacing system. We're sinking." Gabby started hyperventilating. She couldn't breathe. Her mind was racing and she was frozen to the floor.

"Ms. Lebedev… could you stop some of the water flow." She didn't look up but Cups came out and tried to freeze the flowing waters. It plugged up the hole for a moment before the ice popped out like a cork and started flowing again. Cups tried again but the ice cracked against the water pressure.

All their systems were malfunctioning… and somehow, the phone was still ringing. Jotaro went it pick it up. He listened silently for a moment. "Sorry, the Old Man can't come to the phone right now." He paused again as his grandmother responded. "There nothing to worry about, Grandma Suzie, the old man had me. Later, once things calm down, we'll call you back." He was so calm in their calamity.

"Brace for impact!" Jotaro was thrown into the phone and the others into the helm. Gabby skidded across the floor into the table.

"I knew this would happen," Polnareff complained. "Every vehicle we ride in gets destroyed."

"I'm never getting into a submarine again." Jotaro winced as he fixed his hat. The oxygen was malfunctioning also; everything was closing in on to Gabby. She was nearly catatonic with fear. They had to have a plan; she would not go down here. Polnareff helped take Mr. Joestar in a fireman's carry. "Kakyoin, which gauge did it turn in to?" Jotaro looked carefully at each one.

"It looked like this one," Kakoin pointed out. Star Platinum went to punch the gauge, as Avdol noticed something move out of the corner of his eye.

"Jotaro, it's moved," he called to them. "It's right behind Kakyoin." The Stand took a swipe at him, but thankfully he was just out of reach. Kakyoin called out Hierophant and he tried to grab the Stand. It took a swipe at him and caught Hierophant right in the throat, drawing blood from Kakyoin. This knocked Gabby out of her state.

Cups came out again and tried to freeze the water around the High Priestess. Gabby was able to block the Stand from going after Kakyoin again. But it swiped at Cups, and Gabby felt a sharp pain in her leg, as a long, bleeding cut sliced its way down her calf. Star Platinum came out again and tried to catch the Stand. It morphed back into the sub, cackling.

"We have to move. If we stay in this room, we'll all be badly injured. Kakyoin, are you okay?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Ms. Lebedev, can you walk?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Everyone, head to the next room." Gabby limped after Avdol who was trying to plan their escape. The wound hurt more than Gabby was willing to admit, and Jotaro must have seen her wincing. He gave her some extra support as they ran to the next room. Avdol grabbed the door lock to try and seal the door, but it turned into the enemy Stand in his hand. It went after Avdol, but Star Platinum grabbed it quickly out of his hands. The stronger Stand started crushing the High Priestess.

"Apparently it can't move faster than Star Platinum," Jotaro said. "What should we do with it?"

"Jotaro," Polnareff exclaimed. "Don't hesitate. Show no mercy; just rip its head off."

"Aye Aye, sir." He started crushing the head even more as it struggled in his grasp. He started pulling the Stand apart, but as he did blood flowed from Jotaro's hands. He let go of the Stand as it turned into razor blades in his grip. "Impossible!" The razor flew up the ceiling and the Stand laughed at them mockingly. Polnareff dropped Mr. Joestar into the rising water, and it jarred the older man awake.

"I can't believe it landed an attack on Jotaro," Kakyoin said. "What an enemy."

"What is going on," Mr. Joestar asked confused.

Avdol was getting angry; his body was now encompassed in flames as he sent Magician's Red after the High Priestess. Polnareff sent Chariot after her as well. But she was so hard he couldn't pierce it with his rapier.

"We should strike while it's still visible," Mr. Joestar continued.

"Wait, I can help a little," Gabby said. Cups came out and Gabby projected all her terror into her Stand, who reached out and touched the High Priestess. The other Stand was about to attack her but recoiled back and disappeared. "That'll at least buy us a few minutes. At least until the user's body fights off my emotions that are attacking her right now. Maybe five minutes tops, what are we going to do?" Avdol nodded at her. Polnareff was able to get the door open and they all ran out.

They ran to the back of the sub, and Mr. Joestar yelled at Jotaro for answering the call from Suzie. "Do you have a plan?" Jotaro asked coolly after getting reprimanded by his grandfather.

"Yes, a brilliant one," he said. "I, Joseph Joestar, have been in a number of situations like this."

"Being in a place filling with machinery isn't going to help us. We don't have much time," Avdol reminded them. "We need to abandon and escape."

"But we're forty meters below sea level," Polnareff told them. "How are we going to get to the surface?" Mr. Joestar threw a mask at each of them. "Scuba?" They all stared at the gear like it was foreign writing.

"Hurry up," Mr. Joestar called. Gabby had never been Scuba diving before. She'd heard stories about how dangerous it could be, divers, getting sick with nitrogen bubbles in their blood. This was not a good time to learn. But Mr. Joestar was right, what choice did they have. The High Priestess would be back at any moment. Panic set in again and she couldn't hold it in anymore. Gabby threw up all over, as they finished getting their scuba tanks on.

"Gabby…" Kakyoin shot her a concerned look.

"This isn't good," Polnareff cried out.

"Don't lose your cool." Mr. Joestar told them. "We need to be prepared. Who here has dove before?" Everyone shook their head.

"The High Priestess is back,' Avdol said. "Quickly, teach us how to dive." They all got a crash course in dive skills. It wasn't much, but enough to get them out and to the surface, just keep breathing, and don't panic! They were going to follow the sea floor, slowly. It seemed simple enough, but Gabby was anxious. Mr. Joestar was showing them hand signals to communicate, but if necessary they could also use their Stands to communicate.

"I know a hand signal too," Polnareff added and started showing off.

"Your underwear is showing," Kakyoin answered and winked at Gabby. They were trying to make her smile, and it worked. But Mr. Joestar was not amused. She put her mask on and shoved the regulator into her mouth as the room flooded. Once fresh air entered her lungs from the tank, Gabby felt herself calm down. It was now or never. Polnareff's regulated started spurting out bubbles and he couldn't breathe. The enemy Stand had been laying in wait like a predator. It gnawed on the Frenchman's lip and tried to go down his throat

"It's going to tear him apart." Mr. Joestar said.

"We've got to drain the room," Jotaro told him.

"It's too late for that. She must have been waiting for this moment. Jotaro tried to grab it with Star Platinum but couldn't get to the Stand in time. Kakyoin and Mr. Joestar called out their Stands to go in and snatch the High Priestess from inside Polnareff. They grabbed it and were able to force her out before it transformed. But as soon as it was out, it transformed into a spear gun. Kakyoin initiated an Emerald Splash, as Polnareff called out Chariot. He was able to use his quick sword fighting skills to hold the spear back, but it was able to reload. They got out before she could fire again, a narrow escape.

It was quit underwater, nothing but the sounds of their breathing and moving water. The motion of the sea life was almost hypnotic over the bubbles from their regulators. The corals were so bright, and peaceful against the stress of fighting. Avdol noticed a cave, it was supposed to lead them to shore. But as they got closer, the rocks smiled at them. The rocks below were the Stand. The waters swirled around them in a whirlpool vortex, as she sucked them into her mouth.

"What is with the huge size," Polnareff complained. "It was so small earlier."

"You boys are so slow," The Stand called out. She had a lovely voice. "Didn't you realize that rocks are minerals?"

"The Stand's power had increased because its user is nearby," Kakyoin explained. "She must be very close."

"Precisely, I'm on the shore is seven meters above you, but the High Priestess will grind you to bits." The mouth forcefully moved the water around inside it, throwing them down hard. Gabby shook her head as she looked around at the others. They were all relatively unharmed, but they were still in the High Priestess' mouth.

"Hey Jotaro," the Stand called out. "Jotaro, you're my type, so this will not be easy for me. I will have my High Priestess digest you. If I kill you Lord Dio will praise me." Polnareff perked up and whispered something into Jotaro's ear. The dark haired boy looked unsure for a moment,

"Good grief," he said. "Do I have to say that?"

"Just say it," Polnareff encouraged. Everyone looked around at each other. What was going on? Kakyoin nodded, as seemed to understand what was going on.

"Rose," Jotaro told the Stand user. "I'd like to see your face at least once. You might be my type. I could fall for you." Gabby was astounded. It was a good ploy, to try and tug at the users' heartstrings. She brought Cups out to try and project affection into the enemy Stand. She looked right at Kakyoin as she pours her heart into her own Stand. Gabby felt the High Priestess shutter for a moment and the colors around them turned from grays to reds. It worked.

"I think she's probably gorgeous," Polnareff agreed. "I can tell from that voice."

"Indeed," Avdol joined in. "I get the impression of an elegant woman.

"I'm sure she has marvelous hair," Gabby added. "If we're to meet, I would love to get tips. I'm sure it looks far better than mine."

Doesn't she sound like Audrey Hepburn?" Kakyoin said. Gabby hit his arm playfully.

"If only I was thirty years younger," Mr. Joestar said almost reluctantly. It was too much, Gabby could feel it. They all laid it on a little thick. Rose, the Stand user, wasn't fooled by their flattery. The ground under them started to shutter.

"Bastards! You don't mean any of that," she shrilled. "I'll kill you." Ew, they were standing on a giant tongue. It threw them up into the air and tried to slam them down.

"Jotaro," Mr. Joestar screamed as the tongue caught him midair and pummeled him into the Stand's teeth. He was injured from the hit.

Gabby was shaken up by the fall but stood up quickly. Kakyoin held her back, as the teeth began to close over the top of Jotaro. 'No," she screamed.

"Dodge it," Polnareff yelled.

"You'll be crushed," Kakyoin said, still holding onto Gabby. Star Platinum came out instantly and tried to hold back the molars clamping down.

"You want to pit your strength against mine?" The Stand mocked. "Jotaro, these teeth are as hard as diamonds. You'll never break them."

They had to do something. They all brought forth their Stands at once in an attempted to save Jotaro. Gabby tried to project fear into the Stand, but the tongue came again out of nowhere and threw them back. She was dazed from the blow, as didn't even noticed Hierophant holding them all together. Avdol launched Magician's Red's Crossfire Hurricane, at the Stand to little effect. Mr. Joestar and Kakyoin launched an attack to pulled Jotaro out, but the compressed air in the Scuba tank exploded.

Gabby pulled herself out of her daze. The others looked helpless as they realized Jotaro was crushed beneath the High Priestess' teeth. No, they were too late. She grabbed Kakyoin's hand as they all stared dumbfounded in shock.

"No, wait," Mr. Joestar noted. "I hear something." It was there, unmistakable… the Ora Ora Ora, of Star Platinum. Such a wonderful sound! Jotaro was alive. The next thing Gabby saw was fists coming through the diamond-hard teeth, as Star Platinum punched his way out.

"Jotaro," Gabby cheered, as his Stand made short work of the enemy's teeth.

"He's breaking all the teeth!"

"For crying out loud," Kakyoin shook his head, but he had a small smile on his face.

"As usual, "Avdol said, "that Stand's power is immense."

"Are we getting out of here?" Jotaro asked. They all nodded as the enemy Stand's teeth shattered out of its mouth. A cloud of blood flowed out, as the Stand's mouth was left gaping and empty. Jotaro made a short quip about being low on calcium, as the rest of them made a quick dash for the surface.

They reached the shore wet and exhausted. Gabby wrung the water out from her shirt and looked around the desert. The sun was low in the east with early dawn light. Everything looked fresh and new at that moment.

"Hey," Mr. Joestar said. "There's a woman over there. It must be Rose, the user of the High Priestess."

"What should we do?" Kakyoin asked. "Is she incapacitated?" The form looked prone and vulnerable. She looked like she could be beautiful though, longer legs than Gabby, and a fuller breast, long hair. She felt a pang of jealousy that not only was the woman more beautiful at that angle, she was much stronger as well.

"I'm going to take a look, to see if she's hot or not," Polnareff said. "Looks like she has a nice figure." When he recoiled back, Gabby felt a bit better. "She's not much to look at, all her teeth have been knocked out."

The all stood and looked at the sunrise to catch their breath for a moment. They reminisced about the past thirty days. The Stand's they fought, the places they'd visited, it had been quite a month. Seemed fitting they'd start the next leg of their journey greeting the sun.

"To new friends," Gabby added and turned and placed an arm around Kakyoin, "All kinds of friends." Avdol lifted an eyebrow at her then smiled, his cards never lied. The other turned to walk off, as Kakyoin turned to her. He pulled her in and gazed down into her steel eyes.

"To finding love in unsuspecting places," he whispered to her. She giggled at him

"With unsuspecting people." She sighed with pleasure as they both met each other's lip at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Yeah, sorry it took so long to post, I hope the length makes up for the wait. It was NHL Allstar weekend and I got to head to Tampa, FL for it. Also, my own hockey practices have picked back up with tournaments coming up, so I apologise now if it takes a little while to post. Also, I have been asked for White Cup's Stand Stats. So, after some thinking and research, I think these are appropriate. Stand Stats: Range D (needs to stay next to her), Destructive power C (it could cause more harm than she allows it too, but she doesn't have it in her), Speed C (acts sometimes before she does, but isn't fast), Durability B (under the right conditions will protect her very well and it is mainly a selfdefence Stand), Precision D (she's not accurate), Developmental Potential C, (could be more powerful if she learned to control it, and wanted to do harm).**

My hands are two travelers they've crossed oceans and lands  
Yet they are too small on the continent of your skin  
Wandering, wandering  
I could spend my life  
Traveling the length of your body each night

Jewel, Jupiter.

Another desert stood in their way. It was nightfall as they made their way to a boarding house for the night. All their personal items laid at the bottom of the Red Sea. They were left with just the clothes on their back. Not that it made any difference to Gabby's, she'd stated with nothing. The town had a small market, so Polnareff and Mr. Joestar went to get basic toiletries for the group.

In the desert, the night air was brisk and crisp. Kakyoin held Gabby close to keep the goose prickles away. They had stayed behind in their room of the boarding house. It was set up for girls and boy, but the lady at the front desk didn't want to split up the 'cute newlyweds'. Oh, how she fawned over them. For the first time since starting their charade, someone seemed genuinely happy for them. Mr. Joestar was laughing at the ordeal, but the others were annoyed. Even with Polnareff rolling his eyes, and Jotaro just shaking his head and taking a long puff on his cigarette, it was almost fun to play along. Gabby blushed, showed off the ring, and made up a fake wedding story about getting married on the beach. Now, they were traveling the Seven Wonders with their best friends as a honeymoon. Kakyoin hung back, completely unsure of how to respond, but gave the appropriate peck on the lips to satisfy the old woman. She insisted, much their protest, they'd get the only privet room. It wasn't necessary. Gabby was happy to spend the night on the girl's side for once. The testosterone was getting overbearing, and the thought of the potential conversation with another female was inviting. But, the sweet old woman wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I thought you were a northern girl, frost proof?" Kakyoin teased as he sat down on the bed and pulled her down with him. She pressed her head to his chest as he kissed her forehead.

"Just because I grew up in the cold, doesn't mean I'm immune to it," she laughed. "Besides, I usually had more clothing on, like a thick jacket and wool trousers." She rolled over on top of him, pinning him down, and started eagerly into his violet eyes. He hesitated and turned away from a moment, almost shutting down on her. All the attention had become overwhelming. She let him have a moment and stood up to buy a drink from the machine. "Would you like a soda?"

"Yes, if they have the new cherry cola, I would like that." She left and went to the machine and took out a few coins. She wanted the lemon-lime drink, but the button said sold out, the only one that worked said, Dr. Pepper. It was worth a shot. Gabby brought the bottles back to their room and saw Kakyoin deep in thought, scribbling on the small pad of paper from the desk. She placed the bottles down and looked at the pad. He laughed self-consciously.

"My sketchbook is forty meters down. I didn't want to forget this." He was trying to remember the morning sunrise, trying to sketch everyone as they stood on the shore the Red Sea. It was almost picture perfect, he really was quite talented. The waves gently lapping on the shore, the excited look on Polnareff's face, and even the faint smile on Jotaro's was depicted with an almost lifelike definition.

"My goodness, it's perfect." She sat down next to him on the bed, careful not to interrupt his genius. "Do you have a photographic memory?" He hesitated.

"No, well kind of, I can remember the big picture, and then I fill in the details as well as possible."

"You're faces are almost perfect." She hesitated for a moment then looked him over. He putting the finishing touches on the small sketch, but he smiled sincerely at her for a moment, meeting her eyes.

"Thank you,"

"Could I ask you for a favor?" He stopped, put a hand on her face, and stroked it lightly with his thumb.

"For you, of course."

"If I describe my mother, could you try and draw her for me? I don't have any photos of her anymore." The anguish in her voice almost made it sound like a plead for help. There was no way in the world he could deny her this. Even if it wasn't perfect, he would put everything he could into this drawing. Kakyoin looked up his a girlfriend… the word sounded so strange, just months ago, a girlfriend seemed a pipe dream. He'd been alone. But now, with Gabby, the world started to reveal a different place. It was warmer now, and people were not just subjects to study. He saw his future no longer alone, but with shared happiness, friends and even potentially a family, someday. Not just a chosen profession.

"What shape is her face?" He asked grabbing a new sheet of paper. Gabby thought for a moment.

"It's like mine, almost diamond shaped, but she had a more pointed jaw and wider forehead, so maybe like a heart, yes heart-shaped. And a little patch of hair, right here. Yes, just like that." She watched as he scribbled on the paper before him, getting on an outline of her hair and facial lines. "Mama had long brown hair; it had frizzy untamed curls the ends, but hung kind of wavy around her face."

"What shape are her eyes?"

"I'm not sure, what shapes are mine?"

"Slightly downturned, wide set, but relatively proportional."

"Relatively?"

"No one is perfectly symmetrical, your right eye is closer to your nose than your left one. There's nothing wrong with it."

"You've noticed that?"

"Well, yes, but… I like it, its part of you, like the freckle between your shoulder blades. Now, what does your mother's look like?" Gabby took a second to try and looked at her back to see the freckle, she forgot she had that. She thought for a moment closing her eyes and picturing her mothers face.

"My Mother's are like mine, but maybe a little closer together. She turned forty-two this past year, but I always heard from people how much we looked alike as I got older. But my nose, I think, is a little smaller; I got my Papa's nose and his hair. I wish I could get mine to curl like hers..." He nodded at her and worked diligently. Gabby looked over Kakyoin's shoulder quietly for quite a while and saw a portrait that looked a little like her at first, but as he added some shading and fine lines around the eyes, it morphed into a close image of the how she remembered her mother. It was beautiful. A lump formed her throat and Gabby started weeping silently. He stopped instantly.

"What's wrong?" He seemed startled by the sudden burst of tears. She was now sobbing; head hung low, knees curled up to her chest. She always closed herself off like that when she was upset. He set the drawing down and reached out to her.

"No one had ever made anything so wonderful for me." She sniffed and tried to stifle the tears. He wiped one away and took her hands in his. They were cold, so he rubbed them gently to get them to warm up. She finally looked up through red puffy eyes and smiled. "It looks just like her."

"Hey now, it'll be alright, I'm here…we can fix this.' He comforted her and then wrapped a blanket around her shivering shoulders. Gabby didn't respond right away. "If this is what your mother looks like, then she must have been very beautiful."

"She was perfect, always looked like an angel." She nodded and wrapped the blanket tighter around her. "I didn't mean to cry, it just looks so real."

"Don't apologize."

"I've not seen my mother's face in months, to see it again just made me so happy, and yet, sad at the same time. I can't explain it."

"You don't need to." He pulled her in tight and stroked her hair rhythmically. "It doesn't have to make sense, just let it out." Kakyoin wished he had his cassette player right now; some music could help to calm her down. The room had a small radio. "Want me to turn on the radio, some music will help."

"That okay, I'm not even sure what the stations are here, and all the music is unfamiliar anyway." Kakyoin rubbed the small of her back. He opened the soda and offered it to her. She sipped it and savored the sugary liquid. "I feel better now." She pressed her forehead against his and kissed him. "Thank you, you never cease to amaze me."

There was a knock on the door. Kakyoin went to answer it. Mr. Joestar and Polnareff stood on the threshold looking weary. They handed him a brown paper bag of toothpaste and a couple new toothbrushes. There were also two packages of fresh undergarments and socks for Gabby. Then Polnareff stared laughing as Mr. Joestar cleared his throat and looked around nervously. Kakyoin glared at him sideways and cocked his head to the side.

"Look, I was eighteen or whatever once too," he said handing them a second bag. It had a small square box on it. Kakyoin looked up confused. "I spent most of it starting fist fights…. but I know what happens when two kids get together nowadays …er… since your parents aren't here… just… er… don't be stupid, but if you are stupid...here"

"Thank you, Mr. Joestar," Kakyoin said flushing a deep red. He didn't want to discuss it any more than Mr. Joestar did. And Polnareff was laughing even harder at the uncomfortable look on his friend's face. Gabby looked on curiously, what was going on? Kakyoin rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think we'll…um… right, thank you again."

"Ahem… right then, well, good night."

"Good night, Mr. Joestar, Polnareff."

"Good night, guys," Gabby called from the edge of the bed.

"We're leaving at dawn for Aswan. I have our ride. Don't be late." Mr. Joestar got out if the way, as Kakyoin closed the door. He stood there, looking at the paper bag in his hands, unsure how to handle it.

"What is it?" He tossed the bag towards her on the bed. He didn't want to explain it.

"Oh, my," she laughed taking out the small cardboard box. Inside there were three small foil pouches. Gabby turned several shades of red as she shoved them back in. "Well I was hoping it was snacks, but this is… interesting. I've never seen one before."

"Neither have I. I have a feeling Polnareff put Mr. Joestar up to this; he seemed just as embarrassed as I was."

"I don't think we need that right now. I mean… well…" She glanced up at him as he made it a point to look everywhere but at the bag. He turned towards her and she looked away then back at him, then down again.

"Yes, but not right now." She sighed in relief, and he finally sat back down next to her.

"Right, but he did go through the trouble of buying them. We can't just throw them away." She rolled the opening of the bag down and shoved them into the pillowcase she was using as a makeshift satchel. Kakyoin blushed again but a lopsided smile cracked across his face. He started laughing uncontrollably. It was partially relief, embarrassment, and just the sheer bizarreness of this situation erupting all at once. Gabby couldn't hold back anymore either and joined him.

"Are you saying we should keep them for later?" he managed out, trying to catch his breath. She hyperventilated trying to stop, but couldn't wipe the toothy grin off her face. Though the thought had crossed her mind a couple times, she wasn't quite ready, and he was to shy to even touch her without prompting. But it was good to know he wasn't balking at the idea.

"Just in case." He kissed her and smiled. He had thought about it, but couldn't even bring himself to talk to her about it. He was pleased to know she was open to the idea… when the time came.

"Alright, just in case." Then he gave her a coy glance, and she smiled brazenly at him. "We should… get to know each other first." He was bold in the moment like he was about to go into battle. Her eyes opened wide as he pinned her down and pressed his lips hard to hers. At the rate he was going her lips would be swollen by morning. Gabby took the unguarded moment and unbuttoned the bottom buttons on his uniform jacket. She slid the shirt up and ran her hands down his abdomen. He bit back a laugh from the ticklishness, but it suddenly didn't feel so soft, it felt… like electricity.

Kakyoin took her queue and lifted up her shirt. Gabby pulled it off completely, exposing her stomach to the cool night air. He stopped and cocked his head to the side. "May I?" he asked. She nodded and he reached for her bra and undid the latch in front. Though she was nervous, she wanted him to see her. It felt right. He'd never seen a real breast before. Sure, some of his classmates shared photos and he'd catch a glimpse, and he saw ads on the street for… services on the subway sometimes. But not a real one, and certainly not one he could freely explore. They looked wonderful. He reached up and placed a hand on them before kissing the skin delicately. Gabby gasped and looked down through her lashes at him for more.

She shuttered as his fingers traced the lines of her chest, and then went to finish off the buttons on his jacket. His body was well formed and angular with hard muscles. He looked like it should have been chiseled out of marble and placed in a museum. Kakyoin hesitated as his body became exposed but then took off the shirt underneath, allowing Gabby full access to his bare chest. Her hands were light and teasing, like little sparks landing all over him. Electricity! It was like getting shocked. He bit back a sigh when she ran her hands down the small of his back and quickly squeezed his butt through his trousers. It was almost an overload to his senses. He pulled her hands back and pinned them above her head, kissing her hard again.

"You are stunning," he gasped at her then stopped. She put her hand on his cheek. He took a deep breath as he gazed back her Gabby, deep into her eyes. A strange look, he was afraid for a moment. Another uncharacteristic bout of uncertainty she didn't know how to respond to. But what if she said no? Kakyoin was nothing if not inquisitive, he had to know. "I have one question, may I see what you look like… down there?"

"Show and tell, huh?" She was going to allow it. "You first." He swallowed hard, nodded, and swiftly undid his belt. He flashed her quickly, as she lifted an eyebrow, clearly impressed. He zipped back up and looked around as Gabby unbuttoned her trousers. She pulled them down, and slid her knickers down too, granting him a quick look. "Is what you thought it would look like?"

"I think so, however, I didn't have any expectations. You?"

"Same, but I think you looked… nice…" They now looked around a little unsure. Neither was in the mood to continue. They were just too exhausted and wanted to relax in each other's quiet company. So, she curled up against him in bed. "I wonder if our Stands could feel each other, if we're ever, you know, together?"

"I don't know, I've never thought about it. I never thought I'd meet another with a Stand, let alone be with a girl who had a one."

"Someday, I want my Stand to be as strong as yours."

"You have the potential, you'll get there." He spooned her closer and rested his chin on top of her head as she fit perfectly against his body. Silence lingered comfortably between them as she shut her eyes. He focused on her breathing and closed his eyes as well, sleep edging in.

"Noriakikun?" She pulled him back from the brink of falling asleep, but he could feel her stiffen in his grasp. What was wrong?

"Hmm."

"I think I…I… I think I… I'm sleepy." She stuttered on her words, but maybe it was for the best.

"I'm sleepy too. Let's brush our teeth and get to bed." He left to wash up and when he came back Gabby had fallen asleep. She was on her stomach, limbs bent like a puppet that'd just had his strings cut. Kakyoin smiled at her sprawled out form and pulled the blanket over top. He bent down and kissed her softly as she breathed heavily. "I think I love you too,' he whispered into her ear as she slept.

A shrill ring tone echoed through the room. Gabby shot up with a fright. She blinked for several minutes for her eyes to adjust to the still dark room, before realizing the telephone was ringing right next to her head.

"Hello," she managed out in a wearying tone. She shut her eyes again.

"Mrs. Kakyoin?" A loud, woman's voice responded cheerfully on the other end.

"Hold on, I'll get him," she paused shaking Kakyoin before she realized it was her they were calling. He mumbled and rolled over. "Wait... yes, how can I help you?"

"This is the lady at check-in, you asked for a wake-up call last night, 5:30 am?" Gabby paused, neither one of them had requested a wake-up call, but in her sleep hazy mind, she did remember something about meeting the group at dawn. Mr. Joestar must have requested it to make sure they got up in time.

"Can I get a snooze?"

"No Madam, it specially says in the notes here, 'no snooze, must be up at 5:30', well, good morning." Gabby groaned and made a snorting noise into the phone in response before hanging out.

"Hey, wake up," she shook Kakyoin again. He wasn't normally difficult to wake up, but he shoved her hand away and rolled over again. "Come on." If Gabby was going to be up at this ungodly hour, after a full couple days of almost no sleep, she sure as hell was going to wake him up. This meant war. She threw back the blankets and tickled his stomach. It was nasty, but it worked. He bolted up like a cat about to pounce. He writhed out of her grasp and pinned her down, by straddling her waist. "Morning."

"You…" he tried breathless as he finally controlled his breathing. "That was cruel." He looked down at her with tired, but excited eyes. She arched her back up and kissed him.

"It worked, you're awake. We're meeting the others in thirty minutes." She wiggled her way out from underneath him and grabbed her toothbrush. Her teeth felt a little fuzzy since she'd forgotten to brush the night before.

"I need a shower." Kakyoin grabbed a towel and headed in. Gabby waited a couple minutes until she knew the water was warm and took the opportunity to join him. "What… I need to shower."

"Me too, and this will save time." She grabbed the little bar of soap and lathered her hands and she ran them down his back. "It's faster if we wash each other anyway." It seems a little weird at first, but he went with it. He took the soap from her and washed her back as well and then lathered her hair. It took all he had to keep himself contained, but she seemed so casual about it. In her mind, it was simply a shower to save time. Then, as he was shutting the water off, she squeezed his butt again. Saucy little siren, he let her get away with too much. He stood there, water dripping off, as he watched her get dressed. True, she wasn't graceful, but she did have… a certain poise about her. He had to close the door to the bathroom. "Are you coming? We're going to be late."

"Just a moment," he called through the door. He had to take a minute to himself. Once he was out, he threw on his school uniform, quickly. It was wrinkled from spending the night in the pile on the floor. He brushed it our a couple times and shook it through the air. That was not like him, he usually hung it up or placed it over a chair, but he'd have to live with it. Gabby rolled her eyes at him with a cocky little smile.

"How can you keep wearing that? It must be stifling."

"It's actually comfortable, why wouldn't I wear it?" She mumbled something in response and threw what little they had at him to carry. More awake now, they made their way down to see Polnareff, Avdol, and Jotaro in the boarding house lobby.

"Lucky them getting a privet room with a privet bathroom, I could have used a little time to myself. Oh, well, at least the bed was comfortable. But, I still can't believe I talked Mr. Joestar into that," they heard Polnareff brag with a laugh. Jotaro shook his head and Avdol didn't make any noticeable response. "Neither of you thought he would, so pay up. I think we agreed on ten a piece." They took out their wallets and nonchalantly handed the Frenchman a ten note. Oh, no… Gabby had a pretty good idea what was going on.

"So," she said walking up to them with a little extra sway and sass in her hips. She turned to Polnareff with a half smirk. "It was you I have to thank for that." His smile turned into a look of confusion and then embarrassment. He had no idea she was listening. They also noticed the wrinkles muddling up Kakyoin's normally neat uniform, something was amiss.

"Huh?" He balked and looked back at his bet buddies. Only a slight rise of Jotaro's eyebrow was an indication they other two had even heard her.

"For last night," she giggled and glanced back to Kakyoin who had the audacity to smile back while scratching his arm casually. "Thank you. We are the real winners. Let's just say, we couldn't have done it without you." She put her mouth close to his ear. "So much fun," she whispered brazenly. Then, without another word, walked back to Kakyoin, who just shrugged at them, and walked outside to where Mr. Joestar was waiting. Avdol, Polanreff, and even Jotaro's mouths hung open like a gasping fish in surprise.

"Did she just say… they used them?" Not another word was spoken after they left for a good solid minute. Gabby tried to hold back the laughter blooming up. Kakyoin pinched her shoulder teasingly, for getting him into this, but as they walked away he broke down first, doubled over, and grabbed his belly. Tears squirted out of the corner of his eyes as he heaved with laughter.

"Did you see the look on his face," he tried to make out, still in fits of laughter. He took a deep breath.

"Well, true or not, they're never going to look at us the same way again. However, it was worth it." She smirked again and ran a hand through her hair. "You have to admit, that was so much fun." Mr. Joestar was looking at them with a creased brow.

"I've never seen them speechless like that before. I regret nothing." They finally contained themselves as the other slowly filed out of the boarding house. The three of them looked shocked.

"So," Polnareff coughed out. "Kakyoin, what exactly happened?" He looked at his redheaded friend expectantly. But he just shook his head and shared a meaningful look with Gabby.

"I'm sorry Polnareff, I don't think its appropriate talk about it." The other man frowned and again looked almost awkward.

"Hey, what's the holdup, let's get moving," Mr. Joestar called out at the group standing around. Everyone looked at the couple questioningly, but it was much more amusing to leave things unsaid.

They piled into the dune buggy and made their way across the desert. It was a comfortable ride, and the interior was spacious. Three rows meant Gabby didn't have to be stuffed in the middle anymore. The day was dry but relatively mild in the morning. They'd been driving for hours, which is hard when the scenery around doesn't change. Gabby felt herself nodding off here between the quiet conversations that'd start up and die off. Polnareff was still trying to get information from Kakyoin about last night, but he was completely tight-lipped. All of them were too polite to ask Gabby about it. They just shot her questioning looks in hopes she'd offer incriminating evidence. She just smiled and shook her head, steering the conversation to Egyptian history and equally benign topics. Secretly, she hoped at some turn she'd see pyramids or the Sphinx rise from the sands. Then, they stopped in the middle of nowhere and Mr. Joestar looked at his compass.

"This is the right spot," he told them, looking at the large rock ledge that looked like every other rock ledge they'd passed. Everything looked the same for kilometers; it was uncanny how he could tell this place for any other. Glances were exchanged all around. But Mr. Joestar turned off the ignition, got out, and stretched. Everyone else followed suit. Gabby ran off behind a sand dune to relieve herself. This wasn't just a rest stop, something was up. A helicopter circled overhead like a large metal mosquito, dancing and circling in the air. The sand on the ground started whipping up and stinging Gabby in the face. She pulled her shirt over her nose and mouth for cover. The sun was high in the sky and they had to squint to see the incoming bird. Mr. Joestar smiled with anticipation.

"What is that," Polnareff asked a silly question. "It's a helicopter."

"You don't have to state the obvious," Kakyoin told him in an annoyed tone. He's been getting frustrated with the Frenchman asking too many personal questions on their ride. A little peace for a moment, was that too much? It was amusing at first, but Polnareff just couldn't let it be. The others had tuned him out, but he was relentless to the redhead. Part of it was probably jealousy of sorts. Polnareff was not attracted to Gabby, at least not in the girlfriend sense, but he did want a nice girl to dote upon, whom would take care of him in return. The older man had a true curiosity to him as well. Kakyoin finally hit his saturation point. "We can see it." He shook his head, his tone biting and short.

Gabby watched the helicopter circle around them; maybe they could speed up their journey and hitch a ride.

"They're looking for a place to land." Mr. Joestar told them. "They're from the Speedwagon Foundation."

"Your old friend's taking care of Mom back in Japan?" Jataro asked, making sure he remembers them properly. Their name had been flung around so often, but this was his first time actually seeing them. But they all knew of their work. Gabby remembered the only thing she saved from the sunken sub. Her paperwork and passport, she shoved them into her pocket and they were real, but her credentials were made up.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm surprised you don't remember them." Sands whipped around even harder as the helicopter landed a few meters away. Her hair swirled into a rats nest in its winds.

"I do remember them," Jotaro mumbled under his breath. "Just double checking Mom was still being cared for." Gabby grabbed his arm in reassurance, but he pulled it back from her. But then he turned to her and gave her a quick nod. He readjusted his jacket and held on to his cap to keep it from blowing off. "Are we riding in the helicopter?"

"No, the crew aren't Stand users, not safe for them. If we're attacked they'd be at risk." Mr. Joestar's voice was muffled as he put his hand in front of his mouth to keep the sand out.

"Then why is the helicopter here?" Kakyoin asked. His forelock of hair blew into his face and he bushed it out again. They squinted their eyes to prevent the sand from flying in.

"They've brought up a helper." Again, they all glanced around at each other trying to figure out what Mr. Joestar was up too. A helper, so another person was joining their group, possibly another Stand user?

"A helper?" Polnareff asked. Mr. Joestar seemed confident, but Avdol furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, He has a few personality issues. So, it's taken a while to get him here."

"What kind of personality issues?" Gabby asked, genuinely curious about their helper. If this person joining them was a psychopath, would they really be an ally? Just a few weeks ago the group accepted her, albeit some reluctantly, because they thought she could help. But she continued to disappoint them with her lack of Stand power, were they so desperate that they were willing to take on another burden.

"Mr. Joestar," Avdol said, concern edging into his voice. "It's impossible for him to come with us on this trip." He seemed adamant, making Gabby even edgier. If Avdol was apprehensive, then there was something very strange about this new person. He was the calmest person she knew. "There's no way he could be helpful." Right, they already had one of those, her. They didn't need another mouth to feed that was useless in a fight.

"Do you know him, Avdol?" Kakyoin asked, bringing Gabby out of her self-pity moment. Her reason for staying, and he always seemed to have the group's best interests at heart and encouraged her to stay, so maybe she was doing something right. Well, if they had faith in her, maybe this new person couldn't be that bad.

"Yeah, very well." Worry lines crinkled the Egyptian man's face, and his gaze darkened. Never mind, if Avdol didn't like him...

"Wait," Jotaro said. "If he's a helper, that mean's he's a Stand user, right?" He came to the same conclusion she did, good she was thinking on the right path.

"He's the user of the Stand whose Stand suggest the card The Fool." Mr. Joestar continued, not worried about Avdol's warning. Kakyoin seemed interested, as did Jotaro, but Polnareff laughed.

"Hah," he exclaimed. "That card sounds like an idiot."

"Well Polnareff," Gabby cut in with a good-natured chiding. "You would know, wouldn't you? How your Stand became The Chariot over The Fool, one may never know." Mr. Joestar chuckled at this. Polnareff shoot her a dirty look, and she stuck her tongue out at him, he made a face at her back.

"We're lucky he's not our enemy," Avdol said. His face was serious. None of this was a joke to him. "Neither of you would be able to beat him." Polnareff took offense to this remark, and pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at the Egyptian man.

"What'd you say, you asshole," Polnareff questioned as he walked over to Avdol, and grabbed the other man's shoulder.

"Watch your mouth, ladies are present, and it's the truth. Why are you grabbing me, that hurts." Avdol gave Polnareff a warning glace. The tension rising between the two men was getting taut. Everyone was tired, and the stress of endless desert was starting to take its toll.

"Why are you sounding all high and mighty and shit?" Polnareff grabbed harder and Avdol looked ready to take him on. Gabby thought hard and brought out Cups. The white Stand made a squeak and projected a calming blanket over the sparking fire. Kakyoin calmed first.

"Knock it off already," he said shaking his head and brushing past them. "The helicopter had landed." Cups seemed to have worked her magic; everyone had calmed down and refocused their attention. Gabby walk up behind Kakyoin and tapped him on the shoulder, he reached for her hand.

The doors to the cockpit opened. The pilot and copilot tipped their hats in greeting as the group huddled around. The two men smiled, as everyone wondered which one was the Stand user.

"Mr. Joestar," The pilot said, getting out first and walking up to him. "Thank goodness you're safe." The two men shook hands

"Thank you for coming out here," Mr. Joestar replied. "I really appreciate it." Jotaro had a narrowed his eye giving him a dark look on his normally unreadable face.

'So, "Jotaro asked, giving the two men mild attitude. "Who is the Stand user?" They shot him a pointed look, neither one answered and Jotaro got a little annoyed. "I'm asking which one of you in the Stand user." He got a little more edge in his voice; he didn't like having to ask twice. Jotaro looked towards the pilot. "Is it you?"

"No," the pilot said. "It's not either one of us." The copilot walked back to the chopper and opened the passenger doors. "He's in the backseat." The door flung wide open but no one seemed to be inside. Jotaro's eyes widen for a split second revealing his surprise, before returning back to his normal, impassible face.

"I don't see anyone back there." Was this all a trick? Gabby glanced at Kakyoin. He was too focused on the situation to notice her. Jataro was right, there was no person back there.

"No, he's back there." The pilot was not amused and didn't seem up to making jokes. But where was the Stand user?

"Hey, hey," Polnareff laughed as he went up to take a look, always leaping before looking. "You say here's in there, but where is he? Is he really short or something?" The pilot made an, 'or something face'. As the Frenchman started rifling through the chopper cabin, the pilot's face looked more pensive. "Get the hell out,' he called into the cabin.

"Watch out!" The pilot tried to warn again. Polnareff's hand hit something sticky and he pulled in back.

"What is this sticky stuff," he asked as he played with it between his fingers.

"The helicopter ride was very rough, so he's in a really bad mood." Panic rose in the pilot's voice and his face scrunched in fear. Mr. Joestar looked alarmed as well. They knew this guy was aggressive, and they brought him out anyway?

"Don't get to close to him," Mr. Joestar called out. "I told you he has personality issues."

"Polnareff," Avdol warned trying to stay calm. "You can't win." The Frenchman seemed to take everyone's warnings as a challenge. Gabby put her face in her hand and shook her head.

"You know," she said. "When you dive in head first, your track record isn't great. Something bad happening right now is very possible." Damn, Kakyoin's logic was rubbing off on her. It wasn't a bad thing. In fact, she caught a small smile creep across her boyfriend's face.

"And I'm asking where the hell he is…" The blanket in the back of the helicopter started moving. A small black and white dog leaped forward and attacked Polnareff. No one was sympathetic, he had ample warning. But everyone was shocked it was…. a dog. "Ahhhh."

Kakyoin released Gabby's hand and took a step forward, eyes wide and a bead of sweat dripped from his brow. Jotaro's face broke into a shocked expression also, teeth gritted together. Mr. Joestar bowed his head and took a deep breath.

"Yes," he replied with a thoughtful look, "He is The Fool's Stand user." The small dog was now all over Polnareff, tearing at his hair and claws wrapped around his head. Polanreff shrieked and tried to get the mangy mutt off of him, running around aimlessly. "His name is Iggy. He loves to tear out human hair by the mouthful." Gabby stepped back and pulled her shirt collar up to her ears, hiding her hair. The dog, Iggy, was still going to town on Polnareff. "We don't know when he was born. When even the dog catchers in New York couldn't get him, Avdol was able to find and finally capture him." The Egyptian man beamed at the praise. Then Mr. Joestar's look turned concerned again. "Oh, I just remembered." Avdol hid his face in embarrassment. "While he's ripping hair out like that, fart in the human's face. He's kind of vulgar." The black and white dog let a huge fart cloud go into Polnareff's face. The look on the dog's face seemed almost satisfied as if the small animal could feel such emotions. The Frenchman yelled out again and finally flung the dog off. Iggy landed on his feet with catlike reflexes and stood his ground. Polnareff fell back dramatically, looking exhausted and disgusted.

"Damn it, you're going to pay for that," he cussed to the dog. He sat up exasperated. This was war. Iggy seemed unfazed by the threats. "Damn you... Chariot" The silver Stand came out. Sand started to whip around Iggy like the helicopter was about to take off again. The particles all came together and formed a large Stand that looked a little like a mix between a dog, a Native American artifact, and part automobile. Everyone looked on stunned, what were the Stand's powers?

"So that's The Fool," Jotaro exclaimed looking almost impressed.

"We've met an Orangutan Stand user off the coast of Singapore, but …" Kakyoin didn't finish.

"Who the hell do you think you are, stupid mutt?" Polnareff was still angry. He was not going to let the dog just insult him like that. Even if the others weren't going to step in and help. "Don't make me cut you in half." Chariot went for the attack and cut through Iggy's Stand. The form seemed to melt away leaving the Stand unharmed and a pile of sand. "What the? It's turning into sand… I can't cut it." The sand then swirled around the rapier and hardened around it.

"Simply put," Avdol's deep voice cut in through the chaos, "it's a Stand made of sand."

"Yeah," Jotaro agreed. "And the simpler they are, the stronger they are. I'm not sure I could hit it." It was an interesting concept. Chariot was clearly having trouble with the sand Stand. She wondered how Avdol's fire would go up against it. A fire could melt sand into glass. Also, if there was enough water, an ice wall could keep it from attacking her. But this sand Stand was powerful. The dog was now attacking Polnareff's hair again.

"Help," he cried. "Help! Someone do something about this dog."

"Sorry, Polnareff," Kakyoin said, "but I'm not about to get my hair ripped out, too." He flicked his forelock and shook his head. Gabby smacked his shoulder. Kakyoin frowned a little at her disapproval, but still didn't make a move to help. She'd seen enough and went to try to pet the dog. Connecting with animals usually helped to tame them, and she had good luck with the camels.

"Hi Iggy," she said trying to sound sweet and kind as she reached out to rub his belly. Surely all dogs liked belly rubs. "It's nice to meet you." Iggy looked up briefly before snapping at her and went right back to pulling out Polnareff's hair. Well, that didn't work. She huffed and looked at the other for help. Avdol responded and gave her a nod.

"Do you have any of his treats?" He asked the pilot. Treats, yes, dogs liked treats.

"If we didn't," the pilot responded knowing the havoc the little dog could cause, "we wouldn't have been able to make it here." That was probably why they'd kept their baseball caps on the whole time, added protection from the hair ripping teeth. Polnareff was still shrieking, as the pilot handed a small pack of something to Avdol. As soon as Iggy smelled it, he stopped attacking and perked his head up. He rushed at Avdol.

"What is it?" Kakyoin asked.

"Coffee flavored chewing gum," Avdol said. He took out a single piece and held it up. Chewing gum for a dog, why not, they'd seen stranger things. "It's Iggy's favorite treat; he'll do anything for it."

"Mr. Avdol," the pilot tried to warn, "keep the box hidden from…" Too late, the dog too the whole pack of gum right out of Avdol's hand. Iggy tore the top off and gobbled up the several of the sticks. For the moment he seemed content as he gnawed on a huge wad of the bitter-flavored gum.

"He loves coffee-flavored gum." Mr. Joestar said crossing his arms. "But he still won't let his guard down for anyone." They all gathered around the pup, he was eating the gum, paper and all.

"I don't think he can help us," Kakyoin commented. He frowned.

"You didn't think I could help either," Gabby said nudging him. He was in a bad mood, and Gabby didn't want to antagonize him too much, the words just slipped out. She regretted it when he let out a huff. He needed space when he got like this. Kakyoin ran a hand down his face. He did not want to get into an argument with her, not here, not now.

"You're right, I didn't think you could help at first, but at least you have an agreeable personality. Mr. Joestar is right, this dog has issues." She nodded at him and let him be.

Good grief," Jotaro sighed. He closed his eyes trying to believe what was going on around him. Polanreff screamed about this hair. The dog thankfully didn't do too much damage, and he was being dramatic. He styled it back into its proper do and yelled at the dog again.

"While he's eating the gum," the pilot told them, "he should be fine. Let's get the rest of the supplies." Jotaro went with the pilot to grab the water and food they needed to finish their journey to Aswan. They also brought Mr. Joestar a new prosthetic hand. The other three went to load what they had into the dune buggy. Gabby tried one more time to pet Iggy. He was cute, but he walked away from her. He didn't seem to care for her, or anyone for that matter, at all. "We also brought you fresh clothes and some medical supplies. Also, a new camera for taking spirit photos."

"Oh, I know," the Old Man said scratching his face testing out the new hand. "Hey, guys,' he called holding up the Polaroid. "Could you take our photo please?" The pilot took the camera and everyone stood by a rock and smiled. Gabby looked at the picture as the image started to appear. Everyone was happy, even Jotaro had a ghost of a smile on his face. Gabby looked so short next Avdol and Kakyoin, but she had one arm around her boyfriend and one draped over Mr. Joestar's shoulder. Even Iggy held still, but what was Polareff doing, she laughed. Jotaro started at the photo with a nostalgic look. If Gabby hadn't known him, she'd never noticed the softening gaze of the brooding boy. Polnareff screamed again and took off running with the dog hot on his heels. Iggy was out of gum and after more hair. Avdol let out a hearty laugh as they passed by.

"Mr. Joestar," the pilot said. "It's time we head off." Mr. Joestar walked to the pilot.

'There's something I'd like to ask you." He hesitated for a moment, almost not wanting to know the answer. "About my daughter, Holly, how is she doing? Give it me to straight." The pilot stared at him for a long time the looked down so he didn't have to meet Mr. Joestar's eyes.

"Well, sir… I'm sorry to say this; she's not doing very well. Her energy is fading, and her life remains in danger." Jotaro tensed up, and Gabby felt Kakyoin pull her in close to him protectively. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as if he was afraid to lose her too. Gabby knew that Jotaro's mother took care of Kakyoin at his weakest moments. She must be a special woman to garner such admiration. Gabby couldn't wait to meet her, once she was well again. "According to the doctors from our Speedwagon foundation, she'll be lucky to survive another two weeks." Mr. Joestar hung his head and everyone else visibly flinched at the news. The air became somber and no one said anything for a moment.

"So little time," Kakyoin whispered.

"We still have time, that's what's important," Gabby told him back. "We just need to make the most of it. We can do this… right guys?" No one looked confident or gave her an affirmative. She looked up helpless to Kakyoin who didn't meet her gaze; he just tightened his grasp on her. It was starting to hurt a little.

"Also," the pilot continued, "we have some information for you. According to the reports, two days ago, nine mysterious men and woman, gathered in the building Dio is believed to be hiding in. Then they all departed together."

"Dio, and nine others," Mr. Joestar exclaimed. How many more Stand users did they have to defeat?

"We don't know who they are. The person who gave us the report was killed and the mansion was already cleaned out. We were unable to locate the nine men and women. Any further investigation is impossible for us since we are not Stand users."

"Were they new Stand users?" Polnareff demanded. But Avdol held up a hand to the impulsive man.

"Hold on," Avdol told his friend. Gabby was a new Stand user, so the idea wasn't impossible.

"Any remaining Stand users with Stands that suggest tarot cards… excluding Hol Horse's Emperor, would be The World." Kakyoin said letting go of Gabby. "I had thought that Dio's Stand would be The World, but… Avdol?" He was trying to think of what was possible, but for once didn't have the answer.

"I don't know, I have no idea. Nine of them?" He closed his eyes in thought.

'What if they're minor arcana, like mine?" Gabby asked.

"That would make sense if there were two since you're Cups and from what you told us, your mother was Wands… that would leave Pentacles and Swords, so it's possible for two, but not nine."

"What it tells us right now," Mr. Joestar cut into their thinking, "Is that Dio's head hasn't gotten used to its new body yet. Dio is very proud, so there's no way he'd flee from Cairo. It appears he's trying to stop us from reach Cairo"

"Good grief," Jotaro finally spoke up. "There are only two weeks left, and nine of them… we might get a little tired." He was determined. Nine Stand users were not going to stop Jotaro. In fact, he hardly seemed worried. Dio didn't have the strength to fight them himself, so maybe they had a good chance at defeating him. Mr. Joestar shook the pilot's hand and the helicopter departed. They stood there for a moment and watched it take off before loading back into the dune buggy.

Iggy wasn't allowing any contact and took up most of the middle seat. Gabby was sequestered the very edge of the seat, while Polnareff, Kakyoin, and Avdol all had to squish in the back seat. Now they knew how she felt most of the trip. Although her position wasn't much better, if she tried to take up any more space, other than a few centimeters off the doorframe, Iggy would growl at her, and once even farted on her. Gross! Also, she was afraid of getting her hair chewed on. Defiantly not the position she was hoping for.

"Mr. Joestar," Polnareff complained, 'can't you do something about this, it's so cramped back here."

"You'll have to wait until the flavor form his beloved coffee flavored gum fades. Once it does, I throw a couple more pieces towards the back, and he'll go after them. Then you can change seats." Mr. Joestar slammed on the buggy's break's causing them to be sent momentarily airborne, before ending with a hard landing.

"What the hell," Polnareff exclaimed. Everyone looked shaken up. But Mr. Joestar was staring forward eyes wide. Jotaro looked up and gritted his teeth together.

"L…look! Over there," the Old Man pointed. He got out and Jotaro followed suit. Gabby looked at the others, but they didn't move for a minute as they regained their breath. She looked up and saw a heap of crumpled metal and smoke. "T—that's the helicopter." Its windshield had been cracked and broken beyond repair. Gabby felt a hand on her back as Kakyoin pulled himself from the buggy.

"The Speedwagon Foundation helicopter is down." He said solemnly, noticing what they were all staring at. There were no signs of life as they looked it over.

"The pilots," Gabby said. "Where are the pilots, are they okay? Someone should help them." Gabby started towards the wreckage, but Kakyoin held her back.

"We don't know what happened. Let's survey the situation first."

"Does it matter? They're not Stand users, they never asked to get into this mess. We need to help them." She pulled herself out of her boyfriend's grasp, but another stronger hand held her arm this time. It was Avdol.

"Kakyoin is right. But there is no sign of an attack," he told them. She pulled out of his grasp and pouted for a moment. But they were right, she could be running headfirst into an ambush. Then she'd be no better than Polnareff, and a lot less skilled of a fighter. At least he could get himself out of trouble, most of the time.

"It's like it just fell from the sky," Kakyoin agreed. He looked around but didn't see any obvious evidence of why the helicopter crashed.

"Be careful," Mr. Joestar warned and looked at both Gabby and Polnareff who were prone to jumping without thinking. "It's very likely we'll be attacked by an enemy Stand."

"Look," Jotaro pointed. "I see the pilot." Gabby moved next to him and followed his line of sight. He looked horrific, his fingernails clawed at the metal of the chopper, eyes still wide in terror. There was only half of him left, the other half crushed under the wreckage. Gabby wanted to cry out, but after everything she'd seen, she was able to swallow it down. "He's dead." Jotaro's tone was matter of fact. She wanted to keep as cool as him. Why did they always seem to come across strange dead bodies? At least she'd never met the one back in Pakistan. These men were just doing their job, they were helping. But then even Jotaro looked shocked as he noticed the claw marks on the chopper. "Approach carefully." He led the group over. "Something could be hiding in there." Gabby was now glad she didn't rush forward earlier. The pilot's look would haunt her.

Jotaro knelt down next to the hapless man and looked him over and had a stunned look on his face. "It's water." The pilot's mouth was full of water, as Jotaro released his head it spilled out, and a little fish came out. "It came from his mouth… no… from his lungs." The small fish flopped around for a minute before drying up in the sun. "He drowned in the middle of the desert!" The unsettled feeling returned back to Gabby stomach. If Jotaro was horrified, she was allowed to be, too.

"Where's the copilot?" Gabby asked. Her hand pressed against her mouth and she bit down on her knuckle.

"Hey,' Polnareff called. "The other one's over here. He's alive." She looked up to where the Frenchman was holding up the other man. She ran over to them and knelt down next him. The other pilot's lips were thin and shriveled as if he's been in the sun for hours with no water. His skin was dry and gaunt and all he could do was breath. It was impossible to have this level of dehydration so quick, even in the desert.

"I'll get the medical supplies back in the dune buggy." Kakyoin nodded to her as the other crowded around. She scampered back and saw Iggy still lying in the middle seat, now asleep. The small dog took no notice as she rooted around for the first aid kit.

Gabby ran back as fast as she could. The man was still breathing and asking for water. Mr. Joestar put the canteen up to the pilot's lips, but the water did not flow out right away. Instead, the man shrieked in terror.

"The water's going to attack," was all the pilot could get out before a strange hand shot out and grabbed him. It ripped the pilot's head clean off and pulled it into the canteen. Gabby dropped the med kit. What, what just happened?

"It's the enemy Stand," Mr. Joestar yelled out. "It's in the canteen." They fell back to where Gabby was standing and hit the deck. Avdol and Mr. Joestar laid down next to her. "Damn it, the Speedwagon Foundation crew wasn't part of this fight, but they were still attacked. Avdol, did you see what kind of Stand it was?"

"I only saw a hand?" He replied. Both were looking down and shaking their heads, clearly upset. "But it's still inside the canteen. I haven't seen it leave." Blood poured out of the canteen, staining the sand red. Avdol's brows furrowed in determination, "who could it be? They mentioned that Dio gathered nine men and woman, is the attacker one of them?"

"Jotaro, locate the enemy body." There was only sand around them, but Star Platinum's sight was beyond human. The Stand was already out and looked through the binoculars with its user.

"I'm looking for it now," Jotaro replied. He concentrated for a moment. "But… The enemy body isn't anywhere I can see it. I even looked for something like the stupid mirror The Sun had." Star Platinum returned to its user. Everyone took a deep breath, with a forlorn face. No one had any further answers. "It seems the enemy is operating from very far away."

Gabby looked around for Kakyoin. He and Polnareff had retreated behind another sand dune a few meters away. She could see them talking. Kakyoin better have a good strategy… he always came through with good ideas in these tough situations. But, from the look on his face, he was arguing with Polnareff, again. They were getting louder, and Gabby rolled her eyes at them. But something caught the corner of her eye. A small pool of water was forming right next to Kakyoin. Mr. Joestar noticed it also. It defied gravity as the water seemed to flow upwards and formed into a webbed hand. Before Kakyoin could react, it sliced him right across the face, throwing him backward with force, and knocking him unconscious. Gabby let out an ear piercing screech, as the others looked on in shock.

"It's the water," the all said in unison. Gabby ignored them and ran towards her boyfriend, self-safety be dammed. "The water is the Stand," someone called. She didn't care. She got next to Polnareff who was too stunned to move. Kakyoin was bleeding heavily… from his eyes. God help anyone who messed up his beautiful eyes.

"Polnareff," Mr. Joestar called out. "Stop, panicking and bring out Chariot." Gabby saw the water pooling around the Frenchman's hand.

"Polnareff, move!" She called. But he was hypnotized, not moving. This was water, surly Cups could freeze it. Cup came out in all her fury and was about to freeze the water. But as she made her move, the pilot's watch went off and the Stand darted towards it with astonishing speed. It attacked the pilot again, ripping its hand clean off. She looked at Polnareff, and then down at Kakyoin, he was still bleeding. His handkerchief, it was in his pocket. She took it out from his pants pocket and draped it across his wounds, careful not to apply to much pressure.

"Why did it attack the dead corps?" Polanreff asked.

"No, not the corps," she heard Jotaro say. "It attacked the watch. It attacked the watch's alarm."

"Sounds," Avdol confirmed. "It attacks by locating sounds."

"Sounds," Polnareff questioned. He started to lift Kakyoin and bring back the buggy. He needed help, but they were also in a dire situation. The water Stand started coming back, right for Polnareff and Gabby.

"Run," Gabby said pushing him forward. "I'll cover you." Water, the Stand was water, she could do this. Cups came out again and made a motion to freeze the water. The Stand whipped around her following the sound of Polnareff's footsteps. Damn it, she was too slow. Cups send out another freeze wave, and this time caught the Stand. It fell to the ground frozen for a moment. Gabby took that second to run back to the vehicles with the others. But she turned back. Instantly, she saw the Stand unfreeze itself and come right for her. Moving water doesn't stay frozen for long. Cup tried again, to freeze the attacking Stand, but it dodged around it. It went right around Cups and stabbed Gabby in her shoulder. She gasped in pain but turned to run again. A white-hot pain shot through her right shoulder again as she felt the Stand slice into her skin. She hesitated for a moment. Once she stopped the Stand continued forward after Polnareff. The world went blurry as she swayed, woozy, working hard to stay upright. She heard Mr. Joestar call out Hermit Purple.

Pain, blazing pain shot in waves down Gabby shoulder. Her eyes finally focused as she saw Avdol snapping his fingers in her face. "Ms. Lebedev," she could hear the concern in his voice. Kakyoin was down, now she was too. "Oh, good, you're still with us."

"It hurts." She looked down at her shirt torn into ribbons, and a river of blood cascading down her arm. The flesh underneath was shredded. Five long gashes etched their way down her right shoulder and upper back. A wave of nausea washed over her when she saw the white bone gleaming up from underneath.

"Try not to move. The Stand got you."

"Are Polnareff and Kakyoin okay?"

"Polnareff was able to make it back with only minor nick on his leg thanks to you, and Kakyoin…" He sighed and cast a glance at the redhead. Gabby tried to look but any movement sent shooting pain through her body. From what she could see, Polnareff was taking care of him. "That was a pretty valiant move you tried there. We may make a fighter of you yet."

"Do we know how it found us?" She gritted her teeth and hissed as Avold propped her up, and cut what was left of her shirt off to look at her wounds. The one of the top of her shoulder was the deepest, and the stab wound in her back hit the shoulder blade, but nothing vital. Barring too much blood loss, the injuries were easily treatable. But the nerves were raw and bare, making every movement feel like fire searing her flesh.

"Yes," Mr. Joestar answered getting gauze out of the med kit and handing it to Avdol to apply pressure. Gabby cried out in pain and bit her lip. "The enemy can detect sounds through vibrations in the ground. It can move freely around underground, without being seen, and before we know it. It can attack us from behind, or even through the soles of our feet. And… its user is able to remain far away." Jotaro cast a look to Kakyoin and then to Gabby, before looking around. She saw in his eyes anger, someone hurt his friends and they were going to pay!

Avdol moved from treating her to looking over Kakayoin. He shook his head. "It's not good," he tried to whisper and not let Gabby hear, but she did anyway. "He may have been blinded. Let's drive. We need to get these two to a doctor immediately. Ms. Lebedev will probably be fine, the skin is flayed but it'll heal, but I'm worried about…" He looked at her and stopped. "Hold that tight on your shoulder." He told her as she loosened her grip on her injury to listen in. He changed the subject again. She knew he was bad, and now there was nothing she could do to help. He looked limp and lifeless.

"But if we move now, it'll attack."

"He needs a hospital now," Gabby protested, but her voice came out weak and breathless. Everything felt heavy and exhausting.

"We can't be careless." She nodded at him and then nodded off. "Hey! Ms. Lebedev, stay with us." Her eyes shot open, eyelids feeling like lead.

"Yeah, okay. I'm awake. Anyone have a snack, I'm getting hungry," she tried to joke. He managed a smile. Polnareff came over to hold the gauze to her shoulder; she wasn't doing a good job of holding it herself, as her strength ebbed away. "Thank you." As he held on to her, the buggy started shaking and went nose first into the softening sand. Sand mixed with water made quicksand. The user knew they were hiding on top of the car, and went after it. Avdol held on to Kakyoin as Polnareff held Gabby's prone form to avoid falling off. Iggy somehow managed to jump out with ease.

"Shit," Jotaro cussed. "The tiers are in water. It's no use. We're being pulled in!"

"We're going slip." Avdol cried. "Move farther back." They needed leverage so everyone climbed up to the back. She felt Polnareff push her as Avdol threw Kakyoin next to her. With her good arm, she reached out to him.

"I'm sleepy," she said quietly to him, hoping he could hear her voice in his unconscious state. But the pain was excruciating and she really was sleepy. Her vision started to edge to black again as Polareff jostled her torn skin.

"Don't you dare," the Frenchman warned her, noticing her eyelids drooping again.

"Okay…"

"Hey, helper," he waved to Iggy. "Come on damn it! Help us, already. Hey!"

"How on earth did he manage that?" She asked looking at Iggy now settling to sleep on the warm sands.

"Huh, manage what?" Polnareff looked confused.

"Iggy, he jumped out before the buggy was attacked." Maybe the blood loss was causing her to see things, but she swore the little dog got out before the danger even started. She yawned. "Maybe, I'm delirious, is it possible that Iggy knows something we don't?" Iggy made no acknowledgment to her comment, and mimic her yawn. "Hmmm nothing has attacked us since he got out..." her eyes drooped again. Yes, she was must be delirious.

"How careless can you be, you stupid dog." As soon as the words were out of Polnareff's mouth, the water shot out of nowhere and sliced the front tiers clean off. The buggy creaked ominously and they lost their leverage. They all flew off on to the sand. Avdol caught her to help cushion Gabby's fall, but sand abraded the soft tissues and she let out a loud yelp before whimpering softly. Unconsciousness sounded really good right now.

"Oh, No," Mr. Joestar yelled out. Avdol held up a finger to his lips. He had a plan. He took off several of his bangle bracelets and tossed them into the sand to mimic footsteps. It mimicked five steps to be precise, then he waiting with Magician's Red to attack, letting the hunter be the hunted. Gabby called out Cups, moving water was hard to freeze, but it wasn't impossible. They waited with anticipation for the water Stand to rear its head. The water bubbled up then stopped, as Avdol unleashed Magician's Red on it. The Stand dodged the attack easily; as it had Gabby's earlier before, by going around the Stand. Gabby lost sight of the water and called Cups back. Then she saw Avdol flinch out the corner of her eye. Shit, he'd been hit. He fell black bleeding from a wound in his neck, breathing hard. This Stand and user were powerful. Both Gabby and Avdol could only land glancing blows, but he managed to cripple both of them in seconds.

She watched the watery hand come up on to him and closed her eyes. He had already died once, not again. Jotaro stood up and started running, causing the Stand to become distracted from Avdol. He had to have a plan… if anyone could get them out of this, it was Jotaro. He picked up Iggy and who whined loudly.

"Keep going," Mr. Joestar called out. "It's going to catch up to you." Gabby watched as Iggy's Stand made a glider out of the sand and went airborne. Jotaro jumped up and caught on for a ride. By staying airborne they could remain unseen to the Stand user. This was in his hand's now, and was going to win! Gabby knew it, but her eyes were so heavy, and the pain was growing exponential as her flayed skin became coated with a cement of blood and sand. Her vision blurred. The last thing she saw was Jotaro and Iggy sailing off into the distance on wings, like a fairy tale. Maybe he'd turned into a bird, or no, he was a Pegasus, yes, Jataro had turned into a winged horse as her world faded to blackness.

She heard the soft hum of an engine whirling away as Gabby came too. Jotaro was next to her, holding gauze to Avdol's neck. The older man was now unconscious but still breathing. "Jota…ro" she managed out but her throat was dry and her voice weak. He turned to her and stared with his hawk-like gaze. "You…. Okay….? You turned in… you… a… horse….you… Pegasus!'

"What?" He replied indifferently. But he seemed mildly amused at her hallucination. "I never turned into a winged horse. Must have lost more blood than we thought."

"Nori… aki…" Words were difficult, but she had to know. He knew what she was asking but didn't answer. His eyes darted briefly towards the far back seat, then back to her, and then back on to Avdol.

"The Old Man fixed the car, well jury-rigged it, at least enough to get us to the hospital. Try to stay still. You will all be alright with medical attention. We're out of danger, for now."

"Stand?"

"Yeah, I got him. He was an admirable fighter, but he didn't make it, didn't want to be interrogated." The older boy put his head down for a moment. He met her eyes. "He was blind, but what he lacked in sight he made up for in superhuman hearing. He could hear us four kilometers out. His Stand was simple but strong, his hearing was like the echolocation dolphins have. Almost better than sonar. It made his Stand precise and tough to beat. I used Iggy to help sniff him out and beat him. His name was N'Doul, and his Stand represented one of nine Egyptian Gods, Geb, and a worthy opponent."

"Nine…" She repeated processing the information he just told her. They were slowing down and Gabby saw buildings out the window from her slumped position. Her head still felt foggy and dazed.

"Can you walk?"

"I'm… not sure." Mr. Joestar parked in the ambulance zone and waved down someone to help them. It took a couple moments before several nursed ran out to meet them. She watched them pull out Kakyoin and Avdol first, and took them away quickly. The someone helped her out, she tried to stand up, but her legs didn't seem to want to work, Mr. Joestar helped her into a wheelchair as they took her back as well. Once the nurses started to clean the sand out of her shredded skin it was lights out all over again. The last thing she heard was Mr. Joestar telling the doctors something about a crocodile attack.


	9. Chapter 9

**I will be the answer at the end of the line**  
 **I will be there for you while you take the time**  
 **In the burning of uncertainty I will be your solid ground**  
 **I will hold the balance if you can't look down**

 **If it takes my whole life I won't break I won't bend**  
 **It'll all be worth it worth it in the end**  
 **'Cause I can only tell you what I know**  
 **That I need you in my life**  
 **When the stars have all gone out**  
 **You'll still be burning so bright**

 **Cast me gently into morning**  
 **For the night has been unkind**

 **Sarah McLachlan, Answe** r

"Mr. Joestar," the nurse called out in the waiting room. The old man got up and walked to her. Jotaro and Polnareff had gone to get some food. It'd been a couple hours since their friends were admitted to the hospital, but they didn't have any news yet. Kakyoin and Avdol were wheeled away quickly for examination, and Gabby wasn't in a much better state.

"That's me, you have some news?" He searched the nurse's face to see if he could get a read on the situation, but she had a great poker face. She was a young and pretty, tall brunette in a crisp white uniform.

"I have some good news," she finally smiled showing off nice white teeth. The nurse has a trace of a European accent he recognized from his younger days, Italian. Mr. Joestar retuned the smile out of nostalgia. "Mr…" she looked at her forms, "Mr. Muhammad Avdol will be just fine, the cut he sustained only grazed the vein, he's lost some blood, but once we get some fluids in him he responded very quickly. He'll heal up nicely. We're keeping him here to rest for the night, but he'll be better by morning. Mrs. Gabrielle Kakyoin… or is it Lebedev? She was signed in as one, but the passport we found on her said another.

"Oh, Lebedev is her… maiden name, the one on her passport. Kakyoin is her married name. It hasn't been…. officially changed yet." Mr. Joestar had gotten so caught up in their ruse; he'd forgotten they no longer needed to stay married. But now it was easier just to go with it. Plus, it would allow her to visit him after hours if needed, and vise versa.

They had taken quite a liking to one another. It was sweet to watch, the young romance was beautiful. It made him happy to watch them steal a kiss when they thought no one was looking, reminded him of when he and Suzie were still young. Oh, he missed Suzie, she was a handful, but worth it every day. He saw a little of her in Gabby, they shared their kindness and zest for life, but thankfully the young woman was slightly more decisive than his wife. Getting Suzie to decide on anything could take forever, but he always loved that about her. She wanted things to look perfect. Gabby and Kakyoin though… he gave her logic, and she gave him heart… yes, the quick-witted, Kakyoin, and the ingénue, Gabby. They had a strange chemistry if he had to say so himself.

"So young to be married... Anyway, Mrs.… Gabrielle, her injuries are a little more serious, we took some X-rays and there are no broken bones, but she did sustain some muscle damaged from the claw marks. Thankfully, it went with the muscle striations so it should heal with little complication, but we're still in the process of putting in over a hundred stitches to get her cleaned up. We had to bring in our plastic surgeon to piece some of the skin back together. She's on some pain medications now, and a little out of it. She's lost a lot of blood also, so we've got her on fluids. We're going to keep her here overnight for observations and to make sure the wounds don't get infected."

"I see, and Kakyoin?" Then pretty nurse sighed and shook her head. The others had good news, but this was the one he was concerned about.

"Noriaki Kakyoin, yes, his injuries are not life-threatening, but eye injuries are very tricky. We actually had to sedate him right after he was admitted because he regained consciousness and was fighting the doctors. He seemed confused. He wanted to know about the water… I have no idea, do you?" Mr. Joestar shrugged and the nurse continued. "We've cleaned up the injuries and the eye was cut... we'll know more when the optometrist comes in tomorrow morning. One big concern with eye injuries is infection; they're so close to the brain, so we'll need to monitor that as well." Mr. Joestar looked down, considering everything the nurse told him.

"Alright, can we go visit them?" He asked looking around to see if Polanreff and Jotaro had returned. They had not and it was getting late, but they needed a break, also.

"I'll let you check in briefly, but we are passed visiting hours and they need rest. You may go back, but the others will have to wait until morning. Mr. Kakyoin is asleep and will probably not wake until morning, but he's in room 212. Mrs. Gabrielle should be finishing up with the doctors by now, she'll be in room 300, and Mr. Avdol is in room 237."

"Thank you, will you let my grandson and friend, if they come back while I'm gone, know I'll be back in a few moments."

"Yes Sir, of course." Mr. Joestar followed the signs and corridors to a quiet hallway. It was after ten and most of the patients were sleeping. Several of the floor nurses were changing shifts for the night. The others were walking around doing their patient checks. The astringent smell of antiseptic hung in the air and made Mr. Joestar feel bleak. The three of them had no ties to his family. It was the Joestar's family's curse but Dio affects them as well. Each one had their own motive; Kakyoin lost his free will to Dio, Avdol lost his courage, and Gabby lost her mother. And they were willing to fight to keep that evil from spreading… and from killing his daughter. Lost in thought, he realized he overshot room 212 but found room 237. The television was on, but Avdol had dozed off.

"Just wanted to say goodnight, old friend," he whispered to Avdol from the door frame, not wanting to wake him up. The Egyptian man didn't look too bad. He had a bandage taped to his neck and an IV of saline in his arm, but other than that looked peaceful. Avdol stirred for a moment and woke up.

"Ah, Mr. Joestar, good to see you, how are the others?"

"Ms. Lebedev is still getting stitches, so I've not seen her yet. And Kakyoin is asleep, we'll know more in the morning. But I've heard only good news so far, so I think they'll be fine."

"Good to hear. I should be clear to go in the morning, no problem."

"Yeah, that's what they told me, too. I'm supposed to let you get some sleep, so, good night."

"Good night, my friend."

Mr. Joestar backtracked down the hallway and found room 212, just like the nurse said the Kakyoin was dead asleep. It was probably for the best. He had layers of white gauze wrapped around his eyes. What if he did lose his sight? How would he take that? Mr. Joestar felt a pang of guilt. It seemed like a very real possibility. But the younger man's breathing was deep and reassuring. He was resilient, and would probably learn to survive well without if it came to that. The Speedwagon Foundation has also made great strides in therapy for traumatic injuries; maybe they could help. Mr. Joestar had already asked them for so much, but he knew they were always willing to be there at the drop of a hat.

He turned off the light in Kakyoin's room and went up the stairs to his last stop. Ms. Lebedev was on her back and trying to scratch her shoulder. Under her hospital gown, he could see the thick bandages covering her right upper torso. Her pallor was pale and eyes glassy. A white starfish form, Cups, peaked out from behind her bed. She was staying close to her user but returned when it saw a friendly face.

"Hey, Mr. Joestar," Gabby said noticing after Cups squeaked. She went to sit up, but she stopped suddenly, clenching her jaw, and laid back down. Her right arm was propped up to prevent her from moving too much and ripping her stitches.

"Good evening Ms. Lebedev. I don't think you're not supposed to be scratching, you may tear the doctor's hard work." She rolled her eyes at him but her face fell, defeated. She wanted to be cheerful and show Mr. Joestar everything was great. It was just a scratch, he'd lost a whole hand once, surely she could handle a few scrapes.

"Yes, you're right," she sighed deeply, "but whatever shot they gave me to numb the area is wearing off, and it's irritating. Everything itches and my skin feels so tight, how do people stand this…. I… shouldn't complain… How are the others?"

"Avdol will be alright, they'll release him in the morning, just want to keep him here for observation. And Kakyoin was asleep when I stopped by. His injuries are not life-threatening, but we'll know how he is in the morning." Gabby frowned for the briefest of moments and shook her head. The young woman was an adult in age, but in that moment she looked like a young child, fragile and frightened. He should never have allowed her to tag along, what was he thinking? She was innocent in this fight, but then again, so were they all. 'The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing', he remembered her quoting to him once. It held true.

"He's a born fighter. We'll cross that bridge together if needed." She let out a loud, back arching yawn, before wincing and lying back down on the bed. Then she cringed again as she put pressure on her back, her eyes clenched shut as she bit her lip.

"Do you want me to get the nurse, do you need more medication?" Mr. Joestar's face softened in concern. She was trying so hard to be strong, but he knew it must be hurting her.

"No, thank you." Her voice was breathy and exhausted. "I'd rather not take it unless I have to."

"Are you hungry? I can run to the vending machine and get you a snack. Do you want a candy bar?"

"Not really, I don't feel much like eating right now." Mr. Joestar jaw hit the floor

as he opened and closed his mouth a couple times with no words forming. Gavriila Lebedev was not hungry! This was the woman he watched devour a whole, roasted chicken just a few days ago. She was the same woman who was constantly snacking while they trekked across the desert. "I'm fine though, really. The medication makes me so unbearably itchy; I'd rather just feel the pain. I think a decent night's sleep is really what I need."

"Then sleep. The nurse said you'll probably be discharged tomorrow with Avdol, so we'll come back tomorrow to visit and pick you up."

"Yeah, okay, goodnight Mr. Joestar, tell Jotaro and Polnareff good night also for me please."

"I will. Good night, Ms. Lebedev."

"Mr. Joestar?" He turned back to her. "I don't know if I ever told you, thank you, for taking care of me." He gave her a small smile and nodded his head.

The next morning Gabby was woken up by her nurse. It seemed early, but she was surprised to find out it was already nine. The others were probably here! Kakyoin would be awake, and she needed to see him. She started to get up from the bed, ignoring the stab of pain in her shoulder, but the nurse gently put a hand on her chest, encouraging her to lie back down. "Miss, we need to change your bandages." Gabby's eyes darted around for a moment before she settled back onto her hospital bed. The nurse helped her out of the gown and gently took the old bandage off. As the nurse piled the old gauze next to her as Gabby heard a hard knock on the door. Without hesitation, the door opened.

"Hey, Short Stack… Oh, shit," she heard Jotaro's voice come through. Gabby's back was to the door but she turned to see the tall man turn his head away from her. She was uncovered, but nothing reviled. He could only see her bare back. Jotaro hesitated a moment and stared at the long black stitches lining her skin. They were in stark contrast against her paleness.

"Well be done in a moment, Sir." The nurse told him in a scolding tone. Jotaro pulled his hat down a little bit and shut the door. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, he's my friend. We're all classmates," Gabby lied, "for a university class." The nurse looked skeptical; the older woman had probably heard some strange stories in her profession. She could tell the difference between the real ones and made up ones, but did not press the matter further.

It took several more minutes before the bandages were secured and they nurse then fitted Gabby for a sling. The strap hit her back in the wrong spot, pulling on the still tender skin. "With the muscle damage, the doctors don't want you to move your arm too much. So, the sling is to keep it stable. Also, you're not allowed to lift any objects over three kilograms. This sheet will tell you the proper way to clean and dress the stitches, and this one will tell your… university instructors… about your restrictions."

"Am I free to go?" Gabby asked with anticipation, she wanted to see Kakyoin. The nurse looked at her IV bag for a moment and then looked at the charts.

"You need to finish the bag first, looks like your last dose of antibiotics. I can add a little extra medication for the pain as well."

"No, that's okay, I don't want it… the pain meds are making me feel sick, and I want to stay alert." The other woman shrugged.

"Suit yourself; you'll be ready in about an hour. I'll get the discharge typed up and your post-hospital care package ready. Also, well get you a couple prescriptions for pain, take them if you need." The nurse disappeared and Jotaro came back in. This time Gabby noticed the two paper bags in his arms.

"I brought you fresh clothes," he said handing her the bag. Her last shirt had been turned to ribbons, so it was nice to get a new one. She pulled it out of the bag; it was a fitted, tunic style top in a daffodil yellow color. The fabric felt soft as Gabby realized it was linen. At the bottom of the bag was a fresh pair of trousers as well. They were also linen, white with a drawstring to hold them up. Definitely softer than the denim ones she'd been wearing for several weeks.

"Thank you," she told her friend. Jotaro nodded at her, and then plucked an orange from the other bag.

"Orange?" He asked. Though he didn't give any outward sign, Gabby could tell the older boy was uncomfortable. It wasn't her. It was a mix of concern and impatient. He wanted to continue on and fight Dio, but his friends were injured and needed time to rest. He was torn.

Jotaro spent little thought on Gabby; she was annoying at first, talked too much on the train. But she generally took the hints to be quiet well and left him alone. During their journey, she grew on him ever so slightly. Not complaining helped. He couldn't deny her dependability in the way she cared for everyone, patching up injuries and trying to sooth volatile situations. Despite not having a strong fighting Stand, she held her own when she could, and stayed out of the way when she couldn't. It was all he could ask. He counted her a friend, a gift he didn't bestow on everyone. After watching her decent attempt to fight Geb, it was well placed.

Gabby looked at the orange in his hand and shook her head. "No, I'm not hungry." He stood there for a moment more, orange still in his outstretched hand. A slight cock of his head indicated his surprise. She met his green eyes; he held her gaze and she looked away first. He offered it to her again and she took it to humor him. "The nurse and doctors say I'll be discharged soon. Has Avdol been discharged?"

"Yeah, he's with the others. Are you feeling okay?"

"As well as can be expected…"

"I know you're wondering… Kakyoin will be alright. I just left his room before coming up here to bring your clothes. His injuries will take a while to heal, and he'll have to stay in the hospital, but he won't lose his sight. The injury missed his pupils." She sighed in relief and sat down on her bed.

"Oh, thank God, "she cried and ran her good hand down her face in relief. The orange sat untouched next to her and suddenly look appetizing, so she picked it up and started peeling it. Juice dripped down her hand and she licked it's sweetness off. She wasn't getting far with only one good arm, so Jotaro took the fruit and finished peeling it for her, before offering it back. Gabby looked up at Jotaro as she popped a slice into her mouth, he was still watching her. It was almost unnerving, and she was sure it was Kakyoin who sent him up here to keep an eye on her. "Thank you for telling me, and thank you for the orange." The older boy looked towards the door for a moment before turning back to watch her eat another slice. She could feel worry radiating off of him, but his expression never changed.

"He's in good mood, and was asking about you, room 212," Jotaro said, finally looking away. Gabby ate the last slice of orange and wiped her mouth. Kakyoin was okay, she could finally settle down. Her stomach rumbled. It was the first food she'd eaten in almost a day. Pain and nerves did not allow much to pass her lips. The nurse last night gave her a ginger beer, but she'd slept through breakfast this morning.

"When you head back down, tell him I'm great." Gabby forced a smile, but he was too clever for that.

"I'm not going to lie for you, you look like hell."

"Cause that's what every girl wants to hear. Brushing my hair with one arm isn't exactly easy. And it'll be days before I can properly shower, can't get these wet." She gestured to the bandages. Why was he insulting her, but there was a small smile behind it. He was just poking at her in good fun. He didn't think ill or her at all; in fact, it seemed quite the opposite. "Oh… okay. Bye, Jotaro."

"You look fine, but I know you don't feel that way. But when they let you go, meet us down there again, room 212." He left and closed the door behind him. The room was quiet. Gabby looked at the IV still in her arm, the bag was mostly gone. Soon, she'd be free.

A different nurse came to check on her this time. Not the kindly older woman who'd been with her all night. This nurse was young, maybe not too much older than Gabby, tall with thick dark hair and olive skin, and a slight French accent. It sounded so lovely, like Polnareff's. The nurse was so beautiful, and Gabby wondered if maybe she was from the same place as Polnareff. "Where are you from?" Gabby asked as the nurse looked at her papers.

"I was born in Algeria, but I've been here for a while," she replied looking up from the charts. "Why? Wait you're the young girl who's already married. The other nurses have been talking about it. What's that like? Was it an arranged marriage? I was supposed to have one of those, but I got out of it." Gabby assumed once they got here, they'd be done with their charade. But Mr. Joestar probably forgot in the heat of the moment when he checked them in. It was sweet. She liked playing the role. Yes, she was young, but it felt… right. Once they were done with their journey, maybe someday...

"No, it was not an arranged marriage. At least not exactly, it was a marriage of convenience I suppose, but I do love him. He's extremely intelligent, I've learned so much from him." Gabby hesitated, not wanting to tell her too much for some reason. She'd spent days wanting female company and perspective. This nurse seemed open to gossip, but now Gabby didn't feel like gossip and small talk.

"Is he cute?"

"Yes, I think he's very handsome, I've always liked redheads." Gabby shrugged, suddenly feeling shy. The nurse wanted to be friendly, she had to take advantage of the situation, and if she could score Polnareff a date, even better.

"Is he tall? I want a nice, tall man, maybe blond, like you."

"My boy… husband is average height, not as tall as my other friends, but taller than me. But I do have a friend that's traveling with my… husband and I who you may like. He has silver hair and is very tall, maybe a hundred and eighty or ninety centimeters. He's from France. I recognized the accent, you might like him. He's clueless, but a sweet man."

"Your friend sounds like someone I would like. French is such a romantic language and not many around here know it well. My parents speak French and but I grew up here, however, I went to France every year for my higher studies. I'm Lucienne, but everyone here calls me Lucy. Turn away for a moment." The woman was about to pull the IV out. The nurse gave it a tug and Gabby felt the sting as it pulled out of her arm. "Hold your arm up for just a moment." She put a band-aid on the site. "You are all set. Here are your discharge papers, and your prescriptions signed by the doctor. There's a pharmacy downstairs."

"Can you help me put on my shirt? I'm still getting a hang of this one-armed thing, and right is my dominant hand." The other woman nodded. Gabby used her free arm to unhook the sling, but getting the other arm into the sleeves took some extra effort. Once it was on, the fabric was light enough not to irritate her. Mr. Joestar and Jotaro thought ahead, a small miracle Gabby was grateful for. Having wife and daughter helped Mr. Joestar size Gabby up for the proper fit, the trousers were nearly perfect. "Not bad," she said showing off a little. "They fit well and are clean; I think that's all I can ask for."

"They look good, the yellow is a nice color on you, goes well with your eyes. Anyway, as much as I'd like to meet your friend, I must return to my work so I can't meet him today. But you may give him my phone number, he can call me." The nurse wrote them down on her discharge forms. "If he's cute, I may even say yes." The two women shared a smile.

"Au revoir," Gabby said in the little French she'd picked up form Polnareff. She made her way downstairs and heard the boys talking all the way down the hall. They let out a hardy laugh as Mr. Joestar cracked a joke.

Gabby walked slowly. Even though Jotaro told her Kakyoin would be fine, she still worried about seeing him. He didn't like to show weakness. What if he didn't want to see her? Jotaro poked his head out from the room, "Are you coming in?" What the, how did he know she was there? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hierophants tendrils hanging around. No one else, but her small, little group, could see Hierophant. It was Kakyoin's way of coping with his missing sense, to feel everything around him. If anyone passed by his room, he'd know. Made sense, Kakyoin must have told the others she was there. She stood in the doorway looked at him sitting cross-legged on the bed. Like Jotaro told her, he seemed in good spirits. But she couldn't get past the bandages around his eyes. The news was good, but it was still a shock to see. She wanted to run up to him and kiss him, to heal his wounds, but the white bandages reminded her they were all breakable. Sure, cutes and bruises were normal, they were fighting after all, but he wasn't supposed to be frail.

"How long were you going to stand in the hallway," Kakyoin asked her. He gave her a half smile and patted the spot next to him on the bed. The others had taken up all of the chairs. She didn't move from the threshold. The others looked up at her, as the room went silent. "Gabby?" He couldn't read her face and it made him a little nervous.

"I was just making sure I got the right room," she replied quietly and offered a reassuring smile the others. "Avdol, how are you."

"I'm okay," he chuckled. "How is your shoulder?"

"It's still there," she joked. "Can't let it fall off so easily." She sat down on the bed next to Kakyoin, he reached out to her, but she flinched back for a moment. "Sorry, I just need the use… the ladies room. I'll be right back." Gabby shot up and ran to the restroom down the hall, giving herself another moment to relax. A few moments in the bathroom allowing her to splash some water on her face helped to calm her nerves. When she returned back to the room, she sat back down next to Kakyoin. She reached for his hand and he accepted it. "How are you feeling?" She asked him sincerely.

"The medication they're giving me is pretty good. I've not felt a thing since I woke up. And it's true, my eyes will heal, but I'm not sure how long it'll take." Gabby wasn't sure how to respond, the others were in the room and she didn't want to embarrass him with too much affection. "Are you sure you're feeling alright? You're quiet."

"It's just a few stitches… nothing too bad,' she downplayed. He touched the straps of her sling and frowned.

"I thought you said it wasn't bad. Why are you in a sling?"

"It's temporary, don't worry about me. You need to focus on getting better."

"And get better he will," Mr. Joestar told her as they all stood up. "We need to get going though, our boat leaves in an hour."

"Leaving?" Now! Already?"

"We're taking the ferry up the river, we have to catch it now, or we'll miss it until tomorrow." Yes, Kakyoin said to leave him and go, but she couldn't.

"Why can't we wait until tomorrow?"

"We need to get to Cairo; we don't have much time left." Mr. Joestar said the last part quietly. She knew the need to keep moving, this wasn't vacation or a sightseeing trip like she told all the nurses and doctors. This was a real mission, and if they didn't defeat Dio soon, there would be real consequences. But, again, she couldn't leave Kakyoin. He could take care of himself, that wasn't the issue, but she wanted to be there for him.

"ThenI'mstayingwithNoriaki," she hurried out. The words pushed together into one long word.

"What was that?"

"Gabby, no you don't have to," Kakyoin said understanding her blurts. After spending so much time with her, he'd learned to decipher some of her less coherent babbling. "Go with them."

"I'm staying with Noriaki," she slowed down and said in a definite tone. The other narrowed their eyes at her, but no one seemed shocked. Mr. Joestar simply nodded his head. "I'm still injured, so I'll probably not be much help to you anyway. I want to go with you. I truly want to continue on. But I'll have to meet up with you all once he's healed. I don't want to leave him alone."

"I thought as much," Mr. Joestar replied agreeing with her. "We even planned as much. Ms. Lebedev, if you want to continue with us you're always welcome. None of us would turn down the help. But it is in your best interest to stay until you've healed a bit more, with Kakyoin. I've made arrangements for both of you." She ran up and hugged him hard, throwing off the old man's balance in surprise.

"Thank you, thank you" she cried. She looked him deep in the eyes. "When I consider how my light is spent… They also serve who only stand and wait."

"Was that Milton? I've not heard that since my schoolyard days."

"On his Blindness… I dunno, I heard it somewhere and it seemed fitting." She glanced at Kakyoin then she turned to the others. "None of you are allowed to get hurt, do you understand me! When I see you all again in a few days, I want you all in one piece. No exceptions. Good luck boys." Avdol laughed at her scolding as she hugged him and Polnareff. She also gave Jotaro a pat on the back as well. "Wait, Polnareff," she called almost forgetting. "I got one of the nurse's numbers for you. Her name is Lucy, and if you came back this way, she wants you to call her." She ripped the number off her paper and gave it to the perplexed French man.

"You got me a phone number? That was nice… is she cute?" He asked, scratching his head and reading the paper.

"She's very cute, and speaks French, like you. Tres Bien, is that how you say it?" He rubbed her already messed up hair even more.

"I'll look her up someday.".

"Oh, and Polnareff." He turned back again. "Don't go off on your own, please, bad things always happen, when you go off by yourself."

"Stupid bitch," he joked, "stop telling me what to do." She chuckled as she watched them walk away. It felt good to laugh, but she would miss them. They ran down to finish off the paperwork and Gabby turned back to room 212. Kakyoin must have heard the whole thing because he was laughing as she walked back in.

"So, you're staying with me?" He reached out where to where he thought she'd be. It was draining to keep Hierophant out, and with her around, he seemed to calm down. She moved to his hand and grabbed it, allowing him to explore and touch her face. "When I woke up and you weren't there… I was afraid something happened," he confessed. "Mr. Joestar told me you were injured… He said you were alright, but I wanted to check for myself. But the doctors wouldn't let me leave to go see you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He sounded relieved, hands continuing to touch her, making sure she was alright.

"You don't need to protect me, I'm here," she soothed, but as he touched her injury, she gasped and pulled his hand back. He frowned.

"The others aren't here; you can let your guard down. How are you really? I thought we promised to never lie to each other." Gabby sighed placed her hand on his arm, as she curled herself up against his body.

"I should be asking you that. I will be just fine, truly." She put her head on his chest and inhaled deeply. His body was warm, and his heartbeat was rhythmic. Such a beautiful sound. "The truth though, I'm having some trouble moving my right arm. Apparently, I've torn some of the muscle, but the doctor said once it heals, I shouldn't have any issues as long as I move it regularly. The stitches pull something fierce. I should take the medication, but the side effects are worse than the pain. It does hurt like a bitch though, but the cool nurse got me a prescription for lidocaine. It's topical, so it won't have the same side effects. I'll put some on when I change my dressings."

"I guess I've been lucky then, I've had no side effects." He kissed her on top of her head. Her hair still had some sand in it. She didn't want to talk any more about her injuries. "I have Mr. Joestar's itinerary," Kakyoin changed the subject noting her reluctance. "He read it to me before they left, but you can look it over. Their ferry is stopping in Edfu for the night. Then I think they're going to Luxor tomorrow. They should be in Cairo in about four days or five days, maybe as long as six if the ferry runs behind or they run into trouble. I just hope we can meet them before then. Six days, seems like such a long time, especially when we only have… maybe twelve days left." She could hear the longing in his voice; he wanted to join the others. He wanted to be on the crusade against evil.

"For Holly, we'll make it." He tried to kiss her but missed; she readjusted him and pecked him on the lips. "We'll make it I know it… what I don't trust is Polnareff. If they leave him alone for a hot second…"

"…he'll get into trouble…" he finished her sentence.

"Exactly!" They both laughed. "The nurses and doctors all think we're married. Mr. Joestar messed up when he was filling out my paperwork, he put Mrs. Kakyoin. It will benefit us though; spouses are exempt from visiting hours. I'm worried, if the other Stands are as strong as Geb, they're going to have a rough road." She could feel his head nodding in agreement against hers.

"They'll be fine, Jotaro is strong, and he will win. Watashi no chisai Sakura," he whispered into her ear. "My little cherry blossom." The way his voice inflected in his native tongue made her heart flutter. "I'm sorry you're not joining the others, but selfishly, I am glad you stayed."

"I did want to go, I want to see this through, but I wanted to stay with you more. You may be used to being alone, perfectly fine with it even, but I, selfishly, wanted to stay. So I guess we're both selfish. You should rest." She felt him grow heavy. One of the side effects was extreme drowsiness. Gabby helped Kakyoin back down on to the bed. She was hungry, seeing as it was well past lunchtime, so she took this as a chance to get some food. Deep breathing indicated he was fast asleep.

Gabby took the moment to slip out and go in search of sustenance. The hospital café didn't have anything that looked appetizing, so Gabby got a city map from the lady at the reception counter, and went looking for a restaurant. The sky outside was almost a pure blue. Not a single cloud marred its clarity. The air felt fresh and mild, pleasant for a January day. Back home, Gabby probably would have been shoveling snow, but that all seemed like a lifetime ago.

She walked down to the Nile River to get her bearings. The Nile seemed to sparkle a deep blue in the midday sun. The islands in the middle were an emerald green against the reds and oranges of the desert. Over the past few days, Gabby had grown tired of the desert, but from this perspective, and not being pelted by sand, it looked stunning. The monotony of the constant brown had finally been broken.

Her directions took her north along the river. The city was used to tourist, and many people started offering her directions in hopes of tips. She brushed several off and found herself in a small marketplace. It reminded her of the bazaar in Varanasi, with its lively hustle and bustle, but many of the vendors were vastly different. There were the usual spices and clothes, but also the intricate Nubian jewelry and ancient artifact replicas. Her brief time in India and the other counties taught her street smarts and how to haggle. She also had to keep an eye out for any potential enemies Stand users. While she was not their main target, her association with the Joestar party did leave her with a target. But alone, she was probably safe. Still, the idea kept her vigilant.

"Hello pretty lady," a voice called through the market stands. Gabby tried to ignore it, but the man was persistent. He got right up next to her. "Pretty lady, you will buy this necklace." It wasn't a question, he was demanding her payment.

"No, thank you," she replied. She walked away briskly, trying to put space and people in between them. But he continued to follow her holding up the jewelry. He started to walk faster as Gabby sped up.

"You will come into my shop and buy. Pretty necklace must be with pretty lady." He demanded again. She started getting nervous, he wasn't outright aggressive, but his persistence was off-putting. Maybe it was the sling making her look weak, or maybe he just pegged her as a patsy? Either way, she didn't want to find out. Gabby called out Cups and formed a ball of ice from her bottle of water. She flung it at the man hitting him square in the chest. Not a bad left-handed pitch. Unsure of what just hit him, he let her go. After rounding the corner, Gabby found a tea shop and sat down at a table, out of breath.

"What can I get you to drink?" The café owner asked her in a serene voice. She gave him a once over, taking in his grandfatherly appearance. Thankfully, he wasn't the hulking shopkeeper who wanted her to buy some necklace. He had a kindly look on his face that was relieving.

"Do you have food here?" She asked probably sounding a little more desperate than she intended.

"No sorry, but the man over there, by that cart sells Hawawshy," he told her. Gabby turned her head in confusion. "Its minced meat, usually lamb, onions, and chilies wrapped in bread, and then baked in a wood oven. Kind of like the pizzas you teenagers like so much, but usually no cheese. You'll like it, please try. You can get it whole, or cut into slices." It sounded good, and she did like lamb.

"Thank you for your help. I think I may get a coffee as well please."

"Absolutely." The café owner brought her out a hot coffee, spiced and sweetened. She sipped and savored its richness. It tasted wonderful. She caught the old man looking her way as she wiped the counter down.

"Where are you from?" he asked. She assessed him, but there was nothing but curiosity in his tone. He seemed harmless, but would he recognize her accent? He seemed to sense her apprehension and let it go. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. You're my only customer right now, and I thought I'd make conversation. Is your arm okay?"

"No, it alright," Gabby told him. "I'm just not used to talking to strangers, bad things have happened when I do. But you seem nice. I'm sorry I'm not more talkative, but it's been a long morning, and I am very hungry." She paid her tab and left a few extra bills for his kindness. Gabby walked over to the food stand and ordered two hawawshy. Once for her and one for Kakyoin, her boyfriend would have to have his own, she was hungry. They put them in a plastic bag with handles so she could carry them.

After she received her food Gabby checked her watch. She'd completely lost track of time and had been gone for a couple hours. Kakyoin better still be asleep, if he woke up without her again... Gabby felt terrible. As she walked back to the hospital, she took care to avoid the creepy shopkeeper. Thankfully, he was nowhere to be found as she high tailed it through.

When Gabby got back she saw Hierophant's tendrils looped around. Damn it. His guard was down when she was around, but he wasn't coping well without his sight. Kakyoin was used to being aware of everything around him.

"I'm so sorry," she cried as she walked back into his room. "I thought you were asleep." The television was on for noise, some sort of international news channel, and he was dozing in and out of sleep.

"It's alright," he told her as he yawned, "I don't mind being alone. I'm not broken, and I am capable of keeping myself entertained. But right after you left the doctor woke me up for a checkup." He tone was even and his face was neutral. Gabby couldn't tell what he was thinking. His eyes normally gave him away.

"Good news?"

"No news actually, there's been little change and the injury is still fresh. No need to worry though. I'm okay." He sniffed the air. "The hospital food has been terrible, what did you get to eat?"

"It's a local food, meat, onions, and bread, but it looked good. I got one for each of us but had no idea how big they were. Want to split one? She opened up the foil wrapper and the smell was heavenly. Gabby used the plastic knife and folk to try and cut up the bread but wasn't getting great leverage. The pieces came out disfigured, but it still looked okay. Kakyoin's lunch tray sat untouched by his bed, it looked like pieces of gray chicken and watery gelatin next to it. No wonder he was so eager to eat what she brought, his food was inedible. She scraped off the chicken placed a slice of the hawawshy on it. "Want to stay in bed, or sit in the chair to eat?"

"I'd rather sit in the chair." He answered. "Um, Gabby, can I ask a favor."

"Of course, you don't even need to ask. What is it?" He seemed hesitant and frowned.

"Can you turn me towards the toilets? I'm not familiar with this room yet. Last time I walked out of the room and the desk nurse had to turn me in the right direction." He didn't want to feel helpless. It was so much more painful than the wounds themselves. Kakyoin hung his head for a moment before Gabby lifted it up.

"Never," she said in a direct and scolding tone, "be afraid to ask for help." He felt her hand on his face. "Stop feeling ashamed. No one thinks less of you because you're injured." Gabby kissed him and he embraced her. Kakyoin's hand grazed her sling and bandages. He wasn't the only walking wounded. They were injured together. He stood up as she took his arm and led him to the small bathroom. She didn't shut the door but did step away as he did what was needed. Then she helped him to the sink to wash up and guided him to the chair. The food was still hot. Gabby set the tray down on her boyfriend's lap. Kakyoin's sense of touch could take him from there. She sat down right next to him and tried her best using her one good arm.

The hawawshy was flaky and delicious as Gabby took a bite. She'd given up using a knife and fork to eat and just picked it up. Kakyoin was struggling with his utensils as well, but too stubborn to give in quite as quickly. The television played in the background as noise, but neither one of the said too much to each other as a comfortable silence fell between them. Both cleaned their plates and went back for the second helping, neither one realizing how hungry they really were. After she was done, Gabby patted her stomach.

"Ooof," she called. "I shouldn't have eaten that second one."

"Yeah," Kakyoin agreed. "I'm pretty full also, thank you for getting decent food. I thought they were going to starve me." He set the tray down and looked towards the television. He frowned for a moment. "It sounds like Emperor Hirohito died. His son the Crown Prince Akihito is now the Emperor of Japan. I feel like I've missed so much back home. In just a few weeks, seems like so much of the world is changing."

"Hirohito, he was the emperor during the War wasn't he?"

"Yes, maybe for the best, it could put a generation of suffering to rest." He paused for a moment as the next newscast played on. They both listened. "In the United States, a new president is going to be sworn into office soon… and I think my father is probably in Detroit right now, I don't know. From what it sounds like there's an auto show, and his company is launching a new car there. I never really liked Detroit."

"You've been there? What's it like in the States?"

"I remember Detroit being cold and gray. It's not like Japan doesn't get cold weather, but grey and so much snow, wet snow. There's no public transportation unless you can't afford a car, and it wasn't efficient at all. No one I knew was willing to use it. We spend six months living in one of the suburbs while my father did some work. I must have been in my second year of primary school at the time. The people were friendly, and I liked school well enough. The teachers were less strict than in Japan, and we didn't have to clean, just show up and go to class. Some of their holidays were… different, our neighbors put out decorations for all of them, pumpkins, turkeys… I remember thinking much of it was… peculiar. We'd decorate for New Years at our house… maybe… but they decorated for every holiday." He laughed at the memory. "One of our neighbors used to celebrate the American sport of football. His university was the rival of another in the state and our street held this party to watch 'The Game'. My parents wanted me to get to know the other children, so we went over."

"Who did you root for?" Gabby laughed at the tale of strange American culture. She'd heard of their kind of football and the Super Bowl. The pictures she'd seen reminded her of rugby, but with big padding, and even bigger men.

"I liked the guys wearing the green uniforms. It's my favorite color after all, and their helmets were so shiny. But I don't remember who won, maybe the team I was rooting for. But they all got so into it, and everyone had a side." Kakyoin smiled recollection, as Gabby helped him back to bed. It was five steps from the chair, and thirteen to the bathroom. He made a mental note of each.

"I wish I could have traveled when I was a child. Don't get me wrong I had a very happy childhood, my parents were wonderful and I had many friends growing up. Well, until this past year, after my father died... anyway. Despite things being limited, we did just fine without many of the luxuries I've become accustomed to these past weeks. Although I have learned customs may be different, people are people everywhere. But I did, well still do, have dreams of faraway lands."

"And space?" He replied pulling her down to the bed with him. She hissed in pain. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to be rough." He pulled her to him.

"It's okay, and yes space. But after sinking in a sub, I'm not sure I've conquered my fear of suffocating in a confined space."

"You can conquer your fear if you want to because you can do anything." Gabby buried her head into Kakyoin's chest as he stroked her hair. He ran his fingers through each strand. Touch was becoming more important than ever. Her skin felt soft even as goose prickles ran down her arm. He entwined his fingers with hers and pressed his lips to her hand.

"Thank you," she whispered into his skin, inhaling deeply. "Once we defeat Dio, let's travel somewhere romantic. We'll go back to Japan, so you can finish school, but then we'll just go somewhere amazing. Somewhere you've never been before. Somewhere we can relax, meet new people, and eat delicious foods without fear of attack. Just us, together." He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"That sounds nice. Once we're done with this, we'll go anywhere you'd like."

"It's not that don't appreciate everything these past weeks. I got to meet you, and everyone else. I love you all, with all my heart! This journey has been truly remarkable, and I've been to places I could never have dreamed in a hundred lifetimes. But, our next journey, I want to be more peaceful."

"With a little excitement thrown in?"

"Yes, controlled excitement, like skydiving, or mountain climbing?" She felt him grow heavy around her. All the exertion was exhausting.

"Gabby, would you sing for me?"

"What were you hoping for?"

"Anything."

"I remember some of the Sting from your cassette, should I try that?" He nodded and waited for her warm, peaceful voice. "In Europe and America there's a growing feeling of hysteria, Conditioned to respond to all the threats, In the rhetorical speeches of the Soviets, Mister Khrushchev said, 'We will bury you', I don't subscribe to this point of view, It'd be such an ignorant thing to do, If the Russians love their children too…" Kakyoin perked up and let go of her for a moment. His mouth open

"You remember that song?" It was Russians by Sting, and he'd forgotten it was on his cassette. But Gabby remembered each word and poured from her heart. She didn't stop at his interruption, as he pulled her tighter, completely encompassing her small frame.

She sang on, in her full alto pitch. " …How can I save my little boy, From Oppenheimer's deadly toy?, There is no monopoly on common sense, On either side of the political fence, We share the same biology, Regardless of ideology, Believe me when I say to you, I hope the Russians love their children too."

"You've heard that song once." Gabby didn't respond right away, as he felt her body shake. Kakyoin rubbed her back as she nuzzled his neck.

"It was such a lovely song, how could I have forgotten it?" She finally replied, tracing his chest lightly with her finger. "You memorize by sight, but I've always been good at memorizing the sounds around me. I think that's why I've picked up on learning English so well."

"I… perfect…" he was speechless as he bathed in their embrace.

"Those songs you played for me, by Sting, are both beautiful and heartbreaking. The day you told me that he was your favorite singer, was the day I realized I could love you. It showed a compassionate heart beneath your cold façade. 'We share the same biology, regardless of ideology.'" She repeated. "And yes, the Russian's love their children, too. And the Japanese, cause I love you."

It was getting dark out as Gabby drew the blinds. Kakyoin's room only had one bed, but the floor nurse brought her a pillow and blankets to sleep in the chairs. The hospital got quiet as visiting hours ended and the people started clearing out. Gabby was grateful for Mr. Joestar's mix up, it allowed her to stay with him. He was sleeping soundly again after the nurse brought him more medication. Eye injuries are exceptionally painful, so she wanted to keep him comfortable. Gabby was appreciative, she could handle her own pain, but seeing him in pain, tore her apart.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N, not a good excuse I can type here for taking so long. Thank you to all who are sticking with this story. It's getting close to the end and has been a great ride for me, hopefully for you all also.**

There is freedom within, there is freedom without  
Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup  
There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost  
But you'll never see the end of the road  
While you're traveling with me

Hey now, hey now  
Don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now  
When the world comes in  
They come, they come  
To build a wall between us  
We know they won't win

Crowded House, Don't dream it's Over.

The night air felt cold and the chair was making Gabby neck stiff. Though the bed was small, there was enough room for her to curl up next to her boyfriend, savoring his warmth. Kakyoin usually liked to hold her at night, but tonight she held him close, feeling each inhale and exhale. He never stirred. A knock on a door woke them both up. Kakyoin stretched and knocked Gabby to the floor, not realizing she was sleeping with him. She hit the ground with a loud groan. He turned his head to the noise still unsure of what exactly had happened.

"Are you alright?" Kakyoin asked, peering down with unseeing eyes towards the ground. "What happened?" Gabby rolled to her knees and rubbed her shoulder groaning again.

"The chair was uncomfortable, so I crawled into bed with you," she replied. "Ouch, I may have pulled a suture out. Am I bleeding?"

"I… can't tell." He touched the bandages, "but nothing felt wet". They heard the knock again, and this time the door swung open.

"Pardon us," one of the nurses called, "How are you feeling, Mr. Kakyoin… good morning Mrs. Kakyoin." Gabby stood up next to the bed and greeted the nurse and doctor.

"Should I leave?" She asked them. But the nurse smiled and shook her head.

"Family can stay as long as they like." The nurse walked over to the bed and picked up his chart.

"I've never been without my vision before," Kakyoin answered them truthfully. Hearing the distress in his tone, Gabby placed her arm around him. "It's a bit unsettling."

"Does it hurt?" the nurse asked again.

"Not much, I think the painkillers are working."

"I see, that's good. Mrs. Kakyoin, since you're still here, would you like help changing your dressings?"

"Yes," Gabby replied, it was easier to have someone help her. Her attempt last night was lumpy at best. She sat in the chair and the nurse helped her out of her top and chuckled. "You're bleeding, you've popped two stitches. Its okay, we'll just clean it up and you'll be okay." It took them a moment as the doctor went over to talk to Kakyoin.

"Hello, Mr. Kakyoin." The doctor greeted in a calm voice.

"Doctor, when do you think I can take off these bandages?" Kakyoin asked, itching to get out of there and catch up to Mr. Joestar and everyone else. "I don't have any time to waste."

The doctor hesitated and looked at the nurse who had just finished helping Gabby back into her shirt. "Hmm, Mr. Kakyoin, while your eye injuries are not life-threatening, they not minor either. I'm afraid we won't be able to discharge you anytime soon. To be honest, I can't even give you an estimate." Kakyoin inhaled sharply and gulped. Gabby looked at him and hung her head. "Just Kidding!" The doctor finally said in a jovial tone. "It's true you'll need time to heal. You too my dear," he directed to Gabby. "But just a moment ago, for some reason, we were contacted by doctors from the Speedwagon Foundation. They ask that we put you in their care, both of you. With their advanced medical techniques, I'm sure you'll recover much more quickly." Then the doctor's tone turned accusatory as glared at Gabby then back at Kakyoin. "So who exactly are you, anyway, a couple married kids with ties to the world famous Speedwagon Foundation? I didn't think they'd get involved with an ordinary couple of students."

"We have an acquaintance who's very reliable," Kakyoin replied quickly and pointed, "that is all." Gabby stood up and walked behind her boyfriend putting a hand on his shoulder.

"This is great new," she said. "How soon are we leaving?"

"A car is on its way now and will be here in twenty minutes." He looked her over again and then looked back at Kakyoin. "The nurse is getting Mr. Kakyoin's transfer papers ready now. Mrs. Kakyoin, since you've already been formally discharged, nothing more needs to be done on your end. You two get better, you hear."

"Yes Sir, thank you."

"I'll be back in twenty, to help you both out." The nurse said cheerfully. Kakyoin shook the doctor's hand and thanked him, as Gabby went to the bathroom to clean up a little.

"I'm going to run down and get a snack," Gabby said as her stomach rumbled.

"Oh, Miss Gabrielle, it says in the form here, you're not allowed to eat anything today. Looks like they want you in for a procedure and it says here 'no food, or drink before it,' on this form."

Gabby slumped down. No food, not fair, she was hungry and they'd just woken up. "Humph. One snack can't hurt."

"No food means no food, sorry, but it is doctors orders," the nurse scolded as she shut the door. Kakyoin put his hand on her back. It was mainly to steady himself as he got out of bed, but he also wanted to hold her back. Restraining from food was not his girlfriend's strong suit.

"But I'm hungry," she continued to whine as she packed up what little possession they had.

"You'll live even if you miss a meal or two," he replied to Gabby with a small smile, amused.

"That's the thing; I've lived for too long missing a meal or two…three… or four. I just want to eat when I'm hungry." Kakyoin sighed with a small smirk and shook his head. He pressed his hand to the small of her back and pulled her close. She stopped complaining as he held her for a moment.

"We'll get something to eat once you're done, alright?"

"Yeah, okay, but there better be dessert, also." That's his girl; she could eat a horse and ask for more. He kissed her forehead. A sharp knock on the door indicated the nurse was back to escort them down. She had a wheelchair with her, hospital orders all patients who did not have a formal discharge needed to be escorted in a wheelchair. Kakyoin was not happy, his eyes were injured not his legs. He was not an invalid. But he got over it when he felt a weight on his lap.

"Gabby? What are you doing?" He asked. She giggled and wrapped her good arm around him.

"Your chariot and I don't mean Silver Chariot, awaits, Sir," she joked around with him. He heard the nurse clear her throat as he felt Gabby kick her legs over the sides of the chair. She was now horizontal across him, arm still around his neck. The nurse cleared her throat again. He could picture the disapproving look in the woman's eyes. "Fine, I was only joking anyway." Gabby got off of Kakyoin. "You could have just played along and pushed us both," she mumbled under her breath.

Kakyoin could only imagine the look on everyone's face if they traveled downstairs with her in his lap. He did like the idea though, showing the world she was with him. His gorgeous girlfriend, but he didn't need his eyes to see her true beauty. Her heart showed it off every day. But he couldn't help but notice her new hesitation. Gabby used to greet and smile at everyone they'd pass on the street or at least nod her head, but the past few days he noticed it'd stopped. She was still friendly, but her openness was waning. Fear of the enemy caused her to start mistrusting the strangers around her. Experience is a harsh teacher.

As they moved forward he reached for her hand. Kakyoin felt her close and his right hand found her left one easily. Getting used to relying on hearing and touch was important. He was improving in strides. The sunlight hit his face, and he took a deep breath. This would all be over soon, he would be whole again. The car waiting for them was a simple black sedan. The nurse helped him find the back seat as the driver helped Gabby into the other side.

The driver had the same Speedwagon Foundation ball cap that the chopper pilots wore just the other day. God rest them, what happened was awful. In fact, the driver looked very similar to the late pilot, blond hair, blue eyes, and a muscular build. They didn't even get a proper burial… Gabby felt tears forming at the thought of those poor men, but she managed to squeeze her eyes shut and fight them back. The driver seemed to sense her discomfort. She looked up at him peering at her through the rearview mirror. Noticing her gaze, the man smiled and tipped his cap to her. Her mouth twitched back in a half smile. Gabby glanced at her boyfriend who was quietly resting his head on the window. The painkillers sapped away any energy Kakyoin had. It was for the best, sleep could only help his healing.

"How's your day, ma'am?" The driver asked still smiling. Gabby felt shy again. Why was she feeling uncomfortable around strangers? She was always open and friendly, but what if they were an enemy? It seemed like the only strangers who talked them recently turned out to be enemy Stand users. But he was trusted. Any member of the Speedwagon Foundation was trustworthy. Gabby had to tell herself that.

"It's going well," she replied softly, then offered him a smile back. "I'm grateful the Speedwagon Foundation is willing to work with us. Thank you for picking us up."

"Not a problem ma'am." The driver had a long drawl in his voice. His accent seemed American from what she could tell. "We'll always be there for Mr. Joestar, his family, and his friends, no matter where in the world they are. We'll get you both fixed up good in no time. How's your partner doin'?"

"He's resting now. Once we get to the hospital… he's fine." The driver could see the tenderness in Gabby's eyes as she gazed at her boyfriend. "We're both just… itching to get back out there. How much longer until we get to the hospital?"

"Not much longer ma'am, it's on the outskirts of town, maybe five more minutes. How are you likin' Egypt? I've only been in the area a few months myself, but people here seem real friendly." He continued on trying to make conversation.

"I've not seen much other than desert, unfortunately. But I look forward to seeing more sites once we… well… get better. And please, stop calling me ma'am, my name is Gabby."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet a lovely little lady like you, Mizz Gabby, my name is Evan."

"Pleased to meet you as well, Evan." They hit a bump and Kakyoin stirred. He seemed startled for a moment, before regaining his senses.

"Where am I?" Kakyoin asked as he rubbed his bandages. Gabby pulled his hand back so he wouldn't scratch them like she had been doing to her sutures.

"Don't be like me and pull a stitch, it hurts. We're still in the car on our way to the Speedwagon Foundation hospital. We're almost there, Noriakikun, just rest," Gabby soothed him, and he settled back down leaning against her chest. She looked up and noticed the driver frowning ever so slightly, his eyes fixating on her left hand. A look of sadness clouded the blond man's face as looked back to the road, now focusing solely on it. Silence settled over them for the last few minutes of the ride, with the driver's previously casual demeanor now formal. Gabby stared at the window at the scenery as they drove. It a much nicer view than the desert, and they passed some lovely, old ruins.

"Ma'am…" The driver's voice cut through the silence.

" Oy, it's Gabby!" He didn't flinch, and his expression remained stoic.

"Missus, we're pullin' up to the hospital center now." The car stopped in parking loop and two nurses in crisp white uniforms were waiting out front. Gabby assumed they were waiting for them. The driver got out of the car and opened the door for Gabby as the nurses went to help Kakyoin out.

"Again, Evan, thank you for the ride." Gabby stuck out her hand to shake, but he tipped his cap again.

"You're welcome ma'am, any friend of Mr. Joestar is a friend of ours. You get better now, you hear."

"I will, and please, stop calling me ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am." He finally shook her hand and got back into the sedan. Gabby rolled her eyes as he pulled away.

"Madam," one of the nurses called out. "Ms. Lebedev, correct?" Gabby turned to the nurse, so Mr. Joestar remembered this time. She frowned for a moment, would that mean she would no longer be able to visit Kakyoin at night? The nurse must have sensed her unease. "We're going to put you both in the same room if that's alright? We have plenty of room if you'd like one of your own, but Mr. Joestar mentioned you are close and wouldn't mind."

"Yes, I mean No, I don't mind sharing… Noriaki?" Gabby turned to her boyfriend who was once again annoyed that he was forced into a wheelchair. Gabby took a step forward as the other nurse forced her into one of her own.

"No, I don't mind sharing, either." He replied. "It'll be nice, having your company."

"Excellent," the nurse said taking the breaks off the chairs and wheeling them inside. The atrium was wide open with green plants and windows everywhere letting sunlight stream in. They walked through and saw the building was outfitted with all the newest, cutting-edge technology. It gleamed chrome and white. There were not many patients, but plenty of doctors, nurse, and scientist were walking around carrying paperwork. A few seemed deep in discussion about medical papers and recent studies they were working on. Kakyoin seemed to listen intently to each discussion, much of the terminology familiar. But to Gabby, it all sounded like gibberish.

"I would love to work in a place like this someday," Kakyoin said. "Everyone is working on state of the art research. That doctor over there has made a breakthrough in tumor surgeries. And that scientist over there is leading a project to study a new disease found just south of Egypt in Sudan. Isn't it all exciting?"

"Yeah," Gabby agreed. She was much better with physics than biology, but it did sound exciting. If they were going to get better, this was the place. "I think becoming a doctor would suit you well. Your brain works so fast, and you're great at reading a situation and reacting right away. So, yeah…" She giggled slightly and he smirked at her. They finally stopped at a whitewashed waiting room. There were no other patients waiting but it had to traditional hard chairs and boring magazines on the table.

"Ms. Lebedev," the nurse started as she turned to face both her and Kakyoin. "I'm Nurse Khan; I'm your personal nurse while you're here. Mr. Kakyoin, this is Nurse Bellamy, she will be assigned to you. Both of you are about to undergo a new tissue regenerative treatment. This is state of the art, but we've been able to cultivate certain enzymes and undifferentiated cells to help stimulate and regrow skin, muscle, and connective tissues. While the general hospital provided you with excellent care, they do not have access to these treatments. Most tradition treatments, like sutures, involve healing the open wound first and then waiting for the tissues underneath to catch up. This treatment will heal the wound from the bottom up. Ms. Lebedev, your sutures would normally have to stay in for about ten days, with this treatment your injury should heal in about three days. Mr. Kakyoin, your eye injury could have taken weeks to have healed enough to fully regain your sight, but we can help treat it in about three days as well."

"This is great news," Kakyoin said. He was ready to go.

"I will let you know, there are some risks, so I want to inform you both that infection is always a possibility, and in a small percentage of patients, allergic reactions have occurred. This is still a new treatment; you are both part of a trial run. Is this okay?" They both nodded, so this was really happening. "Also, there is a small chance this may not work. Mr. Kakyoin, there's a possibility it could cause scar tissue build up and cause further damage to your eyes."

He took a deep breath. "If it means catching up to Mr. Joestar and the others sooner, I'm willing to take that risk." Gabby looked at him and then back at Nurse Khan. He was absolutely determined.

"Alright," the Nurse nodded. "Please sign your consent right here." She placed a form in front of both of them. Gabby signed her quickly, but Kakyoin held his awkwardly as he had no idea where to sign. Nurse Bellamy placed the pen in his hand and guided it to where he needed to make his mark. "Good, now that that is taken care you. I will also let you know that the initial procedure can be very painful. We generally do a local anesthesia for it, just numbing the area, but Ms. Lebedev, the expanse, and depth of your injury will warrant a general anesthesia to keep you comfortable. That's why we told the other hospital to not allow you any food or drink. Mr. Kakyoin, because we are dealing with your eyes, we have a specialist coming in tomorrow, and will also place you under general anesthesia to prevent you from moving and to limit complications. Is that alright?"

"Yes," Kakyoin replied quickly.

"Yeah," Gabby said hoping once she was done she could eat something, soon.

"Great we'll get you both in for blood work and if it all checks out, Ms. Lebedev, we should have your procedure done soon." They were both taken to different exam rooms and Gabby had multiple vials of blood drawn and an IV reinserted. She couldn't help feeling like a pin cushion, but Kakyoin was right if this helped them get better sooner, she was ready to be free of the sling.

"How are you feeling Ms. Lebedev?" Nurse Khan asked.

"Good, I feel good." The nurse let out a hmm, and poked at the injury. Gabby flinched and get out a hiss. "But that hurt."

"I bet, you've had these suture in for just over twenty-four hours and you've already managed to rip out several of them. How did you not notice this?"

"I did, I just didn't want to make a fuss about it." The older woman hummed again. She looked to be in her mid-forties and well seasoned in her field. Then the nurse shook her head.

"Tch. Well, this treatment was made for people who scratch at their stitches, once it's done, the healing may itch but, you cannot damage it by scratching it." The nurse left the room for quite a while leaving Gabby alone with her thoughts. The hospital's air conditioning was blowing right on her, and the gown was short. She felt suddenly naked. Goose prickles ran down her arm. Kakyoin was jumping head first into this treatment they knew nothing about, but what if it did leave him worse off than before. While the probability may be small, there was still a real possibility of permanent disfigurement. Could he live with that? Not that he would tell anyone, but he wasn't managing as well as he leads people to believe without his sight. He was such a visual person, and not being able to see left him confused and uneasy. The idea of getting better kept his hopes up, but she had no idea what would happen if that hope was stolen away.

Where was the nurse? Nurse Khan had been gone for a while and Gabby's thoughts were taking a very dark turn. The air in the room had gotten colder, and Gabby pulled the thin gown around her small form. She felt a familiar weight on her shoulders as Cups squeaked. Her Stand brought her a great comfort. Gabby looked at the white form. She had changed so much in the past weeks. A month ago it was a translucent white blob, now she had a more humanoid form. Sure, Cups still looked a little like a misshapen starfish, but now she had a rounded head and a thin layer of ice quills down her back. The hospital humidifier was working well. Gabby wrapped her arms around her Stand.

"I hope this works out," she whispered to Cups, "I'm worried about him. He thinks he can take on the world doesn't he." Cups squeaked back. "He thinks he can out think everything…but that also worries me. He's not used to losing, and he's been down since he lost. He smiles to the world but is so quiet when the door is closed. I'm trying to be strong, Cups. I don't know if I know what love is, but I'm willing put him before me, and I would do anything to see him smile." Cups squeaked again. "Oh Cups, I'm so glad you understand…" The door opened suddenly and the nurse gave her a funny look.

"Everything alright in here? I heard you talking to someone." Nurse Khan asked glancing down at her charts.

"Yes, I was just singing a song. Um….Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over, hey now, hey now, when the world comes in… I heard it on the radio, catchy. I sing to calm myself down."

"Well, you do have a calming voice, and there's no reason to be nervous. Your blood work came back completely normal and you're cleared for the treatment, we'll get you prepped now."

"That is good news."

"Again, it can initially be very painful, but the pain will subside soon after as healing begins immediately." The nurse wheeled Gabby into the surgery prep room.

She felt a hand entwined with hers as the haze cleared from her eyes. Gabby was on her stomach with her back exposed. She took a deep breath.

"Gabby?" Kakyoin voice cut through. The hand around her's tightened and she took another deep breath. Then it hit her… agony. It was as if someone had peeled back her flesh and poured acid on it. No sound could come out as Gabby wanted to scream. She scrunched her eyes shut again as her body shook. A long whine came out and the hand entwined with hers loosened. "What is it? Are you alright." Panic was now clear in Kakyoin's tone, but she couldn't answer.

"The procedure was very successful." The nurse replied. "She refused the painkillers, but her heart rate is climbing."

"I think she may need them. Gabby can you hear me? I can't see you squeeze my hand if you can hear me." She heard him but couldn't squeeze, everything was on fire. Her fight or flight started to kick in as Cups came out to defend her. Kakyoin felt the air around him cool suddenly, Cups was about to protect Gabby. He called Hierophant out, felt his girlfriend's Stand close to him, and wrapped her up to prevent the Stand from doing anything rash. The onslaught of emotion's poured into Kakyoin's system and he felt the hard edge of pain rush in as well. He gritted his teeth as sweat dripped from his brow. It took everything he had to swallow the rising sickness climbing his esophagus.

"Gabby, my little cherry blossom, you need to calm down," he tried to sooth placing on hand on her bare back. Cups backed off from the attack but did not try to get out of Hierophants grasp. In fact, the Stand seemed to curl into the other, embracing him back. Kakyoin's nausea subsided as Gabby calmed down at his touch and words. Her heart rate dropped and she opened her eyes again.

"Painkillers please," she gasped out. Nurse Khan nodded quickly and pushed something into her IV. Tears raced their way down her cheeks as she did all she could to breathe. Finally, after a couple moments, the pain subsided. Gabby took another breath.

"Feeling better?" Kakyoin rubbed the small of her back gently as he called his Stand back. Cups returned back to Gabby as well, the uncertainty subsiding.

"I… I think so... I've never felt anything like that," she said, yawning as the medication set in easing her. "So, lesson learned, when they tell you the regenerative procedure is going to be painful, please believe them. Don't be like me and try to go without the post-procedure painkillers." He chuckled slightly.

"I won't."

"Ms. Lebedev, are you feeling better now? Nurse Khan asked with a note of concern in her voice.

"Yeah," Gabby replied. "The meds are working, but I can already feel the itching kicking in, ugg, at least this time it's worth it."

"Actually I have something for the itch; I'll get it in a few moments. I just wanted to let you know the procedure took about forty-five minutes and went wonderfully. You'll still feel the healing for the next few hours, but we'll keep the medication up. Starting tomorrow morning the second skin bandage we put over top will start to slough off. Once it's all gone, in about forty-eight to seventy-two hours, the skin and muscle will be fully healed. You may have some scaring from the initial injury but it will be minor at best. There no need to change any bandages, and once the sloughing starts, you can shower as normal."

"Yes! A shower. I've wanted a real one so bad lately. Thank you for this, for everything. The normal hospital told me it would take about ten, maybe even fourteen days to heal. This really sped things up. It may have hurt a lot more, but definitely worth it." She yawned again but fought the sleep that was closing in.

"Well, healing bodies do need rest. Mr. Kakyoin, your procedure is first thing tomorrow, I assume Nurse Bellamy told you about it."

"Yes, she did, thank you." He said quietly still comforting Gabby. "I'm not allowed to eat anything past eight pm, and no liquids after I go to bed. I will be electing the post-procedure painkillers."

"Correct, I'm going to have you taken back to your room and Ms. Lebedev will be back shortly, the doctor wants to look her over once more."

"Wait," Gabby called, "I want dessert."

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Noriaki, you promised me dessert after my procedure." He took his hand off her back.

"Yes, I did, but I don't think we can get some right now. Maybe tomorrow?" He told her.

"Yeah, okay…" she closed her eyes and fell asleep, no ability to fight her thousand ton eyelids. Nurse Bellamy came back in and smiled. She was much older than Nurse Khan and had a grandmother like appearance to her.

"Oh, I think a little dessert could help, and Ms. Lebedev hasn't eaten all day," the older nurse said with a laugh. "I'll have some chocolate cake brought up to your room once the young lady is cleared to go back." Gabby's eyes snapped open.

"Did someone say cake?" she asked. Gabby made an attempt to push herself up off the bed, but Nurse Khan pushed her back down.

"Not yet," she scolded Gabby. "You need some rest. Mr. Kakyoin I think it's time for you to return to your room and let Ms. Lebedev rest. Yes, you will get cake, but please be patient."

"Ooooh, but I want cake now… fine… I'm just going to rest my eyes for a moment." She closed them again and soon faded off.

As Gabby slept she had a very strange dream of Dio. It was so terrifying it made her think she was under the influence of Death 13 once again. The beautiful vampire had frozen the world and murdered them all. Gabby saw herself lying in an alleyway unable to breathe as Jotaro and Polnareff both laid dead around her. Their bodies, so still, and she could do nothing about it, as her life slipped away with them. Before she died in her dream she woke up startled and screamed. Gabby was alone, where was Kakyoin? Tears dripped down her cheeks and she wiped them away hastily. How long had she been asleep? Her back felt a thousand times better. The pain from earlier had completely subsided, and nothing itched. The door opened.

"Gabby?" Kakyoin asked, hearing her rapid breathing. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake…" she sounded out of it, almost far away. "Where were you? How long have I've been asleep?" She replied looking around. He was standing in the doorway hold something. He walked straight to the sound of her voice and handed her both items. They were two large slices of cake on a plastic plate.

"You've been asleep for about four hours, what's wrong?" Gabby shifted around so he could sit down next to her.

"Nothing," she ran a hand through her hair.

"You sound… stressed…" he seemed skeptical and placed a hand on hers. "I brought cake." Gabby looked at it with wide eyes as her stomach rumbled, she'd not eaten in almost twenty-four hours. But the panic of her dream, images of everyone dead, sent her appetite away. She took it anyway but didn't eat, it's not like he could see her. But he did notice. "I thought you wanted dessert, would you prefer something else? Gabby what's wrong?" It seemed more of a demand than a question, concern evident in his voice.

"It's nothing," she tried to assure. He looked her full on, even with bandaged eyes; she knew he was giving her a skeptical look.

"We promised not to lie to each other. Gavriila." She flinched at the use of her given name, she'd been Gabrielle, or Gabby for so long now, the word sounded funny. He sighed, "Gabby, you don't have to tell me."

"No, I'll tell you, it was a dream, just a dream."

"We both know how horrifying dreams can be." He did know, he was the only one who truly remembered their encounter with Death 13, Gabby remembered what she was told, and the terror after waking up, but he remembered everything. She set the cake down on the side table and threw herself into her boyfriend.

"It really was nothing, but I just saw all of us dying in battle, you, Mr. Jostar, even Jotaro, I saw all of you dead, even myself, I was dying before I woke up. Once we leave, we'll be walking into war. There are no certainties. It just frightened me that all."

"Gabby, we've been at war this whole time. These are the injuries of battle." Kakyoin stroked her hair as she buried her face into his chest. "There are no certainties, but I do know I have no regrets going off to war. I'd never have made any friends. I'd never have met you."

"The battle has to be fought, I don't fear to fight itself, and I'd rather fight than do nothing at all. What I fear is losing all of you, and the burring uncertainty that… Noriaki, what if we don't win… then what?" He sighed deeply and kissed the top of her head, then rested his head on hers.

"I can't answer that, but I think we will. I believe in my own abilities, and those of the others and I don't think that Jotaro will lose. He doesn't have it in him. He's too stubborn, and he's fighting for his mother. No one will fight harder then Jotaro. If we can't win, he will."

"I… believe you." Kakyoin was right; they couldn't lose with Jotaro on their side. He was the strongest of them in both strength and conviction. "I wonder how the others are fairing, do you think Polnareff has gotten himself into trouble again.'

"Without a doubt, I'm sure he has. Probably went off to use some toilet, and got attacked by a Stand user." He chucked and Gabby giggled back.

"I just hope they don't go gambling their souls or something, or God forbid ours." Gabby's stomach rumbled again as she now eyed the untouched cake.

Kakyoin's procedure was bright an early. When they came in for him, Gabby wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, but he was there for her and she'd be damned if she wasn't there for him. Her bandaged was coming off in weird gummy chunks. It grossed her out at first, but it was interesting to look at. Since she was already off her IV and painkillers, they let her walk on her own.

"If I can do it, you can," she told him squeezing his hand. He smiled at her.

"I'm not worried, the sooner I can take these bandages off, the better." She kissed him before they took him back. He was nervous, she felt the slight tremble as she kissed him, but she let it go.

The treatment took only about a half an hour. It felt like a long time though before they called her in to sit with him. It was a smaller area to cover then hers, but much more delicate. Nurse Bellamy was beaming at Gabby. "My sweet girl, he did wonderfully. This was a picture perfect procedure, and he will heal with no complication." Gabby wasn't sure what came over her but she found herself clutching the old nurse.

"Thank you," she cried in happiness. "Thank you. I'm so glad he'll be alright."

"It's my pleasure sweet one, I'm just happy to see such a nice young couple so happy together. I was your age when I met my husband. We've been married now for almost fifty years. I know when two people are meant to be together when I see them, and you two seem to share something special." Gabby hugged the nurse again. "He'll be awake soon, let me get you some water while you wait."

Gabby took Kakyoin's hand as he slowly stirred. There was still a bandage around his eyes, but this one was different, it like another layer of skin, and like Gabby's would start to slough off in a few hours, and continue until the wound was fully healed. Twelve hours in and she was already a quarter way through, with full arm movement back. It felt wonderful to get out of the stupid sling.

Kakyoin squeezed her hand. "Hey, welcome back," she said to him softly. His face softened at the sound of her voice and a small smile formed. "You did great, are you in any pain."

"No, unlike you I did the smart thing as asked for drugs," he jabbed at her. Gabby feigned hurt. I feel, kind of like I'm floating. A little twinge of pain here and there, but it should go away. I'm just really thirsty." She held a straw for water up to his lips and he took a long sip. "Thank you. Did they happen to mention how long until my bandage falls off?"

"Like mine, probably two days. We'll meet them in Cairo soon!"

Kakyoin was always the overachiever, his bandage had completely shed right at the 48 hours mark. Gabby still had a couple bits left here and there, but most of it had shed as well. She had five long scars across her back and shoulder as a reminder of her injuries. Once one of the larger pieces fell off from his eyes, Kakyoin could finally see again. Everything was blurry at first like he'd just come out of a pool with too much chlorine, but he blinked a couple times as his vision adjusted. It was perfect. Finally seeing colors again, the verdant green plants in the atrium, the cerulean blue sky through the window, it was all so perfect. He didn't want to admit he feared never knowing what the world looked like again. Then he turned his gaze to Gabby. She was truly beautiful. She glanced up at him and smiled, as a little red blushed its way to her cheeks. Her blonde hair fell across her face as she leaned down over the table, and a small smudge of tahini sauce was evident on the corner of her cheek, like a freckle. A leftover from lunch. Yes, truly stunning.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked him becoming embarrassed. She looked around for a moment and stopped rifling through the magazines.

"Like what?" He asked her trying to be innocent, watching her tuck her hair behind her ear. Her nails were chewed and short, hair a mess, but it worked somehow.

"I… like you've never seen me before. Like I'm the first girl you've ever seen in your life…" Even intelligent humans were slaves to their baser instincts. Every fiber of his being wanted to touch her. Kakyoin could see again. Sure, his eyes were still sensitive to light, but his vision was as good as ever.

"You are the loveliest girl I've ever seen. Let's… go back to our room."

"Why? This is your first and maybe last chance learn about the research of the top Speedwagon scientists? Our injuries are healed and we'll meet up with the others tomorrow. You have access to everything you've ever wanted to read, don't you want to take advantage of that." He wrapped his arms around her and lightly grazed her bottom. She looked at him confused for a moment before the realization dawned on her. "Oh," she giggled. "Yes, back to our room… I… yes. I still have them in my pillowcase bag… if you…"

"Only if you want."

"Yes, I've wanted to for a while, and this may be our last chance before, well, how do you say, the shit hits the fan."

"Alright, shall we…" He took her hand and led her back to their shared room and locked to door. While it was initially awkward, a little confusing, and very exciting, they finally got to know each other physically.


	11. Chapter 11

Lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all  
But lend me your heart and I'll just let you fall  
Lend me your eyes I can change what you see  
But your soul you must keep, totally free

Awake my soul, awake my soul  
Awake my soul

In these bodies we will live, in these bodies, we will die  
Where you invest your love, you invest your life

Awake My Soul, Mumford, and Sons

The helicopter was waiting for them not long after breakfast. Today was the day they would meet back up with the others. It's been almost five days since they'd last seen them. Gabby looked over the chopper skeptically. The last time she was in flight, Mr. Joestar crashed the plane. She also thought about what happened to the last Speedwagon Foundation helicopter… but the pilots looked confident. They assured her that they'd make it to Cairo with no problems. Kakyoin was ready. He was in the chopper as soon as the door opened and patted the seat next to him. Gabby looked at him for a moment with a quick shake of her head, nope, but finally complied.

It was going to be a few hours in flight with a quick refueling stop, so they had some time to think. They would meet with the Foundation in Cairo and then meet up with Mr. Joestar. He was keeping them updated on the group's location. Gabby laid her head on Kakyoin's chest as they went airborne. The ride was a little rough at first and her motion sickness was rearing its ugly head. Somehow though, she managed to swallow it back down as they finally smoothed out. She looked down at the emerald and sapphire streak the Nile cast across the vast desert, stunning. Kakyoin stroked her hair as she traced the two scars down across his eyes.

"How's your sight?" she asked now tracing a line down his cheekbone. "Still blurry today?"

"Not even a little bit," he answered, "only a little light sensitive, but crystal clear." She smiled at him a leaned in for a kiss. He kissed her back and scooted over allowing her to lie down in his lap. Thoughts of their shared passion the previous night crossed his mind as she gazed up at him with hungry eyes. She was nervous at first, admittedly so was he, but once they started and her body relaxed they were almost in perfect harmony. But he was now focusing on the task at hand. They were only seven hundred kilometers away from Cairo from Dio... Gabby sighed and laughed lightly.

"So pensive you are… these may be our last privet moments together for a while. The window between us the pilots has a pull-down shade, so… yeah… Once we meet up with the others, it's back to business, no personal time." She was feeling amorous. He closed his eyes and thought about this. His body was in fight mode and wanted to meet up with the group sooner rather than later. He'd been fighting with them before even Gabby met him and wouldn't quit. Holly and Jotaro Kujo were the first people to ever help him unconditionally. Kakyoin had been at his weakest point, he'd failed himself, and she was there for him. Even if it was just to patch him up, there was an unspoken acceptance. She would take care of Kakyoin not matter what, no matter who he was. It was a love he had for Mrs. Kujo even Gabby couldn't compete with. He would do anything to heal her. Gabby understood his feelings; Mr. Joestar had taken her in at her weakest and most desperate. She felt an obligation to help him as well. It made sense. "What are you thinking about?"

Kakyoin didn't answer right away. He put his hands on her stomach for a moment, enjoying the small pouch of softness. He started to move his hands down her abdomen and returned her passionate look, but then looked away. He loved the fairness of her skin was and the wanting in her eyes, but something was bothering him.

"Why do you love me?" Kakyoin finally managed out turning to face the window. Gabby sat up and looked at him questioningly. She let out a long breath and placed her hand on his face. He failed to meet her eyes and looked away again.

"Well, for one thing, you're not bad under the sheets," she tried to joke, but his face fell. "I love you because you stand up for what you believe in. You're always two to three steps ahead of most everyone, along with Mr. Joestar and Jotaro. They depend on your insight, and so do I."

"Is… is that it. You love me because I'm smart?"

"Yes that's part of it, your brain is sexy," she kissed his head to emphasize her point. "No, it's not all though. You have a very strong notion of what is wrong or right, and while others may see that as pride, I love your morality. Also, you don't show yourself easily, but when you do, there's this tenderness and devotion…this… heart that is unshakeable, and by God it's wonderful. Plus, I happen to think you're pretty cute." He took her hand in his and pressed it to his face before kissing it. "Why this so suddenly?" He hadn't been the same since the injury.

"It…. I just like hearing you say that."

"I know you think you were weak back there, that you let your petty argument with Polnareff get your guard down, but you didn't. There's nothing to be ashamed of. There never was." He finally smiled. Approaching Cairo and Dio had stirred up some memories and uncertainty he'd been trying to suppress. But hearing those words, it made him feel like he had been able to rise above his former self.

"My beautiful cherry blossom, the world through your eyes is… perfect, you're always here for me."

"You're silly, of course, I'm here. Let me show you." Gabby brought out Cups, and Kakyoin took her queue. Hierophant came out and looked at the other Stand and then back at Kakyoin. The white Stand moved towards the other and placed its appendage around the green Stand. Hierophant hesitated at first, but then embraced the other Stand eagerly. Kakyoin took a deep breath and looked deep into his girlfriend's eyes. They were a perfect sterling silver in the light. Everything she just told him became palpable, her emotions now comforting as opposed to sickening. His mind eased. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and put a hand on her chest. Her ardent look returned as he pulled her onto this lap, hands unable to keep off of her body.

"Kiss me already," he sighed out. She giggled as he kissed her neck; he was doing that on purpose. She ran her hands through his hair as they took a few moments to themselves.

They made a stop for lunch, and to refuel the helicopter. The hospital packed them some sandwiches and crisps to share with the pilots. So they had a small picnic. They were near the city is Asyut, almost halfway between Aswan and Cairo. They were not expecting any Stand attacks, and many of the users were probably after Jotaro and the others, but Kakyoin was on guard none the less.

"They excavated a collection of mummified wolves around here. The area is called Lycopolis," Kakyoin told them as they all ate lunch together. "Osiris was worshiped here in the form of a wolf, so perhaps they were offering to him."

"Hmm," one the pilots said finishing off his sandwich, "that's very interesting." The others nodded. Gabby was not ready to get back into the helicopter. They were only about an hour away, and she was enjoying the peace and quiet. She had her obligations but was one more day too much to ask. Yes, it was though. She sighed as Kakyoin shot her a look over his sunglasses. His violet eyes not missing her apprehension.

"Gabby, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I was just taking everything in for a moment. The past couple day with been so wonderful, just the two of us, I want a snooze button." He grabbed her around the waist and hugged her from behind.

"I know. I've enjoyed being with you as well. We're so close to Cairo, once we defeat him, we can spend all the time we like together."

"Yeah, I know. Still, want to stay though." She sighed again and dug her heels into the ground stubbornly. Kakyoin held onto her for a moment longer before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Gabby shrieked, "What are you doing?" She pounded on his back. "Let me down." He chuckled as she tried to struggle away from him.

"You weren't going to get back on the helicopter," he smirked, "so I needed to carry you."

"I was, I was, you know I was. I just wanted to another minute. Don't make me take Cups out and get you sick. Just because you can tolerate her better than most, doesn't mean you're immune to her wrath." Kakyoin shook his head and let her down. "I was going you know," she huffed.

"Yes, I know, but wanted to carry you."

"If you wanted to be romantic, you'd carry me in your arms, not over your back." He came in and scooped her up in his arms. She rolled her eyes. "Too late now." He put her down, shrugged his shoulders, and then walked to the helicopter. Gabby stood there stunned. Was that Kakyoin attempt at trying to be funny and spontaneous?

"Come on," he called over his shoulder. Yes, he was trying to be funny, but it was now lost on Gabby. She punched him, lightly, on the shoulder as they both climbed into the back of the chopper.

"You're infuriating."

"And you're lovely when you're flustered. But we're so close, no turning back now." Gabby's eyes went wide, he was right, and that made her even more frustrated.

"You… Ugh, now I'm wondering why I love you."

"You said it yourself because I'm just so cute." She went to punch his arms again, and Kakyoin caught her hand and kissed her.

The helicopter was making its final descent towards Cairo. Upon request, they made a small detour towards the pyramids, in Giza, just so Gabby could have five minutes to see them before setting down at the Speedwagon Foundation headquarters for Africa. Once they got into the center, they were escorted to a small doctor's office for their full, final physical before they were released from medical care. They were given a clean bill of health, fully healed. Gabby felt great; better than she had in months. A full belly, restful sleep, and great company helped her body strengthen during the past few days.

The doctor handed them a paper map of the city and circled the last place Mr. Joestar had checked in. It was a small plaza by some shops, on the west side of the Nile. The sun was starting to dip low in the sky, and they were about ten blocks away. Kakyoin tugged at her to get going. It wasn't that Gabby didn't want to fight, on the contrary, she would give this battle everything, she just wanted to spend one more night alone with him. She'd had her first taste of her boyfriend and desperately wanted more. Now, their time was no longer their own.

Kakyoin shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked down the sidewalk. Six million people in one city, and yet the sidewalk seemed strangely empty. They stopped to get a quick drink at a café, and that's when Kakyoin noticed a boy jumping into the water. He stopped mid-sip and saw the boy dive deep into the Nile River. Normally this wouldn't have caught his attention, but every fiber in his mind told him to watch this boy. He watched the water closely as Gabby followed his gaze with a confused face. It felt like several minutes had passed, but in reality, it had only been thirty seconds. Finally, the boy broke the surface of the water holding a very familiar Boston terrier.

"Iggy?" Kakyoin gasped, as he knocked the chair over. Gabby shot up and saw where he was pointing.

"Oh my God, Iggy," she cried. He pushed her forward and they ran down to meet the boy now gasping for air. The kid looked up at them with big eyes as his brow furrowed.

"This dog helped save my dogs from a scary bird," the boy told them, still breathing heavily. "I saw him go down in the water, and I knew I had to help him." Kakyoin squatted down next to the child and gently pulled Iggy out of his grasp. He cradled the small dog and looked over his injuries. The poor pup was in bad shape. Iggy was missing his front paw, lost a lot of blood, and was covered in scratches. "Can you help him, mister?"

"I know this dog, and yes I can help him. His name is Iggy," Kakyoin told the boy.

"We're grateful that you saved him," Gabby added, "this dog is our friend and we've been worried about him. I promise he'll get the best care available." The boy nodded in doubt. "Noriakikun, we're not far from the hospital, why don't you take Iggy back there, and I'll treat this brave boy to a hot chocolate, and maybe a fresh pair of dry trousers." The boy blushed.

"Really lady?"

"Yes, that café over there has some hot chocolate and pastries, get whatever you like." The boy ran over as Gabby put a hand on Kakyoin's arm. "Do you think Iggy will be okay?"

"He's in bad shape, possibly dying, but if anyone can help him, it's the doctor's at the Speedwagon Foundation." He shifted the dog's weight in his arms to make him more comfortable and Iggy took a labored breath. "I have to go now, the longer I wait, the worse off he'll be."

"Go! If you're not back in an hour and a half, should I head back to you?"

"No, if I'm not back, try to find Mr. Joestar and tell them what happened."

"Yeah, okay," Gabby nodded and patted the small dog on his head, "Iggy is spunky; I think he'll pull through." Kakyoin agreed.

The boy went back home after he finished his hot chocolate. He thanked Gabby and told her to make sure she took care of her dog. She waved at him as he left and paced back and forth on the sidewalk until she saw Kakyoin walk up. Her boyfriend had been gone just over an hour and had Iggy curled up in his arms. The small dog yawned, totally exhausted, but glanced up at her with a look of determination. Gabby scratched behind his ears and he seemed to accept the affection. Iggy's paw was expertly bandaged, and his wounds cleaned up. The little dog could have probably used a good night's rest, but he was eager to get moving.

"Iggy seems to know where Jotaro and the others are," Kakyoin told her. "From what we gathered he got into a fight with a bird Stand user and won, but not without injury."

"Well, if he knows where they are let's go find them," Gabby said giving Iggy a final pat on the head. Kakyoin put the terrier down and he limped forward and they followed him. It took the better part of an hour before they rounded a corner into a plaza and heard voices. It was Avdol's! They finally found them! Kakyoin called out to them, but no one seemed to notice at first. He called out again and waited as Iggy limped on. Jotaro stopped and looked around as Iggy ran up. Gabby called out this time trying to get everyone's attention. Iggy made it to them first and they heard them call out to the dog. Mr. Joestar ran forward.

"He's been badly injured," Mr. Joestar pointed out.

"Did he get run over by a car?" Polnareff asked.

"He's not the kind of dog who'd get run over by a car," Avdol told them. They all stared down at him as Iggy struggled to make it any farther. "You were attacked by the enemy, weren't you, Iggy?" They all seemed to understand what the little dog was trying to tell them. Mr. Joestar bent down and pulled him into his arms.

"It looked like someone treated his wounds," Mr. Joestar said, a look of concern clouding his face. "With surgical precision."

"It wasn't Iggy's voice I heard," Jotaro noted, "Someone was calling to us in human language, two voices." The others stared at him mouth agape. Gabby looked at Kakyoin and smiled. They found them at last.

It appears Iggy had a run-in with the enemy," Kakyoin said stepping forward towards the group. Gabby stood right behind him, hands in her trouser pockets. The others stood up and stared at them with eye's shining. "I saw a boy holding him as he lay dying. The one who treated him is a doctor from the Speedwagon Foundation. Just like the one who treated my eyes." He took off his sunglasses dramatically and stepped into the light as Gabby giggled.

"And my shoulder," she added stepping into the light behind him.

"Kakyoin, Ms. Lebedev," they all called out in unison. Gabby ran forward and Polnareff picked her up and swung her around in a bone-crushing hug. He then ran over and hugged Kakyoin

"Lebedev," the Frenchman called out excited, "Kakyoin, Hey." He smacked Kakyoin on the back a few times.

"Polnareff, I'm especially happy to see you in one piece," Gabby told him.

"Ms. Lebedev," Avdol greeted her with a much gentler hug. "It's good to see you again. You're looking quite well, any problems with your shoulder?"

"Not at all, it's healed perfectly."

"Kakyoin, how are your eyes? Better now?"

"It's great to see you!" Kakyoin said. He'd missed his friends. Time with Gabby was great, but they were all whole again, it felt like family. Mr. Joestar pushed passed Avdol and Polnareff straight to Kakyoin.

"Have your wounds healed?" The older man asked. Then he glanced over to Gabby. "Both of you?" Gabby moved her arm up and down.

"Works perfect," she added. He smiled at her and gave her a pat on the back, his other arm still cradling Iggy.

"I'm fine now," Kakyoin told him, "we both have a few scars, but my vision has completely returned."

"That's good to hear!"

"Mr. Joestar," Gabby said looked at him. "What you did for me, for us, I can never repay you. Thank you." He pulled her closer with his free arm and gave her a full side hug.

"You're welcome." Gabby turned to Jotaro, who stood coolly behind everyone. She sized him up for a moment before he extended his hand to her first.

"Short Stack, good to see you," he said, a small smile on his lips. He was smiling, Jotaro Kujo was smiling. She shook it and smiled back as he let go, turning to Kakyoin.

"Jotaro," Kakyoin said now shaking his hand. They would have taken another moment to greet each other, but Iggy had other plans. The small dog leaped out of Mr. Joestar's grasp.

"Hey, Iggy! Where are you going?" Mr. Joestar called, as the dog turned around to make sure they were following him.

"Iggy, who had no interest in humans and Stands," Kakyoin noted putting his sunglasses back on, "is apparently trying to lead us somewhere. I'm not sure what happened while he was fighting the enemy's Stand, but he's been rather angry about how much pain he's endured."

"Hmm, just where is he trying to lead us?"

"Hey, Iggy," Polnareff called out running after the terrier, "hold on." Gabby stood back with as she watched the other follow. This was all happening so fast. They started to turn around the corner so she ran up and grabbed Kakyoin's hand. He gave her a reassuring smile as they followed the determined dog that led them through the city. A tow truck passed by and everyone stopped.

"That…that car," Mr. Joestar said, his eyes wide in shock. The car looked like a nice luxury sedan, but the top had been crushed in and blood stained the leather interior. "That's the car that beggar was riding in."

"Why would a beggar have a luxury car?" Gabby asked looked around, everyone looked shocked.

"It's a long story," Polnareff told her. She let it go.

"Th..this wreckage.." Mr. Joestar continued, "It's…" he couldn't finish. It was another innocent life that had been taken in their quest.

"What did this? There's a huge hole, like something gigantic pierced it." Iggy seemed to roll his eyes, as well as a dog, could.

"It's just as I feared," Avdol said solemnly, "I knew I shouldn't have asked him…" The Egyptian man shook his head

"Is this the work of the Stand user you fought, Iggy?" Mr. Joestar asked.

"There seems to be little doubt."

Iggy continued onward into the direction the tow truck had come from. The air seemed to grow heavy as he continued forward, thick with trepidation. Gabby felt herself shiver as Kakyoin grasped her hand harder. He was trembling as well, but his face was stone. They all stared straight ahead, faces somber and impassive.

"Hey," Polnareff called, "I'm in a cold sweat all of a sudden. This overwhelmingly oppressive feeling…where's Iggy trying to take us." Gabby looked at the Frenchman, the only one who was willing to admit he was scared and tried to smile at him. It came out more as a grimace, but he seemed to appreciate it. They walked over the crest of the hill.

"I already know," Mr. Joestar said through gritted teeth, "this dark sensation…" The mansion came into view over the hill, Dio's mansions. The air grew even thicker causing Gabby's breathe to catch into her throat. She felt like she was walking through soup and her head grew dizzy.

"Th…this mansion…is," Avdol stuttered, as everyone came to a sudden stop.

"The one from the picture," Jotaro finished. The building seemed to emit a strange frequency wave that shrouded it in gut-churning energy. Everyone gapped up at the mansion.

"Who'd have thought you'd be the one to find it, Iggy," Polnareff exclaimed. No one moved. The temperate must have dropped ten degrees, this was it. They finally found Dio. Gabby's stomach dropped as she felt the pure evil radiating all around them, everything told her to run away. But she wouldn't, this was it. She wasn't sure if she would live or die in that house, but she would do anything to avenge her mother. Gabby would fight for revenge for Ianna Lebedev, for Holly Kujo's life, for her brothers in arms, and for the love, she found in the trenches of battle. They all had their reason to fight, and Gabby stood by hers. She took Kakyoin's hand, and he kissed it gently. He didn't look at her though, sweat dripped down his brow as his eyes focused forward.

"So," Jataro said, finally breaking the silence that had fallen over them, "if we beat the shit out of Dio, right here and now, it'll all be over." He stood and pointed at them. Jotaro was ready; this was his mother's life at stake.

"He's here," Mr. Joestar growled out, "there's no doubt about it. This is presence is his. He's inside the mansion right now."

"Which means that we…" Avdol added

"…Have finally reached the last stop on our journey," Polnareff finished.

"Are we ready?" Mr. Joestar asked. Gabby nodded her head. Everyone else agreed as the gate seemed to fly open. It was odd as if they were expected, guests. Someone knew they were here and let them in. Mr. Joestar didn't hesitate and walked forward. He looked around to make sure they were clear and continued on. No one was there, but he stopped again for a moment. "Just as I can sense his presence, he's aware that I have arrived. Entering this mansion carelessly would be like being swallowed by the enemy."

Gabby felt eyes watching them. She knew the others felt it as well. Cups stirred deep inside her, ready to fight, but Gabby kept her calm. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Everyone else was trying to keep a calm face. "It's okay," she whispered to herself. "This is almost over, we'll be fine," she tried to sooth quietly, as her dream from the other night floating back into her mind at full force.

"What to do?" Avdol asked. Just as the words came out, the door opened.

"The door opened!" Mr. Joestar exclaimed, "Watch out!" They waited for something to come out and attack them, but nothing did. So they moved forward to look through the threshold. The fog seemed to swirl around the long corridor, but no one jumped out at them.

"Hey," Polnareff said as the first one to look through the door, "look at this corridor. I don't see any end to it." Gabby peaked behind, he was right, it looked seemingly endless. "It's not real, is it? It must be some kind of trick or illusion, right?"

"Polnareff, don't go through that door. We should see at least one or two Stand users before Dio." A figure finally appeared through the fog. The man seemed to float effortlessly down the hallway.

"What the? Something's coming! Who the hell is that, is that a Stand user?" The figure had a placid expression on his face, dark eyes and a tall hat. He also had some type of metal outlining his face. Everyone gasped, but instead of attacking, the man turned and bowed at them.

'Welcome," he said his voice calm and unfazed by the ragged bunch in front of him. "Mr. Joestar, we have been awaiting your arrival. I am the butler of this mansion."

"I don't know who the hell that is," Polnareff yelled, "but it's no ordinary human. But no matter, I'll kill him!" Polnareff sent Chariot out as Mr. Joestar tried to warn him and hold him back. The man threw a playing card, queen of hearts, at him, but Chariot cut it down effortlessly. Jataro caught one half of the card and made a face.

"A playing card," he said knitting his brow together. Jataro knew something that she didn't. Must have been one of the Stand users the group fought while she and Kakyoin were gone. The butler didn't even miss a beat.

"My name is D'Arby." The strange man said. Everyone stared shocked as Kakyoin looked at Gabby and shrugged.

"D'Arby?" They all questioned.

"Yes, I'm D'Arby the Younger, Terrance. I'm the younger brother of D'Arby the Elder, whom you have defeated beyond recovery." The man added darkly. Gabby felt the chill everyone else had. She knew that she and Kakyoin missed fighting a few Stands, but this D'Arby must have been truly terrifying.

"You're D'Arby the gambler's younger brother?" Polnareff asked, basically questioning everything the man just told them.

"Are you here to avenge your older brother?" Avdol asked, trying to get a better read on their situation. They expected the man to lash out, but he simply smiled at let out a chuckle, as he moved aside.

"Tch," he let out then chuckled again. "No, not at all. I wouldn't even think of it. Didn't my brother tell you that the one who is fooled and loses the battle is the one at fault? I also believe that to be true. It is my brother's fault for losing. I bear no grudge at all. My brother is his own person, as am I. We are different people. I am ten years younger than my brother, and while I do respect him to a certain degree, we are from different generations. My brother is old fashioned. He had to cheat and swindle to win. I believe Lord Dio recognized this and that is why I was chosen to be his butler." Everyone looked upon this D'Arby with trepidation. The boast was long winded, but not without building anticipation. "What's the matter," the man asked noticed the looks on everyone's faces. "If you would like to fight me, please, come inside the mansion." Everyone jerked forward about to take a step, but hesitation caught them.

"Don't rush carelessly in," Avdol told them.

"We don't have much time," Jotaro said annoyed, "hurry up and take us to Dio." D'Arby waved his arm and a glimmer of his Stand came out. No one knew what it would do or what power it possessed.

"Jotaro!" Mr. Joestar yelled. "Be careful, something's coming out."

"This is my Stand," D'Arby the younger said, "Atum." The stand let out more fog and a shrill screech. It had beady eyes and a weird heart on it. Gabby did not like it. More then some of the other Stands they fought, this one gave off a sinister vibe, and D'Arby was cold and calculating. She swallowed hard.

"He brought out his Stand," Polnareff said, his voice infected out of fear making the statement sound more like a question.

"Well that's rare," Mr. Joestar stated coolly.

"It's been a while since we faced someone who used their Stand out in the open," Avdol agreed. But Gabby couldn't get over the Stand's red eyes. It was judging them somehow and it hurt her down to her very soul. Cups stirred inside of her again. She was warning Gabby against the emanate danger this Stand posed. Those eyes… ouch!

"So which one of you is it?" The Stand, Atum, asked in a hollow voice. "Who shall be my first opponent?" Gabby felt Kakyoin flinch forward. She grabbed his hand to hold him back; he shook her off but didn't move forward again.

"He's so annoying," Polnareff said, "Jotaro, beat the crap out of him." Jotaro stepped forward without a word, as Star Platinum came forth. An angry look crossed the large Stand's features. He was just as annoyed as Polnareff. Star Platinum was ready to end this; too many obstacles were getting in their way.

"Let's make a wager," the creepy Stand said again. "The first blow Star Platinum uses against me, will be a left-handed punch." Everyone's eyes went wide, how could the Stand know this? Given it was a 50/50 shot, it seemed so certain. "His first attack will be a punch thrown with the left arm. Let's bet."

"Whatever! It's all the same if you hit him with all you've got!" For once, Gabby agreed with Polnareff, just end the guy. "Hurry up and hit him, Jotaro." Star Platinum pulled back his fist and went to strike, but the enemy Stand moved out of the way.

"Such speed," Mr. Joestar gasped. "That's impossible." Even Jotaro seemed stunned for a moment. There was definitely something off about this Stand. The only emotion it was only giving off was a weird sense of confidence. Its emotional profile was off the charts in self-assurance, and it was a dangerous feeling. D'Arby was certain he was going to win. She had to fight. Gabby took a step forward, though she didn't have the power that Star Platinum did, she could attack him, make him sick. It may let his guard down enough to give Star an edge. But she stopped when she saw the Stand just looked at Star Platinum's fist with curiosity. Maybe he wasn't as malicious as she thought. But Cups cried deep in her again, no, he was worse.

"Seems I lost the wager," D'Arby said, "too bad." What was this guy playing at, there was more going on, and Gabby didn't want to strike until she knew what his powers were. She didn't get a chance to meet D'Arby the elders, so that put her at a bit of a disadvantage. "Just like my brother," he continued on, "I love gambling. But I'm not very good at it. As a reward, I will take you to an amazing world." The Stand started shaking Jotaro's arm, and a portal opened up in the floor pulling him down.

"What an asshole," Jotaro exclaimed as he started falling.

"It was a trap," Avdol called out. Gabby was now kicking herself for not acting sooner. She may not have been able to defeat him, but she could knock him down a peg or two.

"Jotaro," Mr. Joestar cried out. He sent Hermit Purple to try and grab his grandson and Kakyoin let out Hierophant Green to assist him. The two Stands grabbed on to both Jotaro's arms and in an attempt to pull him up from the hole. D'Arby's head popped up through.

"Oh, very well," he said looking at them, "you gentlemen may enter, too."

"No," Gabby finally called out and tried to grab her boyfriend around the waist to pull him back. But it was too late; they were now being pulled in to the swirling vortex with Jotaro.

"Mr. Joestar, Kakyoin," Avdol and Polnareff called out in unison

"No no no!" Gabby was still falling forward into the hole, but Polnareff grabbed her from behind to keep her back. But she wanted to follow them. This time Avdol grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" he yelled at her, "it would be too dangerous to follow them."

"No, I want to go with them." She stomped her foot. He shook his head at her.

"Avdol," they heard Mr. Joestar call out. "If you don't hear back from us in ten minutes, set the mansion on fire. Got it, Avdol!" The hole got smaller as Avdol now had to hold back both Gabby and Polnareff. Once it closed up Gabby shot a heartbroken look to the Egyptian man.

"Kakyoin," she sighed out. "No, I should be with him. This is my fault; I should have made a move sooner." Avdol pressed his lips together.

"Tisk tisk," he told her "You did not know his powers. We were all trying to get a read on the situation."

"But I should have distracted him. It could have given Star Platinum time to land a good punch. I wonder where they are, what if D'Arby tortures them." Polnareff pulled the distraught Gabby back against the wall with him and motioned for her to sit down.

"We'll find them again soon," he reassured her. "You heard Mr. Joestar, just give them ten minutes. We can wait ten minutes." Gabby sighed again and nodded at her friend.

"Alright, but only ten, I…"

Gabby stopped as she heard D'Arby's voice rise up through the air. 'It's a shame the lovely Ms. Gabby wouldn't join you. Not as beautiful as my Sonia I just showed you, but a pretty girl none the less. She'd look so nice next to my Kakyoin doll. A pair of lovers would be a fine addition to my collection. To think, you could be together forever. But maybe it's a good thing she didn't try to attack; her Stand would be strong against mine. Her emotional manipulation, so fickle, would have rendered my Stand vulnerable as I don't wish to touch her and get myself all worked up. I pride myself on a calm demeanor, but what a bother strong emotions are the sign of a strong soul, and I'd have a hard time containing hers.' She looked around to see if anyone else could hear the voice, but neither Avdol nor Polnareff seemed to hear it.

"Ms. Lebedev," Avdol asked, narrowing his eyes in concern. "What is it?"

"They're still in the mansion. I know they are! We should go find them."

"Mr. Joestar said ten minutes. Have a little faith, ten minutes." Gabby sighed and nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Again sorry it took so long. The last chapter wont take as long to post, i think, it's mostly witten but I'm changing the ending ever so slightly. Anyway, thanks for taking this long fanfiction journey with me. I hope some of you liked it. Also, I know is my auto correct didn't like Telerance D'Arby's namn in the last chapter, apologies for the typos. I know there's many dispite my proofing efforts.**

If blood will flow when flesh and steel are one  
Drying in the color of the evening sun  
Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away  
But something in our minds will always stay

Perhaps this final act was meant  
To clinch a lifetime's argument  
That nothing comes from violence and nothing ever could

For all those born beneath an angry star  
Lest we forget how fragile we are

On and on the rain will fall  
Like tears from a star  
Like tears from a star  
On and on the rain will say  
How fragile we are  
How fragile we are

Sting, Fragile

Gabby drew shapes in the dust absentmindedly as Avdol and Polnareff waited with a pensive look. She reached down and scratched Iggy on his head. He was a strange dog, but something changed in him when he was attacked by the enemy. Iggy now welcomed the affection from her. Kakyoin, Jotaro, and Mr. Joestar had been gone for about seven minutes. Gabby looked around again as a strange feeling settled in her chest. It felt like something was suddenly missing, but she couldn't put her finger on it. But the feeling then settled into her stomach making her uneasy.

"Ugh," she said shifting her weight and moving into a kneeling position. "I'm starting to feel sick."

"Adrenaline," Avold told her, "your body wants to return to normal, but your adrenaline is still pumping. It'll subside in a little, take a deep breath." Gabby did what he told her, but it wasn't working. A part of her felt like it had been abruptly torn away and it felt horrible. What was worse, she didn't even have an explanation for it. "Feeling any better?"

"Not really. I think I just need to do something, my patience is wearing thin. Do you think they're okay?"

"I'm not sure, but they are strong. If nothing else, we will continue on."

"I thought Mr. Joestar said…"

"I know what he said… but as long as I have life in me, I will not let that kind of evil free." Avdol was right; this was beyond Mrs. Holly to him.

"It's been more than ten minutes," Polnareff reminded them.

"It's now or never," Gabby said shaking her head. The sickness she felt moments ago had subsided, but her heart was pounding. "I am brave I am brave," she repeated to herself. Avdol placed a hand on her back.

"You are brave, and you have more courage than you know."

"Thank you, my friend." Avdol sighed and looked pointedly at both her and Polnareff before giving the same look to Iggy.

"Let's enter." They took a step up and gawked at the endless corridor ahead of them. They were about to step forward as Avdol stopped them "Polnareff, Ms. Lebedev before we go in, there's something I'd like to say." They looked up at the Egyptian man curiously. "Even if were to get lost or severely injured within this mansion, I do not plan to help you. The same goes for you, Iggy." He paused for a moment as Gabby read the reluctance in his tone. Avdol loved his friends dearly and would help them; he just didn't want anyone to sacrifice themselves for him. "It might sound cold, but we are on this journey to defeat Dio. Promise me that even if I'm defeated or become separated from you, you will not stop to help me. You must think of your own safety first. We cannot allow all of us to be defeated as we try and save one another." Gabby nodded reluctantly; she couldn't make the words come out of her mouth because she knew it was possible she'd break that promise. But she nodded none the less. She hugged him tightly.

"Yeah," Polnareff said solemnly, "I got it, Avdol." They shook on it. "If we get out of this alive, you better treat me to a fancy dinner."

"And Iggy, too."

"And me too," Gabby added finding her voice again.

"Ms. Lebedev, I don't think I could afford your appetite." They all shared one last hardy laugh.

"All right, let's go in." Polnareff crouched down and called out Chariot. If anything went to attack him, he wanted to be prepared. They moved stealthily from door frame to door frame to keep a barrier in front of them. The eerie fog made everything hazy; anything could pop out at them. The cost was clear, for now. They came to a labyrinth of hallways and stairs to multiple levels. "Hey guys, what do we do? It looks like it goes on forever." Gabby brought Cups out to see if she could get any strange emotional readings around her.

"Mr. Joestar said to set fire to the mansion," Avdol replied, "but in a maze like this, setting a fire would put us in danger as well. More importantly… Magicians Red," he called out his Stand. The half man half roster Stand clapped his hands together and created a compass like shape with fire. It floated up in the air illuminating their way. Gabby stared at it for a moment, a spot of beauty in a sinister place. "This flame detects any life forms." Both her and Polnareff turned toward their friend, neither one of them knew he had that ability; then again they all had some ability they hid from everyone. Gabby never told them she'd learned to read other Stand's emotional profiles. It helped her 'see' who was around her at all times. "It can sense breathing, cutaneous respiration, and the movement of both humans and animals. It can also sense another Stand's energy. Let us observe it as we navigate this maze."

"Why are there six flames linked together?" Polnareff asked. Gabby smacked her forehead, really Polnareff? He was dense, but sometimes it amazed her. Avdol was much more patient at the moment.

"Each one points to the front, back, left, right, up, down respectively." She wanted to add a 'duh' after but refrained. Now was not the time or place. She was frustrated at the situation, not her friend, and she didn't want to take it out on him. "As long as it stays within fifteen meters, it can tell how big something is and which direction it's in." This really was an amazing power. The flame floated down the stairs. "Mr. Joestar and the others were dragged underground. Let's head down." The compass stopped as the flames on the left side started burning hotter and faster. Everyone stopped as Avdol put his arm out in front of her. "The flame has already picked up something," he gasped, "there's something to our left." Gabby couldn't feel anything from Cups, but Iggy was sniffing. The little dog knew exactly where the enemy was hiding.

"The Fool," Iggy managed while bearing his teeth. Sands spun around and the dog's Stand came forth. It leaped up and used its claws to slice through a pillar. Gabby now felt an unknown fear in the air, Iggy got him. A man tumbled out of the pillar with a large, bleeding, gash across his chest. She knew all to well the pain he must be in, but for once had little remorse. That Stand user could have killed them all.

"Hey, hey," Polnareff called out, "who the hell is this guy?" The air around them began to change. The once thick and heavy atmosphere seemed… lighter. The labyrinth around them now morphed into a more normal looking mansion.

"Look around us, Polnareff," Avdol called out.

"The mansion's maze has all disappeared!"

"It appears that he was the Stand user that created that illusion."

"So Polnareff was right?" Gabby asked. "It was all just an illusion. That's a bit of a relief. A normal house is easier to navigate than some maze. Still, this place is huge."

"Yes, very large, but now the mansion has returned to its normal state. Though it was instantaneous, Iggy took him down."

Gabby walked forward looking around with Iggy on her heel and Polnareff right next to her. Iggy's nose was not picking anything up, and Gabby couldn't feel out anyone. Mr. Joestar said they'd be two or three more Stand users inside. Maybe D'Arby and this guy were the last two. She heard Avdol whisper to himself in a hushed tone. When she turned to him he looked alarmed for a moment. She cocked her head to the side and motioned for him to follow them. He didn't respond and kept glancing back the wall he was leaning on. Gabby shrugged and continued forward.

"Polnareff! Iggy! Le… Look out!" Avdol cried out, terror raging through his voice. The all glanced back at the same time as Avdol shoved Polnareff forward. The momentum caused him to plow through Gabby and threw them straight into the wall. She took the brunt of the larger Frenchman's force as she hit the wall. It hurt for a moment, but everything went numb as a strange ball appeared in the room behind Avdol, engulfing him completely. Two arms fell causally to the floor as she looked at Iggy and Polnareff.

"Hey, Avdol!" Polnareff called. Gabby was too afraid to speak but clutched her friend's shoulders. "Where are you?" No answer. She felt Polnareff reach out to her to make sure she was still alright. "W…What was that just now?" Gabby shook her head and swallowed hard. They both looked at the two arms on the ground, Avdol's arms, and they were steaming with Stand energy. "What are those arms? H…Hey, Avdol, where'd you go?"

"I…I think he's… he's gone," Gabby stammered out, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "Bastard, he promised."

"I don't believe you… Avdol…" Polnareff continued to call out. "Where are you? Avdol…. Avdol…" The Frenchman's voice started getting raspy, as Gabby couldn't stop the tears this time. She wanted to tell Polnareff to stop begging, it was only making it worse, but she couldn't. She wanted to project peace and calm over him, but her own grief made that plan impossible. Iggy was panting in panic. The little dog couldn't move either. A weird circle opened up in the air in front of them with a strange shadow coming out of it. "What the hell is that?" Yellow glowing eyes stared out from the shadowy void. "Where the hell did it come from? Why didn't Avdol's flames sense it?"

"I couldn't sense it either," Gabby finally broke her silence. "Neither did Iggy, and his nose is superior to anything we have."

"Hey Iggy, why couldn't you smell him with your nose? Answer me." The little dog was still panting.

"Because there was nothing to smell, Polnareff, stop! This isn't Iggy's fault."

"Where are you, Avdol? Where'd you go?" Polnareff called out again; refusing to believe anything he was told.

"Polnareff, you already know the answer to that."

"Stupid bitch, stop telling me what to do." He didn't mean it, they were both upset. Still, it stung, they were allies.

"Avdol," the yellow-eyed beast in the hole spoke up, "has been disintegrated. He is dead. I do not know where the void inside me leads, but it is a dimension of darkness. I sent him there. You three are next I must correct your arrogant belief that you can defeat Lord Dio." It picked Avdol's two arms and shoved them into the where its mouth was. Everything seemed to disappear inside the horrifying, yellowed eyed, Stand's mouth. It's mouth a void chasm. And the Stand itself could appear and disappear out of thin air. "One by one, in order, in order, I shall scatter you throughout my dimension of darkness." Gabby saw a human face appear in the monster's mouth. That could possibly be her only chance to go for the user inside the Stand. She called Cups out.

"You're lying," Polnareff tried to rebuke, "that you killed Avdol. Don't lie to me!"

She waited for Polnareff to strike. If they could both attack at the same time, there was a better chance of a hit. Gabby felt the water around her and started pulling in what she could. Chariot was much faster and struck first, sending Silver Chariot slicing away at the Stand. As he, did Gabby rained a barraged of ice shards down on the floating ball. Nothing seemed to harm it though. Not one of her attacks landing their mark. The Stand shrank and disappeared from sight. Polnareff screamed in frustration. The mansion's foundation became unstable from their attack. Gabby found herself falling through a crack in the ground. She yelled for help as she grabbed the jagged, cracking stone, but her hands were sweaty and she couldn't hang on. She felt teeth latch onto her hand and Iggy tried to hold on to her, but it was no use. The little dog didn't have enough force to hold her. He called out The Fool to grab her, but it too late. Gabby fell a good four or five meters to the basement below them and landed hard. Iggy howled, getting Polnareff's attention. He looked down through the hole and saw Gabby motionless, eyes closed.

"Lebedev," he cried, "No, not you too…" The Frenchman leaned back on the wall, trying to figure out what next. He'd just lost two friends in a matter of minutes. His eyes watered with tears. "Avdol, God damn it, you're the one who said… You said if something happened, we had to think of ourselves first. You said you wouldn't save me. You liar! And Lebedev, I called you a bitch and that was the last thing I ever said to you. How can I forgive myself for that? Ever since India, all I've done is meddle in other people's problems. Avdol, you should have just left me alone!" Polarneff sank to the floor and a round hole opened up right where he'd been standing by an unseen force. "If I hadn't crouched down just then, I'd have been killed! Is this fate telling me to live on? Is Avdol's will telling me to fight?" Polnareff looked around as he saw a purplish ball causing destruction wherever it rolled. He would fight it.

Mr. Joestar, Jotaro, and Kakyoin were still in the basement trying to figure out how to get back up to the ground level. The mansion shook like an earthquake.

"What was that?" Mr. Joestar asked, using his lighter to try and see in the darkness. "Just when I thought the illusions have gone away. I heard the sound of a wall breaking somewhere in the mansion."

"Could be Avdol and Polnareff?" Kakyoin suggested. The others seemed to agree. They continued forward and saw some light coming through a crack in the ceiling. There was also a shadow under the crack the looked like a human form. The three looked at each other as Kakyoin lowered his sunglasses. "Gabby?" He gasped. She was completely still.

"Kakyoin wait," Mr. Joetart called, "it could be a trap of some kind." The redhead stopped in his tracks and nodded. Mr. Joestar sent out Hermit Purple to check the area. It was safe and they all ran over to her.

"Oh Gabby," Kakyoin said lifting her head into his lap. She struggled to open her eyes for a moment. It felt like an elephant was tap dancing on her brain, and her arm was at a funny angle. Her shoulder had been dislocated. "What happened?"

"Did I fall?" she struggled. He vision was spotty at best and he head was throbbing. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs. "I know you said to burn the mansion Mr. Joestar, but we couldn't. Avdol, Iggy, Polnareff and I entered in to fight, but we were attacked by a much stronger Stand. We tried to attack it but it disappeared. I think I fell when Polnareff Stand started slicing everything and the floor gave way."

"Where are Polnareff and Avdol now?" Mr. Joestar asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm not even sure if they're dead or alive right now. The Stand that attacked us had immense power. I black out when my head hit. I think Iggy tried to save me… but I don't know." Gabby stopped for a moment as her face fell. "Avdol…is missing, probably dead. I think... I remember… he got sucked into the Stand." Mr. Joestar bowed his head solemnly and then nodded.

"We'll figure that out later. Let's go find Polnareff and Iggy." Mr. Joestar sounded confined that they were still alive.

"How do we get back up?" The three of them looked around.

"Let's try this way."

"Wait," Jotaro called, "if we leave her shoulder like that, it could cause more damage. I'll use Star Platinum to pop it back in place." Gabby looked over her shoulder confused. It didn't hurt and she didn't even notice it dislocated. Right after her one shoulder healed up, she had to go mess up the other one. Seemed like fate. She stopped and let Star Platinum's precision set her joint. She gritted her teeth and let out a yelp, as he moved the bone back in, but it was over as soon as it's started. Gabby moved her arm around a couple times to make sure it worked, and it did. It hurt, but once the battle was over, she'd rest it and let it heal. Damn, she'd probably have to wear a sling again.

"Ugh, thank you, Jotaro,' Gabby told him. Her head was now throbbing with every heartbeat. Everyone must have noticed her wincing cause they all stopped to stare at her. Kakyoin put a hand on her back.

"You alright?" He asked looking over to make sure nothing else was visibly injured. She shrugged.

"Not really, but what am I going to do about it now?" He started at her for a moment longer and then nodded. "Also, what happened with D'Arby, what did he do to you? Are you alright? All of you?"

"He…" Kakyoin hesitated, trying to explain what happened. "He challenged us to play video games with him, and Jotaro beat him."

"Nothing else?"

"Not really, no." She looked at him skeptically but didn't press the matter. None of them seemed to want to discuss it right now, and they did have more pressing matters ahead.

"We need to keep going, I think I see a tunnel up ahead," Mr. Joestar said impatiently. Gabby walked forward and felt the blister pack of painkillers she had from the Speedwagon Foundation in her trouser pockets. She popped two into her mouth and swallowed them dry. They would be enough to keep her going; they were really strong without too many side effects. The walls around then started shaking again, Polnareff and Iggy were alive and probably on the attack again. Gabby sped up. Her friends probably needed help.

Everything started shaking again, and debris rained down. It felt, for a moment, that the mansion would start collapsing around them. They made their way to the parlor room Gabby had been in earlier before she fell through the floor. The room where she last saw Avdol. Her breath hitched in her throat as Mr. Joestar examined the holes through the walls.

"Wh…what are these holes?" He asked. "It's a perfectly round opening, like someone pulled out a cork. Ms. Lebedev, is this from the Stand you encountered?" She looked it over.

"The Stand looked like a swirling void in a ball, with big yellow eyes," she replied. "So looking at the hole, yes, it's possible."

"The destruction continues on beyond this room," Kakyoin noted, "I think Polnareff and Iggy must have fought the enemy going this way. Gabby, what was the Stand's powers again?"

"It just seemed to suck everything into its mouth, all matter, life, everything. It told me it went to another dimension like its mouth was some sort of portal. It sucked Avdol in as he pushed Polnareff, Iggy and I out of the way," she bowed her head down and tears formed in her eyes, "he saved us. But then the user mentioned it was a dimension of pure darkness, of death. When it pulled back into itself, no one could see it, sense it nothing, not even Iggy could smell it. It was completely invisible. But if there's this much destruction, at least Polnareff and Iggy are alive."

"Jotaro," Mr. Joestar called out, a now determined look on his face, "break down this door! We're going in!" Gabby shuttered when she thought of those yellow eyes. Star Platinum came out and made short work of busting down the wall.

"Yeah," Jotaro said coolly. They followed the path of destruction, running at full speed. Gabby was the head of the pack and Kakyoin not far behind her and they headed up the stairs. He stopped suddenly and grabbed her arm, yanking her back.

"Stop," Kakyoin said, now catching Gabby, as she fell back. "There's something right in front of us, to the right." How on earth did he see that? Gabby looked around and couldn't see anything. The four of them started forward waiting for an attack. It could be those yellow eyes again. But an anxious looking woman rounded the corner, maybe not much older than Gabby herself, but frail and wide-eyed. She was hyperventilating and ready to pass out at any moment. Something didn't feel right, for a woman looking so scared, she had a haughty air about her, and her body seemed off. Gabby kept her guard up and noticed the others did as well.

"It's a woman…" Mr. Joestar noted a bit confused. He let his guard down, but it made Gabby tenser. The strange woman looked right at them.

"Please spare me," the woman shirked. "Don't drink my blood! Please, don't drink my blood!" She fell to the floor sobbing. Kakyoin looked at Gabby for a moment and she shook her head at him. The old Gabby would have thrown caution to the wind to run over and sympathize, but now she knew better. "I'll do whatever you say! So please, spare my life." The woman could be seen as beautiful, with long dark hair, and violet eyes like Kakyoin's. It was very disarming, but there was still something very wrong with her. Jotaro noticed as well.

"Hey, just wait a second," Mr. Joestar told her. "Calm down."

"I won't try to run away again. So please, spare my life!"

"Calm down. We aren't Dio's minions, and we aren't vampires. You can consider us friends. We will help you, so calm down."

"Friends? Are you really friends, not foes?" The woman stopped crying and seemed to open up to the promise of friendship. "Will you really help me?"

"Be careful Mr. Joestar," Gabby whispered in his ear. But Mr. Joestar gave her a nod of reassurance that he knew it was a ploy.

That's right," Jotaro said coming up behind Gabby and moving her aside. "We're friends…" Star Platinum came out and punched the woman across the face, knocking her back and several teeth out. "…Of justice, that is," he finished. They watched as the weird Stand user skidded across the floor.

"That's right, we'll help you," Mr. Joestar said smugly. "We'll help you go straight to hell. Right, Kakyoin?" The redhead nodded in agreement but didn't say anything.

"Impossible," the Stand user stuttered out. "WH…why…? Why…? How did you figure it out? My power is invincible."

"Invincible? Acting like a helpless woman makes you feel invincible?" Gabby sneered. "Damn, if that's all it takes I should feel like a freaking goddess. But really, not all women are helpless… you're the reason we get looked down upon."

"Is your power to have the head of a woman on the back your head?" Kakyoin asked his face cold and unyielding.

"After all of the Stand's we've faced, this Stand seems trifling. What a waste of time." Gabby was getting annoyed. She wanted to find Iggy and Polnareff so they could defeat Dio.

"You should have at least turned your hands around." Mr. Joestar scolded. So that's why she looked so off. Gabby couldn't put her figure on it right away, but she didn't look normal. The Stand user looked at his hands and turned around so they could see his real face.

"That's right," He admitted, astonished he didn't notice in the first place. "I didn't realize. Damn it!"

"Hey, Nukesaku" Jotaro walked up and towered over the weird Stand user. "Where's Dio's room? Tell us."

"Jotaro," Kakyoin reasoned, "don't knock him out. Let's have him guide us."

"Why you," the enemy Stand user cried clenching his fist in anger. "You called me Nukesaku... don't mess with me." He opened his mouth and his teeth sharpened. The enemy jumped up to attack Jotaro. "I am immortal, for the blood of Lord Dio is in my body." He went to bite Jotaro on the neck but caught Star Platinum on the arm and became stuck.

"Oh," Jotaro said calmly. "Did you just say you were immortal? So you're a vampire like Dio…well, then I guess I'll have to see how immortal you are." Gabby stood back with Kakyoin who stood completely still. She reached for his hand for comfort and he gave her a gentle squeeze, but nothing else. Mr. Joestar's mouth hung open.

"Oh my God," he exclaimed with his hands on his cheeks as Jotaro unleash Star Platinum on the vampire. He bounced through several walls but seemed relatively unharmed. Jotaro casually strolled over and picked him up by the shirt collar.

"I see. So you are immortal. But even if you are a vampire, it's still possible to cut you into pieces. Come on. Lead us to Dio. The sun is setting."

"Okay," the vampire said, "but may I ask you one thing? How did you know they call me Nakusake?" Jotaro hid his eyes for a moment and scowled.

"Good grief." Jotaro threw the small vampire forward as he inched his way down the hall. "Come on, we don't have all day."

"You know Jotaro, I think he's so low on the list of Dio's henchman," Gabby added, "that I'm not even sure he knows where Dio is."

"I do know where Dio is hiding; he stays only above the third floor. Going up the steps outside on the balcony is the fastest way up. " Jataro looked at Gabby curiously for a moment. Her plan was simple but it somehow worked. It was such an easy trick, even Jotaro was surprised.

"He won't fall that again, though," Kakyoin said. "Dio maybe upstairs, but we still don't know the layout of the mansion." He called out Hierophant and wrapped the vampire up. "You're staying with us until we find Dio. I guarantee we'll be much worse than Dio if you don't do what we ask." The vampire looked up at him with widened eyes, still trapped in Hierophant's grasp, and nodded. Kakyoin then found a sack and shoved the weird little man inside.

The steps lead to a raised terrace that wrapped around the side of the mansion. They ran until they hit the topmost railings. Star Platinum came out and punched a hole clean through the wall. Polnareff stood right in front of them. Their hole also allowed the setting sunlight to stream in through the opening. Dio winced in the brightness and retreated up the stairs.

"Mr. Joestar," Polnareff cried out, happy to see them. Mr. Joestar tipped his hat and gave the Frenchman a small smirk.

"Don't worry, Polnareff," he said and then looked up at the retreating form. "That was Dio, wasn't it? We're going after him." Kakyoin followed hot on Mr. Joestar's heals, but Gabby stopped and looked at Polnareff. He was in a sorry state. The worst she'd ever seen him. The battle with the yellow-eyed Stand left him nearly crippled. Somehow, probably from pure adrenaline, he was up on his feet.

"Before you go after him," Polnareff called out behind them and they stopped in their tracks, "let me just say this. I just experienced his Stand, just for a moment. Actually, it wasn't so much an experience… it was completely beyond my understanding. I'll tell you exactly what happened." The all looked at him impassively. Even Gabby kept her lips pressed together and her gaze emotionless. "I thought it was climbing the stairs towards him, but before I knew it, I was actually going down. I…I'm not sure you guys understand what I'm saying, and I don't know what I did, either. I thought I was going insane." Gabby took a step back down the stairs and grabbed her friend's arm. He seemed to accept her solidarity. "It wasn't anything simple, like hypnosis or super speed… I experienced something much more terrifying." Gabby fished the blister pack out of her pocket, two pills left, and handed it to Polnareff. He needed them more than she did.

"Polnareff," she said calmly. "You look awful, who tied these bandages? Here let me fix them. If nothing else these will help." He took the pack and grabbed her hand for a moment. She squeezed it back.

"Where is Iggy?" Jotaro asked in his general gruff tone. "We've already… heard about Avdol." The Frenchman's lip quivered as tears pooled in his eyes. Everyone held their breath for that moment.

"Iggy didn't make it," his voice barely above a whisper. "They both died, saving me." Jotaro audibly let out the breath he was holding, the only indication he was upset. Mr. Joestar looked down and wouldn't meet anyone eyes.

"I see," was all the older man could say his voice heavy with sorrow.

"And me… Avdol saved me too, Polnareff," Gabby reminded him. He was still squeezing her hand. "You don't get to shoulder that burden all by yourself." He gave her a grateful look as a momentary silence fell over the group.

"Mr. Joestar," Kakyoin said cutting through the silence, "the sun is setting." Pragmatic as always, they'd have to mourn later, their time was waning fast.

"You're right." Mr. Joestar was still taken back by the news. Kakyoin threw the sack down roughly on the steps, and the vampire inside let out a little squeal. Gabby helped Polnareff up and then walked next to Kakyoin. The grief had made him angry.

"Hey, Nukesaku," he yelled at the man. "What's above this floor?"

"A…a tower," he replied, popping his head up out of the sack. "There's a single room at the very top. Lord Dio stays there during the day."

"Do any other staircases lead up to that tower?"

"N..no. These stairs are the only way."

"All right, lead the way." The small man looked back at them and started up the stairs. Kakyoin kept pace with the vampire and Gabby followed a couple steps behind. Mr. Joestar gave Polnareff some help up as the painkiller took their time to kick in. The air felt heavy again, worse than when they first entered the mansion. Gabby tugged at her shirt collar to as it got harder to breathe. The sinister energy and pure arrogance saturating the room was almost unbearable. No one said a word as they saw the coffin lying in the center of the ornate room. She found herself clutching on to her boyfriend, pulling his arms around her like a makeshift shield. Fear and anger coursed through her veins. Could she keep her cool if she faced him again? Dio overpowered her so easily last time… but last time she was alone. Many can accomplish what one cannot. She felt a lump in her throat and had to pee terribly.

Mr. Joestar gave a quick nod to Jotaro, who understood. Star Platinum came out and punched the boarded up window open. Pure sunlight streamed in. The little vampire, Nukesaku, screeched as he scooted away from the light. "So that's him," Mr. Joestar said. "The man we're about to face is one I've never met, yet known for so long." 'Yes, I've always known him,' he thought to himself. 'I've known him since the day I was born. Same for Jotaro, He's not someone we have fond memories of. Our Joestar blood always knew that he was someone we would encounter one day, someone we must defeat.'

The room grew silent as everyone was left with their thoughts before the shit storm started. Gabby felt Kakyoin entwine his fingers with hers. His face was slack and completely expressionless. He felt strangely calm. This was something he was destined to do. "No regrets, right?" she asked him.

"No, not one!" he replied pointedly. The others felt the same. Gabby saw Jotaro moving his gaze from his grandfather to the coffin and back again. It was almost like they were reading each others mind. This was the right thing to do; she was going to help save the world like a real-life superhero. She was just like one of the X-men in the comics she read growing up. If they succeed though, no one would ever hear of their victory. No comic books would be written, no cartoon's made. But if they lost, the evil left unchecked could destroy the world. Did the superheroes in comic books ever wet their pants in fear? But it was true what she told Kakyoin, she had no regrets, even if it meant giving up her life.

"Once he steps out of his coffin," Mr. Joestar said with fervor, "we'll attack! But be careful. There's no guarantee he's in there." They spread out around the coffin as Kakyoin let go of her hand. "Nukesaku, open the lid." The vampire cringed.

"Lord Dio," he squirmed, "I promise, I did not betray you. It's because I believe in your power that I lead them here. As certain as when you piss in a strong wind, it'll get on your pants. Please understand."

"Shut up and open it already!" Mr. Joestar was losing his cool.

"Make sure you kill these bastards, Lord Dio." Nukesaku laughed, getting cocky again. He puts his hands on the lid and bent down towards it. The lid slid off as everyone tensed up. Mr. Joestar fully expected Dio to fly out at them, but when the lid came off nothing happened right away. Then Nukesaku moved the lid away and reviled… himself, injured and bleeding inside the coffin. "Huh?" he said as everything seemed like the blink of an eye. "I...I was the one inside?" Nukesaku sounded confused as his jaw hung down broken. Gabby looked around, how was this possible? "But I was the one who opened the lid!"

"What," Mr. Joestar exclaimed, "how? I never took my eyes off of him." Jotaro's eyebrow knitted together in a mix of confusion and concentration. Kakyoin looked around ready to fight anything that came out him. And Gabby stood stunned with Mr. Joestar. "Did any of you see the moment Nukesaku entered… no, was put in the coffin?"

"No," Polnareff stuttered, he had experienced Dio's stand before, was this it? "I was watching the whole time, but when I realized it, he was already inside."

"It's as Polnareff said," Kakyoin said, surprised and a mild edge of alarm in his voice. He was trying to understand what was going on, and so far his brain hit a stalemate. "This is not merely a trick or super speed."

"I feel like I just blinked and it happened," Gabby replied. "Like a record skip or something."

"We're in danger," Jotaro said matter of fact. He was still processing what happened, but they needed to move. He looked over his shoulder sensing Dio coming at them. Arrogance, the sheer sensation of arrogance flooded Gabby stomach as she felt Cups squirm. "Something here is truly dangerous."

"Run!" Mr. Joestar called, beating a hasty retreat. They needed to find a more level playing field than Dio's own lair. Polnareff didn't move and continued to stare at the coffin.

"Damn it," the Frenchman called. Hermit Purple came out and wrapped its self around him.

"What are you doing, Polnareff?" They jumped out the window into the fading sun. They started falling as Kakyoin brought out Hierophant to catch Gabby, and hold himself up. Mr. Joestar already had a good hold on Polnareff and Star Platinum had Jotaro. They were running. They were so close, and they were running away.

"Damn it!" Polnareff called again.

"What in the world was that?" Kakyoin asked, now holding on to Gabby with one arm as she clutched to him. They were still falling, but he had good control of both of them. "I didn't actually see it, but it felt much more powerful than any Stand we've encountered so far."

"It was," Gabby agreed, "It sucked all the air out of the room. I felt nothing but pride and domination radiating from it. Horrifying!"

"It was like knowing a bulldozer is coming from the sound of its engine alone." She felt a shudder run through him.

"I felt it, too," Mr. Joestar said. "It was an incredible, murderous intent. Like someone shoved an icicle up my ass."

"It wasn't me, I swear," she couldn't help but add. He narrowed his eyes at her but it was a welcomed distraction.

"If we had stayed in there we would've been killed, one by one." They stopped falling as they grabbed on to tiles attached to the balcony. Thankfully, Hierophant still had a firm grasp on Gabby, who missed her grip. They all pulled themselves up on the balcony and sat down for a moment as the sun dipped lower and lower into the horizon. Gabby could hear Mr. Joestar grinding his teeth. What was their next plan? "This is bad, this is extremely bad. The sun is almost out of sight!"

"His time had come," Kakyoin agreed. Jotaro stared forward at the horizon almost unblinking.

"Don't tell me we're going to be helpless until the sun rises tomorrow?" Polnareff cried. "I'm telling you now, Mr. Joestar. There's no way I'm going to run away now!"

"I've already wet myself," Gabby said gloomy, "what else do I have to lose at this point?" She shot a look at Kakyoin who looked away. "I'm not leaving any of you. If I didn't run before, why would I now?"

"I agree with Polnareff and Gabby," Kakyoin replied. Mr. Joestar hid his eyes for a moment under his hat. Beads of sweat poured down his face, he's already lost, friends… two in this battle, and one long before… how many more people would have to give up their life for his family?

"I feel the same way," he told them," but the situation has changed. We've encountered his Stand, The World, but we have no idea what it does. When climbing a mountain, if you don't know the route, or where the summit is, you're guaranteed to get lost. Guaranteed! It's as inevitable as belching after you drink a cola." Okay, he had their attention. Gabby gaped at him for a moment as Polnareff flinched. "We know Dio will come after us. He'll try to finish us off before sunrise. In that time, we'll have the opportunity to figure out his Stand's true ability. We have to wait for that chance."

"No!" Polnareff protested. His stood firm in his resolve. "I can't run away. Avdol and Iggy died for me! I'll do underhanded things, and even go to Hell itself, but I will not run away."

"Polnareff," Gabby started. "We're not running, what Mr. Joestar is proposing is a strategic retreat. We need to fall back and work out a plan."

"I will not run away." He turned and ran back towards the house. She started going after him but felt something hold her back. Star Platinum had a firm, but gentle grip on her.

"Short Stack, there's no use trying to stop him," he told her giving her a stern look.

"Avdol died for me too!" she yelled after her friend, still in Star Platinum's grasp. "Have you learned nothing… going off on your own? Dieing alone won't bring him back or avenge him. Asshole!" She was fuming, how could he just leave them like that? So foolish. Kakyoin looked her over and frowned, she was a mess, they were all a mess. He ran away from Dio again, he told himself he wouldn't. They needed to focus.

'Jotaro," Kakyoin said, "tell us what you think we should do."

"Polnareff is fighting him as he pursues him," he replied, hands in his pockets as if he was simply walking to market. "Well fight him as we retreat. That means we'll be in position for a pincer attack."

"What do you mean?" Gabby asked him trying to visualize what he wanted from them.

"We trap Dio between us. We'll retreat and lead him to a specific location two of us will go one way, the other two will go the other, and we fight him together in the middle."

'That's…. actually a good plan… what about Polnareff?" He shook his head.

"I say we leave him alone. If he wants to fight him by himself, I don't know if I can stop him." Jotaro shoved his hands back into his pockets.

"No," Mr. Joestar protested. His face was stern. "I'll take one side to start the pincer attack. But you'll go find Polnareff, take Ms. Lebedev with you, so you're not alone." Kakyoin nodded.

"I'll go with Mr. Joestar," he told Jotaro, "so he's not alone."

"Good grief, fine, I'll find Polnareff. Short Stack; Kakyoin and the Old Man can hold their own; you'll fight with me. You can run pretty fast so maybe you'll keep up." Kakyoin and Mr. Joestar turned to leave.

"Wait," Gabby called. They turned around. She walked up to Kakyoin and tucked his forelock behind his ear for a moment to get better access and pulled his sunglasses off.

"What is it?" he asked her studying her face. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"I don't want to leave you…" She blushed as she finally broke contact. "But if I must, take that for good luck." He stared at her stunned for a moment, and then kissed her back.

"We'll make our own luck, but that one is for you, for good luck." Gabby clung to Kakyoin, burying her head in his chest.

"Noriakikun," she hummed to him so no one else can hear.

"Hmm…"

"If I never get to say this again, I love you." He kissed the top of her head.

She didn't want to let him go. It made her heart ache to leave his side in this battle. He knew it, but pulled her off carefully and looked into her eyes memorizing the lines of her face. Truly lovely in mind, body, and soul, a woman who made his heart smile. She was someone who understood him. His mother had his father, and his father had his mother. Now he had his Sakura, his little cherry blossom, his Gabby. But he had to go. He smiled tenderly at her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I have confidence we'll be alright, but just in case, I love you, too." Mr. Joestar was tapping his foot. "We don't have a minute to lose."

"Kakyoin's right, we need to go," Mr. Joestar said as they walked down the balcony steps. They went off to the main road to take care of their part of the plan. Jotaro went into the courtyard of the mansion. They spotted Polnareff crouching behind some hedges. He was so focused on Dio leaving the mansion; he didn't even hear them walk up.

"Hey," Jotaro said putting a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Don't do anything rash, Polnareff." The Frenchman turned around stunned to see them there. "I told them to leave someone as stubborn as you alone, but the Old Man and Kakyoin insisted that I stay with you. So here I am."

"Jotaro… Lebedev…" The two men actually smiled at each other. Jotaro smiled, twice, in one day.

"Good grief." Gabby grabbed his arm and smiled at him as well.

"Asshole! But it is okay, I still like you." Gabby added.

"Where are Mr. Joestar and Kakyoin?" Polnareff asked.

"We're initiating a pincer attack. They went out and we' re leading him out into the city. We'll come in from the other direction and attack him all at once. We're a team, it's time we start acting like one."

"Yeah," Jotaro added, "like that. Kakyoin and the Old Man already have a head start. "

"Dio just left," Polnareff told them. "I'm sure he's going after them." A cold feeling settled in Gabby stomach. Kakyoin! How could she let him go without her? She should have insisted on going with Mr. Joestar. "Uh, Lebedev?" Both he and Jotaro saw the look on her face, or maybe it was the distress she was pouring into the air, either way, they were staring at her. "Are you alright?" She nodded quickly.

"Yes, I just… I wish we'd tackled this together. I feel so… incomplete when we split up." They finally passed through the open door of the mansion that they'd walked into earlier that day.

"She misses Kakyoin," Jotaro said bluntly. Gabby rolled her eyes, but he was right. They saw a motorbike laying abandon on the curb. The owner was probably nearby, but they needed it to catch up.

"So what if I do, your power comes from staying calm, mine comes from utilizing my emotions. Beside he imprinted on Cups back at the hospital. She can feel Hierophant's distance. It sometimes makes me feel… weird and cold." He shrugged at her. Polnareff has pulled the wires away from the motor and was trying to hotwire the motorbike to start. They made a spark, but nothing happened.

"That's weird," he exclaimed. "In movies, the engine always starts right up." He tried again and nothing happened. Jotaro kicked it hard and the motor started humming. Star Platinum took care of the lock. He got on and steadied the bike.

"Are we all riding on that bike? We can't possibly fit."

"You're in the middle, Lebedev," Polnareff told her. Gabby looked at it skeptically, but they really didn't have another option; she would have to squish between Polnareff and Jotaro. All of them were not so fresh from battle, and her head was right in Jotaro's armpit.

They whizzed down the street. Gabby got the cold feeling again in her stomach and shuttered. "Lebedev, you're freezing," Polnareff said as he was latched on to her back. The longing from Cups must have turned her whole body cold.

"S…sorry, Polnareff. I just can't shake Cups' yearning. Something's not right. Jotaro, can you speed up?" He tensed up and pressed the throttle harder, but nothing happened. At least he tried. They were almost at their meeting location. A crowd of people has gathered around a car crash. This caught her eye immediately.

"Hey, Jotaro!" Polnareff noticed the crash, also. Jotaro steered towards the wreckage. "That car's crushed to pieces." Jotaro looked up, Gabby could hardly see over his head.

"The Old Man and Dio are on the roof," he told them. They were moving quickly from rooftop to rooftop away from them.

"Should we get on high to help them?" Gabby asked. Jotaro shook his head.

"We will, but let's get ahead of them if possible." Gabby shuttered again as the longing turning into an empty feeling.

"Gabby," she heard whispered. She looked around but no one had said anything. Her stomach felt nauseous… maybe it was the motion form the motorbike. Jotaro was getting pretty reckless, dodging people and riding up on the curb. Her eyes felt heavy for a moment and she seemed to just black out in the moment. Polnareff hit her injured shoulder snapping her eyes awake. He must have felt her go limp in his arms. Her body was ice to the touch.

"Lebedev?" He asked. "Are you injured?" He seemed worried, but there was nothing wrong with her. It was just an odd moment and she was almost embarrassed by it.

"No, I'm fine. Just my stomach, you know I don't do well with wild driving. It's not like this is a new thing. I've been getting motion sick this whole trip, why are you worried now."

"Hey, hey, no point getting defensive, I was just asking a question. You just spaced out there for a minute."

"I'm fine! Jotaro is just an even worse driver than you if that's possible."

"Hmph." Jotaro let out as he stopped the bike. They made to the spot they were supposed to meet. Jotaro found a building and easily pulled himself up, then offered a hand to Gabby who was struggling. Polnareff squeezing her dislocated shoulder moments ago brought back the pain from before. They looked around. Mr. Joestar was using Hermit purple to swing from rooftop to rooftop like Tarzan.

"I..it's Mr. Joestar," Polnareff exclaimed. "Dio is chasing after him. Where's Kakyoin?"

"What?" Gabby said now looking around. "Where is he? Maybe he got separated from Mr. Joestar and got lost... somehow." He wasn't there and Gabby was worried. He wouldn't leave Mr. Joestar alone… maybe he was injured somewhere and just needed a little help. He was fine. She wanted to find him but they needed to fight Dio first. Kakyoin would have to wait...

"They keep moving," he said quietly, "you two stay and hide here and I'll meet with the Old Man when you see a chance to attack take it. Polnareff… you'll know. Short Stack, wait for him."

"If we see Kakyoin, we'll fill him in," Polnareff added.

"Right, you got it?" She hesitated but nodded quickly. It took Jotaro a couple jumps, but he was able to repel down from the roof with ease. Gabby and Polnareff peered from the side. Mr. Joestar fell onto the sidewalk as Jotaro moved in front of him. Over the commotion, they had some trouble hearing what Mr. Joestar was saying to Jotaro, but it sounded like a warning.

"Stay back," Mr. Joestar yelled stopping his grandson in his tracks. Dio floated down behind them, he spoke so softly that they couldn't make out anything he told them. Cups went wild inside Gabby, as her instincts told her to shield herself and run. Polnareff put his arm around her, to help keep calm.

"Jotaro, the secret to his Stand, The World, is time. It's a Stand the stops ti.." Gabby waited for him to finish but it felt like she blinked. Suddenly, a knife had pierced Mr. Joestar out of nowhere, right through his throat. She wanted to scream but Polnareff clamped a hand over her mouth, so they wouldn't give up their position. Jotaro was counting on their sneak attack. Gabby let out her breath as her friend let go.

"Oh, God!" she cried, "Mr. Joestar…" Polnareff looked upset as well, but for once didn't act out of emotion. He just pulled her close as they tried to hear what Dio was now telling Jotaro, but they couldn't make it out. Though Dio spoke with confidence, he also spoke quietly so people had to get close to hear him. Gabby remembered her whispering 'Good girl,' into her ear with his honey-sweet voice, after he infected her with his flesh bud. Though she was only his slave for a short time, she never forgave him for taking her. Polnareff and Kakyoin felt it also. It was one of the things that allowed her to bond with her boyfriend.

"Shhh," Polnareff soothed her, "can you hear what Dio is saying?" She shook her head.

"No, but it does make sense what Mr. Joestar said before… Dio can stop time, what else would explain what just happened. I wish I could hear them though, the woman screaming is deafening. Oh, Mr. Joestar… no…." Stand energy started rising from Mr. Joestar. Jotaro stood with an uncharacteristic shocked expression on his face. They stood facing each other in for a moment and Jotaro clenched his fists. He was furious, and for once, he was going to use that anger. Both looked confident. "Are they really going to fight right here? In the middle of the street?"

"Where do you think they should fight?" Polnareff wasn't being sarcastic; he really thought this corner was a perfectly fine place to battle.

"But what about everyone else? Some of those people are already injured, do we really want to add any more innocent casualties to this." Gabby was still hunted by the face of the pilots back near Aswan. So many people have been maimed or killed in this journey; she just wanted to minimize the damage as much as possible.

"Dio doesn't care," Polnareff said darkly, "and Jotaro just has to take care of business. If these people know what's good for them, they'll run away now." Jotaro got closer to Dio and Star Platinum came out to try to try and land the first blow. Dio stood untouched as a bruise appeared on Jotaro's leg. He looked at it stunned for a moment.

"They're just talking again… when should we attack…?" Polnareff studied the scene for a moment.

"Not just yet… wait until Jotaro makes a move." As he said this Dio's Stand appeared, it looked like a gold and silver robot with a strong, muscular body like his own. Star Platinum came out as they started matching each other blow for blow. They were evenly matched in hand to hand combat. Both Stands matched with perfect precision, as they stood fist to fist after blocking the other's attack. Their speed was like watching a synchronized dance… fists moving in harmony. The energy released in battle elevated Jotaro off the pavement, as he stared daggers at the beautiful vampire. But Dio had one advantage that Jotaro didn't…The World. Time stopped again leaving Gabby and Polnareff like a mosquito trapped in amber. They had no awareness of what was going on.

Then something strange happened. Jotaro was left unharmed. Gabby looked at Polnareff, time skipped, but Jotaro was fine. So much energy, who knew Star Platinum, could fly? "They're going, Polnareff," Gabby called, "we should follow them." She was quick. Gabby sprinted at top speed with Polnareff panting behind her, but even then they struggled to keep up with Jotaro and Dio. They ducked in and out of alleyways and followed the path of destruction. Time skipped again, and Dio skidded into a fine china shop. His body was bleeding from his abdomen and he looked broken, Jotaro won.

"Look, Dio's down," Gabby cheered, but Polnareff didn't share her enthusiasm.

"He's a Vampire, Lebedev," the Frenchman reminded her. "He can heal himself, as long as his brain is still completely intact, and he's not exposed to sunlight. But his head is his weakest point. I think I have a plan for Chariot when we need it." She had spoken too soon as Dio healed before her very eyes. The woman who kept the shop was limp at his side and cast aside lifeless. Dio sucked all the life out of her to regain his strength.

"Your eyes followed me in the world of time," they could finally hear Dio, "so you truly can see my movements, Jotaro."

"Seems so," Jotaro responded turning to Dio. They were still waiting for the moment to jump in and help.

"Kakyoin did quite well for you." Gabby tensed up as she heard her boyfriend's name. In her heart, she knew something terrible had happened, but he mind completely denied It.…no...NO! He was just lost, Kakyoin would find them soon. "Because he figured out the secrets of The World's powers, you were able to figure out that you could move during stopped time, and so, you were able to invade my world. Which makes me think...just how long can you move within my world of stopped time?"

"Jotaro can beat him," Gabby exclaimed as she turned to Polnareff. "Their Stands are exactly the same, didn't you see them fight. Jotaro can move in stopped time. Only, I don't think he's as well practiced as Dio. Should we go?"

"Not yet." She could tell he was itching to fight Dio. Patience was not Polnareff's strong suit. It was taking every inch of his willpower to not step in. But Jotaro gave them explicate instructions to wait until the time was right. Gabby wasn't sure what that time was, but Polnareff seemed to know. They must have some sort of signal worked out. Dio produced an onslaught of knives. Where did he get them? The attack seemed almost anticlimactic for an all-powerful vampire. Polnareff flinched, now! This was their queue. As they made their move, time stopped again. Star Platinum punched away the knives as best he could, but dozens still pierced Jotaro flesh. He fell in seemingly slow motion into an alleyway. Jotaro was down. Pedestrians in the streets looked at him for a brief second, before fleeing the scene. This was it; this was her nightmare coming true. Jataro lay dead in front of her, soon Polnareff would die and she'd be next, they'd lost. In her nightmare, they'd all lost.

"No, no, no, no," she shook her head. "This can't be happening. That was too easy; Jotaro can't be taken down like that. He's no ordinary human, and that, that was way too ordinary." Polnareff put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lebedev now is our time to fight!" He told her. She swallowed the bile in her mouth and nodded. Cups came out in all her fury, as the air around them chilled. Her Stand was been growing stronger. She felt the waters of the Nile nearby and gathered as much of it around her as possible, creating a hazy humidity in the desert air. But out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jotaro move his head. The Stand energy that was radiating off of Mr. Joestar could not be seen around Jotaro. Alive… maybe… did Dio didn't notice? Was the older boy playing possum? But Polareff was poised and ready to act. As soon as Dio hit the ground, they were going to hit him with everything they had.

"I have to play it safe," Dio said, "the Joestar line tends to be lucky. He might be trying to trick me into playing dead." Damn it, Dio was on to his plan. Dio was going to cut off Jotaro's head with a street sign. She had to act. Mustering all the water around her, Gabby placed an ice wall between Dio and Jotaro. The vampire stopped suddenly. The pause allowed for Polnareff to jump up from behind and spear Dio through his head, with Silver Chariot.

"Die Dio!" he called. Chariot had found its mark as Dio couldn't move for a moment with the rapier through his brain. Gabby stood in attack from behind him, and threw and icicle though Dio's torso. Time stopped again and Polnareff went flying. He hit the wall and crumpled down badly injured. Jotaro wasn't dead yet, but he looked awful as well. Gabby stood panicking for a moment. Everyone was down and she was next. She was the only one left to fight, they were all counting on her.

"Too bad, Polnareff,' Dio teased. "With just a moment more, and a tiny bit more force, you could have torn my brain apart with your rapier."

"B..bastard," he somehow managed, "this is impossible." He passed out. Cups shirked, drawing Dio's attention away from the Frenchman.

"Ahh, the cute little Gabby," Dio mocked her, "I was wrong when I said Mr. Joestar had the weakest Stand, but your so weak I could have forgotten about you. You're almost not worth my time. But I will finish this little Egyptian tour group once and for all." Gabby screamed at the top of her lung and rained ice shards from Cups' back down on Dio, hoping once would pierce his head. But he just laughed as he batted them down, unharmed. She looked at him unblinking as he advanced towards her. "Such as pretty girl and I do have an appetite for pretty girls, I think I'll drink your blood instead. You could give me the energy I need to finish them off." He got close and placed his hand around her throat and pressed down on her windpipe, as he did she brought out Cups and flooded his body with shame and angst. Dio paused for moment, his face contorting into an unreadable look. It was almost a frown. He'd never felt an ounce of shame in his life and it was unsettling for the briefest of moments. He dropped her as his body fought off the alien emotions. The vampire was able to overcome her attack better than many, but even he was not immune. Gabby struggled to catch her breath as she geared up for another ice attack. Maybe she could shove an icicle through his eye while he was distracted. She formed a long, sharp shard and got ready to stab him as her body flew back with great force. She hit the wall as Dio swatted her like a fly, several ribs snapped and one dug into her lung. Everything went red for a moment.

"You're a stupid girl! Did you really think that I, Dio would fall victim to you? Your little parlor trick was a mere inconvenience."

"No, I didn't think it would save me," Gabby said panting as she spat a loogie of blood. She struggled to get up, but her legs wouldn't support her weight. She tried to drag her self over to Jotaro if nothing else her body would shield him. But Gabby didn't even have the strength for that. Cups squeaked at her over and over again, trying to push her forward, but it was of little use.

"Useless…now I will end you first." He advanced on her with the street sign ready to chop off her head. She stated him straight into his golden eyes as he came towards her. Though her injuries prevented her from moving, she could at least defy him to the end. Out of instinct, Cups created a wall of ice in front of her, trying to save her user's body. But Dio smashed through it with little force. Movement, Gabby saw Jotaro purposefully twitch. He was trying to get her attention or more likely trying to get Dio's attention away from her and Polnareff.

"I didn't do it to save me," she repeated now wheezing as she coughed up some blood from her now burning, torn up lungs. "I did it to save him…" Dio turned to see Jotaro's hand twitch again. Dio stopped everything and turned to watch the older boy. He was the only one who could defeat Dio, and he now had the vampire's full attention. Gabby struggled to get up again, but fell down instantly; her ankle and several ribs were broken. If she didn't receive medical attention soon, they would prove to be fatal, but she had to protect Jotaro. However it was no use, her sight went black as her body buckled down to the cement. But this wasn't like her dream at all. Jotaro was alive, and even if she died, Jataro was destined to win. She heard Dio scream in pain the background as all her senses seemed to dull away. There was little doubt in her mind. They had finally won.

Gabby felt someone shift her body as a couple of her senses returned. "Mmm," she muttered out.

"Hey, over here, Ms. Lebedev is still alive, and Polnareff is here as well, right where Jotaro told us they'd be." The paramedic from the Speedwagon Foundation called. "You'll be alright Ma'am, help is here."

"Don't call me Ma'am," she muttered, eyes still closed. She coughed as a thin line of blood dripped down her cheek. The voice chuckled. "Is…it… is… it over..?"

"Is what over?" The voice somehow sounded mildly familiar but her brain was floating a million miles away. An oxygen mask was placed on her face but she reached up to pull it off.

"Is it over?" The paramedic paused and then realized what she was asking. He placed the mask back on her face.

"Yes Ma'am, Dio has been defeated." Her face went slack as she faded out again.

"We have Ms. Lebedev and Polnareff is car one, they're both unconscious and in critical shape. We're starting treatment immediately."


	13. Chapter 13Epilogue

**Officially the last chapter. There are two endings... if you want a happy ending stop before the second ending. Thank you to everyone who's stuck with this fiction. Truly... and just like the show all the endings are bittersweet and their own way.**

You'll remember me when the west wind moves upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky as we walk in fields of gold  
So she took her love for to gaze awhile upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down among the fields of gold

Will you stay with me, will you be my love among the fields of barley?  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky as we lie in fields of gold  
See the west wind move like a lover so upon the fields of barley.  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth among the fields of gold

I never made promises lightly and there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left we'll walk in fields of gold  
We'll walk in fields of gold

Many years have passed since those summer days among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down among the fields of gold  
You'll remember me when the west wind moves upon the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky when we walked in fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold, when we walked in fields of gold

Sting, Fields of Gold

Her sense of touch came back first. The room was chilly as goose prickles cascaded down her arm. The bed she was laying on was plush and someone was holding her hand. Her sense of smell came back second as the scent of isopropyl alcohol filled her nostrils. Where was she… everything felt like she was suspended in space? Then her hearing came back as the sound of deep voices murmured around her.

"Mamma?" She muttered as she tried to moisten her mouth. The voices went silent. Memories started returning. "Noriakikun?" she called out, still no response. Nothing seemed to hurt at first, but a dull ache had started to settle in her chest every time she took a breath. It was like a running cramp that didn't seem to want to go away. She cringed slightly. "Noriakikun," she called out again.

"Ms. Lebedev…" she heard someone say her name as she tried to open her eyes. The light at first was blinding and she scrunched her eyes closed. "I think she's waking up."

"Finally," another deep voice said, "it's been two days. I was actually getting worried." Gabby fuzzy brain told her it was Mr. Joestar and Jotaro.

"Come on," Mr. Joestar encouraged, "time to wake up." She didn't want to comply at first. The bed was comfortable and sleep seemed so easy. Something was bugging her though. There was something sticking into her nose and it felt weird. She reached up and tried to pull it off, but the hand that was holding hers let go and stopped her. "No, you still need that."

"Yeah, okay, wait, Mr. Joestar… how…? Am I dead?" she asked. He seemed to laugh at her.

She finally opened her eyes as saw Mr. Joestar peering down at her. "No, you're not dead. Welcome back." He looked cheery and happy to see her awake. She somehow managed a small smile and then looked around the room. Jotaro was sitting in a chair up against the wall looked at her as well. When her eyes met him, he gave her a small nod. Her eyes continued to search the room. Mr. Joestar and Jotaro looked back and forth to each other, neither one of them wanted to start the next part of the conversation.

"Ms. Lebedev…" Mr. Joestar started and took a deep breath as Jotaro turned away and pulled his cap low over his face. "I'm sorry…"

"Where's Polnareff?" She interrupted. The old man looked confused for a moment. "Is he… did he…?"

"Oh, he'll be fine. He's with the specialist right now for his foot, but he's alright. What I wanted to talk to you about is Kak..."

"I know." She stated simply as she turned away from him. Jotaro was staring out at her from under the corner of his cap.

"Huh?"

"I already know he's dead, isn't he? Dio murdered him." Mr. Joestar looked taken back and turned his gaze down.

"He was trying to find out the secret to Dio's Stand," he tone was deep and grief-stricken, "and yes Dio murdered him. But if it wasn't for Kakyoin's heroics, none of us would be here. He's the reason we learned of Dio's Stand power." Gabby let out a low whimper as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." He truly was, as he took her hand again. She pulled it out quickly and buried her face. "Ms. Lebedev, Jotaro and I have decided to take him back to his parents in Japan and we'd like you to come with us." She didn't respond, but Kakyoin did always want her to meet his parents, his mother especially. He seemed to think they would get along. "I was also hoping you could stay with us for a little while… the doctors could give you medical clearance to fly back with us and we could continue your medical care in Japan." Though she was open to the idea, she needed a moment to her self. This was all too much. She wept silently into her hands for a moment.

"Get out!" She yelled at the two men, needing space. Jotaro understood and got up, but Mr. Joestar just cocked his head to the side. His offer was generous, she just couldn't contemplate it. "Please get out; I can't discuss this right now. Get out!" The older man gave her hand a squeeze and left.

"Can I at least get you something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry, get out." Once they were out of the room, a wailing sob came from inside. Jotaro clenched his fists, angry he couldn't do anything to help her. She fought hard back there, and Jotaro was grateful for her distraction. Without her, he didn't know if he'd have been able to save Polnareff in time, or possibly even himself at that moment. She bought him some precious minutes of planning. Mr. Joestar shook his head.

"We've all paid a high price in this battle. Let her have her moment."

Gabby hadn't said a word to anyone since she'd kick them out of her room. Every time they'd asked her a question she'd simply shrug her shoulders and accept whatever outcome they decided for her. So, Mr. Joestar just made the arrangements for her to return to Japan with them. She went along with all the motions ignoring the pitiful glances they kept giving her. The car pulled in to the airport as Mr. Joestar helped Gabby into a wheelchair with her crutches. Even with the Speedwagon Foundation's advanced medicine, a broken ankle still took some time to heal. Though she was doing pretty well with the crutches, the airport was too large to manage.

"Polnareff," Mr. Joestar asked, "you no longer have any family in France, why don't you come to New York with me."

"Because," Polnareff explained, "it's my home, and I have fond memories of the village where I grew up. But hey if you ever need me, just call, and I'll come running no matter where in the world you are." The three men all shared a smile as Gabby say in her chair, head down. Polnareff cast a frown towards her, hoping for a last goodbye. But she made no move. The announcement called for his flight to Paris and Polnareff pulled Jotaro and Mr. Joestar into a hug. Gabby finally looked up at the Frenchman as he turned away from them.

"Polnareff," she finally called out in a tiny voice. He didn't hear her. "Polnareff," she called again much louder earning a shocked look from both Mr. Joestar and Jotaro. Polnareff stopped in his tracks and turned around as Gabby tried to get up.

"Hey, hey don't do that," he said coming back, "you'll hurt your self." "Polnareff, wait. I want to say goodbye properly." With all her might she launched herself into a bear hug, nearly causing the both of them to topple over. "I'm going to miss you so much, my friend… but friend doesn't seem right anymore, is it okay if I call you brother?" He turned speechless for a moment as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Yes, I would like that very much."

"Well, I've realized after losing my whole family, I need to piece together what I can, from the people left I still love. My stupid big brother, I'll miss you."

"You can come and visit anytime."

"Someday, I hope to take you up on that. Call me anytime you need girl advice." He sat her back down in the chair as he took what little he had left and turned around to catch his flight. She turned around so they could catch their flight to Tokyo. She finally made eye contact with Mr. Joestar and Jotaro again and gave them a small smile. "Mr. Joestar, I've never been more grateful to anyone, thank you." It was all she could muster at that moment. She was still grieving, but she still had some family left to cherish.

Seven years later….

The air was colder than normal as Jotaro got out of the car. He pulled his jacket around him tighter as a few snowflakes dusted the walkway. Today was January 16th and Jotaro made is yearly visit to an old friend. He shuffled around the backseat for the box of cherry mochi he bought as a gift. No matter where he was in the world, he always made his way back here on this day. He'd often sit with his friend for an hour or two, talking about what was new, personal events in his life, and sometimes just reveling in a comfortable silence. With his hectic work schedule and research grant proposals he was working on, the annual visit became an almost a welcome break from reality. A mediation in its own way.

Jotaro took out a cigarette and lit it as he walked up the hill to where he'd meet his friend. He took a long drag and stopped short when he saw another figure standing there, a woman. She was average female height, but short compared to him, and had a long blonde ponytail that hung to her mid back. She wore a black wool coat that looked open in front and a skirt with thick tights. The woman was reading from a book and bobbing up and down slightly as she said her prayers. After she was done she seemed to notice Jotaro's presents.

"Jojo, is that you?" she asked almost a surprised to see him as he was to see her. She turned around and those big, grey were unmistakable. He dropped his cigarette.

"Short Stack…" He called out. He's not seen her since she'd upped and left them. After they got back to Japan, Gabby spent about a month with them while she completely healed from her injuries. Then she split her time between him and Mr. and Mrs. Kakyoin, whom she'd grown close during the funeral. They were rightfully distraught after learning of their only son's death, but somehow latched on to the girl he "ran away for." His grandfather cooked up some romantic little tale of them eloping off to see the world, as the reason why Kakyoin ran away in the first place. People do crazy things when they're in love. Running away for a charming foreign girl was a much easier pill to swallow than being brainwashed by an evil vampire.

But after all that, she just left one day. No one heard from her for months. Kakyoin's parents went nuts trying to find her; she was the last link they had to their son. His grandfather was upset as well. He had a fondness for her. But one day out of the blue, he got a letter in the mail. It was from Gabby; she didn't want to be taken care of anymore and wanted to find her path in life. She joined the Israeli Army and started taking classes in psychology and linguistics on the side. Her language skills were uncanny; she picked up three languages, Hebrew, Arabic, and parts of Chinese, in a year elevating her through the ranks in the Special Forces. The letters to his grandfather were pretty regular after that, and Jotaro would hear bits and pieces every now and then. But he'd not seen her in almost seven years.

Gabby turned around revealing a very large, pregnant belly. Jotaro was shocked, she looked completely normal from behind.

"You're pregnant," he stated simply. Her lips pressed into a thin line.

"How kind of you to notice," she replied with an eye roll, "six months actually. I can't wait for it to be over. I can't even tie my own shoes anymore. Speaking of kids how's Jolyne?" His grandfather must have told her about everything. "I'm sorry I missed your wedding… and the baby shower. I was deep on recon and didn't even know the wedding happened until I got back. Still can't believe it, someone snatched you up."

"It's alright, the wedding was small anyway. Jolyne is great." A small smile formed on the normally stoic face of Jotaro, he'd always have a soft spot for his daughter. "She's a handful, but she's the best thing in my life." Gabby's beamed at him for a moment before her face contorted into melancholy. She turned to the headstone and crouched, as best she could, to run her hand across the name. Noriaki Kakyoin… She'd been visiting it every year since. This was the first time she'd seen Jotaro here, but she knew he must have come as well. Gabby put two sprigs of perfect cherry blossoms on the headstone. It was her ritual. No matter where in the world she was, no matter how deep undercover she may have been, she somehow made it here, even if it was only for a few minutes. Silence fell over both of them as they took a few minutes to mourn.

"I don't think he'd like me as much as he used to," Gabby finally blurted out breaking the silence. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as Jotaro just raised his eyebrow. "He liked my kindness and empathy. I'm afraid I don't have as much of that as I used to. But who knows, maybe it'll grow inside of me again with motherhood." Jotaro shook his head at her. Kakyoin would have loved her no matter what. She was the first woman to connect with him, and they had talked about it when alone sometimes. They'd talk on the cool nights by the fire in the desert and during the quiet times' between battles. Kakyoin was besotted with her, even if he had trouble expressing it at times.

"You're a rare woman, Short Stack, and he loved you for it. I think if he was still around today, that wouldn't change. What are you due?"

"March 10th, but with twins, the doctors say it could be a bit earlier."

"Wait, twins?" His eyes went wide.

"You didn't think I'd be this big with just one did you? From the ultrasound, at least one is a male. A very unabashed male, the other is a little shyer… doctors think it may also be a male, but I'm not so sure."

"Do you have names picked out?

"Well we all know what I was thinking of naming him," her eyes glanced at the headstone. "But Evan thinks the name Marco is good. I do like it. His father was Marcus, so it would mean a lot to him if his first born son was named after his late father." Jotaro closed his eyes. That's right she has married, almost two years ago, Evan Sharp. She was now Mrs. Sharp.

"Marco is a good name. Yeah, I'm sorry I missed your wedding, also. I was on a research vessel off of Australia." There was a hint of remorse in his voice, but Jotaro's tone was even as always. But he did seem softer with age. The anger from his teenage years had subsided.

"Was that the one after your doctorate dissertation?"

"Yeah…" How did she know? Some of his papers were well known, but not that one.

"I read that one. I have been keeping up with some of your research. That was the one about the male dolphin's bachelor social life. It was really fascinating, male bottlenose dolphins form the longest lasting bonds with other males, even tighter than any other relationship, even the mother, and calf bond. Very cool." He looked uncomfortable. Though he didn't mind lecturing or discussing his work, the accolades always made him a bit nervous. "It makes me remember the old days. I miss them so much sometimes."

"Yeah, me too."

"I miss him so much sometimes, also. Do you ever think of what may have happened if he survived?" Jotaro sighed and just put a hand on her back. She'd grown into such a strong woman.

"I think you have a loving husband and soon have two wonderful kids. Focus on that." Though he did often think of those fifty days. The adventures they had fighting and defeating Stands and Dio. Despite the loss of his friends, they were some of the best days. He could tell by looking at her, they were her best memories as well. "But if it makes you feel any better, I still miss him, too." It was true; he was the first real friend Jotaro ever had. Death or not, that friendship meant quite a bit to him.

"Yeah okay, you're right. Evan is a great husband, I love him very much. We met when I got moved to the Hong Kong Embassy. I worked as security there before I retired and got married. He remembered me, somehow, from when we first met in Aswan so long ago and invited me to coffee. The rest is history. He quit the Speedwagon Foundation and got a job with a shipping company, he's now an executive with them." The baby kicked at that moment and Gabby winced.

"Are you alright?" She took his hand and put it on her belly. He stood for a moment still then smiled as he felt babies move through her belly. "Oh, the baby is kicking."

"Babies," she smiled proudly.

"Do you think they'll be Stand users?" Jolyne was already showing signs she'd have a Stand someday. But it wasn't always a certainty.

"They way they kick, I'm almost sure of it. Call it mother's intuition, or maybe that I can feel them already feeding off of Cups' energy, I'm almost sure they will be. I think we'll meet little Pentacles and Swords, my earth and air, very soon."

"What will you name the second one?"

"Well if it is a boy, I'm thinking Michael, my father was Mikhail, so a little Mike would be cute. Mike and Marc... perfect brother names. But if it's a girl, I was thinking…Holly, after your Mother."

"Huh…"

"You're Mom is so sweet and wonderful, I want my daughter to embody all those traits. Plus, if it wasn't for your Mom, I would never have known any of you. She's the kindest person I know, and I think it's fitting. Is that alright?"

"What about after you Mom?" He sounded confused. Jotaro had no problem with her naming her daughter after his mother. He just wondered if that's what she really wanted.

"Ianna is a fine name. I've thought about it, a lot, and I like the name, Holly."

"I think it would be…nice…" More snow started falling around them as Gabby rubbed her arms for warmth. He took off his jacket and offered it to her, but she declined.

"Evan's work has us moving to New York. We're moving closer to your Grandfather and Grandmother, going to be neighbors actually. I only took a detour today, from Hong Kong, to stop here. After next week I'm not allowed to fly anymore so I'm meeting him at the airport and were flying out tonight. Would you visit after the babies are born? Your grandparents aren't getting any younger, and I would love for my kiddos to know Jolyne. They could be cousins."

"I think that could be possible."

"Is it alright if I phone you when I arrive? "

"Yeah, let me know you got in safe."

"I think I should be going through, or I'll miss my flight. Jotaro Kujo, I have missed you all these years, we need to keep in touch better. Also, I know you came here to have some time with him. I've said what I needed to, to Noriakikun, and I don't want to take time away from you. I'll see you soon."

"It was good seeing you, Gabby. If you see the Old Man, tell him I'll phone him next week." She turned around and waddled back to a waiting car. He watched as the sedan left his sight over a mountain and turned his attention back to the headstone. So much had changed since that day, but somehow, everyone had found a way to keep moving forward. Also, after seeing her, it finally answered the question of who kept leaving the perfect cherry blossoms every year. Jotaro always suspected, but could never confirm it until now.

Three years later… if you wanted a happy ending, stop reading now.

A well dressed but disheveled man approached the front step and rang the bell. He blew his nose and tried to wipe the redness away from his eyes. A blonde adolescent opened the door and gave him a once-over with a mix of who is this guy, and why is he here?

"Hey," the man managed, "you must be Jolyne, I've heard a lot about you. I'm your uncle, Evan. You probably don't remember me because it's been a few years since we've met. Is your dad home?" She gave him a cockeyed look and didn't respond to him.

"Dad," she yelled behind her, "there's a helicopter out front, and some guy's here to see you."

"Who is it?" Jotaro called from somewhere behind the door.

"Some guy who says he's my Uncle." Jotaro walked around to see who it was.

"Evan, good to see you, where's Gabby?" The man hesitated and looked down at the box in his hand. He's been crying for some time and tears threaten to spill over once again.

"I apologize for showing up unannounced," Evan started; he paused and took a sharp breath. It's been almost three years since he'd seen his wife's old friend. One she'd often referred to as brother. Jotaro studied him quizzically, trying to assess why he was there. Evan wished he's come with good news, he wished with all his heart it was to simply bring his children over for a playdate with their cousin.

'What wrong, why don't you come in?" Jotaro offered. The blond man shook his head.

"It's okay." He shifted the weight of the small box in his hand as if it were getting hot. Jotaro turned his attention to it then back to Evan. "Have you talked to your Grandfather recently?"

"I just got back from an expedition last night; it was a semester trip to Antarctica with some grade students to study whales. I was gone for about five months, but I talk to him briefly before I left. His mind is starting to go, so it's tough to get information out of him."

"I see…" Evan was clearly uncomfortable with whatever reason he was here. Jolyne peaked from behind the wall, listening to what was going on.

"Jolyne, go work on your homework." Jotaro dismissed her.

"But you said we could go get ice cream tonight. You just got back and promised me ice cream," she whined in protest. He gave her a look and she stopped right away and slinked back to the other room.

"Why are you here? Where's Short Stack?" Evan hesitated again and sighed.

"Gabs… passed away; about two weeks ago…I was hoping you'd hear it from your grandfather or grandmother first." Jotaro stood stunned… everything stood still for just a moment as the words echoed in his brain. No wonder Evan looked like he was seconds away from falling apart. Jotaro shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"What happened?" Evan lowered his head and started bawling. Jotaro closed the front door behind him and sat the older man down on his front step.

"L…last fall we were out on a weekend holiday at our lake house with the kids and she had a seizer. It was unexpected and when we got her to the hospital they did all these tests… it took a couple days, but finally, they took us aside as threw out all these medical terms around about brain cancers, all I could understand was aggressive and inoperable. Apparently, the tumor was directly connected to the main artery and it was growing quickly. They wanted to start treatment right away, all the radiation and stuff right now, but Gabs wanted to get a second opinion. Well, the second opinion turned in to third and fourth opinions and despite the resources available to us, all the diagnosis came back the same. We went home that night, hugged Marco and Holly tightly and Gabs decided not to peruse treatment. She said if it wasn't going to help cure her, only maybe cause her to live a couple months longer, it wasn't worth making herself sick for the rest of her time She was so brave and told me when it came time, to leave her with her dignity." Evan paused as Jotaro went inside to get him a cup of tea.

"Evan, I'm… sorry."

"Actually the months following her diagnosis were some of the best we've had since we got married. I took a leave of absence from work and we took the kids to Texas, where I grew up, and let them wander around my family's ranch. We then took them to Disney World for a week and ran our selves ragged. I'd never seen Gabs so uninhibited before. We went home for a little while. Then it was off again, jet-setting to Paris so the kiddos could see their Uncle Polnareff. He didn't take the news about Gabs well. He wanted her to fight it and seek treatment. But I agreed with her decision. If you only have a short time left, why spend it in a hospital." Jotaro grunted in agreement. His partially hid his face with his cap as he absorbed what he was being told.

"She was a smart woman. For what it's worth, I'd probably do the same thing. If faced with the same choice."

"Gabs also didn't want the kid's last memory of her weak in a hospital. Polnareff was happy to see us, though. After that, we dropped Holly and Marco off with your grandparents and took a week in Costa Rica. We did things on her bucket list we only speculated about, zip lining, even peering into an active volcano; it was probably the most fun I've had. Then we made it back for Christmas and spend some time together just the four of us. Those weeks were heaven. But after New Years Gabs took a turn for the worst and we had to rush her to the hospital after she lost coordination in her legs. It was hard, your Grandmother, God bless her, came with me to the hospital. Obasan and Ojisan, you know Kakyoin's parents, they're the kid's grandparents, since neither of us had living parents, flew in to watch them. They've been amazing through all of this, I don't know if I could have done any of this without them, and Suzie."

"Anway," Evan continued while rubbing his eyes. "On her last day she went really peacefully, it was more than I could have asked for. I held her hand and she gave me a big kiss. Gabs told me she loved me more than anyone in the world. Then she looked over my shoulder, it was kind of weird, but she was very lucid, and she said, 'you promised you'd never lie to me, I'm scared, tell me it'll be okay.' She waited as if someone was responding to her and then smiled. Then she looked over by the window, next to where your grandmother was, but over her shoulder and said, 'you know me, I was never a patient girl. I will run as fast as I can everywhere.' What do you think that meant?" Jotaro shook his head. "After than Gabs closed her eyes and everything went still, God, I miss her so much."

"I'm glad you came to tell me in person, but why did you make the trip here two weeks after her passing?"

"Well, in her religion the funeral is supposed to be within twenty-four hours after the person dies. But she was a person of the world with her family so spread apart. So, even though it went against her beliefs, Gabs wanted to be cremated. She wanted to be in all the countries that were a part of her life. Obasan and Ojisan took Holly and Marco with them back to Japan after the formal funeral, so I could set out laying Gabs to rest. I started in France, and with help for Polnareff, we released some of her ashes there. Then I went to Russia, near Novgorod where she grew up. I think I spent two days there in a drunken haze before continuing on. Then on to Israel, Egypt, she asked for Malaysia for some reason, then Hong Kong, and now I'm finally here, Japan, my last spot. This little box is all I have left of my… beautiful wife… my Gabstopper. I… I was kinda hoping you'd help me. She thought the world of you, and I thought it would be fitting if you came with. I was just going to go up and release what left over the water." Jotaro nodded at him and offered Evan a hand up.

They walked over to the helicopter that was still sitting in front of the modest house. The pilot started the engine and the two men went up then out over the bay, about a twenty-minute ride. Though the weather was cool, the sky was crystal clear. They could see for kilometers in all directions. "Would you like to do the honors? Evan asked Jotaro. He took it and opened it up. The ashes floated on the wind and sparkled with Stand energy. They swirled together and started glowing like little stars. Jotaro blinked twice as looked at Evan who noticed it as well. Jotaro had seen this before, back in Egypt after his grandfather almost died, and as they laid Dio's body in the sun. Gabby's face stared back at them with a big toothy grin and hand raised in a peace sign. Then another face appeared behind a redhead with a long front forelock, Kakyoin. He waved at them as well,

"Don't worry," he told them with a small smile, "she's in good hands."


End file.
